


The Dawn of a New Era

by BCRedmond



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Drama & Romance, F/M, Graphic Sex, Graphic Violence, Mild S&M, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 100,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCRedmond/pseuds/BCRedmond
Summary: After the death of his grandfather King Aerys, Aegon thought his whole life was beautifully mapped out until his father Rhaegar inherits the crown and turns his world upside down with a politically inspired betrothal which set off a series of events that will change the known world forever. *AU* *Rhaegar and Cersei married* *Aerys not a Mad King* *No Robert's Rebellion*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is AU, there was never a Robert's Rebellion because Rhaegar never kidnapped Lyanna. Aerys was not a mad King and Rhaegar married Cersei and had one kid named Aegon. All other changes will be revealed within the story.
> 
> Ages of younger main characters.
> 
> Aegon - 22
> 
> Daenerys - 22
> 
> Arya - 18
> 
> Sansa - 21
> 
> Rhaegar, Cersei, Ned, Robert and Lyanna are all in their 40s
> 
> \------
> 
> I first posted this story on fanfiction.net so some of the important notes I made I've carried over from there.

**Prologue**

As Aerys Targaryen lay on his bed in the final hours of his life he couldn't help but feel glad that it was coming to an end. He had done his duty, he kept The Seven Kingdoms in peace, there was no reason to try and fight the sickness that was trying to take his life away from him. He knew Rhaegar would make a fine King for he was an honorable man who's ultimate goal was peace and his wife Cersei would be a good queen.

Thinking about family brought his mind to his grandson Aegon, he loved that boy very much, Aegon would make a very good King one day he was sure. The boy may not have his father's strength but he was a hell of a lot smarter, most likely from spending time around his imp uncle and having his nose buried in books.

Then he thought of his beautiful daughter Daenerys, such a sweet and kind soul. She was meant to be a queen, there was no doubt in his mind. That's why the last thing he would do as King is betroth Daenerys to Aegon, they are the perfect match. He understood why Rhaegar didn't want to continue incestuous marriages, Rhaegar was a man of the people, and most people looked down on the old Targaryen tradition. But he just didn't understand how Rhaegar could want to keep two people who loved each other apart, he had gotten in multiple arguments over the years with Rhaegar over his refusal to accept the betrothal of Aegon and Daenerys. But on his death bed he'd make sure his daughter and grandson got the happiness they deserved.

"Tywin, where are Daenerys and Aegon?" The old King asked with a cough. His best friend and Hand Tywin Lannister had always been there for him in good times and bad, the King hated for Tywin to see him like this, weak, defenseless and dying.

"They are waiting outside, the maester didn't think it wise for so many people to be in the room at once." The Hand of the King answered back. The occupants of the room shifted nervously, which contained a very saddened Rhaegar, Cersei and the maester all looking down on their dying King.

"Well get them, and all of you out." The King commanded with a struggling voice. All of the occupants scurrying to leave.

#####

As Rheagar stepped out the room with his wife to get his son and little sister he breathed a sigh of relief, it was hard to watch his strong father wither down and die. He was ready for the old man to just get it over with and die, he needed to take rule of Westeros and deal with this supposed secession of the north. Walking down the hall they spot Daenerys and Aegon sitting on a bench embracing each other, Daenerys crying into Aegon's chest.

"Be nice." Cersei said softly to her husband.

"I'll let them mourn." He responded simply.

It seemed no matter what he did he couldn't keep his son and sister apart. Yes they looked very nice together and loved each other but the incestuous coupling of the two would just make the crown seem even more isolated than it already is. His son needed to marry outside of the family, that was something he would make sure happened even though it seemed like the whole family and the court were against him keeping the young couple apart.

"The King has requested the both of you." Rhaegar said in a commanding tone, making the young pair snap their eyes to him, the girl's cheeks wet with tears.

They both nodded in response heading towards the King's bedchamber hand in hand.

"You're to blame for this you know, my father, your father, Tyrion. All of you have undermined my wishes by encouraging them." Rheagar said bitterly watching his only son and little sister walking down the hall as if they're husband and wife.

"Your father is dying, It's hardly the time to discuss this." Cersei said gently petting his arm.

"Your right. As I said, I'll let them mourn." He said pulling his wife into his arms. Even after all these years he was still madly in love with her, he still couldn't believe it took him as long as it did to fall in love with her after the marriage. Especially since she loved him from the day they met or so she says.

#####

As Aegon and Daenerys walked into the King's bedchamber both of them tried to keep it together for their dying King, the man that they were both very close to.

"Both of you..." The King said motioning them towards him while coughing.

"Is there anything thing I can get for you father?" Daenerys asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"Yes..." The King said trying to get the words out before coughing. "I want both of you to marry and rule Westeros together."

"What about father, he won't let us marry?" Aegon asked.

"He won't have any say in the matter, the last thing I do as King will be to make a royal decree for both of you to marry." The King responded with a smile, his daughter and grandson's faces lighting up in joy.

"Thank you father, thank you so much." Daenerys said with tears coming from her eyes.

"Love and protect each other, what you two have is special." The King said smiling at the beautiful silver-blonde haired couple "And make sure you name one of your son's Aerys." He ended with a grin making the couple laugh.

"We will." Aegon said grasping his grandfathers hand.

"Go get the others, I'm ready to sign this decree." The King said shooing them away with a smile. He could feel death close, his time was almost up.

#####

After he and Dany sent his father and the others back to the King he felt like it was the saddest and happiest day of his life, he finally gets to marry Dany, the girl he's been in love with since he could remember, but he's also losing his grandfather, a man he was very close to and had a great deal of respect for.

After the hallway emptied Dany started crying, Aegon taking her into his arms. "He doesn't deserve this, why would the gods curse him in this way?" Dany said with a sob.

"I don't know my love, but soon he will be in peace." Aegon said calmingly, kissing the top of her head, taking in the scent of her hair, comforting himself.

#####

As the king struggled to sign the decree every occupant in the room kept silent, Rhaegar in particular looked very displeased by what was happening. But he was the only one, Tywin had always thought it a good idea to wed Aegon and Daenerys, and well Cersei had been routing for it since the two were babies.

"It shall be done your grace." Tywin said taking the pen from the King's hands.

"It's getting late, I think I'm going to try and get some shut eye." The King said making the occupants shuffle to leave except for Rhaegar, who he told to stay behind.

"Son, you are going to be a fine King and I love you. I very much hope you are able to keep Westeros peaceful during your reign." The King said to his son sincerely.

"I will father." Rhaegar said.

"I hope in time you'll see the betrothal was the right thing to do, I couldn't let you deny my daughter and grandson their happiness." The King said ending in a cough.

Rhaegar looked like he was about to say something before stopping short. "I understand father, I'll leave you to get some rest." Rhaegar said leaving the bedchambers.

The King knew Rhaegar wanted to argue with him about it but Rhaegar was too honorable to get into it with a man on his death bed. It made him respect his son even more. As the King drifted to sleep he tried to replay the memories of his life, as for by tomorrow King Aerys would be gone from this life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aegon**

It had been two days since King Aerys's funeral as Aegon sat at breakfast with his mother Cersei, and Daenerys. The room oddly silent, most likely from the bittersweet circumstances, mourning a loss while also having a wedding to look forward to. Today was the day his father Rhaegar would officially begin his rule as King, it was also the day that King Aerys's last royal decree would be read aloud at court.

"So where is father this morning? I know it's way too early for a small council meeting?" Aegon asked his mother.

"Robert Baratheon arrived earlier this morning, your father said they had some important business to discuss." Cersei answered somewhat unsurely.

He had heard his father mention some problems going on with the north, secession being the main rumor thrown around. Robert had been sent to Winterfell to talk to the Warden of The North Eddard Stark. Aegon hoped that Robert brought back some good news, If the north did secede it wouldn't be without blood being spilt. Even though his father would rather peace he knew he'd never let the north go.

"Have you spoken to Rhaegar about a possible date for the wedding?" Dany asked Cersei. Aegon was glad Dany seemed to finally be moving on from the mourning, he hated seeing her sad and depressed.

"No I thought it better to wait until after the decree is read to speak to him about it." Cersei answered, taking a sip of her wine, Dany nodding in understanding.

After their meal Aegon was walking out of the dining room when Dany called out to him, walking up to him she took his hand in hers and looked him in the eyes. "You're not going where I think you are right?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"He wasn't in his bedchamber this morning and he's my best friend." He said with playful pleading tone.

"Yes but when your best friend spends the majority of his time in Littlefinger's brothel it becomes a problem for me. I thought you talked to him about this, does he really have to sleep there every night?" She questioned.

"You know how he is but like I have always said, you're the only woman for me." Aegon said, kissing her on the lips. "Don't you trust me?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course I do, it's that I don't trust them." She answered.

"Im just going to get him, it will only take a minute. I promise." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Ok but you know it makes you look bad, especially after we're married." She answered him with uncertainty before kissing him goodbye.

"Me look bad?, the people love me." He said with a grin, walking out of the dining room.

#####

**Rhaegar**

Rhaegar sat at the table of the empty council meeting room waiting for Robert Baratheon. He could already feel the weight of the crown and it wasn't even official yet. The door to the room swung open disturbing Rhaegar from his thoughts.

"Your Grace." Robert said walking up to the table and bowing.

Rhaegar chuckled. He saw Robert as a good friend, as kids they didn't really get along but once they had both became adults it seemed every time Robert was in Kings Landing they would find themselves drinking and hunting together. "Im not King yet Robert." He said with a smile.

"Well you will be in a couple of hours so i thought I'd start early." Robert said with a laugh.

"So what's the news, is there any truth to these rumors?" Rhaegar asked, getting right to the point.

Robert's expression turned serious. "Im afraid so your Grace, almost every house in the north wants to secede. They feel the north has been ignored and that they can fend for themselves without the crown."

Rhaegar scoffed. "Fend for themselves? Do they know how much southern food gets shipped to them every year, how much money goes to fund the Nights Watch?"

"I brought both points up but they seem to think they can handle it, the northerners don't care as much for southern delicacies as most other regions would." Robert explained.

"Just fucking great, my first day as King and I may have a war on my hands." Rhaegar said shaking his head.

"I don't think the northerners want a war, it seemed the main gripe was that they didn't feel like they had someone looking out for them." Robert said.

"I won't let the north secede, there will be war." Rhaegar said definitively.

"Ned Stark is the Warden of the north and he really doesn't want a war, I don't even think the man wants to secede so I think It can be worked out." Robert said with optimism.

"It better or blood will be spilt." Rhaegar stated sternly.

A guard walked into the room, stopping their conversation. "The small council has arrived my Prince." He announced.

"Send them in." Rhaegar answered, watching the council of men come in and take their usual seats.

"So what calls for such an early small council?" The man know as Littlefinger 'Petyr Baelish' asked smugly, once everyone was seated.

"Robert tell them the news you bring." Rhaegar said, motioning to him. Robert went on to explain the situation to the council, telling them of certain houses that were screaming louder than others and the reasons they wanted to secede.

Varys was the first to speak up after Robert was finished. "I'm curious, where does Lord Stark stand on this secession? Last I heard the opinions of the Warden of the north mattered greatly to northerners."

"He told me he couldn't sway them on this one, what he feels personally about seceding he did not say." Robert answered.

"This would be a very bloody war but in the end we would be victorious." Barristan Selmy stated.

"They're not stupid, they don't want a war. They are hoping the new King would be as generous as Aerys and let them secede to keep the peace." Tywin Lannister said causing everyone to shift their eyes to him.

"My father may have been soft but not that soft." Rhaegar said with an eye roll.

"That's not what he told me my Prince. He had heard the rumors and said if they wanted it that bad they could have it and that it wasn't worth the blood shed." Tywin said, causing members of the council to gasp.

Rhaegar was shocked, he knew Tywin wouldn't lie about such things. "That's a foolish thing for him to say. If I gave up the north I'd be asking for a rebellion." Rhaegar said with a trace of venom to his tone.

"Maybe we can keep the north without any blood shed." Littlefinger said.

"If you know of a way then speak." Rhaegar stated.

"If they feel ignored then lets stop ignoring them. Ned Stark's eldest daughter Sansa is said to be quite a beauty so I suggest a betrothal of Aegon to Sansa, give them their seat at the table. Littlefinger said with a wicked smile.

"Impossible, a royal decree has been made for Aegon to marry Daenerys." Tywin said.

"Oh, well the decree was made by the old King correct? The new King can do whatever he wants." Littlefinger countered.

"Never has a royal decree from the previous King been ignored by the acting King!" Tywin said in outrage.

"As they say desperate times call for desperate measures." Littlefinger responded smugly.

"What do you think Robert?" Rhaegar asked.

"What you can't seriously be taking this disrespectful idiot's suggestion seriously?" Tywin asked with wide eyes.

"Let Robert speak Tywin." Rhaegar said with a deep tone and a glare before giving the nod for Robert to go on.

"I think the northerners would definitely like a future Queen who's a Stark and she is a beauty, also around the same age as Aegon." Robert answered.

Rhaegar nodded "Tywin send word to Lord Stark asking if he would be open to a betrothal of Aegon and Sansa, and if it would put the squash on all of this secession talk." He ordered.

"You would disrespect your father, your King?" Tywin asked in shock.

"I gave you an order." Rhaegar said with some anger.

Tywin shook his head. "I will not aid you in disrespecting our King." He said taking his King's Hand pin off and throwing it on the table. "Find a new Hand." He finished angrily, storming out of the room, earning a gasp from some of the members.

Rhaegar picked up the pin and threw it to Robert who barely caught it. "I was going to sack him and make you Hand anyway, just didn't expect it to happen that soon." He said.

"I don't know what to say." Robert said in surprise.

"I accept." Rhaegar suggested with a smile.

"Of course I accept, it is an honor your Grace." Robert said with a bow.

"Still not King yet Robert." Rhaegar said before he turned his attention to the rest of the council. "Now I will wait for word to get back from Lord Stark to make a decision." He said getting up from his seat and dismissing the council.

"Looks like we're finally going to have a King who gets things done." Littlefinger said quietly to Rhaegar before making his way out the room.

#####

**Aegon**

The smell of sex hit Aegon's nostrils as soon as he stepped inside the brothel, the various moans of pleasure echoing through the establishment. Aegon personally didn't see the appeal of whores, he found the thought of lying with a woman who's been with hundreds of men a turn off. He saw a girl he was familiar with named Viya eyes light up when she noticed him. Viya was one of the youngest girls working in the brothel and of all the girls Viya was the most persistent on sleeping with him. Aegon thought she was a very pretty girl with her dark hair and blue eyes but not enough to forget what profession she was in.

"My Prince!" Viya yelped jumping off the couch she was sitting on.

"Hello Viya, no touching remember." He said as she ran over and stood very close to him.

"I remember, look have you reconsidered my proposal?" She asked following him down the halls of the brothel.

"The answer is no, which room is he in?" Aegon asked.

She pointed to the one at the end of the hall. "I promise my ass has never been fucked, you can ask Littlefinger." She persisted as they walked in the room to find Tyrion getting a sucked off by a redhead.

Aegon turned to Viya. "I said no." He stated firmly then turned to Tyrion. "And Tyrion, I thought we discussed this?" He asked his Uncle.

The redhead lifted her head from Tyrion's lap and looked to Aegon. "Hello my Prince." She said with a smile.

"Hello Ross." He greeted, recognizing the whore.

"C'mon I was almost finished, keep going." Tyrion ordered her, Ross immediately obeying lowered her mouth back down on his cock.

"You know the coronation is today so let's go." Aegon said in frustration.

"Yes later today so I think you could give me a minute to finish." He answered in a strained voice.

"We need to go Tyrion!" Aegon said with more urgency.

"Ugh get off me." Tyrion said lifting Ross's head from his lap. "You ruined it." He said pointing to Aegon.

"And why should I care?" Aegon asked with a smile, earning a scoff from Tyrion as he dressed himself.

"Ross tell him my ass is virgin." Viya asked out of nowhere, causing Tyrion to go into a fit of laughter.

"Sweetie he doesn't fuck whores." Ross said with a chuckle.

"That's not what I asked you!" Viya said in an aggravated tone.

"Viya you're a very pretty girl but virgin ass or not I'm not fucking you." Aegon said before turning to Tyrion. "Now lets go." He said, his patience starting to wear thin.

Once they were finally out of the brothel Aegon began scolding him. "Im about to be married, it's not good for people to see me in places like that and you told me you'd stay in last night!" He said bitterly.

"I didn't mean to sleep there, I drank a little too much and passed out but why don't you relax and have some fun. You could give that girl a good ass pounding and she would remember it for the rest of her life but no you just have to be selfish." Tyrion countered.

"You're fucking impossible." Aegon said with a smile, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh come on nephew, you know how boring your life would be without me in it." Tyrion said jovially as they continued onto the Red Keep.

As they entered the Great Hall Aegon immediately spotted Lyanna Baratheon talking to his mother, he could feel his stomach doing flips. Aegon thought he had grown out of the infatuation he had with Lyanna when he was in his early teen years.

"Ah the beautiful Lyanna Baratheon. Looks like your true love has come to stop the wedding." Tyrion teased.

"Shut up." Aegon said in a low tone, giving him a shove.

"Aegon, Tyrion!" Cersei called out, waving them over.

Walking over Tyrion was the first to greet her. "Lady Baratheon as beautiful as ever, it's been a good while since you graced us with your presence." Tyrion said in his gentlemen persona.

"You are very kind Tyrion but as I was telling Cersei I couldn't miss the coronation of our King." She said with a warm smile.

"A very important day it is indeed." Tyrion said.

Lyanna's eyes wondered over to Aegon. "My Prince, you seem to have grown into a very handsome man." She said with a smile, eyeing him up and down.

Aegon buried his nerves, knowing if he didn't he'd look like a fool. "And you look even more beautiful then the last time we saw you my Lady." Aegon said suavely.

"Wow handsome and charming." Lyanna complemented with a raised eyebrow.

"That he is. So speaking of sons hows Steffon doing?" Cersei asked Lyanna.

"He's a little under the weather so he couldn't make it but other then that he's your average 12 year old boy." She answered.

"Well we would hate to leave you Lady Baratheon but we must get ready for the coronation." Tyrion said motioning to Aegon.

Aegon nodded. "Yes we must get going, it was good seeing you Lady Baratheon."

"You as well my Prince." She said with a smile.

Once they got back in Aegon's room Tyrion started in on him. "What in seven hells was that?!" Tyrion asked smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Aegon asked pouring two cups of wine.

"You chatting up Lyanna back there and in front of your mother? And you say I have no shame." He said with a chuckle taking his cup of wine.

"She paid me a compliment so I returned the favor, harmless." Aegon explained, taking a sip of wine.

"You think Dany would have seen it the same way?" Tyrion asked, furthering his teasing.

"I think Dany would have seen me being a gentleman." Aegon said with a grin, causing Tyrion to roll his eyes before taking a gulp of wine.

#####

**Daenerys**

It was a half hour till coronation when Daenerys decided to fetch Aegon from his bedchamber. Knocking on the door Tyrion answered. "Ah Dany looking lovely as usual." He complemented.

"Thank you, please tell me Aegon's ready?" She asked.

"Almost, come in!" She heard Aegon call out from within the room.

"I think I'm going to head down." Tyrion said stepping out of the room. "If you two are late I'm going to be very suspicious." He said teasingly with a glare, shaking his finger at her before he left.

Walking into the room Dany spotted Aegon in front of the mirror combing his medium silver length hair, wearing his formal House colors outfit, she always thought the predominately black with red detail looked good on him.

Turning around Aegon looked her up and down, she knew he loved her black formal gown "You look gorgeous." He said giving her the look she wanted, slowly walking up to her. She loved that look he would throw her when he was turned on, she liked seeing how much he wanted her. Putting his arms around her he kissed her.

As his tongue slipped in her mouth she slowly pulled her lips from his. "You need to get ready, the coronation is about to start." She said.

"We can spare some time." Aegon answered, kissing her neck.

"As much as I would love to continue this you have to get ready." She said pushing him away.

"Ugh all I have to do is put my boots on." He said trying to get closer to her.

"Then put them on." She order with a smile, stopping him from getting closer. Making a dissatisfied groan Aegon sat down in a chair and began putting his boots on. "Just think this coronation only gets us closer to the wedding." She offered optimistically.

Tying his boots he got up and walked over to her and put his arms around her. "You know for the longest time I feared that we wouldn't be able to get married and now that grandfather made it a certainty I've never been happier then I am now and part of me feels guilty because he's dead while I get to live this wonderful life with you." He said with seriousness, looking into her eyes.

Dany nodded, she knew exactly how he felt. "I thought the same thing but I think he would want us to be happy Aegon, that's why he signed the decree." She said trying to assure him, tears threatening to well up in her eyes.

"You're right." He said, kissing her gently. "Guess we should get down there." He suggested with a smile.

The Great Hall was filled to the brim with people, all of whom were from noble houses. Dany, Aegon and Cersei stood on the side right by the throne where Rheagar sat, Robert stood on the other side of the throne.

The Crowning came and went in a slow pace except for the announcement of Robert Baratheon as Hand of the King, it wasn't till the end that Dany started to get excited knowing the decree was to be read. Looking at Robert she noticed him pull out a paper and lean over to whisper into the Rhaegar's ear, as soon as she got her hopes up she saw Rhaegar shake his head and shoo it away.

What is he doing?" Dany asked Aegon who was looking at the same thing she was.

"I don't know." He answered confused.

Suddenly Tyrion stepped up from the crowd. "If I'm not mistaken, Isn't that a royal decree that needs to be read?" Tyrion asked pointing at the paper. Dany smiled seeing Tyrion look out for them.

Robert looked with wide eyes to Rhaegar not know what to do. "Robert give it here." Rhaegar ordered. Robert handed the paper to Rhaeger who held it in the air to show Tyrion before ripping it into several pieces and throwing the remains at him, sending the bits of paper flying into the air.

Dany felt like she just witnessed her life being ripped apart instead of some piece of paper, all she could feel was the rage surge inside her. "You bastard!" Dany yelled causing the crowed to gasp, her trying to lunge at Rhaegar before being held back by Aegon. "You can't do this, that was father's royal decree!" She yelled, looking to the people around for help but all they did was stare in shock, they didn't know what to do. She turned herself around in Aegon's arms and looked in his eyes. "You can't let him do this to us, please?" Dany pleaded to him in a quieter voice.

Aegon just stared at her unblinkingly. "Dany, what am I supposed to do?" He asked her. She knew there was nothing he could do but her mind just couldn't accept what her brother had just done, he not only hurt her and Aegon but he had disrespected their fathers memory in front of an audience.

"Ser Barristan, escort my sister to her bedchamber. She doesn't seem well." Rhaegar ordered.

"Ye yes your Grace." Barristan Selmy answered with a stutter, walking over to Dany and Aegon.

"I will come see you later, I promise." Aegon whispered into her ear, hugging her. Danny nodded in understanding.

She knew it would only make it worse if she fought Ser Barristan so she went with him willingly, walking out of the Great Hall not paying any mind to the crowd that watched her as she left in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aegon**

As soon as the coronation was over with Aegon hurried his way to Dany's bedchamber. He was still himself trying to process what his father had done, could he just rip up a royal decree like that in front of everybody and no one say a word? He definitely felt anger towards his father but it was also laced with confusion, his father wasn't usually the type to cause a scene like he had done with that decree.

"Dany it's me." Aegon said after giving a knock on the door to her bedchamber. The door opened to reveal a crying Dany.

After taking her into his arms he closed to door and sat them on the bed, he held her silently for a minute before she spoke. "It's over now isn't it?" She asked, her head rested against him.

"No we still love each other, it'll never be over." He answered.

"Aegon he's King now, he can do whatever he wants. It's only a matter of time before he marries one of us off." She said, the tone of her voice getting more upset.

"We don't know that, maybe he had reason for ripping up the decree." Aegon said, trying to convince himself as much as her.

"There is no other reason but to keep us apart, you know that." She replied.

"I'll talk to him after the feast tonight and make him see that we're meant to be together." He said, trying to assure her.

"He ripped up the decree in front of everyone, nothing you say can change his mind!" She said loudly, a strain to her voice.

Aegon lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "I love you and I will find a way for us to be together, I promise." He said with conviction. She nodded and kissed him slipping her tongue into his mouth, both trying to comfort each other and forget the incident that happened moments ago.

Hours later a knock at the door woke Aegon with Dany in his arms from their unintentional nap. Getting up he opened to door to find Tyrion on the other side.

"Thought you would be here, is she doing ok?" Tyrion asked with concern.

"Neither one of us are doing ok." Aegon answered with a sigh.

Tyrion nodded in understanding. "Well the feast is about to start and I'm sure you could use a drink or two?"

"Yeah we'll be down in a minute ok?" He answered

"Sure." Tyrion said before leaving.

Aegon shut the door and turned around to notice Dany awake staring at him. "Im not going, tell them I'm not feeling well. I'm sure after what Rhaegar said nobody will be surprised." She said in a depressed tone.

Walking over to the bed Aegon knelt down and started stroking her hair. "I can stay if you want?" He said softly.

"No you go, I'm just going to get more sleep." She replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, even though I think it's pointless you should try to talk to Rhaegar." She said seriously.

Aegon nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." He said kissing her.

"Love you too." She said giving him a warm smile before he left to the feast.

The feast turned out to be a very tortuous affair for Aegon, Rhaegar acted like nothing happened which made Aegon's blood boil. He watched as his father laughed and joked with the guest not even sparing a glance in his direction.

"I think you need a drink." Tyrion said as he sat beside him, filling his goblet with wine.

"I think you're right." Aegon replied taking a big gulp of the wine.

"Aren't I always." Tyrion said with grin, tapping his goblet against Aegon's before taking a swig.

The feast seemed to go on even longer than usual which resulted in his mother retiring for the night and much of the guest being drunk or tipsy, Aegon was on the drunk side barely eating and drinking many goblets of wine. Looking to his left on the other side of the royal table he spotted Robert Baratheon with some nameless woman on his lap, looking out into the crowd of people in the Great Hall he saw Lyanna speaking with a small group of woman oblivious of her husbands actions. Aegon shook his head in disgust, it was no secret Robert cheated on Lyanna but seeing him do it in the same room as her made Aegon even angrier than he already was.

"Look at that fat fuck." Aegon said with a slight slur, directing Tyrion's view to Robert.

"Yep, shameless that man is." Tyrion said shaking his head.

"I mean what an ungrateful son of a bitch, to have woman like Lyanna and cheat." Aegon said in disgust.

Tyrion nodded in agreement. "I agree but to be fair we don't know what kind of arrangement they have, maybe she lets him whore around."

Aegon scoffed. "Bull shit and you know it."

"Yeah." Tyrion laughed taking a gulp of wine.

Gazing at Lyanna several dirty thoughts swirled around in Aegon's mind. She was the only woman besides Dany that he's wanted to fuck since he hit puberty. He knew he and Dany were over, he knew he was being unrealistically optimistic about them ending up together so why wait for him and Dany to share their first time together, it didn't matter in the long run anyways. His foggy drunk mind told him.

"You know why should he have all the fun? Maybe I can help Lyanna have some fun." Aegon said, getting up from his chair.

"No no no no, I am not going to let you do something that stupid." Tyrion said with a laugh, grabbing Aegon's arm and pulling him back down into the chair.

"Why not? You saw the way she was looking at me. I think I have a shot." Aegon replied keeping his eyes on Lyanna.

"Just because she's attracted to you doesn't mean she'll let you fuck her. Besides what about Dany?" Tyrion asked with legitimate concern.

"You know when my father ripped up that decree it was over so why should I care about a woman I can never be with?" He countered.

"Look you don't know what the future may be, you're not thinking straight. I think a lot of this is the wine talking so keep your ass on that chair and thank me tomorrow for not letting you do something tremendously stupid." Tyrion said sternly before relaxing and taking a sip of wine.

"Wow I should really take advice from a guy who spends every night in a brothel." Aegon spat sarcastically.

"Oh that really hurt me." Tyrion countered with his own sarcasm, putting his hand over his heart.

Aegon looked back over to Robert who was now full on groping the woman in his lap. Aegon groaned getting up from his chair. "Hey Robert not everybody wants to watch you grab tit, so why don't you cut it the fuck out!" Aegon yelled across the table, causing the party to go silent.

"Seven fucking hells." Tyrion sighed softly.

Robert looked over to Aegon with fury in his eyes. "What did you say boy!" Robert yelled back.

Aegon walked a couple of steps closer to Robert's seat causing Rhaegar and Tyrion to get out of their seat. "First of all I'm am your Prince. Second, I told you to stop grabbing that woman's tit. I can't see why you would want to be fondling some other woman when you have a beautiful wife, unless you're tired of her and if that's the case I would happily step in for you." Aegon finished smugly, receiving gasps and giggles from the audience.

"I am going to kill you, you shit!" Robert shot from his chair sending the woman on his lap flying off and the guards readying their weapons.

Right before Robert could get to Aegon Rhaegar put himself in front of him, blocking him. "If you touch my son, I'll fucking kill you myself." Rhaegar threatened, making Robert's face go pale. "Now be a man and sit the fuck down." He ordered, pointing to the chair. Robert slowly made his way back to the chair cursing under his breath.

"I think we're going to retire for the night." Tyrion said pulling on Aegon's shirt.

"I think thats a good idea." Rhaegar replied turning to Aegon.

Aegon scoffed. "Nonsense I can go all day!" He yelled with a laugh at Robert.

Rhaegar grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I know today was tough for you and you've had a lot to drink so I get it but don't make me get the guards to remove you. You don't want to cause a bigger scene then you already have do you?" He said softly.

Aegon chuckled. "Of course not father." He said with a grin walking away and snatching a bottle of wine off the table. Heading into the crowd that was staring at him with Tyrion following behind he spotted Lyanna staring at him wide eye. Stopping in front of her Aegon bowed theatrically. "Goodnight my Lady." He said, sending the crowd into laughter and eliciting a small laugh from Lyanna. Making his way to the exit several of the men started to give him pats on the back and various words of encouragement, if it wasn't for a sickness brewing in his stomach Aegon would have tried to milk the glorious exit.

#####

**Ned**

In Winterfell Ned Stark had just ended a meeting discussing the betrothal with the other Houses of the north and it went as well as Ned hoped. Almost unanimously they voted to accept the betrothal and end plans of secession, Roose Bolton was the only one to vote no which didn't surprise him. The feeling of dread was finally gone from his body, he really didn't want a war and he was able to avoid it, avoid risking his men and sons lives.

Entering his bedchamber Ned found Catelyn sitting down knitting, waiting like she said she'd be. "What did they say?" Catelyn asked impatiently, putting her knitting down and getting up.

Ned walked up to her. "We had a vote." He paused putting his head down with a sigh, seeing the look of worry on Catelyn's face. "And they agreed to the betrothal." He finished with a smile.

Catelyn threw her arms around him. "This is wonderful news!" She said with joy.

"I know, no war." He said with a relieved sigh, hugging his wife tightly.

"Sansa is going to be so happy when she hears about this." Catelyn said with excitement, stepping out from the hug.

"No we should still keep quiet about this until I get word from the King about how he wants to proceed." Ned said seriously.

"It's going to be so hard keeping this from her. Can you believe it, our daughter the future Queen" She replied.

Ned nodded. "I just hope the Prince is an Honorable man."

"He is Rhaegar's son, I'm sure he raised him well." She said assuringly.

"Yes Rhaegar is an honorable man, so was his father. Lets hope the Prince takes after them." Ned replied, finding some optimism.

#####

**Arya**

Arya quickly removed her ear from her parents door once she started hearing footsteps. She hurried down the hall and into her bedchamber. She like everyone else knew of the planned secession but she didn't expect a betrothal to be the thing to stop it, she guessed it made sense having someone that would have the future King's ear to represent the north but it was still hard to believe, Sansa was going to be the future Queen. Even though she didn't get along with Sansa she was happy her sisters dreams were going to come true, if Arya were a normal girl she'd be jealous but she wasn't, if anything Arya was worried they'd marry her off next.

It wasn't that she didn't want a family of her own, she just didn't want to be controlled and told what to do. She liked horseback riding, swordplay and archery, things that any highborn man would not allow her to do as a their Lady. In the past there had been young highborn men who had been interested in her but as soon as they realized she wasn't an obedient Lady they'd lose interest. She dreaded the day she'd have to give up all the things she loved to do in life.

"What are you moping about?" Sansa asked, standing in the door way.

"Nothing, just thinking." Arya replied, deciding not to tell Sansa of the betrothal. She wouldn't want to jeopardize her father's plan.

"You know you're pretty Arya, if you just acted more Lady like you would have some young handsome highborn man courting you and you wouldn't be moping around." Sansa said with sincerity.

"You know not everything is about a man Sansa and I didn't ask you for your opinion." Arya spat back bitterly.

"Fine but you know I'm right and if you don't take my advice you'll end up married off to some old man you're not even attracted to." Sansa countered in her own ugly tone before leaving. Arya hated it when people told her what she should do, she loved Sansa but times like these she wanted to slap her across the face.

#####

**Rhaegar**

It had been a rough couple of days for Rhaegar, he was fighting with his whole family over ripping up the royal decree, even his wife was giving him the cold shoulder which was not usual. He hadn't really talked to Dany since the coronation but he did talk to Aegon which would evolve into a screaming match every time, the boy just couldn't understand that you have to make sacrifices for the good of the people which was ironic to Rhaegar considering Aegon had gotten even more popular with the people ever since his theatrics at the feast.

Today he had called a family only meeting to announce the betrothal, he knew it wasn't going go well but it had to be done. Sitting at the table that was usually used for small council meetings Rhaegar watched his family members flood in one by one except for Tywin who went back to Casterly Rock.

"Should I expect more pieces of paper thrown at me." Tyrion teased taking his seat.

Rhaegar ignored the comment and started the announcement. "The reason I called everyone here is because I'd like to finally explain why I voided the royal decree. The rumors of the north wanting to secede turned out to be true." He paused noticing he had gotten everyone's attention. "And to avoid a war I with Lord Stark have set up a Betrothal of Aegon to Lord Stark's daughter Sansa." He finished, immediately noticing the angry look on Aegon's face.

"I knew it." Dany said tearing up before she rushed out of the room.

"Now it makes sense." Tyrion said to himself.

Aegon shot up from his seat. "Makes sense? Who's side are you on?!" Aegon yelled at Tyrion.

"Your side, all I said was it makes sense." Tyrion explained.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Cersei asked.

"Im afraid so, we leave for Winterfell tomorrow." Rhaegar answered.

Aegon shook his head. "This is bull shit, who gives a fuck about the north, why not just let them have it?" He said with a mixture of anger and pleading.

"Aegon you know I can't let the north go, how it would look. I'd be putting this family in danger if I did that." Rhaegar said with sympathy. Aegon picked up his chair and threw it across the room in frustration before storming out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arya**

It was a hectic day in Winterfell as Arya sat in Sansa's bedchamber watching her mother brush Sansa's hair, The betrothal had become public knowledge a week ago when Arya's father made the announcement. So all week she had to hear Sansa go on and on about the Prince and Arya's mother was almost just as giddy, they had gotten word yesterday that the King was suppose to arrive later today and ever since it had been chaotic.

"I am perfectly capable of getting the girls ready My Lady." Septa Mordane said with a hint of displeasure.

"I told you I want to do this, My daughter will be leaving for Kings Landing soon and I want to spend every minute I can with her." Catelyn said.

"You will see me for the wedding." Sansa said with a smile.

"I know but after that we will barely see each other." Catelyn said with a touch of sadness, which Sansa gave a sympathetic smile in return.

"My Lady..." The Septa started.

"Septa Mordane could you start getting Arya ready." Catelyn asked cutting the Septa off.

"Yes My Lady, let's go Lady Arya." The Septa ordered. Arya groaned in aggravation and followed the Septa out of the room.

#####

**Aegon**

The trip to Winterfell at first was going by in a blur for Aegon, he drank all day every day while on the trip. The one plus side was that his father let Dany stay home, he couldn't imagine having to meet Sansa Stark with Dany standing nearby. When they were about two days away from Winterfell Rhaegar told the staff to keep all the booze away from Aegon, saying that he needed to sober up and be presentable for the Starks which in turn made Aegon depressed and irritable making the last two days drag slowly.

As they neared Winterfell Aegon could see the large structure in the distance barley visible in the fog. Rhaegar told Aegon they should ride forward, He followed his father on his own horse, going at a faster speed then all trip, Ser Barristan and some guards not far behind. He was enjoying the cold wind hit his face when suddenly his father slowed down and signaled for him to do the same.

"You know son when I was betrothed to your mother I thought my chances at true love were over, I hated my father for putting me in that position but slowly over time I fell in love with her. You'll will fall for the Stark girl, it may take years but when you start waking up to her by your side every morning and she starts bearing your children you will start to care for her, I can promise you that." His father said, their horses slowly galloping side by side.

"You just don't understand do you, I've known and loved Dany since I could remember. I will never stop loving her nor could I love any woman as much as her." Aegon said with a coldness to his voice.

"I don't expect you to stop loving her, I'm trying to tell you that love is a complex thing and it will sneak up on you. Your whole life Dany has been there on your arm with encouragement from all, you didn't have any other option but to fall in love with her." Rhaegar responded.

"What are you trying to say, I was manipulated!" Aegon asked in outrage.

Rhaegar shook his head. "No, I'm saying you were never given the chance to meet other girls. I should have put my foot down a long time ago, before it got this bad."

Aegon scoffed. "There were many highborn girls that have came to court for events over the years, they just weren't as smart or as beautiful as Dany."

"You must ask yourself son, is your happiness worth the lives of tens of thousands of people?" Rhaegar said with seriousness before riding ahead, leaving a now silent Aegon behind.

Galloping through the gates of Winterfell Aegon could see his father already off his horse and greeting the Starks, looking at the family he immediately spotted his soon to be wife with her long flowing red hair which they had informed him about so he could identify her. Aegon could see her beauty was not over exaggerated, wondering how the sister Arya fared his eyes scanned the family till they landed on a brown haired girl with a pair of grey eyes who was staring at him with what looked like to him as curiosity. Aegon couldn't stop staring at her, she very much resembled Lyanna but there was an unique intensity in her eyes that drew him in. He wondered why no one ever mentioned her, she was definitely as beautiful as Sansa, if not more so in his opinion.

"This must be the Prince." Lord Stark said, drawing Aegon's eyes away from Arya.

Rhaegar turned around and looked at him. "Yes, come on son, come greet the Starks." He said motioning him over.

Dismounting his horse Aegon walked over to Lord Stark who gave him a warm smile and bowed "My Prince." Lord Stark said.

"Lord Stark, My grandfather thought very highly of you." Aegon replied giving him a hand shake.

"And me of him, I only met him twice but I could tell he was an honorable man." Ned said sympathetically.

"Lady Stark." Aegon greeted Catelyn.

"My Prince." She responded with a curtsy.

"Lady Sansa I see the rumors of your beauty are undoubtedly true." He said with a smile.

"Thank you my Prince." Sansa responded with a blush before a curtsy.

Aegon greeted Robb, Bran and Rickon simply, he thought all three boys seemed very noble. It was when he got to Arya that the greetings got unusual.

"Lady Arya I am surprised no one informed me of your beauty." He said truthfully with a smile, feeling that familiar flipping in his stomach feeling as he took in her beauty. Arya responded with a roll of her eyes which caught Aegon off guard, making him chuckle.

"Arya!" Sansa scolded quietly.

Aegon was offended but he wasn't going to let it show, never in his life had he paid someone a compliment and got disrespect back. She had guts to be able to act like that to a Prince and that made Aegon even more interested in her. "No no It's fine, can't win em all right?" Aegon said to the group of Starks with a grin and a shrug of his shoulders, trying to rid the greeting of the sudden awkwardness. Everyone was quiet for a second until Robb started laughing, causing his brothers and Ned to join in, he even thought he caught Arya trying to hold in her laughter.

As the laughter started to calm down the carriage and the rest of the group started to roll through the gates, His mother was the first to step out of the carriage and then Tyrion. Cersei greeted each member of the Stark family and then Tyrion did the same until he got to Arya. "You Lady Arya resemble your aunt Lyanna." Tyrion said glancing at Aegon before continuing. "Very nice to meet you." He ended with a bow.

After they were shown their respective bedchambers Aegon and Tyrion decided to take a walk around Winterfell till the feast. "So going to ask Rhaegar if you can change which Stark girl you take home?" Tyrion asked with a smirk.

Aegon laughed. "I would probably be thinking about it if she liked me." He answered truthfully.

"What gave you that impression?" Tyrion questioned.

"When I gave her a compliment she rolled her eyes." He explained.

"Oh, well maybe she just needs to get to know you, we've got a month here so it's not like time is against you." Tyrion offered.

"Yeah maybe but Sansa seems to like me and I would have zero problems consummating a marriage with her." Aegon replied.

Tyrion whistled. "I have no doubts dear nephew and you know what I say about redheads." He agreed, looking to Aegon for the quote.

"Great in the sack, the whole lot of them." He said the quote, both men going into fits of laughter.

"I've got to say your taking this better then I thought." Tyrion said after the laughter calmed down.

"It was something father said, it made me think how good this betrothal is for the people." He said, the conversation taking on a more serious tone.

"Yeah it is going to save a lot of lives." Tyrion added as they made their way to the Winterfell Great Hall for the feast.

The feast was going on as Aegon expected, they sat him and Sansa together so they could get to know each other. He told her of some of the books he's read and she told him of the things she liked which ended up being the standard fare for highborn girls, knitting, gardening, dancing. The whole time he would steal glances at Arya who sat at the table across the room, finally he just decided to ask Sansa about her. "So what was with Lady Arya earlier, did I say something wrong?" He asked her.

Sansa shook her head. "No, I honestly have no idea why she acted that way but you'll come to find out that Arya is not like most girls. Hells I barely get along with her." She said with a smile, Aegon couldn't tell if it was a joke or not but he chuckled anyway.

"I think I'm going to go talk to her, If that's ok with you?" Aegon asked noticing Sansa was taken aback.

"Um yeah sure, go ahead." Sansa answered, looking as if she was still trying to process what he asked.

As Aegon walked across the room and over to Arya he could feel everyone's eyes on him. "Hey can we talk?"

Arya looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Well I thought maybe we could go for a walk, maybe clear the air." He said getting nervous that she was going to make a scene again.

Looking at him her face softened. "Sure." Arya answered surprising him, standing from her chair.

#####

**Arya**

As the two made their way outside Arya was starting to regret her accidental eye roll, if it wasn't for that she wouldn't be having to deal with this. When she first saw the Prince ride through the gates she didn't know what to make of him, she thought he was very handsome but he didn't seem to be the smug Prince she expected and when they made eye contact the first time he looked at her in a way no other guy had. It felt like he was trying to look inside her, it was an intense feeling for Arya. Then for some reason when he commented on Sansa's beauty it irritated Arya even though it was perfectly normal considering that was his betrothed, but then when he commented on Arya's beauty she felt like he was just doing it to make her feel better which caused the eye roll.

"I wanted to know, is there anything I've said or done to offended you?" Aegon asked her.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, it was an accident." She answered nervously.

"So the rolling of your eyes as soon as I gave you a compliment was an accident?" He questioned.

"Well I thought it but I didn't mean to actually do it." She explained, feeling silly as the words came from her mouth.

"Why did you think it?" He asked with a chuckle.

Arya took a deep breath then explained. "My first reaction was I thought you were being smug and giving me a pity compliment." She said truthfully.

"I was being nice and why would I pity you?" He asked in confusion.

"I know I was being stupid, when you made the joke I realized that." She said remembering how embarrassed she felt.

"Lady Arya I think you just eased my mind of guilt." He said with a smile and relieved sigh.

Arya laughed "I know I'm sorry and you can just call me Arya."

Aegon nodded, still wearing a smile. "And you can call me Aegon. Well then Arya I think we should get back to the feast before they start to get suspicious."

"Yeah, right." Arya said with a nervous laugh before the made their way back to the Great Hall. Arya felt much better after her talk with Aegon, now she could rest easy knowing the misunderstanding was resolved.

#####

**Aegon**

Sitting back down next to Sansa at the feast Aegon was in a much better mood, he felt a lot better knowing everything with Arya was fixed. "So how did it go?" Sansa asked, stirring him from his thoughts.

"Great, it was all just a misunderstanding." Aegon answered, glancing at Arya across the room who gave him a warm smile.

"Really?" Sansa asked with surprise.

"Yeah, everything's cleared up now." He replied. Aegon liked Arya even more after talking with her, he could tell she was not like most highborn girls. He would definitely try to get to know her better for his curiosity had gotten a hold of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aegon**

The next day after breakfast Aegon took a walk outside, Tyrion had spent the night at the brothel last night so he was on his own for the day. Hearing the clanking of swords Aegon walked towards the sound to find Robb and Bran sparring, Aegon watched as the older bother landed more hits on the younger brother until he finally yielded.

"If you stuck to your training little brother you would actually stand a chance." Robb said, his breathing heavier than normal.

"Doubt it." Bran said trying to catch his breath.

Robb looked in Aegon's direction and spotted him. "Ah my Prince I didn't see you there, would you care to spar?" Robb asked.

Aegon never cared for swordplay, his father tried to push it on him growing up but it never stuck. "No thank you, it's not really my thing." Aegon answered.

Robb looked at him with surprise. "I have to admit, I'm shocked. Our king is said to be one the best swordsmen in Westeros so I assumed..."

"You assumed I'd take after him." Aegon finished for him.

"Yeah." Robb responded.

"Well he definitely tried to get me into it but I liked books and wine more so..." Aegon explained.

"I hear you on that one, nothing beats a good book." Bran agreed.

"Says someone who's never won a difficult spar or tournament, nothing feels better than besting your opponent in a hard fought battle." Robb countered.

"You're both wrong. Nothing beats a nice lay with a woman, but wine is a close second." Tyrion said with a smirk, walking over to Aegon.

"Didn't expect to see you this early in the morning." Aegon questioned.

"It's this damned morning weather, I don't know how these people take it." Tyrion said bitterly.

Robb laughed at Tyrion's words. "We are in the summer season, you should visit us when winter comes."

"Thank you for the invitation but I'm afraid I'll have to decline, I'm not looking to freeze my bits off." Tyrion responded, sending the two Stark boys into a laughter. "Well I'm going to fetch me some breakfast, join me nephew?" He asked.

"I've already eaten, I was just about to go on a walk." Aegon responded, Tyrion giving a farewell as Sansa walked down the stairs from a platform that was connected to the Great Keep.

"Would you like some company on your walk?" Sansa said in a sweet feminine voice.

Aegon was planning to walk alone but he knew it'd be very impolite to refuse his betrothed, especially in front of her brothers. "That would be lovely Lady Sansa." He answered with a smile.

Once they were a good distance away from the others Sansa spoke up. "We need to talk about something, I was thinking of going to the King but you're going to be my husband so I thought I should come to you first."

"Sounds serious, what is it?" Aegon asked amused and partly worried.

"I've heard the rumors of you and your aunt Daenerys and if there is any truth to it I think we should try to find a new home for her, once we get to Kings Landing of course." Sansa said with some trepidation.

Aegon stopped walking, trying to hold his anger in. He wanted to grab her by the throat and put the bitch in her place but he couldn't, he wasn't raised that way. He knew he would have to take care of this another way. Gently taking Sansa's hand he gave her a warm smile and led her into the nearby Godswood, going deep enough for some privacy. Once they were far enough for his liking he stopped and turned to face her, looking in her eyes he gently placed his hand on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb, her face starting to go the shade of her red hair. "Sansa there is no need worry about my loyalty as a husband, I would never do that to you." Aegon said in the most assuring soothing voice he could muster.

Sansa gave a warm pretty smile, letting him know she was soaking up the words. "I believe you, it's just..."

Aegon stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Their faces now inches apart making her stop mid sentence from the sudden closeness. "Don't worry, you can trust me." He said softly before placing his lips on hers to which she responded by leaning forward and pressing her body against his. Aegon slipped his tongue in between her lips which he could tell surprised her but she opened her mouth to give him space to go further. As he moved his tongue against her he could immediately tell it was her first time from the way her tongue moved awkwardly in the beginning so he guided her with his, setting a smooth motion. Aegon would have enjoyed it if he wasn't so inwardly angry at her.

Ending the kiss he watched Sansa's eyelids slowly open to reveal her slightly glazed eyes. "I've never done anything like that before." She said with a flushed face and a smile.

"Nice isn't it?" Aegon asked with amusement.

"Very." She answered.

"I'd love to stay out here with you but we should probably head back before someone comes looking for us." Aegon said taking her hand and interlocking their fingers.

"Yeah." She said with a nod and a smile.

As they walked back to the courtyard Aegon was feeling very pleased with how he handled the situation, he had never wanted to harm a woman before and that burst of anger he felt towards Sansa worried him but he was able to control it and bury it. It made him feel good that he overcame his emotions because if he hadn't he would've been in serious trouble and it was good to know Sansa was easy to control which would make the marriage much easier for him. He wished he could be the things he told Sansa, be a loyal husband. But Dany would always come first for him and he would go behind Sansa's back to be with Dany, Aegon liked to think of himself as an honorable man but when it came to Dany she meant much more to him than his honor.

#####

**Arya**

Arya had just gotten back from supper when a hurried knock rang on the door to her bedchambers, opening the door revealed a giddy Sansa who rushed into the room and closed the door before Arya could even respond. "You will not believe what happened today with the Prince!" Sansa said with an excited look on her face.

Arya figured something was going on with the way Sansa had been acting the whole day and the constant whispers and giggling she did with Jeyne. "And why would you want to tell me?" She asked in a bored expression as she got ready for bed.

"Because I'm happy and you're my sister." Sansa replied as if Arya was stupid for asking.

"Hurry up, get on with it." Arya said with a groan.

Sansa went on to explain how Aegon walked her into the Godswood and kissed her, she then went on to explain every little detail how he touched her, how he smelled, how he tasted and how they kissed. "Arya it felt like my body was on fire but in a good way." Sansa finished with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Arya did not enjoy hearing any of it, her first reaction was disappointment in Aegon, she thought he was different but then she thought why should she be disappointed, Sansa was going to be his wife, it was either that or war so why should he not kiss her even though they only met yesterday. She also didn't like the thought of Sansa kissing Aegon, it just rubbed her the wrong way. "Well I guess the rumors about him and Daenerys Targaryen are true." Arya said with a shrug, remembering the rumors of the Prince's aunt back in Kings Landing.

"How so?" Sansa asked, her face turning to worry.

"From what you said It sounds like he knows what he's doing, maybe he had practice." Arya explained.

"Well I did ask him about it but we got distracted in the Godswood, I'm sure we'll talk about it again but if there was anything going on with her he's definitely over it, he promised he'd be a loyal husband and I believe him. People say the King has always been loyal to the Queen and he's the one who raised Aegon." Sansa explained.

Arya couldn't really argue with her, even King Aerys was said to be loyal to his wife, they say he never took another woman to bed after his sister-wife Rhaella died giving birth to their daughter but neither Rhaegar nor Aerys grew up with a woman who's said to have beauty that cannot be matched. "He seems very honorable, I'm sure it will all work out." Arya said, deciding to just let the subject slide.

"Thanks Arya, It was nice to actually talk without arguing for once." Sansa said with a smile.

"Yeah." Arya replied simply, knowing they would have if she hadn't held her tongue.

#####

**Aegon**

It was either late at night or very early morning when Aegon decided to get up and take a walk, his mind wouldn't let him sleep, worrying of what could happen to Dany. The conversation with Sansa really shook him, now all he could think of was having to watch Dany get shipped off or betrothed to some ass who didn't deserve her. Exiting the Guest House Aegon heard the light sound of thumping, looking to his left he saw Arya illuminated by a single lantern and the moonlight shooting arrows, she was wearing a leather outfit that looked like it could've come from one of her bothers wardrobe, trousers and all. It was one of the most beautiful things Aegon had ever seen in his life, it looked like a painting come to life. He watched as Arya pulled the arrow from the quiver behind her and fired in rapid succession, a calm and determined look on her face. He silently walked closer not wanting disturb the living art he was witnessing, while doing so he took in even more details of her, the stain of loose hair right beside her eye that fell from her pulled up hair, the expert stance and light breathing that all excellent archers were said to have. Suddenly she stopped and looked in his direction, her eyes going wide.

"No, don't stop." He pleaded immediately realizing how awkward he must have sounded. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." He corrected, his voice a much more normal tone.

"No one is supposed to be up." She said, her eyes still wide.

"I couldn't sleep." He said walking up to the fencing that surrounded the practice area. "You're really good."

Arya blinked her eyes several times. "What?" She asked.

"In archery, you're amazing at it." He answered.

"Thank you but I shouldn't be seen doing this or dressed like this." She motioned to her clothing as she started to put the bow on the table.

"Wait why?" Aegon asked quickly which caused Arya to give him a 'You know why.' look. "I know most people think highborn girls as yourself aren't suppose to do things like this but fuck them right?" He asked with a smile.

Arya laughed and shook her head. "Mother would kill me if she knew I was dressed like this in front of the Prince."

"Would she still kill you if I told her you look beautiful even in trousers?" He asked looking her up and down, noticing how well the outfit showed off her body. Causing a hint of red to grace Arya's face.

"Knowing my mother, yes." She answered making Aegon chuckle.

"Well I don't see your mother here so lets see those arrows fly." He said putting his arms on the fence and leaning against it.

Arya smiled and hesitantly resumed her archery, Aegon watched as Arya landed another arrow in an already filled bullseye. "Do you shoot much?" She asked right before flying another one at the target.

"No not me, father tried to get me into archery and swordplay but I found it all incredibly tiring, I liked books better." Aegon answered causing Arya to stop.

"You don't train at all?" Arya asked in shock.

"No, I much prefer drinking and reading. Many of our past Kings didn't train in combat either" He answered with amusement.

"I know but your father..." She started to say.

"You assumed I'd follow his footsteps, yeah he did too." He answered.

Arya nodded in confirmation. "When's the last time you tried to learn swordplay or archery?"

"I think eleven." Aegon answered unsurely, trying to remember.

"Well maybe you can give it another shot, who knows you might like." She said with a smirk.

Aegon chuckled. "Maybe, you do make it look fun."

"I would be happy to be an inspiration." She said with smile before firing off another shot. After a minute of silence Arya spoke up again. "So I hear you and Sansa are hitting it off quiet well?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess we are." He answered.

Arya raised her eyebrow. "You sound unsure, she certainly didn't when she told me about your little trip to the Godswood." She said with a smirk.

"She told you about that?" Aegon asked in shock.

"Girls talk Aegon. but why does Sansa feel differently than you about your relationship." Arya questioned back.

Aegon sighed, he liked Arya a lot and didn't want to lie to her. It felt comfortable talking to her and his gut told him to tell her the truth but he knew that could potentially cause even more problems with his betrothed. "It's complicated, it would take all night to explain." He said trying to worm his way out of the conversation.

"Well if you ever need to talk I'm here." She replied firing the last arrow she had, looking up at the sky her eyes got big. "It's almost morning, I need to go!" She said frantically putting the bow and quiver on its stand.

"Hey do you mind if I join you tomorrow night?" He asked quickly.

"You mean for archery?" She asked back after putting the equipment away.

"Yeah, give you some company, I really enjoy talking to you." He said giving her a smile.

Arya's face once more was graced with a hint of red tint. "Sure, see you then." She answered with a nod before she hurried to the steps of the Great Keep.

#####

**Ned**

Ned Stark woke in the middle of the night and walked out onto the balcony to hear the familiar sound of arrows hitting a target board, he knew Arya practiced at night but didn't let anyone know he knew. He surly wasn't going to stop Arya seeing how happy it made her and how extremely good she was at it. He then heard what sounded like Arya's voice and a male voice, curious Ned walked to the end of the balcony and looked down at the courtyard, what he saw sent him for a bit of a shock. There was his daughter dressed in men's clothing and shooting arrows in front of the Prince, not only that they seemed to be talking and laughing, the Prince also seemed to be admiring her skill. Ned knew the Prince fancied Arya, he had watched the boy like a hawk around Sansa ever since he got there and he realized pretty quickly that the Prince's eyes would land on Arya far more than Sansa. Ned thought that would change when the Prince realized Arya wasn't your typical highborn lady but seeing them together tonight completely disproved that, It seemed the Prince still liked her and he'd never seen Arya so comfortable with a boy that wasn't her brother before. He knew this had the potential to get very messy, especially if Arya and the Prince had romantic feelings for each other. At this point Ned knew he couldn't do anything but let it play out but he was very worried, the betrothal was the only thing keeping them from war and now he could see the thing that could very well complicate it. Whatever happened Ned hoped the King was a reasonable enough man that they could make the betrothal work no matter the complications.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a two week time jump in the story to get it moving along, I hope the Aegon/Arya plot line doesn't feel too rushed from the time jump. In my mind there's just not enough happening in those two weeks to warrant a chapter. I have a lot planned for this story and once our characters get back to Kings Landing things are really going to kick into gear.

**Aegon**

It had been two weeks since the night Aegon found Arya shooting arrows and ever since he and Arya had been spending much more time together. What he was now feeling for Arya kind of scared him, he was starting to feel the same feelings he associated with Dany for Arya and it seemed the more he was around her the stronger those feelings got. He knew he should have probably stopped spending so much time with her but it was too late now, he couldn't help it, he loved her laugh, her smile, her outspokenness and he couldn't get himself to pull way from experiencing any of it. She had even inspired him to start training with Robb in swordplay which at first was difficult but became very enjoyable once he got the basics down.

"Something bothering you Aegon? You haven't spoke all meal." His mother Cersei asked, stirring him from his thoughts.

"I'm fine mother, just tired." He answered, his mother accepting the excuse.

"You know son I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, seeing how close you and Lady Sansa seem to have gotten it tells me you're committed to the betrothal." Rhaegar said.

Aegon wanted to laugh, ever since the kiss in the Godswood Sansa had been much more outwardly physical with him, holding hands, kissing in public. But emotionally he couldn't be further away from Sansa. "For the good of the people, right." He answered simply, getting a smile of admiration from his father.

"Earlier today I overhead a Winterfell gaurd saying there were rumors that House Bolton was very upset about the north not seceding and that Roose himself is trying to gather other northern houses to oppose the deal you made with Stark, have you heard of these rumors?" Tyrion asked, changing the atmosphere of the supper to a more serious one.

"No I haven't but I doubt there is any truth to them, the Stark's have more allies than the Bolton's." Rhaegar said in a dismissive tone.

"I agree, you'd be hard pressed to find a northerner who doesn't worship the Starks but times change and houses fall." Tyrion responded, taking a sip of his wine.

"Times don't change that quickly." Rhaegar shot back.

"History would tend to disagree with you, do you think people saw Aegon the Conqueror coming?" Aegon stated, entering himself into the conversation.

Rhaegar scoffed. "Roose Bolton is no Aegon the Conqueror, Ned Stark has the north under control I have no doubt in my mind."

Aegon agreed with his father, they probably had no reason to worry about the Boltons but he thought his father was being way too careless out right dismissing a threat. Aegon never thought his father could be a great king in his opinion, a mediocre one? Sure, but not a truly great one. He knew his father would just try to keep things afloat and that's it, he wouldn't try to end the poverty in Kings Landing or enforce the laws against underage prostitution or sellswords. When it came his time Aegon would try his best to be a great King and actually make a difference.

#####

**Arya**

It was the usual time of night when Arya practiced her archery as she loaded the quiver with arrows, she used to get excited about having the chance to shoot some arrows but ever since Aegon he was the reason she got excited. After that first night he saw her practicing her archery Arya had developed strong feelings for Aegon, he saw the real her and accepted her, she didn't have to pretend around him. Arya had already found him attractive but now with how close they had become she found it hard to ignore how kissable his lips looked and how beautiful his indigo eyes were. It really made it unbearable watching him with Sansa, the way she would always stay close to him and kiss him whenever she wanted, it bugged Arya to no end. Arya knew she had no right to have negative feelings towards Sansa but it wouldn't change the way she felt, she didn't like Sansa being with Aegon and she didn't think Aegon even liked Sansa which made it even more infuriating. To make it even worse Arya knew Aegon was attracted to her, she'd have to be blind and deaf to not know that, it was that one thing they were both aware of but never addressed, the betrothal keeping them from speaking the truth.

"Taking your time loading that quiver?" She heard Aegon's voice from behind her, startling her from her thoughts.

"Thought I might as well since you were taking your time getting here." She shot back teasingly.

Aegon shook his head with a chuckle, before his mood turned more serious. "I wanted to ask you, what do you know about House Bolton?"

"Well they hate us and they're definitely the most untrustworthy house of the north. Why?" Arya explained before asking.

"Theres a rumor going around that the Boltons are gathering houses to go against the deal my father made with yours, think there's any truth to it?" Aegon asked.

"Could be, I wouldn't put it pass them." She answered simply.

Aegon groaned leaning back against the fence. "Father won't even acknowledge them as a possible threat."

"Well thats stupid." She said realizing as soon as the words came out she had messed up. "I'm sorry I did not mean to..." She started apologizing.

"No don't apologize, King or not what he's doing is stupid." He said, easing her of regret.

"You know sometimes I forget you're going to be King someday, I think we all have this image of what a King is but in reality they're most likely just men." She said, speaking freely.

"I think there's some truth to that but I also don't believe any man can be King, it's a big responsibility. But not every King has held the responsibility on their own, it is said Aegon the Conqueror relied heavily on his sister-wives for political strategy." Aegon replied.

"Oh believe me I've read every text I could find on Aegon the Conqueror, growing up I was particularly fond of Visenya. They say she wore armor and wielded a sword." Arya said with excitement, realizing she was talking to someone who was connected by blood to the three legendary Targaryens.

"Yeah the sword was called Dark Sister, crafted from valyrian steel. It's said that it along with Blackfyre are still somewhere out there." Aegon explained.

"Can you imagine what it must have been like back then, riding dragons, conquering large swaths of land, changing the world for years to come?" Arya asked in wonderment.

"Yeah I can, Dany and I talked about this stuff all the time. I have to imagine we weren't the only Targaryen's who have done so." Aegon said as if he was looking back on something fondly.

"You two are close aren't you?" Arya asked, curious about his relationship with Daenerys, wondering how true the rumors were. It was the one thing Aegon didn't really talk about.

"Yeah, this is the longest I've been without her. I don't know what I'd do if not for you." He said, his eyes connecting with hers.

Arya cleared her throat from the nervousness. "I'm glad I could be of help." She said as she started to get her things from the table when suddenly felt his hand rest on her shoulder, turning her around to face him.

"What are we doing Arya?" He asked with exhaustion, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I don't know." She answered, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"Im going to be honest with you, these past few weeks with you have been amazing and I don't want it to end. What we have I don't share with Sansa." He said grasping her hand in his.

"What are you saying Aegon?" She asked, wanting him to say what he was feeling clearly so there was no room for misunderstanding.

"What I feel for you, I thought I'd never feel it for anyone but Dany." Aegon paused, seeming frustrated with himself. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm falling for you and I think I have been since the first day I saw you. I love you Arya."

Arya couldn't have felt happier nor worse, she felt guilty for doing this to Sansa, for spending so much time with him and letting it get to this point. She did know now that the rumors were true but she also knew the situation Aegon was in, however deep his relationship was with Daenerys she knew that Aegon was not lying about his feeling towards herself. "What do you wan't me to say?" Arya asked softly, not sure what the right thing to do was.

"I want you to be truthful with me, tell me how you feel? No more ignoring it." He said stepping closer to her, his eyes feeling as if they were piercing her soul.

"I feel the same way Aegon." She said, seeing his eyes light up. "But you're betrothed to Sansa, other than hurting each other what good does it do to confess our feelings?" She asked.

"A moment ago when I saw you I knew I could never feel the same way for Sansa that I do for you, so I want you to be my betrothed." Aegon said with a determination.

Arya was stunned to say the least, it took her a second to process the words that she had just heard. "How?" She asked, the only word she could get out.

"My father only cares that I marry a Stark, if I ask him to change the betrothal I think he would say yes." Aegon said, the excitement evident on his face.

"I can't be the lady you want me to be, you're asking me to give up all the things I love, archery, horseback riding? And what about Sansa? If I do this to her she'll never forgive me." Arya rattled off neurotically.

Aegon cupped her face with his hands, staring into her eyes. "I would never make you give up the things you love and if Sansa really cares about you then in time she'll understand."

Full of emotion Arya hugged him, resting her head against his shoulder. She knew this was her one shot at true love, Aegon was willing to let her be herself along with being his wife but she would have to hurt Sansa in the process to take it. "I'll do it." She said, a weight lifted as the words left her mouth.

Aegon pulled from their embrace to look her in the eyes "Yeah?" He questioned.

"Yes." She answered simply with a smile causing him to suddenly place his lips on hers, the simple kiss eased into a more passionate one as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, guiding hers into a motion along with his. She could feel her body heating up as his hands started to caress her body. Pulling his lips from hers he looked at her with a hunger in his eyes, a look Arya up to this point hadn't seen but one that she could definitely get used to.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He said with smile, his breath heavier than before.

Arya nodded in agreement. "Same here but we need to keep this a secret." She said, the conversation taking a more serious tone.

"What, why?" He asked with disappointment.

"I think we should wait until right before we leave. I couldn't survive Sansa for the next two weeks." She explained, hoping he could understand.

"Fine but what about Sansa, she's still thinks I'm going to marry her?" Aegon asked.

"Pretend you have a cold, stay clear of her. You'll figure it out." Arya said with a smirk putting her arms around his neck.

"I don't know this is all too much trouble, I think I'll just stick with Sansa." He said teasingly.

"Don't even joke." Arya ordered with a chuckle and playful glare.

#####

**Rhaegar**

The weeks they had been in Winterfell felt like a much needed rest for Rhaegar, his son had come to terms with the betrothal and he wasn't being bothered every second by a member of the small council, he was even back on Cersei's good side. After breakfast Aegon had asked to speak privately with him which would have caused Rhaegar to worry if it weren't for the big smile his son wore all morning. As they sat down in the study room of the guest house Rhaegar was the first to speak. "So what is so important that it requires all this privacy." He asked with amusement.

Aegon suddenly seemed nervous. "I guess I should just say it. I want to change my betrothal to Arya." He stated with a now more determined voice.

Rhaegar didn't know what to say, he was blindsided. He questioned if maybe he had missed any signs that his son was interested in the other Stark girl. "I don't understand son, do you find her more attractive than Sansa? What is it?" He asked with genuine confusion.

His son seemed to get even more uncomfortable from the question. "Yes I do think she's more attractive but that's only part of it. I am falling for her father." Aegon said, Rhaegar noticing how unpleasant it was for Aegon to tell him.

Rhaegar couldn't help the grin he was showing, after all the fights with his son over the betrothal and now he was falling in love with one of the stark girls. The inner child in him wanted to say I told you so. "Ned agreed to Sansa being betrothed, I don't know if I can change it but I will try to see if Ned would agree to change it." He said giving his son an assuring smile.

Aegon gave an appreciative smile back. "Thank you father but there's also one more thing, Arya wants to keep it a secret till we leave. She rather not deal with Sansa while here."

"I will talk to Ned privately today to see where we stand, I will tell you how it went at supper tonight." He answered getting up from his seat.

Aegon stood with him giving him a grateful smile. "Thank you father." He said giving Rhaegar a hug, something Aegon hadn't given him in years.

#####

**Ned**

Ned Stark would like to say he was surprised at the proposal that the King offered but he wasn't, with the Prince and Arya spending so much time together he knew something was bound to happen and in truth he was happy for Arya. She finally met a young man who understood her and accepted her, someone who could love her for her. But he knew it would kill Sansa if he changed the betrothal, it would really hurt the sisters relationship either temporarily or forever but he also knew at this point that was going to happen anyway. "I'll agree to keep it quiet but I would need to tell my wife." Ned said, making sure the King knew there was no debate on that one.

"If it stays between you two until the the feast before departure then I'm perfectly fine with it." Rhaegar answered.

"Ok well I'm going to call for Arya to make sure she's all right with this." Ned said, walking out of his study and telling one of the maids to fetch Arya.

After about five minutes Arya entered the study, visibly nervous upon seeing the King. "Your grace." She bowed before turning to her father. "You called on me father?" Arya asked nervously.

"The King tells me that the Prince has requested to change the betrothal from Sansa to you, he says the Prince has strong feelings for you. Do you feel the same?" Ned asked his daughter.

"He was supposed to keep it a secret." Arya answered frustratingly.

"Aegon told me you want it kept private and that's what we plan to do, only your mother, father and myself will know about it along with you and Aegon of course. Unless you decide to tell others thats up to you." Rhaegar assured her.

"Arya do you feel the same? You're life will change forever, you will no longer just be highborn girl. You will be a Princess and then eventually a Queen, are you sure this is what you want?" Ned asked, wanting her to know the seriousness of the situation.

"He loves me for who I am and I love him, I'm sure father." She answered with a new determination.

Ned couldn't help but smile proudly at his daughter, seeing her take a strong step into her new life without hesitance. "Then it is done, I accept your proposal your Grace." He said formally.

"Good it is settled then." Rhaegar said getting up from his seat and looking to Arya. "Welcome to the family lady Arya." He said with a smile before leaving them.

Ned spoke up once the King had left. "Even though it will hurt your sister I think your doing the right thing, I saw you two late at night out in the courtyard weeks ago. He accepts you for who you are and you say he cares for you, I'm happy for you Arya." He said giving her a smile.

"Thank you." She said, hurrying over and hugging him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Aegon**

Aegon sat beside Arya in the Winterfell Great Hall for the farewell feast the night before they were to leave, noticing the confusion on Sansa's face earlier when he took his seat he realized how messy the feast could get when his father made the announcement but at least they would be leaving tomorrow.

"I'm nervous, maybe we don't have to make an announcement." Arya said quietly.

"What and just tell Sansa she's not coming tomorrow? Either way this is not going to be easy." Aegon said, a sudden uneasy feeling in his stomach as he noticed the feast about to end. Looking around the Great Hall he could see the glances from people, all of them knew something was going on making the feast even more uncomfortable.

Rhaegar stood from his chair causing the attendees to quiet. "I would like to inform the people in attendance of this great feast that there has been a late and unexpected change to the betrothal, Lord Stark and I have talked and both of us approve and support this change. So I am pleased to announce the betrothal of Prince Aegon Targaryen the sixth of his name to Lady Arya Stark." He announced in a formal tone. For a second the room was deathly silent until some hesitant claps started to sound out, everyone's eyes now finding their way to the new couple.

"No this is not possible, me and the Prince are betrothed." Sansa stood and said loudly, visibly shaken and confused from the news.

"It very much is possible Lady Sansa." Rhaegar answered with authority. "Lady Stark I think you should retire lady Sansa for the night." He said to Catelyn.

"Yes your Grace." She answered, quickly making her way to Sansa.

"This is absurd I don't know what she did to make this happen." Sansa said, shooting a evil glare at Arya. "My Prince tell them this is a mistake and that we're suppose to be together." She said looking to Aegon to fix it all but he just looked at her sympathetically. Sansa suddenly had a look of realization mixed with horror. "You fucking bitch, you stole him from me." She said to Arya in a hurt voice and watery eyes, earning a gasp from the people who had never thought they'd hear such words from a Lady like Sansa.

"Sansa it's time to go, come on." Catelyn said trying to guide her away from the scene.

"What did you do Arya, lay with him?" Sansa accused with venom in her voice, earning another gasp and causing Arya to hide her face from the embarrassment that was taking place.

"That's enough Sansa, to your bedchambers now!" Ned ordered loudly.

"How could you do this to me?" Sansa asked, turning her attention to her father.

"Guards take Lady Sansa to her bedchamber." Rhaegar ordered, his guards starting to make their way to Sansa.

"No your grace I can handle it." Ned said getting up and making his way over to Sansa as Rhaegar called off the guards.

"I will never forgive you for this Arya!" Sansa shouted as Ned dragged her out of the Great Hall, the room silent as people processed the event that had just taken place.

"The night is still young, everyone please eat." Rhaegar said in a jovial tone, everyone resuming the feast in fear of what might happen if they didn't.

Aegon was now feeling guilty for what had happened, seeing how much it had hurt Sansa made him wish he could've done it a different way. Maybe she would've understood if he had talked to her himself and told her how he felt. "That was worse than I thought it would be." Aegon said to Arya.

"Yeah, I can't sit here anymore." She responded with a hurt look on her face, getting up from the table and walking out of the Great Hall with Aegon following behind.

Once they were outside tears started to fall from Arya's eyes, it was the first time he had ever seen her cry and it hurt him to watch it. Walking over to her he pulled her into his arms and consoled her, wishing he could absorb every once of sadness from her and take it on himself.

"I've just lost a sister." Arya said with a hurt voice, sounding as if she was trying to fully cope with the idea.

"No you didn't, in time Sansa will find a husband and have a family of her own and this night will be in the past for her. She will move passed it." Aegon said assuringly.

"She's right, I stole you from her." She responded.

Aegon shook his head and gently lifted Arya's face so he could look her in the eyes. "She never had me, since the first day I arrived at Winterfell I couldn't take my eyes off of you and I still can't. You have me Arya." He said with a determination, wanting her to understand that every word of it was true. Arya nodded and then softly placed her lips on his, sending them into a slow kiss. Aegon loved the way Arya's lips felt, they were just right to him. After the first couple of times they had kissed she had even started to take the lead and control the pacing and motion every now and then, her kisses were definitely on par with Dany's he thought.

"I never thought I'd say this but I can't wait to leave Winterfell." She said after the kiss broke.

"Tomorrow morning will be here before you know it." Aegon responded, himself dreading getting back to Kings Landing. He knew he would have to talk to Dany about their relationship when they got back and he already knew it would be one of the hardest things he'd have to do.

The next morning found Aegon and Arya in a very awkward goodbye moment with the Starks, Arya had long affectionate hugs with her family members except for Sansa, which she didn't hug at all and Catelyn who only gave Arya a quick hug. Aegon could tell the mother was not happy with how things had turned out whether that was because Sansa was her favorite or just the drama of the whole situation he didn't know. Aegon also had a very awkward farewell with the Starks except for Ned who grave him a warm smile and shook his hand, the Stark brothers didn't seem to know what to do which Aegon understood. When he got to Sansa it really hit him how much he had hurt her, he could see the bags under her eyes from a night of crying and a sadness in her eyes he was not familiar with, it all made the guilt he was feeling much worse.

"Can I speak with you?" Sansa asked quietly, surprising him with her words.

"Um yeah sure." He answered, knowing he couldn't say no after all that had happened.

Once the two were a good distance away from other ears Sansa stoped them and looked him in the eyes. "Tell me you made a mistake, tell me you regret changing the betrothal and I will forgive you. We can pretend none of this happened." She said with a small amount of hopefulness.

"I regret not talking to you before it happened but I do not regret changing the betrothal. What I feel for Arya, I don't feel for you." He said, seeing the hurt spread across her face.

"What about my feelings, did you ever think maybe I have those feeling for you?" She asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

Aegon hadn't thought of that, of how love could be felt on only one side. "You will move on Sansa, before you know it you'll have a family of you're own and you will forget about all of this." He said, knowing his words probably did nothing to help.

"You're wrong, I'll never forget about this. I'll never forget about our time together." Sansa said with a sad longing.

Aegon let out a heavy breath, exhausted from his failed attempts to make it better. "Goodbye Sansa." He said simply walking back over to Arya and his family by the gate.

#####

**Arya**

The long trip to Kings Landing actually turned out to be quite enjoyable for Arya, she and Aegon spent almost every minute together and he was making that last day in Winterfell a distant memory for her. Arya for once finally felt like her future was bright, she had even found a new friend in Tyrion once she had gotten used to his foul mouth. As the carriage rolled through Kings Landing she was shocked by how bad it smelled, she heard the city had an odor to it but she didn't think it be that bad but the further into Kings Landing they got the smell diminished passing through the rich districts and then finally into the gates of the Red Keep for which the odor was completely absent.

As they walked into the large Red Keep Great Hall the King went off with a group of older men, the only man among them she recognized was Robert Baratheon. Then she saw who could only be Daenerys Targaryen, Arya found her beauty a bit intimidating, she looked as if she had not one flaw on her. But Arya could see something was different about Daenerys, there was a strength that seemed to be hidden behind a veil of innocence that most people were probably unaware of but then Arya thought maybe she just read so much into Targaryen history that it was all in her head.

Daenerys made her way over to Aegon and threw her arms around him, Aegon returning the hug. Arya already knew how he felt about Daenerys, they had talked about it and he said he would be able to move on but Arya was still worried, you don't just move on from a person you were that close with.

"I've missed you so much." Dany said as they held each other.

"Missed you too." Aegon responded.

"Arya!" She heard a voice call out, her eyes leaving the two that were embracing to find a familiar face.

"Aunt Lyanna?" Arya asked in surprise.

Lyanna went over and gave her a quick hug. "Oh my gods look at you you're a woman, you were such a little thing last time I saw you." She said with astonishment.

"Yes it's been quite awhile, are you living here now?" Arya asked.

"Yeah we're in the process of moving, Steffon along with the things are on it's way but how's the family doing?" Lyanna asked.

"They're doing good." She answered simply.

"I heard about the change in the betrothal I hope Sansa's taking it alright." She said in a lower voice.

Suddenly Aegon put his arm around Arya. "Sansa will move on, changing the betrothal was one of the best decisions I made in my life." He said proudly.

"Well I for one am happy for the both of you." Lyanna said before Cersei grabbed her attention.

"Arya, this is Daenerys." Aegon introduced them, the awkward tension between the three already rising.

"Pleased to meet you." Dany said formally.

Arya really couldn't tell what Daenerys was thinking, she masked her emotions like a professional. "Pleased to meet you as well." She responded simply, not knowing what else she could say.

After a second of awkward silence Aegon spoke up. "Guess I should show you around." He said, giving a quick goodbye to Dany before they left.

#####

**Aegon**

When Aegon first saw Dany again he felt all his feelings for her rush back and hit him, he was still madly in love with her and at this point he had no reason to believe it would ever change but what made it even more difficult was that he was also in love with Arya, seeing Dany again did nothing to make him feel any different for Arya. He now wasn't even sure how he was going to handle the situation, he was still going to talk to Dany about everything but he didn't see that changing the way they would feel for each other.

"This place is amazing." Arya said in awe, admiring the large dragon skulls that sat displayed in the Great Hall.

"I know, It's amazing how big they were." Aegon responded looking at the skull.

"No I mean the whole place, it's so extravagant and theres so much history here." She said looking around the room.

The sound of footsteps alerted the both of them to his mother Cersei who walked up to them. "Hate to interrupt but I need to show Arya her bedchambers and new handmaiden." Cersei said.

"Meet up with me later?" Arya asked him.

"Definitely." He said with a smile before kissing her goodbye, thinking this would be the perfect time to talk with Dany.

After checking various places around the Red Keep Aegon finally found Dany walking in the garden. "Are you ok?" Aegon asked walking up to her.

"I'm trying to accept it but I still feel the same way about you and nothing will ever change that." She said turning to him, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Aegon should have stopped her the second their lips touched but his body would not let him, holding her and kissing her just felt right. "Dany we can't do this any more." Aegon said once the kiss broke.

"I've thought a lot about this, It doesn't matter if you're married. We love each other and we should be together marriage or not." Dany said, lightly stroking the skin of his neck with her thumb.

"It does matter, I can't do this to her." He said hesitantly, removing her arms from his neck.

Dany looked at him with confusion and then suddenly her eyes went wide with fear. "You're in love with her, that's why you changed the betrothal." She stated in disbelief.

"Dany..." He said, not knowing what to say.

"You're gone three months and you just fall in love with another woman, Ive been with you since I could remember!" She stated, her eyes starting to brim with tears.

Aegon on instinct took her back into his arms. "I'm in love with you Dany, I always will be."

"But you're choosing her over me." She said sadly.

"No I'm not, you know this situation is more complex then that. We would never be able to have a full relationship Dany, we'd never get to have kids or any of it." He explained.

Dany pushed out of the embrace. "No we will figure out a way to fix this, we will not let this happen. I'm done crying!" She said with anger and a look a determination, Aegon had never witnessed her with that much rage before.

"Dany It will be ok, just take a breath." He said, worried she was legitimately on the verge of a breakdown.

Dany shook her head. "Do you think you'll be able to handle it when Rhaegar finds some political marriage to throw me into, can you live knowing I'll be living the rest of my life with someone I don't love and if I'm lucky won't mistreat me?" She asked, her anger still present.

"No." Aegon answered without hesitation. He hadn't thought it all out in that way before, he didn't realize how bad it could possibly turn out for Dany.

Her face softened but the determination was still there. "Then we fix it." She said kissing him lightly on the lips before walking away, leaving him to process what he had just agreed to.

#####

**Littlefinger**

Unknowing to the both of them Littlefinger stood on the other side of the bushes in the garden and had heard the entire conversation between Aegon and Daenerys, delighted in the knowledge that a game was about to begin and that he knew it before anyone else did. Giving him the perfect opportunity to manipulate some of these chess pieces to move in his favor.

#####

**Arya**

"Leave us." Cersei directed the handmaiden, sending her scurrying away. Making her and Arya the lone occupants of the bedchamber. "I don't know how you did it but you have gotten my son to fall in love with you." She said in an snarky way, surprising Arya with the sudden hostility.

"It just happens, I'm sure you also don't know how the King fell in love with you?" Arya shot back, causing Cersei to raise an eyebrow.

"I don't want to be your enemy Arya but I do want you to know that I love Dany very much, I practically raised that girl and she is Aegon's true love. So you will let them work this mess out on there own and if you interfere I will make the rest of your life here hells on earth." She threatened, stepping closer as she spoke.

Arya couldn't believe how much of a bitch this lady was, she knew mothers could be protective but this was whole other level to her. "I had no intentions of interfering but I will say it's more my business than it is yours since I will be his wife you know." Arya said with all the condescension she could muster.

Cersei scoffed and shook her head. "As long as you don't interfere we have no problem." She said, exiting the bedchamber before Arya could responded. Arya couldn't help but find the hilarity in that all this time she was worried about Daenerys that the real threat had been under her nose the whole time.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Arya**

Arya had been in Kings Landing for a week and was already loving the freedom it brought her, just as Aegon said he let her use the Royal practice yard for her archery anytime she wanted and the two of them even started to go horseback riding daily. Everything was absolutely perfect except for a certain girl named Daenerys, the awkwardness between her and Arya never went away and to make it all worse she could see the longing that Aegon and Daenerys had for each other. Aegon tried to pretend he didn't feel that way but Arya could see through it and she had differing feelings about the situation, at first she was hurt because she thought maybe Aegon was regretting being with her but then she realized Aegon had been with Daenerys his whole life and it would be stupid to think his feeling would just disappear. And Arya had no doubts whatsoever on how Aegon felt about herself, the looks he gave her, the way he kissed her, none of it change once they got to Kings Landing, if anything things got even more intense between them.

"My gods Arya Stark in the library and reading a book?" Aegon teased her as he walked into the library and took a seat next to her.

"I read, sometimes." She said, trying not to crack a smile from his words. In truth he was right she barely read but her curiosity recently had gotten the better of her and she wanted to know more about Targaryen history since she be marrying one.

"The History Of Valyria." Aegon said the title of the book Arya held. "I read that one long ago, grandfather made sure it was the first book me and Dany read."

"Fascinating world it must have been, all those dragons just flying around, the customs and traditions." Arya said, conjuring the images with her imagination.

"Yep all gone now and left to one family to keep it going." Aegon said, staring at the book.

"Do you believe in the tradition, if you had a sister would you have married her?" Arya asked curious if Aegon was a strong believer in blood purity.

"Well if I fell in love with her then yes, I mean me and Dany pretty much grew up as brother and sister and I always thought I'd marry her." Aegon answered truthfully which Arya appreciated.

"If we had a boy and a girl..." Arya started.

"When we have a boy and a girl." Aegon corrected with a smile.

Arya nodded with a chuckle and then continued. "When we have a boy and a girl are you going to want them to marry?" She asked.

"Honestly, I would. But if they didn't love each other I wouldn't make them." He answered.

"I could never imagine being with one of my brothers that way, we just weren't raised that way. But I do like the idea of our children being together and having kids of there own, is that weird?" Arya asked him, something she wouldn't have dared asked any of her family.

"It's normal to me, it's where you come from that makes you think it's weird." Aegon answered, taking her hand in his.

"I guess so, how does it even work? Do you just sit them down and tell them it's ok to be attracted to one another?" She asked, causing Aegon to chuckle.

Aegon shook his head. "Like I said we don't think there is anything wrong with it so the children wouldn't think so either. The way it worked with Dany and I was that the adults would make comments like we looked cute together or how beautiful our babies would be." He explained.

"Act as if the relation is a non factor." Arya said in realization.

"It isn't." Aegon corrected, earning a nod of agreement from Arya.

"I'm sorry about Daenerys." Arya said thinking of his comments of when they were children.

"You didn't do anything Arya, if anything you're making it better. I couldn't imagine what Sansa would do in your position." He said encouragingly.

"She'd send her away, but I wouldn't do that to you two. I see how much you love each other." Arya said, squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Arya you know I love you so much..." He began.

"I know but you love her too." She said, seeing a defeated look upon his face.

"I don't think I will ever feel differently about her but you are going to be my wife and I will be a loyal husband." Aegon said assuringly.

"I know you will." She said with a smile, pausing to think before continuing. "I don't want things to be awkward with Daenerys, do you think I should talk to her?" She asked.

"Um I don't think it could hurt, if you two could get along it would definitely make those meals together less awkward." He offered.

"Yeah I think I'm going to go talk to her, where can I find her?" She asked.

"Her bedchambers, the garden. Sometimes she'll visit the horses at the stable." He answered before she headed off to find Daenerys.

#####

**Daenerys**

The past week Dany had been racking her brain for a way to fix the mess her and Aegon were in and the only thing she had come up with was that she had to kill Rhaegar and Arya, if she just killed Arya she was sure Rhaegar would just make him marry the other Stark girl and she couldn't let Arya live, not with the way Aegon felt about her. Dany knew it would hurt Aegon but he would get over it in time once he realized he was King and they could be together. She had stolen two vials of the poison Sweetsleep from Grand Maester Pycelle's study, all she had to do now was wait for the right time so she could get them both at the same time. She knew it was risky and people will probably immediately suspect her but Aegon would be King by that time and protect her. Dany didn't want to kill Rhaegar but in her mind he did it to himself, she knew he blamed her for their mother's death and the way he treated her over the years spoke louder than words for her. Her and Rhaegar never got along so it would be easy for her to go through with it, especially with what was on the line.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door of Dany's bedchamber, startling her from her thoughts. Getting up and opening the door she was stunned to find the girl she was planning to murder at her door.

"Hi I was wondering if we could maybe go for a walk, maybe clear the air and get to know one another?" Arya asked, looking visibly nervous.

Dany did not want to talk to her, and she surely didn't want to get to know her. Dany didn't blame Arya for the mess they were in or for being with Aegon but the childish part of her wanted to, she hated the thought of this girl just coming in and taking Aegon from her and not paying mind to the years she and Aegon had spent together. "I don't think thats a good idea." Dany answered coldly.

Arya let out a breath of frustration. "Look I know how much Aegon means to you, he's told me about how much he cares about you. I just want to talk and get to know you because if you're going to be in Aegon's life then we need to get along." Arya said with a bit more backbone.

Dany was caught off guard by Arya's sentiment. Arya wasn't trying to get rid of her, she was trying to start some type of friendship. Dany was also shocked by how the girl seemed to care about her feelings, when she first saw Arya she knew something was different about her but this was unexpected. Any other highborn girl would've been begging Rhaegar to ship her off as soon as they laid eyes on her. "We'll take a small walk around the halls." Dany said, earning a small smile from Arya. Dany was curious what kind of conversation could take place between them.

There was an awkward silence as the two girls walked down the halls of the Red Keep before Arya eventually spoke up. "So what do you enjoy doing?" Arya asked.

"Reading, music, occasionally I'll do some gardening, you?" Dany asked back.

"Hate to say I'm not like you and Aegon, I only used to read when I had to but I did just start to read up on Valyria, thought I'd start at the beginning if I wanted to know about Targaryen history." Arya answered.

Dany was impressed the girl was actually trying to learn about the family she was marrying into. "Most girls don't really care about their husbands family history." Dany responded.

"Im not most girls and not every girl gets to marry into a family with such a rich history and ancestors. I looked up to Visenya Targaryen as a little girl, the story of Aegon the first and his sisters was the only thing I enjoyed reading as a girl." Arya explained.

"What in particular made you look up to Visenya?" Dany asked, her curiosity taking hold.

"She was a warrior, it made me feel like I was normal for liking archery and swordplay." Arya answered simply.

"Wait do you actually shoot arrows and spar?" Dany asked in surprise.

"I can shoot but I haven't had any training with the sword yet." Arya answered.

Dany was beyond surprised to learn of Arya's archery and now knew for sure she was not like other highborn girls. "Did your father teach you?" Dany questioned.

"Oh gods no, my mother wouldn't allow him to so I would just sneak out at night and practice by myself." Arya explained.

"Would you mind showing me?" Dany asked curious of how good she actually was.

Arya wore an expression of surprise. "Um yeah I guess." She answered before they made their way to the Royal practice yard.

A short time later and in the practice yard Dany watched as Arya took a deep breath and shot her first arrow, landing it right on the bullseye and then shot three more, landing them in the same spot. Dany was again for the second time today impressed, she really respected the determination it must have took the girl to craft her skill while everyone most likely discouraged her. It showed Dany that Arya had a inner strength that sadly most women did not possess this day and age. "You're really good." Dany complemented.

Arya gave her a warm smile. "Thank you, most other girls would have threw some sort of insult at me."

"Well you won't hear one from a Targaryen, as you know our female ancestors were dragon riders and conquerors." Dany said with a smile of her own.

"You know In Winterfell Aegon actually caught me in the middle of the night doing my archery, dressed in trousers and all. I was so embarrassed at first but he told me I was beautiful even in trousers and asked me to keep shooting, I think that was the moment I fell for him." Arya said, smiling as she reflected on her memory. Arya then looked at her with a worry. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." She tried to explain.

"It's fine, it's not like some big secret you're marrying him right?" Dany said trying to ease the sudden tension while in truth it had hurt her, seeing another woman in love with Aegon who got to be with him instead of herself really upset Dany and thats why no matter how nice Arya was Dany was still going to use the Sweetsleep.

Arya nodded, letting the subject drop. "I've got to say I truly enjoyed talking with you Daenerys." She said giving her a smile as she put her bow and quiver away.

"I enjoyed it as well, by the way you can call me Dany." She offered kindly.

"Then I guess I will see you at supper Dany." Arya said, earning a nod from Dany before she left.

#####

**Rhaegar**

"So I've set the wedding date with the small council, we've set it to take place about a month from now to give the Starks enough time for travel." Rhaegar announced to his family at the table as they had supper.

"Thats good news, I'm sure Arya would like to see her family again and Aegon will surly be counting down the days till the wedding night." Tyrion said after a couple of seconds of silence, causing Rhaegar to chuckle and earning an elbow from Aegon.

"Tyrion!" Cersei scolded.

Tyrion's eyes went to Dany's and then frowned. "Sorry Dany."

"It's fine." Dany answered back.

Rhaegar looked over to his son and Arya who seemed to be looking very nervously at their plates. Rhaegar knew it was probably tough on Aegon and Arya having Dany around but he couldn't very well just send her away before the wedding, it would look bad to the public. He'd have to start looking to marry her off after the wedding because he very well couldn't send her to live with that psycho brother of theirs Viserys in Dragonstone. "Cersei I was thinking you and Arya could go over what she might want at the wedding." He said to Cersei.

"There's nothing I want, I trust the Queen has sensible taste." Arya said quickly.

"Arya it's your wedding, surly you have some things in mind?" Rhaegar asked with a look of disbelief.

"I really don't." Arya answered him.

"I'll take care of it and if you have come up with anything you might want then just let me know." Cersei said sweetly to Arya who gave a nervous nod.

"So in other news have you seen the protests in the poorer districts?" Tyrion asked him.

"Yes I have, what about it?" Rhaegar asked back in a bored way.

"Father I told you months ago those people were starving and you ignored me, now they're protesting and you still choose to do nothing?" Aegon asked with hostility. He and Aegon had gotten into fights about this before, Aegon even got into arguments with the previous King about it.

"Aegon how many times do I have to tell you, the crown doesn't have the money to feed them." Rhaegar said.

"Yes we do, tax the noble houses." Aegon responded simply.

"Yeah and as soon as I do that they'll start looking for a new King and our heads would be on spikes." Rhaegar countered.

"Horse shit, they already pay taxes. If you got the word out and actually showed them what was happening then they would accept the small raise in taxes." Aegon explained.

"I doubt the raise would be small." Rhaegar stated.

"How do you know, have you even run the numbers?!" Aegon asked with some condescension, raising his voice.

"You have no idea what you're talking about so you need to shut your mouth!" Rhaegar shouted at him, making the room go quiet. "You're Prince Aegon, your job is to marry Arya and give me grandchildren. When your time comes you can do whatever you want but as of right now what I say goes, I am the King." He finished with authority, feeling the rush of anger flowing out of him. He could see the anger in Aegon's eyes, he could see how bad he wanted to say something but he held his tongue, knowing it was the best thing for him to do.

"More wine?" Tyrion said breaking the silence as he poured the liquid into his goblet.

"I think I'm done." Arya said getting up from the table.

"Me too." Aegon said standing from his chair and walking away with Arya.

#####

**Roose**

Roose Bolton sat in his study bitterly going over his correspondence, he couldn't get more than two other Houses to try and keep pursuing the secession, his plan had failed. Roose thought if he could get the north into a war he could worm his way into being the Warden of the north, as when they lost they would be looking for a new leader to negotiate a truce with the King but that was all over now.

"My Lord, a letter." His maester said, jolting him from his thoughts and handing him the paper before Roose sent him away.

Inspecting the outside of the letter he found it was sealed but curiously had no mark on the outside, opening it up the name he saw was the last he'd expected to see. "Petyr Baelish?" He said aloud to himself. As he read the letter his eyes got bigger the further he got, a grin starting to form on his face. Roose couldn't believe it, a simple letter had opened up an opportunity to make his House the greatest in the north and make him the Warden of the north.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Daenerys**

"You cheater, there is no way you haven't done this left handed before." Aegon accused in fun after Arya had landed an arrow close to the bullseye. Dany, Aegon and Arya were playing a game of who could get a shot closer to the bullseye, Arya offering to play left handed to make it even.

"I agree, the wolf is trying to con us." Dany teased. It was only a couple of days till the wedding and Dany's nerves were getting worse as it neared, she had grown very comfortable with Arya as their talks grew more frequent and longer over time. Arya telling stories of her childhood, how she was teased as a little girl for being so different, which made Dany feel sympathetic towards her. Recently Arya had started giving her basic lessons on archery which was soon joined by Aegon who also wanted to learn. When the three of them were together Dany would often find herself forgetting about the coming wedding, only letting herself relish in the fun they had together that reminder her of a simpler time, a time before her father's death.

"I swear I'm not cheating, it's not my fault you two can't even land it on the board." Arya responded with a smirk, earning a light jab from both Targaryens who stood beside her.

"This is nice." Aegon said, his eyes taking in the royal practice yard that basked in sunlight and then landing on Dany and Arya, a look of happiness gracing his handsome face.

"It is." Arya responded, glancing at Aegon and Dany with a pretty smile.

Over the past week Dany had not been sure she could go through with killing Arya, besides Cersei she had never gotten along with another woman so well. Dany could see Arya was truly one of a kind and now knew exactly how Aegon fell for her so easily, Arya was a strong opinionated woman just as herself and Cersei were and that's what drew Aegon in. At this point Dany did not know if she could live with herself if she went through with her plan or if she didn't, what she did know was that time was running out and the opportunity would soon be closing.

#####

**Arya**

Receiving word that her family had arrived in Kings Landing Arya along with Aegon and Dany made their way to the Great Hall to greet them. Arya was happy to see her family again but nervous because of how she left, nervous of how her mother and Sansa might act towards her. Arya realized that this was the first time she felt bad feelings in months, she had been having the greatest time of her life in Kings Landing. Everyday was filled with bliss for Arya, especially once she started to bond with Dany, she had found herself opening up to Dany in ways she only had done with Aegon. She felt comfortable with Dany, that she could be herself without judgement which Arya found rare.

Once at the Great Hall Aegon took her hand in his and walked over to the small crowd of people which consisted of Aegon's and her family.

Arya's face brightened when she caught glimpse of her family for the first time in months. "Father." Arya said with a smile before walking over and hugging him.

"How's my girl been doing?" Her father said affectionately as he held her.

"Good, really good," She answered stepping from the hug and turning to her mother who had a smile on her face, letting Arya know her mother had moved pass what happened.

"Arya you look beautiful." Her mother said as she hugged her.

"Thank you, Dany introduced me to these custom fit gowns." Arya responded, motioning to her dark red gown. Dany changed her life with the special custom made clothing, telling her of it when Arya complained one day about a dress that was irritating her. She loved the way the gown hugged her body, showing off her feminine figure while also being comfortable and Aegon absolutely loved her change in style, she swore she felt Aegon's dirty thoughts when he looked her up and down the first time he saw her in one of the gowns.

Walking over to her sister, Sansa looked at her coldly. "Arya." She greeted simply with a quick stiff hug. Thankfully her brothers greeted her happily with smiles and hugs.

Aegon greeted each member of the stark family with a kind hug, even Sansa who looked as if a quick hurt washed over her face before she hurriedly hid it. Dany's greeting with the family was simple except for the obvious gawking she received from the thee brothers.

As the greetings ended and people started to scatter she saw Dany and Aegon talking quietly to each other, probably about Sansa. After Arya's telling of stories about her childhood Dany did not get a good impression of Sansa, she had told Dany of all the bullying that Sansa had started when they were younger which now Arya regretted saying. Sansa had grown up and wasn't the girl from years ago, she had apologized for everything she did but it still bothered Arya so when her and Dany were talking it all just came out.

"Day dreaming little sister?" Robb teased with a smile.

"Seeing all of you again is just bringing up memories of old." She answered giving him a smile.

"You know I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, you're really in love with him aren't you?" Robb asked, glancing over to Aegon.

"Very much so." Arya said, catching Aegon's eyes, causing him to give her a smile.

"I want you to know I understood why you did what you did. Back in Winterfell when Aegon and I would train I saw the way you two looked at each other, I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was my business and I couldn't take sides but I'm glad it turned out the way it did. Your getting the life you deserve Arya and I'm happy for you." Robb said sweetly, his kind words making Arya misty eyed as she thought of how dreadful her future looked before Aegon.

"Thank you Robb." She said hugging him.

"And promise me you won't let Sansa's bitterness ruin your wedding." Robb ordered as he released from the hug.

"I promise." Arya said with a smile as she wiped the tears away with her finger.

#####

**Aegon**

The rest of the day Aegon and Arya spent the day showing the Stark brothers around the Red Keep, Aegon giving history lessons as they went room to room. Once it got close to supper time the brothers finally left them alone and headed to the Great Hall for the welcoming feast.

"Finally." Aegon said grabbing Arya and pinning her against the wall of the dimly lit empty hall, his lip connecting with hers, their tongues soon dancing together.

"We can't, what if someone catches us?" Arya asked with heavy breath as Aegon kissed on her neck, taking in her smooth skin and sweet smell.

"Fuck them, you're going to be my wife." He replied in his own heavy breath as he smoothed his hands over her ass and grabbed it, grinding her body against his and eliciting a small gasp from her.

Aegon wanted her so bad, it seemed like the closer it got to the wedding the harder it was to keep his hands off her. His life had been going so good the past couple of months that he actually pinched himself a few times to see if he was dreaming, with Arya and Dany becoming friends he truly felt like things were going to work out. Of course he still longed for Dany, he wanted to kiss on her as he did with Arya but it couldn't be, he belonged to Arya and if he and Dany's relationship had to be non physical then that's the way it was going to be.

"Surly we can hold out a couple of days?" Arya asked with an unconvinced shaky voice as Aegon ran a hand up her bare thigh from under her gown.

"Gods, that seems impossible right now." Aegon answered before putting his lips back to hers, the kiss heightening their arousal, suddenly he felt Arya grip his hard-on through his trousers, making him groan through their kiss from the pleasure.

Aegon remembered the times he and Dany had done this except with less clothing, if it wasn't for Dany's hands only rule then they would've done much more. As much as he loved fingering Dany to a climax he had tried to convince her to let him please her orally only to be denied and told they would save it for the wedding night, so much for that he thought. He could still remember the first time Dany jerked him off to climax, they were in their early teens in his bedchambers. He remembered how fascinated she was with how hard his cock got and the way their eyes connected when he came.

The sound of a clearing throat startled Arya and Aegon apart to find Dany who wore a blank expression. "Cersei sent me to fetch you two for the feast." She said, quickly making her leave before they could respond.

"Dammit." Aegon said lightly hitting his fist against the wall in frustration.

Arya sighed. "I knew that was a bad idea."

When Aegon and Arya got to the Great Hall it was filled with only close family members and several families of noble Houses who were there for the wedding, as the two walked to the head of the table to take their seat they were ambushed by his uncle Jamie Lannister.

"Aegon, my nephew." Jamie said with a joyous tone, giving him a quick manly hug.

"Uncle Jamie when did you get here?" Aegon asked in surprise, taking in the uncle he hadn't seen for a decade.

"We just got here, we were supposed to get here tomorrow but we made good time but never mind that, look at you a man now and about to be wed." He said looking at him in admiration.

"Yeah it's been awhile. This is my bride to be Arya Stark." Aegon said introducing her.

Jamie looked her up and down. "Pleased to meet you Lady Arya, I see my nephew has got himself a real beauty of the north."

"Pleased to meet you as well Lord Lannister." She greeted simply.

"Ah I almost forgot, you must see the family. You remember Joffrey and Myrcella." Jamie said calling over his wife and children.

"My Prince." The wife Alyce was first to greet, formerly of House Egen.

It was then Aegon turned to the daughter startled at how much older she was. "Myrcella?" He asked in surprise.

"My Prince." Myrcella blushed and curtsied. Aegon was shocked at how much she resembled his mother, the last time he had seen her she was an age of five but she was growing into a woman now at the age of fifteen.

"I must say you are growing into quite the beauty, you very much resemble my mother." Aegon said truthfully making her face turn even redder as she said a thank you.

"Lord Joffrey." Aegon greeted the young Lannister with a handshake who was a year older than his sister. Joffrey too looked much different than before, his facial features softer like his mother Alyce rather than his father Jamie.

"My Prince, when word got back at the Rock of the King's treasonous actions..." Joffrey started.

"Joffrey!" Jamie warned him before turning back to the Prince. "I apologize for my son, he has to work on controlling his emotions."

"No harm done. So where's my grandfather?" Aegon asked looking around the room.

"Um He wasn't invited, didn't your father tell you?" Jamie answered.

"What?" Aegon asked in confusion.

"Jamie, you remember Ned Stark?" King Rhaegar's voice sounded out, interrupting their conversation as his father and Ned walked over to them.

As the older adults took over the conversation Aegon and Arya went to their seats at the table by Dany, leaning over Aegon spoke lowly to not be heard. "Dany I'm sorry, we didn't think..."

"It's ok, she's going to be your wife and I'm perfectly fine." She said with a warm assuring smile, Aegon nodding in response to let the subject go.

The feast went on quite boringly for Aegon and he sensed Arya and Dany felt the same. He did notice Robb chatting up Myrcella through out the night which he thought was a good thing, they looked like a good match to him even though Myrcella was on the younger side. Another thing Aegon found interesting was the way Joffrey kept throwing glares at his father the King, he thought maybe Joffrey was holding a grudge for how his father had treated Tywin. Aegon didn't like what his father did to his grandfather Tywin but then again there wasn't much that Aegon did like about his father's decisions since he became King.

Looking over the Starks side of the table his eyes landed on Sansa's, seeing the sadness in them. As he felt the guilt rise in him he decided he couldn't just sit there any longer. "Im going for a walk, you two coming?" Aegon asked Arya and Dany as he stood and grabbed a bottle of wine.

#####

**Arya**

As they walked outside around the castle Arya watched Dany take another big gulp from the wine bottle before passing it back to Aegon, Arya didn't drink as much as Aegon or Dany so she was more aware of how the alcohol started to effect the two. She could tell Aegon was buzzed but Dany looked like she was close to drunk, Arya felt bad for Dany, she could tell Dany was just trying to forget and bury her feelings with the drink.

"This is much better than the feast." Dany said with a slur.

"You could say that again." Aegon added, taking another drink.

"You know the three of us are different than the rest of them, they don't understand us." Dany stated, surprising Arya with how truthful Dany was being with her feelings, feelings that Arya herself agreed with.

"Yeah that's why we're out here and they are in there." Aegon responded, motioning to the Great Hall.

"Im close to my family but never did get really close to anyone outside of them until you two." Arya said, playing back memories of old in her head.

"You're very nice Arya." Dany said walking over to Arya and hugging her. "I wanted to hate you, I really did but you're too nice." She said in a happy tone.

"Alright Dany, I think you've had a bit too much." Aegon said with a laugh trying to pull Dany away from her.

"No, hug." Dany said happily, pulling Aegon into the hug.

At first Aegon tried to pull away but Arya snaked her arm around him, all three embracing each other. It was a nice moment and Arya didn't want to deny the three of them that. "You're very nice as well Dany." Arya said, leaning her head against Aegon.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, closing her eyes and also resting her head against Aegon.

"I think we can agree the three of us are very nice to each other." Aegon said playfully, putting an arm around both of them.

Arya couldn't help but bask in the comfort she felt with the two of them, she should've felt uncomfortable with the current situation but she didn't and it was in that moment she realized she couldn't take Aegon away from Dany and she didn't want to. Arya's mind that night eventually going down a path that led to an unusual thought and idea.

#####

**Daenerys**

It was the day before the wedding that Dany found herself on the balcony of her bedchambers about to pour the Sweetsleep away, letting the man she was in love with marry another. Dany wished she could go through with it but she couldn't, she let herself get too close to Arya and now she knew she'd never be able to live with herself if she went through with it. So without another thought she poured the two vials out over the balcony, the liquid slowly falling down the great height it had to travel.

As soon as Dany threw the empty vials off the balcony she heard a knock at the door, walking over and answering it she found Arya on the other side. "May I come in?" Arya asked seriously.

"Of course." Dany answered leading her into the room, the two women taking a seat at the small table that sat in the corner.

Arya took a deep breath, making Dany nervous as to what she could say. "Ok first I want to say I really care about you Dany and I know how badly you and Aegon wan't to be together." She let out, a sick feeling overcoming Dany as she realized Arya was about to ask her to leave Kings Landing.

"I understand if you want..." Dany started.

"No let me finish." Arya cut her off before continuing. "As I was saying you and Aegon love each other very much and Aegon and I love each other very much. And over the past month me and you have gotten very close don't you think?"

Dany nodded. "Yeah."

"So I don't see any reason why we can't both be with him." Arya said, shocking Dany to the point that she was questioning her hearing.

"What?" Dany asked in surprise.

Arya seemed to get more nervous from her response. "Look I've thought a lot about this and if it was any other woman there is no way I would even entertain the idea but the three of us get along so well and I would have zero problems sharing him with you, it may be a bit weird at first but I'm sure it's something we can get used to."

"So I mean what is this are you giving me permission to be his mistress or something? And what about when Rhaegar eventually marries me off?" Dany asked a bit frantically, still trying to wrap her head around what they were discussing.

"No, I was thinking you can be with him now and then when he eventually inherits the crown he can make you his second wife, it's not like it hasn't been done before, remember Aegon the Conqueror? And I'm sure you can get Cersei to talk the King out of marrying you off." Arya explained, surprising Dany with how much she actually thought it out.

"Yeah but Aegon doesn't inherit the crown till Rhaegar dies, at some point he will ignore Cersei and marry me off." Dany stated, internally cursing herself for throwing away the Sweetsleep which now could've come in handy.

"The whole marriage thing may not be full proof but I'm sure overtime we can convince or force the King to accept a second marriage and in that time you get to be together with Aegon." Arya offered with assurance.

The room fell silent for a couple of seconds as Dany processed it all. "You really don't mind sharing him?" She asked, not fully believing her.

"No I don't, do you?" Arya asked back which gave Dany pause.

"As you said earlier, if it were any other woman then yes I would have a problem with it but with you, no I don't really mind it at all." She answered eliciting a smile from Arya.

"Well I guess it's settled then." Arya said with a chuckle.

"Wait have you talked to Aegon about any of this?" Dany asked.

"Nope that's what we're going to do right now." Arya answered, replacing Dany's sudden happiness with more nervousness.

#####

**Aegon**

"What?!" Aegon exclaimed. Arya and Dany had both sat him down on the bed in his bedchambers and explained to him that he should take Dany as a second wife. Aegon was beyond shocked by what had been proposed, he knew the three of them got along very well but this was unexpected.

"Ive put a lot of thought into this and like I said when you become king you can marry her." Arya tried to explain.

"Arya It's going to be a long time before I'm King, and what exactly are the rules in the mean time?" Aegon asked, legitimately wondering what the plan was.

"We will keep it quiet for now and we can try to find a way to find a way for your father to accept it but in the mean time you two can be together." Arya said, trying to convince him.

"Together how?" Aegon questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I would think sexually but that's between you and Dany." Arya said, making Aegon wonder how she was talking like it was a normal conversation.

"Will you two be able to deal with me being with both of you?" Aegon asked unsure that the two woman had thought it out.

Arya groaned in frustration. "Of course, we all three care about each other so I don't think it will be a problem."

"Dany?" He asked for her opinion.

"I agree with Arya, if it were any other woman I'd have a problem but it's Arya and I care for her and I want her to be happy and she wants me to be happy, we want the three of us to be happy." Dany said with a warm smile.

Aegon put his face in his hands and couldn't help but chuckle. "This is crazy." He said standing to face them. As crazy as it all was he couldn't help but find the humor and excitement in the situation, the last thing he expected was the two woman he loves most in the world would agree to share him.

"So is that a yes?" Arya asked with a playful smile.

"Yeah I guess." He said shaking his head in disbelief that any if this was really taking place.

"Good." Arya said pulling him into a slow kiss before pulling away and motioning to Dany with her eyes.

It felt awkward for Aegon at first but when he looked into Dany's eyes and saw the pure love within he felt his awkwardness wash away. Aegon tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and gave her a slow kiss similar to the one he had just had with Arya. The realization that he got to be with both of the women he loved sinking in even more.

#####

**Daenerys**

It was the day of the wedding and Dany sat in the crowd as they waited for the bride to make her way out. Dany couldn't help but feel joyous even though it wasn't her wedding, in her eyes it was like this day marked the start of the future for all three of them. They had even come to an agreement that Arya and Aegon would lose their virginity together first, Arya said her and Aegon could go first before the wedding but it just didn't seem right to her even though a part of her still felt a bit bad about it.

It was then she noticed Cersei look at her in confusion and Dany let her smile fade, realizing she was not supposed to be smiling in this moment much less happy.

#####

**Aegon**

Aegon stood inside the Great Sept of Baelor nervously awaiting his wife to be, every now and then glancing Dany's way wondering if he would be this nervous if he was waiting for her to walk down the aisle. Suddenly Arya emerged wearing a beautiful white gown covered by a cloak of the Stark colors with her father escorting her slowly his way. Aegon felt his breath catch as he took in how beautiful Arya looked, he thought she always looked beautiful but this was different, she was going to be his wife.

As she got to him Ned removed the Stark cloak from Arya allowing Aegon to put his cloak of Targaryen colors on her, his hands trembling as he did so. Standing face to face with her they both spoke the words required but in Aegon's mind all he could do was imagine their future together and stare into her grey eyes. Before he knew it the time came to kiss her, making her his wife, the kiss was brief but it was one he knew he'd remember for the rest of his days. The second the kiss ended the crowd erupted in cheers, he spotted Arya's family all clapping proudly except for Sansa who also clapped but looked unenthusiastic about it. Aegon then looked to his family to see his father giving him a proud smile as he cheered, as much as he argued with his father it made him feel good to know he pleased him. It made him think of days when he was just a boy and his father was everything to him and how he used to play games with him, tuck him in and tell him stories at night.

#####

**Arya**

Arya sat down hand in hand with her new husband at the main table of the feast that was being held outside, she couldn't get over how beautiful the wedding turned out, she could tell the crown spared no expense. And she thought Aegon looked so handsome in his formal clothing that was designed with his House colors. She hadn't gotten to speak with her family too much yet except for a few congratulations and a cold look from Sansa but she felt better when she saw Dany's beaming smile when she gave her own congratulations. Now all she and Aegon had to do was consummate which had her a bit nervous but she was sure once they started that bit of nervousness would go away. Looking over the crowd she saw an almost sinister grin on Joffrey Lannister as he watched the King stand to make a toast.

"I would like to congratulate my son Prince Aegon Targaryen the sixth of his name and Princess Arya Stark on their wedding, may the love you have for each other burn bright for an eternity." The King said sincerely, giving the couple a warm smile as the crowed applauded. After taking a sip from the goblet the Kings face immediately changed to a worried one.

"Father, you ok?" Aegon asked as the King leaned over holding himself up with the table.

Suddenly the King started choking causing Aegon and Cersei to run over to help him. "Can we get some damned water?" Cersei barked at the servants as she looked at her husband with concern.

"Father?" Aegon asked in panic as the King started choking more violently.

"Where's the maester?" Tyrion asked in a panicked voice, his eyes searching across the crowd.

Then with a thud the King fell to the ground, the crowd gasping in worry. Aegon and Cersei immediately knelt down by his side to help him, Dany now standing near and watching with shock. "Rhaegar?!" Cersei voice rang out in terror as the Kings skin started to turn purple.

"No no no." Aegon repeated in whispers, tears starting to stream down his face as he watched his father take his last breaths and die in son's arms.

Arya couldn't move as she looked down at the Kings dead body, it all had happened so quick. Cersei screaming and crying finally pulled her out of Arya her daze so she could console Aegon who was now holding his mother.

"This can't be... it can't..." Aegon said, unable to accept what was happing. Arya just held him not knowing what to say, trying to come to terms of what had just happened herself.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Aegon**

It had been five days since his father's death and Aegon still did not want to face the light of day, he hadn't left his bedchamber since the funeral and he didn't feel like he would ever be able to. Aegon's coronation was suppose to take place today but he postponed it, not wanting to face the masses of people who would now look to him for leadership. Before his father's death Aegon dreamed of the day he'd be King but now it all seemed too daunting, he thought his time wouldn't come for years, he thought he would be able to have more time to learn from his father. Aegon thought of all those arguments with his father, how angry they would get at each other, if he only knew how soon his father's death would come he would have spent more time talking with him than screaming.

The sound of the door opening and light footsteps alerted him to a visitor in his darkened bedchambers, only one candle and the moon from the balcony opening offering light. "Are you feeling any better?" His mother said softly as she sat on the bed he currently lay on.

He didn't know why she would ask a question she already knew the answer to, a question she had been asking for the pass three days. "What do you want me to say?" He asked tiredly, just wanting her to leave him alone.

"I know how you're feeling, I know it hurts but you have a responsibility Aegon. The people will only accept so many delays." Cersei said with a sympathetic tone as she gently stroked his hair.

"What, have they forgotten to mourn their King?" Aegon said bitterly.

Cersei just sighed in defeat, letting his words hang in the air. "Hopefully you'll feel better in a couple of days." She said, giving him a kiss on the forehead before leaving him to wallow in his depression.

Hours later another visitor made their way into Aegon's bedchamber, once the figure was by the bed Aegon saw it was Dany, her and Arya had visited many times checking on him, trying to talk him out of his depression to no avail. "I wanted to check on you before bed." Dany said as she sat in the place his mother had hours ago.

"Could've waited till tomorrow, it's not like I'll be anywhere else." Aegon replied, keeping his eyes on the flicking flame of the candle on the bed table.

"You can't stay like this Aegon, you're King now. You have your coronation and the wedding to reschedule..." Dany rattled off.

"I don't feel like hearing this, I'm too tired." He replied closing his eyes so she would get the point.

Suddenly he felt the bed shift as she laid down in the small space beside him. "Look at me." She ordered, putting her hands on his face and repeating the order till he finally opened his eyes to see her face inches from his, staring intensely at him. "You will be better tomorrow, you will do your duty and take your place as King."

"I can't, not right now." He said with his tiredly voice.

"Yes you can and you will." She ordered aggressively, surprising Aegon with a side of her she rarely let show. Aegon studied her face, looking at the many Targaryen features that she possessed. He found himself feeling a familiar desire, one that he's held for her for the longest. He wanted to kiss her and taste her smooth skin again, all the sexual thoughts in his mind pushing away the thoughts of his dead father.

Without a word Aegon placed his his lips on hers, slipping his tongue in immediately. He could tell at first she was surprised by his actions but quickly recovered and fell into motion with the passionate kiss. Their actions started to get even more heated by the seconds as Aegon started to remove his clothing in between kisses, their hands roaming each others body in a needful way. As he removed his pants Dany quickly shimmied out of her nightgown and undergarments both now fully nude and showing no sign of slowing down, Aegon knowing without a doubt he was going to have her as he laid eyes on her naked body, the gods themselves couldn't stop him from making love to her he thought to himself. Resuming their kiss he snaked his hand down her body and felt her sex, feeling the wetness and heat that came from within. Slowly slipping a finger in he felt a slight moan come from her as they kissed, remembering what she liked he positioned his thumb on the little nub that sat at the top of her sex and started to rub, earning a louder moan from her as she placed her hand on his cock and began to stroke it.

"So beautiful." He whispered as the kiss broke and he started to kiss at her neck and work his way down and to her breast, a place he hadn't kissed before. "I need you Dany." He said as he started to kiss on her left breast all the while still using his hand on her, wanting to bring her pleasure, to show her how much he loved her.

Moving away from her breast he started to kiss down her stomach, inching lower and lower till he got close to her sex and stopped to look her in the eye to see if it was ok. All it took was quick nod from her for him to continue downwards, slowly removing his fingers from her started to kiss her inner thighs slowly moving in inwards until his mouth was on her sex, tasting the sweetness that had a hint of salt to it. As Aegon kissed away and his tongue slid inside her he started to hear Dany's moans become louder, the taste, smell and the sounds that came from her feeding his arousal even more. Moving his kisses to the top of her sex he stared to finger her as he used his mouth on her tiny nub, eliciting an even louder moan from Dany as she place her hands on his head and started to stroke his hair while thrusting herself towards him. He could tell she was about to come, he had seen it enough times to know and he wanted her to but not yet.

As Aegon removed his mouth and finger from her he quickly moved a top of her looking down into her now frustrated haze filled eyes. "What why..." She asked in painted breath.

"I need you Dany, I want you to come with me." He said as he rubbed the head of his cock against her sex, eliciting a hitch of breath from her.

Aegon noticed her face turn serious for a second, as if she were struggling with something and then suddenly it was gone. "Ok, but go slowly." She said.

"Of course." He replied with a warm smile and a kiss.

As he promised Aegon slowly pushed inside her, feeling the tight warmth start to surround his cock inch by inch, checking on Dany before each time he pushed forth. Once he was all the way in Aegon closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling for just a second, basking in the emotional and physical connection he had with the her. Opening his eyes he looked straight into hers, wondering if she had been thinking the same thing he had. "Are you ok?" Aegon asked.

"Yeah, it was uncomfortable at first but I think I'm good now." She said not breaking eye contact with him.

Knowing he got the ok Aegon started to slowly move in and out, creating a rhythm of movement as his kissed her. Soon he started to hear her moans and feel her upward thrusts, making his own arousal harder to control. Knowing he was going to have trouble lasting longer he started to work on getting her to come, kissing her neck while kneading and pinching at her nipples. Their movement started to pick up speed as his work on her not only aroused her but also himself, making it even harder to prolong his climax. As the movements got faster and faster he felt himself begin to reach the point of no return as Dany's moans got louder and louder, suddenly he stoped his movements, holding them still.

"Why are you stopping?" She asked with concern and a hazy tone to her voice.

"I don't want this to end, not yet." He said trying to catch his breath as his arousal started to calm down. She started to kiss on his neck and rubbing her hand up and down his body soothingly. "I love you so much." He said staring deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too." She replied kissing him, causing them to resume their movements.

Aegon knew he couldn't just keep stopping all night so he decided he would just relax and let their lovemaking flow on naturally, letting the speed ramp up ever so slightly to the point it was before as he kissed her lips and neck. Soon he felt himself reaching that point of no return but this time he kept going and let himself dive into ecstasy, his mind going into a daze as he came, feeling his seed shoot into her. Just as he was about to comedown he felt her inner walls contract and her hold on him tighten as she was coming so he kept hammering into her as his climax was done, letting her ride hers out.

Once she had comedown Aegon rolled off of her and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms her, both drenched with sweat as they laid there silently with Dany's head resting against his chest. Aegon not thinking of anything but how much he cared for the woman that lay in his arms and how he'd remember that night for the rest of his days.

#####

**Dany**

Dany should have felt guilty as she woke the next morning lying naked in Aegon's arms but she didn't, last night was a moment she and Aegon had promised to each other. As much as she liked Arya she knew she could never understand the bond herself and Aegon had, her and Aegon being each others first was the way it's suppose to be and that's what happened. Dany hadn't planned on it happing but it did and she's glad it did, it was as amazing as she hoped it'd be. From the way he kissed her sex to how gentle he was deflowering her, it couldn't have went better in her opinion.

Suddenly she felt movement on the bed, a sudden fear shooting through that maybe he regretted the whole night but then a kiss was placed on her head. "Good morning." Aegon said in the happiest tone she had heard since Rhaegar's death, washing all her fears away.

"Good morning to you too." She replied with a grin, snuggling up to him and making eye contact.

"I want to stay in this bed with you all day but there's so much to do." He said with a smile, lightly squeezing her body to his. Dany was delightfully surprised by his new attitude, whether it was her words or the sex that did it she didn't care, she was just glad he was now out that hole of depression.

"Aegon, last night was..." She started dreamily.

"Amazing?" He finished for her.

"Yeah." She answered with a giggle.

"Well it seems only right, we have been fooling around for a decade." Aegon replied, running a hand smoothly over her body.

"Hey it was worth the wait right?" She asked with a playful challenge, thinking of all those times he wanted to take things further and she would turn him down.

"So worth it." He answered with a smile before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"We should get someone to fetch some moon tea." Dany said after a brief silence.

"Why?" Aegon asked with curiosity, surprising her.

"Well what about Arya and I'm not exactly your wife yet?" She asked, not really knowing what he was thinking or his plan.

"I'm practically King now, You and Arya are going to be my wives very soon so I don't see why we can't began working on an heir right now unless you don't want to." He explained.

"No I want to, I guess I just didn't know how fast you were planning to do all of this." She answered.

"It's like you said last night, I need to do my duty and take my place as King. Also being with you last night made me look at father's death in a different way, it made me see that any day I could take a sip from a cup and it would be the last sip I take in my life. I want to live while I can, I want us to continue and build on the legacy this family has built and make it even better for our children." He said with an excited determination.

"Im glad Aegon, I really do believe we can make it better like we always talked about." She said, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Me you and Arya, nothing will be able to stop us." He replied.

Hearing those words made her remember what they had done together last night, without Arya's approval. "Um about Arya, I don't think we should tell her about this."

The was a couple of seconds of silence before Aegon responded. "I agree, things are good between the three of us now, I don't think we should risk it."

"Exactly what I was thinking." She replied, knowing it would really destroy all the progress that she and Arya made as friends.

#####

**Aegon**

After a bath Aegon and Dany walked hand in hand into the family dining room where Arya, Tyrion and his mother sat. "Good morning family." Aegon said with a jovial tone, earning a surprised smile from everyone at the table.

Arya got up from the table and made her way over to him, a proud smile gracing her face. "I've missed your smile." She said as she hugged him.

"Not as much as I've missed yours." He replied, lifting her chin to bring her into a slow kiss all the while still holding Dany's hand as he did so. Only noticing when the kiss broke he saw Tyrion staring at the three of them with a raised eyebrow. With all that had been going on he hadn't gotten to tell Tyrion of his plan to have two wives and honestly he wasn't excited to tell him the news because he had no idea how Tyrion would react, he'd probably tell him how politically stupid it was which Aegon already knew the implications a polygamous marriage involved but he did not know how Tyrion would feel personally considering he was friends with both woman.

Sitting down in a chair between Dany and Arya Aegon decided he wasn't ready to sit in his father's chair at the head of the table, maybe after the coronation he'd be able to but as of that day it just didn't seem right to him.

"I have to say nephew I am glad I decided to stay in last night so I could witness your return to the world." Tyrion said with a smile, taking a bite of bacon.

"I have a duty and there is much to be done, I realized I couldn't stay in bed forever, It's not what father would have wanted." Aegon said truthfully, a somberness taking over the table.

"Well I am happy you've come to that conclusion." Cersei added.

"There is much that I need to discuss about the coming wedding, has there been any plans put in motion yet?" Aegon asked his mother.

"No, we didn't know when you'd be ready so a date hasn't even been set." Cersei answered.

"Good, I'll be talking with the small council after breakfast to set it up and make some changes to the coronation." Aegon said as he took a bite of food.

"Changes?" Tyrion asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes changes, you will know of them when I address the small council." Aegon responded simply, seeing the somewhat confused look on Tyrion's face.

Hours later Aegon found himself along with Tyrion sitting at a table with the small council, inspecting each member, trying to see if anyone of them was less loyal than they appeared. Aegon was very suspicious after his father's murder and he knew it had to be someone very close to the crown that had access to the King's cup. Immediately after his father's death Aegon had the whole servants staff questioned and in some cases interrogated which brought no answers whatsoever, all they knew so far was the poisoned used that was called the strangler.

"So the first matter I want to address is the position of Hand of the King." Aegon spoke with a formal authority, looking to the man he disliked the most named Robert Baratheon who seemed none to surprised. "I will be relieving Robert of his duty and putting forth my new Hand Tyrion Lannister." Aegon said, his eyes landing on his uncle who sat beside him. Aegon hadn't told Tyrion of his plan to make him Hand but Tyrion had to expect it since he brought him to the meeting and Aegon couldn't really see anybody else being his Hand.

Tyrion cleared his throat, a somewhat surprised look on his face as he stood from his chair. "I have got to say this is a bit unexpected but I accept this honor and I will serve you and the realm to the best of my ability."

"Good, Robert you will make your return to Storm's End immediately." Aegon ordered the older man who stood from his seat.

"Yes your Grace." Robert said bitterly before walking towards the exit.

"By the way Lady Baratheon along with your son will be staying in Kings Landing for awhile, I want her to have some time with her kin." Aegon said, making Robert turn around to face him, a look of anger present on his face.

"What?!" Robert snapped, failing to withhold his anger.

"Best to watch your tone Lord Baratheon, must I remind you that you speak to our new King." Littlefinger said with a smirk.

Robert took a deep breath before speaking. "My apologies your Grace but my family belongs with me in Storm's End where I can look after them properly."

"No worries, they will be much safer and looked after much better here." Aegon said making the older man's temper rise, Robert just staring him down with hatred. "You may leave now." Aegon said with a smirk, waving him away, making Robert leave begrudgingly without a word.

"Now that that's been taken care of we must talk about the coronation and wedding." Aegon said, breaking the silence in the room.

"We have the coronation set for day after tomorrow but the wedding date has not been set yet. Perhaps a week from today?" Grand Maester Pycelle said with his broken old voice.

"Whenever we set it we're going to have to make it smaller this time, we can't afford another big wedding." Littlefinger said with a now serious tone.

Aegon was shocked to hear the words that Littlefinger spoke. "What do you mean we can't afford it?"

"The crown is in debt, the Lannister's stopped loaning us money ever since you're father ripped up the decree, all we get are their taxes." Littlefinger explained.

"Did you know about this?" Aegon asked Tyrion who shook his head no. "How the fuck could my father let this happen?" Aegon said with frustration.

"Maybe you can talk to your grandfather, since there's a new King perhaps a new deal can be arranged?" Varys offered.

"Yes I can probably get him back on board and with the new raise in taxes we should be good." Aegon said as much to himself as to the room.

"Raise in taxes?" Maester Pycelle said in shock.

"That's right, I'm sick and tired of these insanely rich people holding on to their money while part of the city starves." Aegon stated to the old man.

"Would you want me to work on a new tax plan?" Littlefinger asked, ignoring Pycelle's outrage.

"Yes that would be very helpful." Aegon thanked Littlefinger kindly, glad the man actually followed orders instead of questioning him. "I will say though we won't have to worry much about the cost of the wedding because we're going to be joining the wedding and coronation together." Aegon added, to the shock of the room.

"Not in the history of the kingdom has the coronation ceremony been tampered with." Pycelle stammered in shock.

"Well today is a new day and we're going to be doing things differently which brings me to my next announcement. There will be all new crowns made, two Queen crowns and one King." Aegon said, making the council stare at him with confusion, although he could've sworn he noticed a slight smirk from Littlefinger.

"Two Queen crowns? I'm afraid I don't follow." Tyrion asked with curiosity.

"The two Queen crowns will be for my two wives." Aegon answered, causing the council to gasp in shock while Tyrion put his head down in frustration.

"Your Grace I mean no disrespect but the people are very religious, most of them follow the faith of the seven which forbids polygamy." Varys explained earnestly.

"One, I won't be the first Targaryen to have multiple wives. Two, I don't give a damn about the seven. When the people of Kings Landing start having food in their bellies again I'm sure they will get over it." Aegon responded.

"But those Targaryen's had dragons your Grace." Littlefinger added.

"Yes they did but I think if we show the people how much better we can make their lives then they will surly let it slide." Aegon said with conviction.

"The two woman in question, are they Lady Daenerys and Lady Arya?" Varys asked.

"Yes." Aegon answered.

"Well have you thought of what Lord Stark would think? It could cause him to ignore the deal, making the relations with the north once again unstable." Varys said.

"No Arya has assured me her father would not do that, the mess with the north is settled." Aegon assured them.

"Ned Stark is not the only one who lives in the north, he may not be able to control them." Pycelle chimed in.

"Look I am the King and this is happening, so you can all just give up now because I'm not moving on this one." Aegon said with authority.

"We will have to push the coronation back a few days to get the crowns made but do you have anyone in mind that will marry the three of you? I doubt we could persuade anyone of the faith to do it." Pycelle said, seeming to have accepted the situation.

"With all of your great wisdom I was expecting you to grand maester." Aegon responded.

Pycelle's eyes widened as he shuffled in his chair. "I don't really think I am up for such a task."

"Are you going to deny your King's request?" Aegon asked, threateningly staring down the old man.

The old man shook his head adamantly. "No no no, of course not. I will serve you well your Grace." Pycelle answered.

"Good, that'll be all for today." Aegon said to the council with a new kindness.

As the men of the small council left the room Tyrion stayed behind with Aegon, knowing they needed to talk privately. "Thank you for giving me a heads up." Tyrion said sarcastically.

Aegon turned in his seat to talk directly to his uncle who sat beside him. "I know I should've told you but things have been very chaotic and I need to get these things moving."

"Please tell me Arya and Dany know about this?" Tyrion asked.

"Of course they do, all three of us have thoroughly talked about this together." Aegon answered, somewhat offended that Tyrion thought he would force or spring the marriage on the two women.

"Aegon you're going to make things even more chaotic, polygamy has got to be the stupidest idea you've come up with. Do you know how much risk you're bringing to the family, people will see this as the perfect reason for the Targaryen dynasty to end and you've thrown me into this coming shit storm with you." Tyrion scolded in anger.

"You don't have to be Hand, say you want out and you can be out." Aegon said bitterly, upset that his uncle and best friend could possibly not want to stand by him.

Tyrion shook his head and scoffed. "No I'm in, I care about the three of you and I will do everything in my power to help you three through the shit storm that's coming. But you do know how dangerous this is right?" Tyrion asked sincerely.

"I do but we will get through it, I'm sure of it." Aegon said encouragingly, knowing the dangers Tyrion spoke of were true but also knowing they were strong enough to over come them.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so last chapter got a very strong reaction so I thought I would explain a bit on why Aegon and Dany acted the way they did.
> 
> The main thing that you guys were upset about was Aegon and Dany hooking up behind Arya's back and choosing to keep it a secret. The reason Aegon slept with Dany was because he was in grief over his father's death. Was it a mistake? Yes but Aegon at that time would see it as more of a happy accident because he's known Dany his whole life and part of him feels that they have a kind of an ownership over each other which is why they're choosing to keep it a secret. And as for not drinking the moon tea along with the which Queen will have the son who inherits the crown questions will be answered in this chapter.
> 
> But as far as why was Aegon making mistakes and being reckless? The answer I thought was simple, he was going on a power trip much like his father had. Aegon is not a perfect character, no one in this story will be because how would any of them grow and learn from thier mistakes? Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that I helped clear some things up on the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Arya**

"Ok, the four of us need to figure a way to keep a riot from taking place because if Aegon marries the two of you without any preparation they'll all have our heads on spikes." Tyrion said with a seriousness as he, Aegon, Dany and Arya stood in the Kings study. Aegon had decided all four of them should be meeting in private from now on to discuss how to smoothly navigate the political waters that they had thrown themselves in.

"I really think you should've waited on telling the small council, there are most likely rumors flying about already." Arya said with worry.

"Wait for what? Aegon's King now, what he says goes and they are going to keep their mouths shut and bend the knee." Dany said with a tone of superiority.

"It doesn't matter if he's King, if the people don't like him then they will get rid of him along with this entire family. The Targaryen dynasty isn't invulnerable." Tyrion corrected Dany, making Arya even more nervous. Just moments ago Aegon had told her and Dany what he planned and had told the small council which gave Arya a sick feeling in her stomach, it all felt bad to her senses and she truly wished Rhaegar had never died for they would not be dealing with this mess.

"All we need to do is sway the people, get them on our side and make them forget their gods and the ways of old." Aegon said, his eyes showing he was deep in thought trying to think of solutions.

"Even if we sway the people we still have the nobles to deal with, including your father and the north." Tyrion said nodding to Arya.

"I can talk to my father, I'm sure I can make him understand that I'm ok with a polygamous marriage." Arya said assuredly.

"Yes but it's not just your father we have to convince, it's the whole north. Aegon marrying Dany as well will put doubt in their minds as to which son will inherit the crown, making the whole deal worthless. But if they are ok with the polygamy aspect I'm sure we can draw up a royal decree that states Arya's first born son will be the one to inherit." Tyrion explained, adding more complexity.

"Who says we would be up for that, Im just suppose to let someone else dictate who gets the crown?" Aegon asked with displeasure, surprising Arya with his words.

"What do you mean Aegon? Our son was always going to inherit the crown, I didn't give that up when I allowed Dany into our relationship." Arya said with a hurt expression, causing Tyrion to throw his face in his hands in frustration.

"No you didn't, if your the first to have a son then he will inherit." Aegon explained as if his words made it all better when in actuality it hurt Arya even worse. It's true the three of them didn't talk about the children but Arya thought it was obvious with her being first wife that her son got the crown no matter what.

"Aegon no matter what you think this is something you're going to have to do or it will be war, I can promise you that." Tyrion said seriously.

"I don't care if Dany bares you ten sons before me, our son will be King and it's not up for negotiation." Arya said with authority, her anger higher then it had been in a long time. She was not going to let this one go, she had planned this all out in her head ever since the betrothal was changed to her.

Aegon stared in her eyes then they flicked to Dany before going back to her. "The son of yours and my blood will inherit the crown, we'll make the decree." He said as he pulled Arya into his arms, Arya slowly putting her arms around him. "I'm sorry we didn't talk about this before." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead before stepping out of the embrace.

"Then that matter is taken care of now as for different titles of Queen..." Tyrion started.

"No both will be Queen, none of that consort horse shit. We're doing it the way Aegon the first did it." Aegon cut him off.

"Don't you think that could complicate things? Everyone will be wondering who's the real Queen." Tyrion asked, already looking he had aged ten years in just this short conversation.

"Both will be the real Queen and have as much authority as the other." Aegon stated. Tyrion conceded with a nod, quickly glancing at Arya, probably thinking the same thing she was. Not but several minutes ago Arya proved who the real Queen was and who had the real authority.

"Ok so that only leaves one small thing, the people." Tyrion said with a bit of sarcasm as the whole room knew it'd be the most difficult thing to deal with.

Aegon started pacing the room several times deep in thought before stopping and putting his hands on the wooden desk of the study closing his eyes and putting his head down. Slowly a smile formed on his face before eventually opening his eyes. "I think I have a plan." He said with a confident smirk.

#####

**Aegon**

Aegon had just gotten back to his bedchambers from a day of planning and all he wanted to do was sit alone and drink some wine, wanting to relieve his stress. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal his very angry looking mother, slamming the door behind her. "You idiot, have you lost your gods damn mind!" Cersei yelled at him, her face red with anger.

"Nope, let me guess the leak...Pycelle?" Aegon asked lazily, as if it were a game.

"Never mind how I found out, you will not be doing this. I will not let you put this family in danger!" Cersei stated, pointing her finger at him.

"Mother you should be happy that I'm marrying Dany and besides I have a plan, the family will be safe." Aegon said calmly.

"Aegon your King, you don't have to marry her to be with her. Why would you risk everything just for some title." Cersei asked, her anger never lowering.

"Because I'm building a legacy, I want Arya and Dany as my Queens and I want them to bear my children. The Targaryen dynasty needs to be strengthened for not only my needs and wants but for the people of the realm and known world." Aegon explained, taking a sip of wine.

Cersei eyes started to brim with tears. "Your going to get us killed, all for some far fetched fantasy. You've been shielded by these castle walls all your life, you don't know how cruel the world can be, they will kill you and everyone you love."

"I know it's dangerous but things need to change, progress needs to be made. People are starving, children are being sold as sex slaves. I will not let this shit stand during my reign, I will fix this world and make it a better place with the help of my two Queens." He said with a determination before leaving his mother, not letting her respond.

#####

**Arya**

It was a couple of days after they had set the plan in place that Arya and Aegon stood in the King's study waiting for her father to arrive. Arya's nerves felt like they were on edge, today they would be telling her father of the polygamous marriage and enact a part of Aegon's plan.

As her father Ned entered the study Arya instinctively grabbed Aegon's hand, trying to find some strength from him. "Arya. Your Grace." Ned greeted them kindly. "So what is so important that we need all the privacy?" Ned asked.

"Well father the reason is um..." Arya stammered, so nervous that she didn't think she would be able to get the words out.

"Lord Stark along with taking your daughter as my wife and Queen I will also be marrying Daenerys as well." Aegon stated without hesitation. Arya could see her father's expression go from shock then to a mix of anger and disappointment before he turned his back to them, the room silent for seconds. She had never seen her father react in such a way in her life, it made her feel guilty and saddened.

"Tell me I heard you wrong, tell me I misheard you and I won't call this betrothal off and take my daughter with me back to Winterfell." Ned said coldly, turning to face the two of them a look of anger present on his face.

"You didn't mishear him, he will be marrying Dany as well." Arya spoke up.

Ned shook his head in disproval. "Then the betrothal is off your Grace, let's go Arya." He said formally, waving Arya over to him.

"Lord Stark let us talk about this..." Aegon pleaded.

"There is nothing to talk about, I won't let you force my daughter into some polygamous marriage!" Ned snapped.

"He's not forcing me father, it was my idea." Arya said, making her father quiet in shock. "He loves me and Dany, and I care about Dany so we talked about it and decided that this is the way it's going to be." She ended with an authority.

"Arya do you even know what's at stake here? This doesn't just effect the people around you but the whole of Westeros." Ned replied, an anger still with him.

"We know there will be some challenges but we will get through them, we have talked all this out." Arya answered.

Ned put his head down and shook it in frustration. "Arya I know you usually wouldn't do something that you didn't want but I'm going to ask you anyway, before I give this anymore thought. Is this what you really want? All you have to do is say no and it is over, don't worry about the politics of it, if we have to go to war we will." Ned said sincerely, all anger gone from his face.

"There will be no war, if Arya leaves the north goes with her." Aegon said to the shock of the two, effectively giving Arya the fate of the north.

"And the north won't be going anywhere because I'm in love with him and this is what I really want." Arya said with certainty.

"Arya even if I accept this I don't think I could convince the other houses to do the same, how would we know for sure your son would be the heir?" Ned asked with concern, his face much softer than earlier.

"I've drawn up a royal decree." Aegon answered fetching the paper from his desk. "Stating that the heir to the throne will be a son of mine and Arya's blood, and if for some reason she only bares a daughter then said daughter will inherit thus assuring an heir with half Stark blood to occupy the throne." He finished, handing the decree to Ned.

Ned looked over the decree before speaking. "This could work, if they left religion out of the decision to accept this whole arrangement.'' He said with a pause looking to Arya. "You do know most people think this is a sin right?" He asked Arya.

"So is going to whore houses but you don't see any of these Lords refrain from using them." Arya answered, seeing her fathers eyes point towards the floor in knowing she was right.

"You're going to do this with my approval or not aren't you?" Ned asked defeatedly, to which Arya responded with a simple yes. "Then once the wedding and coronation is done I will take this decree and show it to the northern Houses and try my best to get them to stay with the deal." He said, folding the decree and slipping it in his shirt pocket.

"Thank you." Arya said walking over the her father and hugging him.

"Gods Arya I hope you two are ready for the dark times that will undoubtedly come." He said with worry.

"The three of us are." Arya answered, correcting him and referring to the third member of the marriage.

#####

**Aegon**

After the conversation with Ned, Aegon along with Tyrion, Arya and Dany walked through the poorest section of Kings Landing as the Kingsguard surrounded to protect them, the smell awful and the people angry. Various adult citizens screaming at them, some begging for help. The children though even hungry were more innocent, some looking confused some watching them with awe. Seeing how deathly skinny and sick the people were really effected Aegon, he didn't understand how in such a big city filled with wealth that there were fellow citizens who couldn't even get a meal, it made him angry that this had been ignored for so long. The four of them walking up onto the raised platform people started to gather around, the screaming getting even louder.

"I hope you're right about this." Tyrion said to Aegon in worry.

"Can you all please quiet down?" Aegon asked the crowd in a loud tone which was ignored as the crowds screams continued. "Everyone quiet!" Aegon yelled as hard as he could bringing crowd to silence. "I've got to say seeing you people today brings me great sadness, none of you should have to live under the conditions you have been..."

"He doesn't care, his father did nothing to help us and he won't either!" A voice from the crowd yelled sending some of them into a small scream.

"I do care and I am doing something!" Aegon yelled, bringing the crowd back to silence. "All of you have been mistreated, especially during my father's reign but all of that is going to change. While the nobles spend their money on exotic furs and high priced whores your children starve, even the septs who follow the seven indulge in these things all the while taking the taxpayers money and telling you to wait for the gods to fix it!" Aegon said with rage, looking over the wide eyed crowd who'd never heard in their lives the Kings talk disparagingly about the faith.

"All of the corruption and greed end today, from this point forward I will not let a single citizen of Kings Landing go hungry again during my reign and all I ask of you in return is to stand with me and our two Queens." Aegon said as Arya and Dany took a step forward, eliciting murmurs from the crowd. "For the first time in history we will be having the coronation and wedding outside the Red Keep tomorrow for all of the public to attend, we believe no matter what house you hail from or if your a bastard that every citizen should have the right to attend such an event. And last but not least I told you I would end the hunger and that's exactly what we've done." Aegon announced signaling the servants to bring the many barrels of food forward and open them up, causing the crowd to rush towards it. "There is enough for everyone I can promise you and there will be more everyday from now on." He said as the people desperately grabbed bread and fruits from the barrels.

Once the crowd started to calm down Aegon, Tyrion, Arya and Dany made their way back to the carriage the people that once were screaming at them were now thanking them, mothers with tears of joy in their eyes now that they knew their children could eat. All of it touched Aegon deeply, to him this was what made being King so great.

As the four of them got back into the carriage and shut the door, Aegon saw Tyrion, Dany and Arya wearing a smile, most likely still riding the high of the moment they had just been apart of.

"Those people, they loved us." Dany said, the first to speak.

"You hear the rumors and picture it but... they are in much worse shape than I had imagined." Tyrion said, his expression changing to a sad one.

"They were so skinny, and the children..." Arya spoke with almost a whisper.

"I won't let them suffer anymore, I'll raise the noble's taxes fifty percent if I have to." Aegon stated sternly.

"You know I was really skeptical about this plan before but now, I think it worked, I think we have our base support." Tyrion said with a smile.

#####

**Arya**

It was the day of the wedding and coronation as Arya's handmaiden got her ready for the event. Arya found herself even more nervous about this wedding than the last, not knowing what could happen during said event, especially with the whole thing taking place outside of the Red Keep.

Suddenly a knock sounded on her bedchamber door, Arya telling her handmaiden to answer it to which reviled her mother Catelyn. "Arya may we talk?" Her mother asked from the doorway.

Agreeing Arya sent her handmaiden away for the two to have privacy. Robb and her mother had been trying to talk to her before but Arya ignored them, thankfully her father told them to leave her alone but it seemed her mother was ignoring the order from her father. Arya knew her mother and brother would try to talk her out of the marriage, say it was immoral so Arya saw talking with them at this point would just be a waste of time.

Once they sat at the small table in the room Catelyn broke the silence. "Arya you can't go through with this, don't you understand polygamy is a sin. Don't you care about your immoral soul?" Catelyn pleaded.

"Mother I love you and I'm glad you care for my well being but this is something I want to do and I will no matter what you or anyone else says." Arya said, getting up from the table and going to check herself in the mirror.

"Arya you will be damned by the gods!" Catelyn said, her voice much louder than before.

"You know yesterday I visited the poorest section of King's Landing, I saw children that looked as if they were nothing but skin and bone. And do you know what I thinking the whole visit?" Arya asked, her mother not responding. "I thought where are these gods, do they exist? And if they do, do they only love the rich and noble, the ones who only wear the finest clothing?"

"Arya just because people suffer..." Catelyn started.

"Mother you can either accept my decisions and be apart of my life or not. It's your choice but right now I have a wedding to get ready for so if you could show yourself out." Arya said with a dismissive tone, her mother leaving the room without a word in defeat.

#####

**Aegon**

Aegon sat at the desk of the King's study watching a very fat man known as the High Septon dressed in silk robes and wearing a tall crystal crown walk into the room, the man noticeably angry. Aegon could have held off the conversation he had to have with the man for another time but Aegon thought what better time than the day of the coronation, the day that would send a message to the known world that a new day had come and things were going to be changing.

"High Septon." Aegon greeted simply.

"Your Grace." The fat man greeted back in an ugly tone.

"Go on with it then, get it out of your system." Aegon said with a smile, knowing the complaints and demands the man was to throw his way.

The Septon looked at Aegon with a hatred before starting. "I have heard of your disparaging comments on the septs and of your plans to practice polygamy. I am here to inform you that the seven will not recognize you as King and that your soul will be damned unless you repent and abandon your plans of a polygamous marriage." He said with a tone of superiority.

Aegon couldn't help but chuckle at the man, the hypocrisy of this supposed holy man. "Let me guess the gods told you this? You know what don't answer that because I don't give a fuck." Aegon spat, making the fat man's eyes go big. "You come in here with your silk robes and crown demanding that I follow some bull shit rules all the while you people who are suppose to be the charitable faith sat on your asses and collected taxpayers money to buy fancy furniture and clothing while the city starved."

"How dare you talk about our great septons and septas like that!" The man said with outrage.

"How dare I? How dare you, you fat fuck. You and your whole religion is a con, you're lucky I don't outlaw the whole damned thing but I tell you what I am going to do." Aegon said getting up from his seat and walking over to the man. "I will be cutting all funding to the faith and use the money to feed the poorest sections of this city, also the faith and It's septons and septas will start paying taxes like everyone else."

The High Septon's face was red with anger. "You can't do this, you won't get away with this!" He yelled.

"Watch me fat man." Aegon replied with a smirk.

"I will gather all the nobles...!" The man screamed.

"Take him away." Aegon ordered the guards.

"There will be protesters...!" The man yelled as two guards grabbed the mans arms and dragged him out of the room.

#####

**Daenerys**

Dany stood on the platform outside the Red Keep beside Aegon and on his other side stood Arya as Maester Pycelle said a string of formal words, making the marriage more of reality the further he went. Looking out at the sea of people who watched, Dany was amazed by how there could be so many people but still be so silent. As Pycelle's words stopped Aegon proceeded to lightly kiss Arya and then turn to Dany and do the same, she could hear the gasps mixed with claps, making the feeling of the moment very unusual.

"Sinners!" A man shouted from the crowd, Dany trying to find the source of the word in the crowd.

Suddenly a couple of more people shouted the same word, Dany now seeing it was a group of evangelicals. The crowd then started moving towards the evangelicals, much to the surprise to everyone the sea of people started to push the protesters to the back of the crowd, eventually sending them so far that they could no longer be heard. Looking over to Aegon she saw a smile grace his face causing one to appear on her's, the plan hadn't only cause the poor to accept the marriage but defend it.

Pycelle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Now for the coronation." He said as he took the gold King's crown from his assistant and held it out for Arya and Dany to take, both woman simultaneously taking the crown and gently placing it onto Aegon's head. Pycelle then handed a Queen's crown to Aegon so he could place it on Arya's head and then he repeated the same with Dany as he gave her a warm smile, a feeling of happiness spreading through her as she realized they were now officially married. Dany was truly happy to share Aegon with Arya but she was hurt by her comments about the ten sons from days ago, she understood Arya was just upset and probably didn't mean to hurt her but it did and it also saddened her that her and Aegon's son couldn't be the one to inherit but at the end of the day it was a royal decree and she had seen first hand how unreliable those can be.

Once the ceremony was done the three of them sat at the main table in the Great Hall for the feast, everybody seemed to act normally as they consumed their food and wine. Various people even offered them a congratulations and gifts, Dany hoped that some actually meant it instead of just doing it out of fear.

Stirring her from her thoughts Lady Baratheon walked up to their table wearing a kind smile. "Your Grace I just wanted to say congratulations. I won't lie it is unordinary to me but if the three of you are happy then that's all that matters." Lyanna said with sincerity.

"Thank you aunt Lyanna." Arya responded.

"That's very kind of you Lady Baratheon." Dany complemented.

"Much kinder than most have been, your words are much appreciated Lady Baratheon." Aegon said with a smile.

Suddenly they heard a sound of heavy breathing coming from behind Lyanna, peering over Dany saw a fat man with long black hair and beard carrying a big chest, the man looked as if he were about to drop the thing. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't notice you waiting behind me." Lyanna apologized to the man before saying her goodbyes and leaving.

"Are you ok?" Aegon asked as the fat man sat the chest on the ground and tried to catch his breath.

"Yes your Grace, just out of shape is all." The man said with a jovial laugh before continuing. "I am Illyrio Mopatis and I would like to congratulate you and say it has been an honor to attend these historic events. I have long been an admirer of Targaryen history and never in my life had I thought I would see a Targaryen embrace their name the way you have your Grace so I would like to give you something I have treasured for many years." The man said as he unclasp the chest and opened it to reveal three dragons eggs. One having a dark green color, the other pale cream and the last one being black. The eggs immediately caught Dany's eyes on first glance, the colors so captivating that she found it hard to stop looking at them.

"Wow, where did you find these?" Aegon asked in a breathless awe.

"The Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. They're fossils now of course but are extremely rare to find as you most likely know." Illyrio explained.

"Can I?" Dany asked the man, pointing at the eggs.

"My Queen they belong to the three of you now, you may do as you please with them." He answered.

Dany picked up the large cream colored egg feeling the weight and the texture of it, she and Aegon used to talk to no end of what it might feel like to hold a dragon egg and now she was. Soon after Dany Aegon grabbed the black one and motioned for Arya to take the green one, the both of them inspecting it with similar fascination.

"When I heard the news that we would have a King and two queens I was beyond excited, I had to pull a lot of strings to get myself in here for the feast but I just had to meet the three of you and to now see the dragons eggs in your hands, it brings me great happiness." Illyrio said with a big smile.

"Are you a citizen of King's Landing?" Aegon asked with curiosity.

"Im actually originally from the free city of Pentos but I moved here about a year ago, I couldn't take the unchecked immoral acts that infest that place." He explained with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well we are thankful for this gift and it will be treasured for the years to come, I will make sure to invite you to any events that we have in the future." Aegon said with a warm smile.

"It's truly an honor your Grace, may your reign be a long and successful one." Illyrio said kindly before leaving them inspecting the eggs.

"These have to be over a hundred years old." Arya said as she slowly rotated the egg in her hands.

"At least. Amazing aren't they?" Aegon said.

"Beautiful." Dany answered simply, still in awe as she stared at the egg.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there is a line from the last chapter that has Dany saying "How unreliable royal decrees can be.", I just want you guys to know that line does not mean she's plotting to put her child on the throne but it was more of an observation even though Dany really would rather her kid on the throne.
> 
> So with that out of the way enjoy!

**Aegon**

"Well this is it." Aegon said as he and Arya stepped into the royal bedchamber after just leaving the feast, Aegon felt his nerves go mad as the realization that they were about to consummate the marriage was just now really hitting him. Aegon and Arya had never seen each other nude, they weren't used to each others bodies like he and Dany were and that's what made him more nervous than ever. The three had decided to stick with the wedding plans they had before, he and Arya would consummate first and then Dany the next night after the second feast which was planned to try and make things equal.

"And here I thought my bedchamber was big." Arya said as she took in the large room with it's luxurious decor, removing her Queens crown and setting it on a nearby table.

"Yeah, much nicer than even my old bedchamber." Aegon said removing his crown and setting it on the same table, taking a look at the room that to him still felt like his grandfather's even though his father had occupied it for a short time.

Arya turned to face him and took his hand in his and gave him one of her pretty smiles. "So..." she drew out with a mischievous grin.

"So." He replied with a smile, placing his palm on her cheek as he brought her closer to him and kissed her. The kiss starting slow but soon ramped up in speed and passion as they moved towards the bed, both managing to get on the bed without breaking the kiss as Aegon moved on top of her. Aegon fumbled about getting his boots off while Arya's slippers easily came off, Aegon's nervousness at this point was completely replaced with lust as he broke the kiss for a second to remove his shirt. Soon Arya was struggling to take off her gown which Aegon noticed and quickly removed it for her, after the gown was off Arya then started to tug on Aegon's pants to which he removed quickly, his cock now free as he was fully nude. When he looked back to Arya he saw her staring directly at his cock, that moment bringing him back to the reality of neither one of them knowing each others body.

Right before Aegon was about to say something Arya lightly gripped his cock, a small pleasurable feeling shooting through his body from the simple touch. "It's so hard, and warm." Arya said with an almost dazed expression, her eyes making contact with his as her hand moved down his shaft. The moment reminding him of the first time Dany gave him a handjob, he loved both woman so much, he used to think it not possible to care for someone else as deeply as he did for Dany but he did for Arya. He wanted to give the world and more to both women and if he had to fight in countless wars for them he would.

Aegon resumed kissing her. "I love you Arya, my beautiful Queen." He said as he placed kisses on her neck, Arya removing her hand from him and moving up a bit to take her top undergarment off and reveal her breast to him. Aegon looked down upon her, taking in a new part of her beauty that had been hidden from him. As he gently ran his finger tips over her breast he determined that Arya was about the same size as Dany but the shape was somewhat different along with the nipples. Resuming his kisses on her neck he started massaging her breast, teasing the nipples and eliciting quiet moans from her. Aegon then slowly moved his kisses to her breast which caused Arya to tense up at first but relax as he started his work on her, a need to see more of her prompted Aegon to move from her breast and place his hands on her waist, slowly pulling her undergarments down her legs. He saw the nervousness in Arya's eyes as he uncovered the most intimate place on her body, unveiling even more of her beauty. Aegon lovingly looked over her now fully nude body his lust rising to an almost uncontrollable height, he found himself wanting to just immediately taste her sex but he couldn't just do so without easing her into it, he had to remember this was all new to her and he had to go slow.

Aegon moved atop of her and brought her into a passionate kiss, the feeling of their naked bodies touching heightening his arousal. "You look beautiful Arya." He said as he broke away from her lips and started to slowly kiss down her body.

Just as his kisses passed her belly button her words halted him. "Wait what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"I want to taste you my love." He said lightly kissing around her stomach, her eyes wide from his answer.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." She responded.

Aegon crawled up the bed and kissed her on the lips slowly for a couple of seconds before breaking away. "Do you trust me?" He asked her as he snaked his hand down to her sex, seeing her eyes go wide and her body tense up.

"I do but..." She tried to answer before being cut off by his hand gently massaging her sex.

"Let me make you feel good, let me please my Queen." He whispered in her ear before placing light kisses on her ear, her breaths getting heavier and her body arching towards his hand. Looking back into her eyes Arya gave a hesitant nod, giving into his request. Aegon again made his way down her body with kisses but this time he was using his hand on her which made the experience even better, he noticed that Arya was less still when pleasured which intrigued Aegon because he wasn't expecting such a reaction from just using his hand on her.

Once Aegon was down by her sex he approached her much the same way with Dany, kissing on her inner thighs until he was at the center of her sex but this time his lover watched him with a look mixed of nervousness instead of just arousal. As he put his mouth on her he got his first taste of her which he decided was different from Dany but not worse nor better, her taste and smell turned him on the same way.

"Gods this feels really good." She said as ran her fingers through his hair. Aegon taking it as encouragement moved his mouth to her nub and slowly pushed a finger inside her causing her to tense up for a moment then relax. Aegon worked his mouth and finger on her as her moans got louder and louder, her sounds encouraging him to pick up the speed. Suddenly Arya gripped the back of his head. "Fuck!" She yelled in a cracked voice, her body trembling and her sex contracting around his finger.

When her grip finally loosened on his head Aegon removed his mouth and finger from her and looked at her in awe. "You just..." He tried to ask.

Arya nodded her head, eyes closed and trying to catch her breath. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked, her glazed eyes opening with worry in them.

Aegon couldn't believe what had just happened, how quickly she had came. He thought she must have came at least twice as fast as Dany, and the way she orgasmed turned him on so much. Aegon rarely heard her say the word fuck and he had elicited it from her, it made him feel good that he could do that to her. Aegon kissed up her body. "You and I are going to have so much fun." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Arya asked as he was face to face with her.

"Books, they're not just for history you know." He said with a smile giving her a light kiss.

"You're ok with putting your mouth there?" Arya asked with curiosity.

"Of course I am, you taste lovely by the way." He answered kissing her neck, rubbing the head of his cock against her sex. "I need you Arya." He said with a tone of want, his arousal not letting him prolong the moment anymore.

"I love you Aegon." She said cupping his face before kissing him.

"I love you too." He said staring deeply into her grey eyes before Arya nodded for him to go ahead.

Aegon started to slowly push his cock inside her, surprisingly Arya told him he didn't have to go as slow so he went just a tad faster. He could see it was a bit uncomfortable for her but he guessed she just wanted to move through the pain so he kissed on her and tried his best to make her more comfortable. Once he was all the way in he kept still enjoying the feeling of her tight warm walls surround him, struggling with his want to just jump straight to it and start fucking her at full speed. "You feel so good." He said resting his head against hers.

"You can start moving if you want." Arya said, her body seeming more relaxed as she placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Aegon nodded and started to move in and out of her, thanking the gods that she didn't make him wait longer. Soon the two of them found a rhythm as Arya started to push up and forward against him, her moans getting louder as their movements got faster. Aegon didn't know if it was because he was new to Arya or what but he felt like he had way less control over his mind with her, he found himself mesmerized by her moans, her facial expressions, the way her tits moved as they fucked. Arya yelped as her body trembled from her second climax of the night, Aegon not stopping as he expected her to come early.

"I fucking love making you come." He said in a husky voice without thinking after she had came down from her climax, his mind completely lost. To his surprise Arya seemed to get even more excited as she started to buck up against him with more force, back at it even though she had just came. Moments later Aegon found himself close to his climax as he pounded into her with no other thoughts in his mind but the woman he was with.

Arya moans got louder and louder and then for the third time that night came. "Ugh...Gods!" She yelped in that cracked voice, her body trembling and her walls contracting around his cock sending Aegon over the edge as her climax set his own off. Aegon felt the extreme pleasure course through him as torrents of his seed shot into her.

"Fuck." Aegon said in exhaustion as he rolled off of her, both of them soaked in sweat breathing heavily. He honestly didn't think it would be that good, he thought it would take some time to learn her body but that was not the case. It took some practice with him and Dany in the early days when they would fool around but with Arya her body was so sensitive it made all of her likes more apparent and straightforward.

"I think I've just found my new favorite thing to do." Arya said with a heavy breath making Aegon laugh tiredly as she snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest.

Aegon closed his eyes and rubbed his head, trying to regain his senses. "I don't think words can describe how good that was." He said as he wrapped his arm around her and caressed her.

"Yeah, Im glad this moment was ours. I know you told me you and Dany fooled around growing up and I'm fine with that but I'm happy we could experience this for the first time together." She said with a warm smile, her words hitting Aegon with a sudden wall of guilt. When he slept with Dany at the time he didn't feel any regret, he was upset over his father's death and it just felt natural for him and Dany to experience sex for the first time together like everything thing else but now he saw that was very wrong headed. It wasn't just him and Dany anymore, Arya was now with them and he now regretted not taking that decision to lay with Dany more seriously or thinking of the consequences of now having this secret that was being kept from Arya and what that would do to their relationship.

#####

**Arya**

Arya awoke the next morning the same way she feel asleep, her arms wrapped around Aegon and her naked body resting against his. The feeling of his skin against hers reminding her that the amazing night they had wasn't some dream, the way his touches felt like pleasurable sparks or the way he made her feel so full and complete as he moved his cock in and out of her at a perfect rhythm. The whole thing felt like a mixture of pure love and an animalistic need that created a fiery passion which reached heights she didn't think possible.

As she looked over his body she immediately noticed his cock hard and standing straight up, looking at his face she found him sound asleep. She thought it curious that it could get that way even in his sleep but she wasn't going to complain as she found his pretty cock quite appealing even though she was slightly sore form the night before. Staring at it and thinking of said night before was making her very aroused and causing her to want that feeling again, to have him inside her and filling her up. Realizing he was her husband and and that he most likely wouldn't mind waking up inside her Arya slowly moved out of his arm and threw one leg over his body, making sure to be as quiet as possible, the probable hilarity of his surprised face when he woke enticing her to move slow and quietly. Positioning herself over his cock she lightly took hold of it and aimed it at her sex, a groan escaping from her as she lowered herself down onto him, his cock filling her slowly inch by inch.

Moving up and down on him slowly was really starting to build her arousal up, causing her movement to speed up. Aegon's head moved and his eyes started to move under his closed lids, signaling he was waking. "What?..." Aegon said slowly opening his eyes, his eyes snapping open once he realized what was happing. Arya was surprised it took him that long to wake up.

"Good morning." She said with a giggle, leaning down to give him a quick peck on the lips as she still rode him.

"You couldn't have woke me first?" He asked with a groggy smile.

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked back with a smirk.

"True." He said, his eyes running up and down her body before he snaked his hands behind her and gripped her ass cheeks, using them to pull her down harder on his cock, the move making Arya even more turned on.

A half hour later the two of them lay drenched in sweat from the two fuck sessions that had just finished, both of them physically exhausted. "We're going to kill each other." Arya said in a heavy breath.

"It'd be a wonderful way to die." Aegon added eliciting a laugh from her.

"I need a bath." Arya said, craving the feeling of warm water surrounding her body.

Aegon sat up and started to throw his robe on. "I'll tell the servant to draw one up for us." He said slowly making his way to the door.

"Moon tea also." Arya added.

Aegon stoped and turned around to face her. "Arya don't you think we need to work on an heir?" He asked, his face in a slight frown.

"Yes and we will just not right now, I mean we just got married." Arya explained, not seeing the need to rush. Especially since Aegon had a Braavosi Water Dancer on the way to King's Landing to train her and she couldn't very well do that pregnant.

"Look I know sent for that Braavosi swordsman but that was before I knew only you could have my heir." Aegon replied taking some steps back towards the bed.

Arya sighed in exhaustion and frustration. "None of that changes anything, what does it matter if we wait a month or a year to have a child."

"A year!" Aegon replied wide eyed.

"Obviously I don't have a specific date in mind, can we just talk about this later please? I'm really craving that bath." She said with a pretty smile, trying to ease his worry.

Aegon let out a huff of breath as he looked her in the eyes, a slight soft smile appearing at the corner of his mouth. "Fine, later." He said turning and walking towards the door of the bedchamber.

#####

**Daenerys**

Dany sat at breakfast with Cersei and Tryion as Arya and Aegon arrived later than usual for what were probably obvious reasons. And she was glad that the consummation seemingly went well for the two, she didn't know how she would feel about Aegon sleeping with another woman once it actually happened but it turned out that she was happy for the two, she was a bit worried when the two left the feast looking as nervous as they did.

"I am starving." Aegon said before taking a mouthful of eggs, Arya already eating at a faster pace than usual.

"That's right nephew, get your strength up for night two." Tyrion said with a smirk, glancing between Aegon and Dany.

"Must you always be so foul mouthed?" Cersei scolded her brother.

"It's just a joke, can't I have fun? We're all family and adults here." Tyrion responded with his over the top fake innocent plea.

"So any news I need to be informed of ahead of the small council meeting?" Aegon asked as he took a sip from his goblet.

"Well as you know the poor of the city are very happy, we have received hundreds of letters already thanking you and the Queens but we have a big problem with the rich and the faith." Tyrion said seriously.

"We expected this, what are they doing?" Aegon asked.

"Well the noble houses are claiming they won't pay any taxes if you tax the Faith of the Seven, the High Septon is making good on his threats." Tryrion answered. Dany absolutely despised the faith, if it were up to her she'd have the septs and septas heads on spikes already.

Aegon chucked. "We'll see if the nobles keep to the faith when the crown seizes all their property and their asses are out on the street." He said with a smirk. Dany felt a stir of arousal watching Aegon talk of using his power, being King suited Aegon nicely. She knew he had furry in him that sat buried inside, the dragon in him showing just a bit of itself in moments like this.

"Pretty harsh threat, throwing families from their homes. Most of them have children." Tyrion said in a very formal and straight way.

"If they don't pay the taxes their throwing themselves out and what about the thousands of children that were starving because of their greed? As I said we will see how much they love the faith when it really comes down to it." Aegon said sternly.

"I don't think I can see children being thrown from their homes." Arya said with a frown.

"They won't, the nobles will pay and if they don't then too bad, people have to eat. I'm not letting those people go hungry again." Aegon reiterated.

Dany was proud Aegon stood his ground, she couldn't wait till later that night where she could be in his embrace once again, feeling his kisses and touch. She looked forward to laying with him without the grief of Rhaegar's death looming over them.

"It's all politically ignorant if you ask me, several of the noble houses are bound to rebel." Cersei said in condescending tone. Ever since the announcement of the polygamous marriage Dany had not been particularly getting along with Cersei, on the day she found out Cersei actually asked Dany to back out of the marriage, saying that if she cared about the dynasty and family that she would do it and when Dany refused Cersei called her and Aegon selfish. The whole thing really put a wedge in her and Cersei's relationship which up to this point had been a mother-daughter one.

"You don't think we know that mother? And besides no one asked you." Aegon spat back with his own condescension.

"Dear sister we really do know of the risk." Tryion added, trying to defuse the situation.

"Then you should be advising him to not tax the faith or the nobles." Cersei snapped to Tyrion and then looked to Aegon. "It's all about you two isn't it?" She said pointing to Dany and Aegon. "You act like you care for the people but only when it benefits you, have you even thought about all the people that will die when a war gets started because of this."

"Cersei..." Tyrion said in a plea for her to stop.

"You know I wanted the two of you to be together, I did but not if it meant putting this family at risk and somehow you two have manipulated Arya into going along with all of it. Your father is spinning in his grave." Cersei ranted, her face turning red.

Aegon quickly stood from his seat. "Shut your mouth! I will not let you spew this traitorous talk towards me nor my Queens." He yelled with anger, visibly upset from his mothers words.

"I am you your mother, you can't speak to me that way." Cersei said as Aegon had never screamed at his mother in such a way before.

"He is your King, he will speak to you as he likes." Dany chimed in coldly.

Cersei looked at Dany with an anger in her eyes before turning them to Aegon and taking a big gulp of wine. "I'm going for a walk." She said bitterly before walking out of the dining room, obviously wanting to say more but holding her tongue.

Tryion cleared his throat. "We should talk about the points we want to bring up at the meeting today." He said, moving the subject away from the scene that just took place. The four of them going into conversation of political planning.

#####

**Arya**

As Arya sat with her husband and Dany at the second feast she looked over the section her family sat at, they seemed to be just going through the motions of the feast. If she had to guess they probably wished to be done with this and back at Winterfell, except for her father who was a bit more supportive. She really hoped one day her family would accept the situation and be happy for her but if they didn't then she would just move on, she had Aegon and Dany, they were her family now and the three of them would have children and add onto that family for the years to come. Her eyes left her Stark family and scanned the room until they fell on the table of Lannisters that contained Lord Jamie and his family, Myrcella seemed like a sweet girl to her but Arya did not like Joffrey. Something about him just rubbed Arya the wrong way and his smirk towards Rhaegar before his death still bothered her, she honestly didn't know if she should tell Aegon about it or not because the minute you make an accusation like that people start calling for heads and Arya didn't want to put someone's life in danger over a smirk, especially one that was technically family.

"Looking for threats love?" Aegon said teasingly, lightly squeezing her hand he was already holding.

"Just looking at our various family relations, how well do you know the Lannister side of your family?" Arya asked in a curious way.

"I know my grandfather Tywin very well but as far as the rest not so much, uncle Jamie visited for a awhile when I was child. Joffrey and Myrcella were so much younger than us we didn't really get to know them but that's all about to change since I asked uncle Jamie to start training me." He answered.

"What?" Arya asked, not hearing anything about it before.

"Yeah I spoke with him earlier and he agreed to stay in Kings Landing to train me in swordplay, he said he really isn't needed in Casterly Rock anymore since grandfather is there now." Aegon explained.

Arya did not know what to think of that news, on one hand if Joffrey turned out to be an honorable young man then they had nothing to worry about but if he had anything to do with Rhaegar's death then him being in King's Landing was not a good thing at all.

#####

**Ned**

Ned Stark looked at the main table where his daughter the Queen sat with the King and the other Queen, the King leaning towards Arya as they talked low and stayed close, every now and then he would lean towards Queen Daenerys and do the same thing. Ned at first thought the young King conned him into believing he was an honorable man but the more he looked at him he realized King Aegon was a man who let himself be controlled too much by women. His daughter along with Queen Daenerys had a lot of control over the fate of Westeros, he didn't know if others could see that yet but all he could hope for was that his daughter would help the King make the right decisions for he didn't know much of what kind of person Queen Daenerys was. He could see she was very much attached and possessive of the King but other than that he couldn't tell anything else from the girl's personality.

"Lord and Lady Stark." Littlefinger said, bringing Ned from his thoughts.

"Hello Petyr." Catelyn said kindly.

"Petyr." Ned greeted simply. He did not like Littlefinger at all, the looks he gave his wife made Ned want to punch the man which was something Ned very rarely wanted to do to another man.

"I must admit my intentions are not just for a passing greeting, Lord Stark I have somethings I think you would very much like to know about if we can talk in private." Littlefinger said with a very serious tone that sparked Ned's curiosity and prompting him to follow Littlefinger down the dark hallways to his study.

As Littlefinger sat in his chair behind the desk Ned took the opposite seat very curious as to what Littlefinger had to say. "Lord Stark I thought I would inform you of a less than loyal house in the north." Littlefinger said with a pause pulling out a letter from his desk and handing it to Ned, telling him to read it.

Ned looked over the letter and saw it was from Roose Bolton saying he was going to gather other houses and rebel against the Starks for his place as Warden of the North and continue on with the planned secession. "This is hardly surprising Petyr." Ned said as he handed the letter back.

Littlefinger nodded. "Yes but what about this one." He said handing Ned another letter, one that dated after the announcement of the polygamous marriage.

Ned read the letter very slowly as his eyes drew wider and wider as he read on. The letter stated that after the marriage announcement Roose had garnered support from a very sizable chuck of the north and he could potentially have half the north as most of the houses want to wait for the meeting they were to have when Ned got back. The letter seemed very open to Ned and that was when he realized Littlefinger was much closer to Roose than he could've guessed. "What are you his best friend, is that why you have these letters and if you are then why show them to me?" Ned asked, looking at the man with a suspicious eye.

"He stupidly thinks I'm his friend, I'm honestly surprised he believed me as it's public knowledge how good of friends I am with Lady Stark." He said with a smirk.

"How does this help me Petyr? I would have found all of this out when I got back to Winterfell." Ned asked.

"True but seeing as I have a special correspondence with Roose I thought I could be of some great help in the future if he there were to be some trouble." Littlefinger explained.

"And your doing this for what? Because you were childhood friends with my wife?" Ned asked with disbelief.

"Yes that but I also have a duty to the King and Roose becoming Warden of the north is not good for the crown." Littlefinger responded, it all now making some sense to Ned.

"Well thank you for the information Petyr, you're doing House Stark well." Ned said shaking the mans hand, still not fully trusting him.

"My pleasure." Littlefinger said with a smirk.

#####

**Aegon**

Aegon and Dany lay on the bed in the King's bedchamber naked as they kissed passionately and roamed their hands over each others bodies. "I've missed you." Aegon said with arousal as he kissed down her body and started kissing on her sex. This night with Dany was much different than before, more fun he thought.

As he enjoy the taste and worked on Dany he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have these two woman, both different but beautiful just the same. He was worried he be too worn out for Dany after his earlier time with Arya but when Dany dropped her gown he knew it wasn't going to be a problem. Moments later using his mouth and finger on her Dany finally reached climax, it took longer than Arya but he didn't mind, if anything he saw it as a game. Kissing his way up her body he came face to face with her and looked her in the eyes, he could swear he felt her love through them. That was something he and Dany had exclusively, years and years of knowing each other and the closeness that came with those years. "You are so beautiful." He said dreamily as he stared into her eyes, stroking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You know me and you, we're something special. I doubt any other King or Queen were as close as you and I are. I would do anything for you my handsome King, any mistake you ever make I'll be right by your side no matter what, the way it's supposed to be." Dany spoke with truth, her knowing he felt exactly the same.

"I love you so much my Queen." He said as he kissed her before slipping his cock inside her. Feeling the tight warmth sending pleasure throughout his body. The pace of their movements started to quicken over time as Dany's moans got louder the longer they went, Aegon felt his climax was further off than the last time he was with her, he figured all of the fucking he and Arya did helped it.

Moments later as he was nearing his orgasm he felt Dany's arms tighten around him and her walls start milking his cock her climax setting his own off, his mind going blank from the pleasure as he shot his seed into her.

Rolling off her Aegon and Dany both took large huffs of air trying to regain their breath, after a few minutes Dany snuggled up against him as he wrapped an arm around her. "I can't wait till we have our baby, a beautiful dragon of our own. And you and Arya's child, the three of us are going to have such a beautiful family." Dany said with a smile.

Aegon was happy to hear that she thought of their family as all together instead of separate to each mother but then he thought of how he couldn't even get Arya to bear his child. "Yeah hopefully at some point we can have that." He replied.

"Some point? Aegon I'm pretty sure Arya and I will be pregnant every soon." Dany said, confused at his words.

"Arya's taking moon tea, she wants to train before having a child." Aegon explained, immediately thinking maybe he should've kept it between him and Arya but it was so easy to talk with Dany and she would find out at some point anyway he thought.

"What? You can't let her do that, you need an heir!" Dany exclaimed with shock.

Aegon shook his head. "What am I suppose to do force her?"

"Yes!" She answered.

Aegon scoffed. "Get off of it I'm not going to do that, we're just going to have to wait."

"How long? You know how important it is to have an heir." She asked with worry.

"I don't know but promise me that you won't say anything to her?" He asked her seriously.

"I won't but I do think you need to try and convince her how important this." She replied causing Aegon to relax a little.

"Thats all I can do but for now I want to make love to my Queen again." He said, kissing her all over her neck and sending her into a giggle.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

**Ned**

Ned Stark sat in the Winterfell Great Hall with all the lords of the northern houses who at the moment seemed to be impatient and wanting some answers and Ned truly didn't feel like dealing with any of it, it had been a months trip from King's Landing back to Winterfell and the lords seemed to not care for Ned's rest from the trip. All the lords were talking very loudly to each other and Ned, the whole scene was a chaotic mess where nobody could hear what the other was saying.

Lord Rickard Karstark stood from his seat, an angry look on his face that sported a long grey beard that went with his long grey hair. "All of you shut ya holes!" The man yelled causing the room of lords to go silent. "If we want answers we need to let Ned speak, go ahead." The man motioned to Ned who took a deep breath readying himself.

"As you all know there has been quite the change with the Royal marriage, my daughter now the Queen informed me she made this decision to have a polygamous marriage along with the King and Queen Daenerys." Ned said, the questions flooding at him all at once as the chaos came back to the meeting. "One question at a time!" Ned yelled, the lords going silent. Noticing Lord Jorah Mormont lift his hand first Ned decided to let him go first. "Yes Lord Mormont?" Ned said gesturing to the man.

"The first thing we should know is how this impacts the deal, we were promised to have a northern Queen who will have a Prince that has half Stark blood. How do we know he won't just put his son from the Targaryen Queen on the throne?" He asked in a very formal and polite way.

"I'm glad you asked Lord Mormont." Ned said as he took out the royal decree and handed it to Karstark and had him pass it around the room.

"A royal decree that states a child of King Aegon Targaryen and Queen Arya Stark will inherit the throne." Jorah said as he eyed the decree before passing the piece of paper to another. "Well that answers my question." He said leaning back in his chair seemingly content.

"Question?" Lord Wyman Manderly said with surprise. "To hells with questions, I have a big problem with this. Unlike you lot I follow the seven and this King not only sins by taking multiple wives but also has publicly disgraced the seven and the septs and septas who devote their life to the faith." The extremely overweight bald man said angrily.

"Many of us here follow the seven Lord Manderly." Rickard added.

"Well it sure doesn't seem like it, we should all be voting to secede, right now. I know the Queen is your daughter Stark but I don't want the north to have any part in this King's blasphemous and unblessed reign." Wyman said sternly. Ned knew he could never tell the lords that the King pretty much put the north in Arya's hands and would have let the north go peacefully if she had backed out of the marriage, Ned was an honorable man but not to the extent that he would just talk of things that now didn't matter in the equation.

"Aegon and Maegor the first took multiple wives, hells we've been letting the King's marry their sisters for years so why should we go to war now?" Jorah asked.

"Answer me this, what's stopping him from plucking each highborn girl from all the noble houses in Westeros? And what's the limit? Thee? Six? Ten?, I'm surprised he didn't take that other daughter of yours off your hands Stark." Wyman finished with a wave of his hand.

"Hold your tongue Lord Manderly!" Ned snapped at the lord, putting the oversized man in his place.

Wyman looked at him with fear. "I apologize, I meant no disrespect Lord Stark, Im just trying to make a point."

Ned nodded in acceptance. "You must know war is no little thing, do you really want to send your men to die over this?" He asked, not understanding how with all the cruel things men do in the know world that Wyman had the biggest problem with this one harmless thing. Ned understood men had their faith but to the extent Wyman was showing perplexed him, the crowns relationship to the faith had nothing to do with any of the northern houses.

"Let's be honest Lord Manderly the ones who run the faith nowadays are not the same as when we were young lads, it is widely known how corrupt they are." Rickard spoke up.

"A few bad apples and you expect me to abandon the faith?!" Wyman asked with outrage.

"I say we vote." Roose Bolton spoke for the first time that meeting. "We vote right now on if we are to secede." He said, his eyes darting around to each lord in the room.

"Alright then lets put it to a vote. All in favor of seceding raise your hands." Ned announced, almost half of the table raised their hands, Wyman and Roose being among them unsurprisingly along with some houses that didn't surprise Ned whether it was for religious reasons or out of loyalty to Bolton.

"Now all those not in favor." Ned announced as the other half of the room raised their hand, Jorah and Rickard among them along with houses Glover, Forrester, Reed and several others, the vote to not secede winning by one man. Wyman started cursing under his breath, very displeased with the outcome of the vote.

"I stand with the Starks and I'll be damned if my boys die for some corrupt septs." Rickard said with conviction.

"We have voted and we shall not secede." Ned said in a formal tone, inwardly feeling relief wash through him. He didn't know for sure how that vote would go but it did worry him that the north was that divided, he would have to keep close watch of things that were going to play out in the north from here on out.

#####

**Aegon**

It had been a very mixed month for Aegon, on one hand being King was hard. Everyday Tyrion had some problem that they needed to tackle but tackle and solve the problem they did and it didn't hurt that Aegon and his Queens had become overwhelmingly popular with the middle income commoners and the poor along with the young who now would frequently fly Targaryen flags in the streets in praise of them. Tyrion said it was because they were young and good looking and they liked the rebellious nature of their King and Queens. The rich nobles who had threatened to not pay the taxes in the end did not come through with their threat as Aegon predicted, he knew in the end money was their gods and they wouldn't dare part from it nor live on the streets. The highlight of the month was when Dany informed him she hadn't bled confirming she was pregnant, Aegon couldn't have been happier to know that a person he and Dany created was now growing and would soon grace the world with it's presence.

"It's been awhile since we've done this." Tyrion said with a smile as they walked outside, the moon out and bright as they passed the wine bottle back and forth.

"With all that's been going on it seems like we never have the time to just drink and talk about something that isn't about politics." Aegon said before he took a huge swig from the bottle and handing it to Tyrion.

"Heavy is the crown, and I am the hand that helps you hold it up." Tyrion quipped. "So how are the good parts of being King? Having two wives as beautiful as Arya and Dany must alleviate the stress of the day." He asked with a smirk.

His Queens were the only thing that kept Aegon going during the day, from the small council meeting to the long hours of training with his uncle Jamie, he truly felt blessed to have the two of them. "Gods you have no idea." Aegon said with smile of his own.

Tyrion smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Nephew do tell more but not too much about Dany if you can. I know she's a sexual being and everything but I still would rather not hear about it." He said adamantly. Tyrion had always been that way with Dany, as a young teen anytime Aegon went to Tyrion to tell of his and Dany's 'explorations' of their bodies he would shush him and say he didn't want to hear it. Aegon understood Tryrion really saw Dany as a niece and therefore did not picture her in that way as Tyrion probably felt like somewhat of a guardian to her and Aegon.

"I'll try but with those two..." Aegon shook his head with a smile. "Ever since the wedding I've been having sex multiple times a day everyday without so much as a days break." He finished.

Tyrion laughed. "Who would have thought, my nephew now gets laid more than I do." He said taking a gulp of wine.

"And Arya?" Aegon said her name with a groan. "Her sex drive matches mine almost perfectly, sometimes I think it's higher and it's so easy to make her come."

"Wow, a beauty and great in the sack as well. Your making marriage sound envious which is not an easy thing to do in my opinion." He said with a chuckle.

"I swear Tyrion when I'm with Arya I loose my fucking mind, like I have no control or something." Aegon explained before taking a gulp of wine.

"Best be careful nephew, you don't want to end up wrapped around her finger nor Dany's. At the end of the day the King has last word." Tyrion said with a serious tone.

Aegon scoffed. "Nobody's wrapped around anyone's finger, the three of us look out for each other. We wouldn't manipulate each other for some gain if that's what you're referring to."

"I'm just telling you to be careful, Aegon the Conqueror's two wives were sisters and all three grew up together. Arya did not grow up with you and Dany therefore there may be more problems that you may have to deal with." He added, Aegon taking his words seriously. "So speaking of Stark woman why are you keeping Lady Baratheon here? The Starks have gone so I don't really see why you haven't sent her back home." Tyrion asked.

Ever since he met Arya Aegon thought his thing for Lyanna Baratheon would go away but he still found Lyanna extremely attractive and he had guiltily thought of all the sexual things he'd like to do to her when he'd see her at court. Aegon really didn't like this weakness he had for what seemed to be certain women, he has two gorgeous wives so he has no reason the look at other women and he didn't except for Lyanna. "I don't know, I just don't want her around that fat man, she's too good for him." Aegon said truthfully.

"Be that as it may she's his wife, her place is with him." Tyrion responded.

"Not if I say it isn't." Aegon replied quickly.

Tyrion sighed. "You're smarter than this Aegon, I've already accepted your decision to have two wives and we are still trying to combat the repercussions of that decision. You can't keep Lady Baratheon here, we will loose Baratheon support which we've had for hundreds of years." He explained.

"I know, it's hard not just doing what you want to do. When I fed the poor and told the faith to go fuck themselves it felt good, it's difficult not to use force and take what I want when I so easily can." Aegon said in a longing type way.

"If you want to stay King and alive you'll learn how to control your wants." Tyrion said, Aegon agreeing with a nod.

#####

**Arya**

Arya sat in her bedchambers in front of the mirror as her handmaiden brushed her hair before bed, she hated these nights where she had to be without Aegon even though it was only fair. The three of them had decided for now her and Dany would alternate every other night who got to stay in the royal bedchamber with Aegon and even though it was just a day it was still tough on Arya, the sex was a huge part of what she missed but she also just liked falling asleep and waking up in his arms.

A light knock rang out on the door disturbing her from her thoughts before it opened to reveal Aegon. "Your grace." The handmaiden said in surprise stopping brushing her hair to do a curtsy.

"Leave us." Aegon ordered, the handmaiden quickly made her way out of the room before Aegon shut the door with a smirk on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Arya asked, curious as to why he would be in her bedchambers so late.

"Nope." He said with a smile as he slowly walked over to the chair she was sitting on and leaned down and started kissing her bare shoulder that was exposed for she was wearing a nightgown with thin straps.

"What are you doing?" Arya asked, her body instinctively responding as she bent her neck to give him better access.

"I want to be with my Queen." He said as he kissed her neck, she could smell the sweetness of wine coming from his breath now knowing he had been drinking.

"It's Dany's night we can't." Arya said standing up from her seat, causing his lips to leave her neck and taking a few steps away and turning her back to him.

She could hear his foot steps get closer and closer to her until his arms were snaking around her waist and his body was pressing against hers. "Arya I want you, it'll be one and done, then I'll go to Dany." He said resuming his kisses on her neck, slowly kissing up to her ear. "I know you want it as much as I do, I know you love it when I fuck your tight little cunt." He whispered in her ear, sending a warmth of arousal through her body. The dirty talk was something they did very often, it added just a little something extra to the already incredible sex they had. Arya thought most ladies probably wouldn't like such a thing but for her it was real turn on.

"One go and thats it right?" She asked with a slightly heavier breath.

"Promise." He whispered as he pushed his clothed hard on into her back.

Arya quickly turned around and started kissing him, both hurriedly removing each others clothes as they made their way to the bed. Moments later Arya was on her back as she felt his cock slide into her, bringing that full pleasurable feeling. There was no build up as Aegon started hamming his way into her at a fast pace, her legs loosely wrapped around him as each of his thrust brought her closer and closer to her climax.

She soon felt her mind diving into bliss, her only realty being the pleasure that was coursing through her body. "Ugh...Aegon...Fuck!" She yelled as he kept pounding in to her.

As she started to come down from her climax Aegon suddenly put his arms under her and lifted her off the bed and put her back up against the stone wall, his cock never slipping out of her. Arya was shocked not only from the movement but how smoothly he had picked her up and put her against the wall, all the training must have given him some new strength she thought.

Aegon quickly started pounding into her again as he held her up against the wall, Arya's legs and arms wrapped around him tightly so as not to fall. The smooth cold stone rubbing on her back giving her a chilling sensation.

Moments later Arya again could feel her climax approaching as Aegon was close as well. "Come for me my love." He said, bringing her right to the edge of bliss until her body dove in, her brain turning off as she heard Aegon groan her name as he climaxed with her. As their orgasms subsided Aegon placed light kisses on her neck and cheek as he gently placed her back on the bed before lying down next to her himself, both taking in big breaths of air.

A couple of minutes later Aegon sat up and put his clothes back on, Arya just watched him as she wondered what made him come to her on Dany's night, it made her question if Aegon had ever done that to her on her nights in turn. Arya figured if he didn't then that meant he had a preference for herself sexually, that possibility not only made her worry about the overall relationship of the three of them but it turned her on to think that maybe she could very well be the better lover, that Aegon could possibly enjoy fucking her more than Dany.

"I've got to go." He said with a frown before leaning over her to kiss her.

"I love you." Arya said back to him, giving him a kiss back.

"Love you too." He said giving her one last peck before getting off the bed and heading to the door, looking back her way Aegon's eyes ran over her naked body, a look of want apparent on his face. "Maybe just a little longer?" He said with a plea.

She wished she could say yes but they couldn't risk it, Dany would be even more suspicious than she was already going to be. "Go! You'll see me tomorrow." She said with a giggle.

"Alright alright." He said with a smile before exiting her bedchambers.

As Arya put her nightgown back on she thought of her recent conversations with her aunt Lyanna, she had became somewhat close with her, so much so Arya had talked to the older woman about her sex life. She remembered the hilarious look of surprise and curiosity when Arya told her about how Aegon liked to kiss her sex, the main thing that aunt Lyanna seemed surprised by was how Arya came multiple times, like the older woman didn't know it was even possible. The whole conversation was very sad to Arya in retrospect, aunt Lyanna kept telling her how rare it was for a man to care for a woman's pleasure and how most including Robert just cared about getting themselves off. The talks made Arya even more grateful for Aegon but sad for her Aunt who seemed to never experience the kind of lovemaking that herself and Aegon had.

Thinking of her aunt Lyanna Arya's mind drifted to Dany, she was curious of Aegon and Dany's sex life. Her and Dany had never talked about sex, it was the one subject the two woman didn't approach. She understood that because they're married to the same man it made the subject even more intimidating but Arya felt like if they were going to be in this together as three than they should be able to talk about everything together, but she did see the hypocrisy of wanting that while just breaking the rules and sleeping with Aegon on Dany's night. Arya knew that from now on this couldn't happen, hiding things from each other would just drive them apart and that was something they couldn't afford to happen when they have so many enemies already.

#####

**Daenerys**

It was late the day after her night with Aegon as Dany walked into the Great Hall, she liked taking a stroll through the enormous room when it was empty, looking at the dragon skulls and the intimidating throne that sat elevated lit perfectly by candlelight. Dany couldn't help but feel life was going perfect, she was carrying Aegon's child and Aegon was sitting on the throne and she was his Queen, it was everything she had dreamed of since she was a little girl. As she walked into the middle of the big room she saw Aegon sitting on the throne, inspecting the chair as he sat on it until suddenly his eyes darted up noticing her presence. Aegon gave her a smile and waved her over silently, Dany walking over to him with smile of her own.

"Come sit." He said with a smile, patting on his lap.

Dany hesitated for a second, no one except the King could sit on the throne, the Hand of the King could but only in the King's absence. Realizing Aegon was King and he made the rules Dany sat on Aegon's lap, both now occupying the throne. "All the talking and playing as if we were King and Queen when we were little and now it's real." Aegon said as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"Our ancestors from Aegon the first down sat on this throne and kept it for the Targaryen name, now it falls on us to keep it that way." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"And as daunting of a task it may be we will keep it that way." He said with conviction, the both of them sitting in silence until he spoke up again "I wonder what grandfather would think of me, would he be angry with my decisions?" Aegon asked more to himself than her.

"No he wouldn't be angry, your father ripped up his decree and put you in an impossible situation. He would have been proud that you ascended to the throne and carried out his decree and all those people you've helped? Father would have done something if it had gotten that bad while he was alive." Dany said without an ounce of doubt, Dany remembering all the times her father would say Aegon and her would be the perfect King and Queen, and how the people would love them.

"But father would be angry." Aegon said with a frown. Dany hated that Rhaegar somehow still haunted Aegon's thoughts from the grave, her brother even dead found a way to make someone sad.

"I know he was your father and you loved him but he was wrong headed, Aegon he dishonored my father." She responded, trying to convince him.

"Yes I know it's just I don't whats right or wrong anymore, it's harder to tell more now than ever. Father ripped up that decree to save lives and by doing that he brought Arya into our lives." Aegon said looking into her eyes.

"Well were lucky it all worked out but that doesn't forgive him for what he did to my father." Dany said, the nightmare of Rhaegar's coronation playing through her mind.

Aegon looked at her sympathetically. "No it doesn't." He said, rubbing her arm in a counseling way.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened up, Tyrion along with a handful of soldiers wearing armor with Targaryen sigils along with some Kingsguard that surrounded them. Tyrion had a look of worry on his face as the soldiers stopped behind him as he walked forward and up to the throne. "We have a problem." He said to them in a low voice.

#####

**Roose**

Roose Bolton sat at a table in the Dreadfort Great Hall with several northern lords who had voted for secession at the meeting with Stark, most notably Lord Manderly who helped Roose bring these lords together. The men had been discussing for hours on how to move forward and the conversation finally veered into ultimately replacing Eddard Stark as Warden of the north. Some of the lords were reluctant at first because they knew that would mean war because Ned wouldn't give it up peacefully but in the end the men agreed that something needed to be done, a piece of Roose and Littlefinger's plan finally falling into place.

"Ned Stark is an honorable man and I hate that he has forced our hand but, are we all in agreement that Roose is our new Warden of the north?" Lord Wyman Manderly asked the lords who all gave their 'ayes' of agreement in unison.

The Maester hurried through the doors, all the lords eyes now on the man who quickly made his way to Roose and whispered the name of an unexpected visitor, a name Roose knew well as his eyes widened as to why this man would be visiting him. "Send him in." Roose ordered, the Maester running out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Wyman asked before the doors swung open to reveal their unexpected guess.

"Ah finally some warmth!" The man exclaimed with a smirk know as Viserys Targaryen, backed up by three of his soldiers. "Seems I'm late for the meeting." he said stoping at the table, the lords and Roose himself stunned of how this man had knowledge of the meeting.

"How did you know of any meeting?" Wyman asked in shock.

"Lord Bolton and I have a friend in common." Viserys said giving Roose a knowing smile. Roose thinking he should have known this was Littlefinger.

"Well Lord Viserys you must be here out of some importance so take a seat." Roose said, snapping to a servant to pour the new guest some wine.

Viserys took a sip of the wine, looking as if he were rather enjoying it. "Mmmm, good wine. Anyways let me tell you why I'm here." He said with his ever present obnoxious smirk before continuing. "All of you dislike the current King, correct?" He asked, the lords looking at each other in nervousness, all of them scared to speak freely to the uncle of the King.

Roose rolled his eyes at the scared lords, done with the theatrics. "Correct but this meeting is not really about the King." He answered, curious to what more Viserys had to say.

"Exactly, this meeting is about going to war with the Stark loyalists but I come with a proposition for you all that involves the future of the north after your civil war." Viserys said, his smirk somehow getting larger.

"I demand you tell us of how you know of all this information!" Wyman said loudly with frustration.

"Lord Manderly if you would just allow me to speak you will see that I am on your side and can be a great ally. So may I continue?" Viserys asked politely, Wyman nodding reluctantly for him to continue.

"So when you go to fight this war my nephew the King will most certainly get involved so you're going to need some non northern houses on your side willing to fight with you and at that point you're basically starting a rebellion against the crown. Now this is where I come in with my offer, back me as King and when we win this war you can have the north." Viserys explained with a smirk of superiority before taking a gulp of wine.

"Why would you go against your own family?" Wyman asked in disbelief.

Viserys scoffed. "Where do I begin... Well my father took my rightful wife and gave her away to my half Targaryen nephew and then proceeded to banished me from King's Landing for reasons that I don't feel like getting into at the moment." Viserys said, visibly upset. Roose could easily see the man was psychotic and it was probably the reason he got banished. And not to mention Viserys had been married six times and all of them died within the first year of the marriage which looked so suspicious that no lord in Westeros would wed their highborn daughter to him.

"Queen Daenerys is ten years younger than you?" Lord Brandon of House Mollen spoke up.

"It doesn't matter if she was twenty years younger than me, she was mine!" Viserys screamed at the lord with rage, the lords staring at him wide eyed.

Roose looked around the table at the lords and all of them seemed to be just now realizing what they were participating in. "I think Lord Viserys speaks truth, we're going to need a bigger army if we go up against the Starks and we going to need to give the other houses a reason to fight, a King to fight for and one that's a Targaryen would be quite easier for the noble houses to accept." He said to the lords, all of them soaking in the idea before slowly agreeing with him.

"So it's a deal?" Viserys asked as he stood from his seat and held his hand out to Roose.

"Swear to let the north secede peacefully once your King?" Roose asked as he eyed the man with a hint of suspicion.

"Swear on my name, you can start calling yourself King of the north for all I care." Viserys offered with a smile.

Roose nodded his head in agreement. "Deal." He said, a rebellion starting with a simple handshake.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Aegon**

Aegon had just left an emergency meeting with the small council to discuss the news of his uncle Viserys claiming himself King. According to the soldiers who abandoned Viserys and brought the news they said he made some big speech to all of them claiming Aegon to be out of control and going as far to accuse him of poisoning his own father to take the crown. Most of the soldiers would not support Viserys claim to the throne so they left and were now in King's Landing but some did stay with him and headed north according to the soldiers testimony. Aegon had hoped his psychotic uncle would have been content in Dragonstone and kept away but it seemed that was not going to be the case and Aegon felt sorry for anyone who would support the psycho's claim as Viserys had absolutely no honor and would stab anyone in the back to get ahead.

After all the discussion of which houses were loyal and would fight Aegon was confident that he could squash this rebellion, His grandfather who ruled House Lannister was now fully backing the crown ever since Aegon became King and carried out King Aerys decree, they were also positive they had the Martell's support as Prince Doran had wrote Aegon a long letter congratulating him on his marriage to Arya and Dany. There were some houses he couldn't be sure would show their support until the time came for a call of arms but thats just the way it was and there wasn't much he could do about it, he had ordered Lyanna Baratheon be sent back to the Storm's End just to be sure he would have Baratheon support so there was that. The main thing that worried Aegon was how long Westeros had been without war and how that would effect peoples motivation to fight, that's why wherever this battle will take place he'd have to take part and be on the ground with his fellow soldiers. His uncle Jamie had said he was a quick learner and was ready for regular combat but not ready to take on a skilled swordsman one on one so Aegon would just have to hope he didn't come across one on the battlefield.

"We should have known he'd do something like this." Dany said as she held on to Aegon's left arm as they sat on the bed of the royal bedchamber with Arya sitting on his right. Dany was not easily scared by anyone but Viserys did scare her even though she hadn't seen the man since she was nine and Aegon understood why, he still remembered how he'd stare creepily at Dany. Aegon didn't know at the time what kind of stares those were but now that he was older he understood the sexual nature of those stares and why his grandfather ultimately had to kick Viserys out of King's landing after he went on a rant about blood purity and how Dany was his. Viserys was the distant nightmare that had comeback to haunt Dany and Aegon would do everything in his power to destroy it.

"Something big is going on, him going to the north proves that." Arya spoke up, her eyes staring into space.

"I've sent word to your father, maybe he could have some insight as to what's going on." Aegon replied as he intertwined his fingers with Dany's as he held her hand.

"Maybe." Arya answered, the room going silent.

"It's late I should head to bed." Dany said with a sigh.

Aegon nodded and turned to Arya. "I'm going to walk Dany to her bedchambers, I'll be back in a minute okay?" He asked, getting a nod in reply from Arya before he kissed her and left the room with Dany.

As they walked into Dany's bedchamber she turned to him and hugged him tightly, showing no sign of letting go. Aegon held her silently, wanting to take all the worry away. "I wouldn't let him hurt..." He started.

"Promise me you'll kill him?" Dany said looking up into his eyes, her beautiful eyes full of worry. "I don't care if he says he's sorry and bends the knee or if it's all some misunderstanding, I don't care if he's our blood. Promise me you will kill him?" She asked again, her face more serious than ever.

"I promise." He assured her, holding her tightly and placing a kiss on the top of her head. He knew just the smallest possibility of Viserys taking the throne terrified her and him as well.

#####

**Arya**

It had been a month since they got wind of Viserys's rebellion and within that time they had gotten word that he in fact was meeting with House Bolton and other Houses of the north, Aegon had warned Arya's father of what they thought was going to be not only a rebellion against the crown but House Stark. Now they sat and waited till Arya's father got the inevitable letter telling him to denounce his title of Warden of the north and swear fealty to Viserys, actively starting a war. Arya had been training with Syrio Forel for two months and had intensified her training for the past month since the threat of war, the reason being she saw Aegon do the same thing which meant he was going to fight himself and she'd be damned if she wasn't going with him to have his back, she knew Aegon wouldn't like her going with him to risk her life and that he let her train for fun not for war but this war was just as much her's as it was his, if not more so hers since it posed a threat to her royal family and her birth family.

After her day training Arya walked into the royal bedchamber and told her handmaiden to have a gown laid out on the bed, when Arya walked into the bathroom that was connected to the bedchamber she found Aegon already in the huge tub of steaming water, his head leaning back and eyes closed. They both recently found themselves bathing together as they would get done training at the same time, most of the time they would just talk and bath without doing anything sexual as the two of them were too worn out the majority of the time. Arya started stripping from her sweat drenched clothing alerting Aegon of her presence. "Tough day?" Aegon asked opening his eyes.

"As tough as it is every day." She said as he stepped into the tub and lowered her body in on the opposite end of the tub facing Aegon, feeling the warm water surround her and ease her aches.

Aegon looked into her eyes with his indigo ones, as if he was contemplating something. "You're getting really good you know."

"Thanks, you too." Arya said, curious as to what he was really thinking.

"I know why you're training harder." He said suddenly.

"And I know why you are." Arya said as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She could hear the water move as Aegon moved to sit beside her.

"Arya." He said as he gently put his finger on her chin and turned her head to look at him, her eyes opening. "I can't lose you." He said in a whisper, his eyes somber as he gently stroked her check with his thumb.

"I love you so much Aegon, If you die I die. That's why I need to go with you and make sure you make it out." She explained, her eyes starting to water from the thought of Aegon going to war and never coming back.

"I can't let you go." He said with a plea.

"Yes you can, you knew when you married me that I was not your typical lady. If love me then let me do this, don't trap me inside your castle." Arya said, staring him in the eyes, wanting him to understand why he needed to let her go with him.

"I married you because you weren't a typical lady." He said with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, causing her to smile. "And because you're beautiful and smart." He added as he placed a kiss on her forehead before he rest his head against hers. "I won't trap you in my castle, as much as I'd want to keep you here safe and warm I know you'd just find a way out." He conceded.

Arya felt a relief wash over her as she heard his words, she would be able to protect him. "Thank you." She said before giving him a peck on the lips, Aegon giving her a weak smile before Arya leaned her head against his shoulder, Aegon lightly stroking her hair in a soothing way.

#####

**Aegon**

After his training and bath Aegon sat at a table in the gardens with Arya and Dany while he sipped on a goblet of wine and took in the beautiful sunny day. He had a sense of dread ever since the threat of war had come so he tried to do more things like this just to take his mind off it and take in the positives.

"Time really does fly, feels like yesterday we were children playing hide and seek in these gardens." Dany said with a reflective smile.

"Sure does." He said remembering one incident in particular that happened in the gardens. "You know you should tell Arya of that one incident with Margaery Tyrell." Aegon suggested with a smirk.

For a second Dany looked confused but then started laughing. "Oh I remember that, I thought father was going to kill me." She said with a laugh.

"Sounds like a good story." Arya said, putting down the book she was reading on the table.

"It is. Go ahead and tell it Dany." He said encouraging her.

"Alright well I guess I should just state we were thirteen at the time so." Dany started.

"Come on stop making excuses and tell the story." Aegon teased, earning a light jab to the shoulder from Dany.

Dany rolled her eyes and continued. "As I was saying we were thirteen and the Tyrell's had come to court, so on one of the days of the visit me, Aegon and Margaery and her bother Loras were out here in the garden just walking and conversing. By this time I'm pretty fed up with the Tyrell's and I just wanted them gone, the whole time Margaery's been nonstop flirting with Aegon, as was the brother which at the time sent me for a shock..."

"Wait stop, what do you mean the brother?" Arya asked with wide eyes.

Dany looked at her with confusion. "You do know Loras beds men right?"

"What?!" Arya said with shock.

"I guess some things don't travel so far north." Dany said with a laugh from Arya's reaction.

"All rumors Dany." Aegon said with a chuckle, Dany giving him a look that said 'Really?'.

"Anyways as I was saying we were all there in the garden and somehow Margaery and Aegon got a ways ahead from Loras and I, it was then Margaery suddenly kissed Aegon. This enraged me so I stormed over to them grabbed her by her hair and threw her into a nearby bush." Dany finished.

"My gods no you didn't?" Arya with wide eyes laughing.

"That's not all, it had been raining not even an hour before so she was covered in mud." Dany added, causing Arya to laugh even harder.

"What did she do?" Arya asked in between her laughter.

"I don't know, I grabbed Aegon and we ran off." Dany answered with a shrug sending the three of them into laughter.

"No wonder she looked like she wanted to be somewhere else during the coronation." Arya added.

"I had never seen grandfather so angry at you." Aegon said once their laughter died down.

"I know, House Tyrell is very powerful and rich. Plus you know I had never acted out like that before but at least it wasn't as bad as your incident nor was I as old." Dany said playfully with a raised eyebrow. Aegon knew of the incident she spoke and he didn't find the tale all that much a great one, it was a time where he lost control of himself.

"Now I have to hear this." Arya said with excitement.

Aegon shook his head. "No it's really not a great story."

"Yes it is just tell the story Aegon, you come out looking good in the end anyways." She said with encouragement.

Aegon had always disagreed with her on that but if they wanted the story he'd tell it, no skin off his back in the end. "So when I was about seventeen my grand-uncle Kevan Lannister came with his whole family to court to see his oldest boy Lancel off to squire for my grandfather. One of his younger boys Martyn who's about a year younger than me and Dany made a crude sexual remark about her and I hit him." Aegon said nonchalantly, wanting to just move on from the subject.

"That's it?" Arya asked with disappointment.

Dany shook her head. "No I don't know why but he is seriously downplaying it. Forget it I'll tell the story." She said, her voice getting excited. "So as he was saying Kevan Lannister had come with his family to court and the greetings were going fine until I had just finished greeting them and then I heard Martyn mumble something to his twin brother Willem and then suddenly Aegon shoved Martyn to the ground and jumped on top of him and started punching him. We all just stood in shock so Aegon just kept hitting him over and over, blood starting to pour and eventually a tooth popped out. If Rhaegar hadn't intervened then I don't think Aegon would have ever stopped hitting the boy, you should have seen Martyn's face afterwards all purple swollen and bloody" She said with glee. As Aegon listened to her tell the story he remembered the rush he had gotten out of beating Martyn, it made him feel powerful and he rode off that high until the day after and he realized how dangerous that feeling was and it now made him fearful of it.

"Well what did this Martyn say to earn a beating?" Arya asked her eyes wide with a different type of shock than before, the look made Aegon regret letting Dany tell the story.

Dany's eyebrow arched in thought and turned to him. "What did he say? 'I'd like to giver her ass a good plowing.' Was that it?" Dany asked him to which he simply nodded.

"You beat him just for that?" Arya asked him with confusion.

Aegon was about to responded before Dany beat him to it. "Yes he did." Dany answered with a proud smile. "Aegon wasn't going to let him talk that way about his princess and like a true dragon he stepped up and took care of it, Martyn didn't so much as look at me after that. You should have seen it Arya." She said dreamily. "He was so fired up after that we had very intense fool around later that night.

"I don't understand is this supposed to be a great story?" Arya asked looking genuinely confused and disturbed.

"Yeah but I guess you had to be there, see it with your own eyes." Dany answered looking to him with her violet eyes full of arousal, sensually rubbing a part of his forearm. Aegon started to feel his own arousal start to flicker on instinctively.

"I guess so." Arya said staring at the two of them with curiosity, pulling Aegon's mind from the cloud of arousal.

Aegon cleared his throat, trying to break the sudden tension in his body. "Seems I'm out of wine." He said, thanking the gods he was really out of wine as he called over his cupbearer.

#####

**Daenerys**

As Dany and Aegon stripped for bed that night she couldn't help already feeling her juices start to flow. Telling the story earlier that day had really got Dany in the mood for her night with Aegon and she had been counting down by the seconds till bedtime. Once they were both nude and in bed Dany snuggled up to Aegon and started to eagerly kiss his chest, making her way up to his neck.

"Why did you have to tell Arya that story?" He asked her, causing her to halt her kisses and look him in the eyes.

"Because it's a fun story, I told mine." Dany said with a smile, trying to resume her kisses.

"It's not the same and you know it." Aegon said gently pushing her from him so he could look at her. She and Aegon have had arguments about the incident in the past and for the life of her she just couldn't understand how Aegon could feel the way he did about it when the day it happened he was so happy he did it and proud of himself.

"Aegon you know that if he had been a commoner my father would have had his tongue, Martyn got what he deserved." She said, trying to make him see things her way.

Aegon shook his head in frustration. "I was wrong for beating him the way I did, I should've let grandfather handle it."

Without a word Dany straddled him and looked into his eyes, trying to detect what he was thinking, she wanted to ask him why he was so afraid of himself, why he couldn't just be himself as not over think it. She knew that if she asked him that or reminded him of how comfortable and proud he was on that day then it would ruin her night with him and she wasn't going to let that happen. "I'm sorry I told the story, I guess I thought since it was Arya that it would be okay." She said sincerely as she rubbed her thumb against his cheek.

"It's not just Arya, I don't like talking about it Dany." He said with almost a plea. Dany felt so sorry that Aegon was that fearful of the fire that was inside of him, so fearful that he didn't even want it spoken of.

"I know I'm sorry." She apologized, letting the subject drop. "Now can I make love to my husband?" She asked with a smile as she rubbed her hand sensually on his chest.

Aegon's smiled at her. "Mmm yes please." He said in a husky voice before they went into a passionate kiss, his hands running down the sides of her body, sexual thoughts now the only thing to occupy their mind.

#####

**Ned**

Ned rode out with his boy Robb and a handful of men to a cemetery nearby Castle Cerwyn, Ned had received two letters a couple of days ago, one from the King and one from Littlefinger. The King's letter informed him of a rebellion against not only the crown but Ned himself, the news that Bolton was involved didn't surprise him but what did was how many northern houses he must have on his side to think he could win. Ned had came to the conclusion that because House Manderly controlled the trade post and had the influence combined with the religious reasons they must have been able to persuade just enough northern houses to rebel. As for the letter from Littlefinger it was the reason he was riding in the late hours of the night to this cemetery by House Cerwyn, Littlefinger's letter said that he was able to get a spy into Viserys rebellion and this spy was a northern lord who was so trusted that he managed to get future battle plans and strategies. Littlefinger also gave details in the letter of what was said during the first meeting between Bolton and Viserys but did not give any details on which houses were attending the meeting, this was very suspicious to Ned so even though Littlefingers letter ended with instructions to burn after reading he did not, he gave it to Catelyn to keep in a safe place. So as Ned rode into the cemetery to meet with this spy, only moonlight and torches giving them light he went cautiously, telling his son and men to not let their guard down.

Moving further into the small cemetery sounded by forest Ned spotted a hooded figure barely visible by moonlight, riding up to the figure Ned and his men dismounted from their horses and he walked up to the figure. "I hear you have some information for me?" Ned spoke in a low voice, waiting for the man to respond. Ned still couldn't identify the man he stood not a few feet away from, the hood and night covered his identity.

Suddenly torches started to light from within the covered trees revealing dozens of soldiers with their weapons drawn surrounding them, Ned immediately went for his sword but stoped when he felt a blade from a man behind him touch his neck. "Yes that would be a bad idea Lord Stark." Said the hooded man who stood in front of him before pulling back the hood to reveal the silver haired man that was Viserys Targaryen.

Ned couldn't believe how gullible he had been, he was suspicious of Littlefinger but he didn't think the Bolton's were that void of honor, that they would lure him out to the woods with no army and just murder him and his son before even giving him a chance to step down as Warden of the north and bend the knee. Ned stupidly believed that there was still honor amongst men and that he and Bolton would fight it out on the battlefield.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Ned**

"Ah Lord Stark, such a stupid stupid man..." Viserys said with an evil smirk as he paced slowly, shaking his head. "Trusting Littlefinger, seriously?" He said, his eyes making contact with Ned's as he chuckled.

"Yes I was Ignorant, Ignorant to think men still had honor, that my son and I along with my men wouldn't be led out to be slaughtered like pigs!" Ned said angrily. His blood boiling and his stomach sick from what was to come to his son Robb. Ned wasn't afraid of death, he had lived his life but his son hadn't. Robb would never get to know the joy of having children of his own, he'd never be able to make a name for himself outside of being a Stark who died too young.

"You know it's baffling to me, you're at least ten years older than me? But you look at the world through the eyes of a child, you say men have honor as they lie, steal and rape. As you watch your fellow northern lords bring home bastards of one of the many whores they fucked to their sweet obedient wives." Viserys rattled off. Ned didn't have anything to say, because everything Viserys was saying was true. Ned turned a blind eye to a lot of what his fellow northern men did and continued to call them honorable men and friends. "Honestly I don't care what they do, I think a man who rules a house has the right to indulge but I don't dare throw the word honor around." Viserys said with a laugh.

"Why don't you end the lecture and just get on with it." Ned spat bitterly, tired of the man's ego driven speech.

"Oh I wish I could Stark, I really would love to slit your throat and see the blood spill from the great and honorable Ned Stark but much like you Bolton believes in honor so I can't. He believes you should meet your fate on the battlefield like a true soldier." Viserys ended with a mocking tone.

Ned felt the relief wash over him, they weren't dead, not just yet. "Why have I been lured out here then? Why does your man hold a blade to my throat?" Ned asked.

"Well we needed to talk face to face, also Bolton and I have decided that Littlefinger is a smarmy bastard and want nothing to do with him. I can see he wants the throne for himself and I'd be stupid to keep him around much longer so we'll let you tell my nephew to get rid of him." Viserys said nonchalantly.

Ned was shocked they were betraying Littlefinger so quickly after he delivered, but then again it was probably the smartest thing they could do. "Couldn't you have sent a letter to the King?"

"No, he would've talked his way out of it. But if it comes from you then his head will leave his shoulders no question. That arrogant fuck actually thought he could play me." Viserys ended with a chuckle.

"If we're just talking then is the dagger necessary?" Ned asked, still from the blade rested on his neck. Viserys gave a wicked smile and then gestured to the man who was holding the dagger, the man lowering the blade and letting Ned go from his grip.

"I know the answer to this already but Lord Eddard Stark will you denounce the title Warden of the North and swear fealty to Roose Bolton the King in the North?" Viserys asked with a bored expression, knowing the answer. "He's also offering to wed his now legitimate son Ramsay to your daughter Sansa if you accept." Viserys added further.

Ned took in the words with disgust, how dare Roose think Ned would even entertain some bastard marrying his daughter. It added to the already disrespectful meeting that this was and at that moment his anger was swelling, Ned would fight this war with the King at his side and bring House Bolton and all who joined them down. "You can tell Roose I find it disrespectful that he would think his bastard worthy of my daughter and the Starks stand with King Aegon who will bring forces to crush your rebellion." Ned spat with venom.

"Yeah pretty much what I expected. Good thing for your daughter too, I feel sorry for the woman who will spread their legs for that ugly fucker Ramsay." Viserys said with a look of disgust and a shiver. "Anyways goodnight Lord Stark." He said as a man brought him a horse from within the trees and Viserys mounted it. "Hopefully next time I see you your head will be on a spike in the Red Keep." He said with a evil smirk before taking off on his horse at full speed, his men hopping on their horses and following him.

Ned breathed a sigh of relief as he looked to his wide eyed son who he thought moments ago was as good as dead. "Everyone good?" He asked the men, more so his son to which they replied with some quick nods.

"Littlefinger sent us to our death." Robb said as he stared absently at the ground. "He's mother's friend how could he... He will pay for this!" His tone changed to anger.

"He will pay son, I can assure you of that, by the King's order the man will die." Ned assured his son. At that time Ned couldn't be more grateful that his daughter was Queen and that because of that the crown was now just as loyal to House Stark as it is to Lannister.

#####

**Aegon**

The royal bedchamber was filled with the sounds of moans and flesh slapping against each other early that morning as Aegon slammed his cock into Dany from behind, he liked the position but he did miss being able to look her in the eyes. Dany at first had been on knees and hands but now her upper body laid flat against the bed as her knees held her bottom up for Aegon's access, removing one hand from her hip he snaked it under Dany's stomach and brought her up to him, her back shoulders now pressed against him as he kept hammering into her. Aegon held her against himself as he kissed on her shoulders and neck, feeling his climax building. Moving his hand down her stomach and to her sex Aegon started to play with her nub, eliciting now louder moans from Dany.

Aegon this week had been very much all over Dany, the two of them even got to the point of what they called 'midday fucking' which was usually initiated by a look she would give him or whisper in the ear by him. It seemed like he would always favor Dany this week and Arya the other with it constantly switching back and forth, Aegon couldn't explain why it was like that but that's just the way it was. One thing he did tend to notice was that Dany would give him this intense emotional overdose of love feeling, he didn't experience it in times like this when they were just pure fucking, it only happened when they made love. That's another thing he learned, there was a difference between fucking and making love. One was a raw animalistic need, the other was a deep emotional experience between two people where for just a moment you felt one with that person. With Dany they did both, the mood usually determining which one they would engage in but with Arya it was pretty much always fucking and it wasn't for lack of trying. He had tried several times to go slow and make love to her but it would always just spin out of his control, he really wanted to have have a similar experience with Arya that he had with Dany but maybe they didn't need to. He loved Arya so much and the sex was fantastic so there really wasn't any reason to want for anything, he also thought maybe it was because he grew up with Dany that he had this special connection to her.

Suddenly there was a banging on the door which didn't stop the two as it was pretty usual when they stayed in bed late and Tyrion needed him for something. "Aegon I need to speak with you." Tyrion yelled, his voice muffled from behind the door.

"Fuck off!" Aegon yelled back as he kept his movements going.

"It's very important." Tyrion said back.

Dany groaned. "Please make him go away, I'm so close." She said in a plea to him.

"I said fuck off!" Aegon yelled again, hoping that would end it.

Suddenly he heard another bang on the door. "Aegon this is really urgent!" The female voice yelled that belonged to Arya which made him go still and stop his movements, he now knew this was serious.

Moments later Aegon and Dany found themselves dressed and in the King's study with Arya and Tyrion. The two of them looked very worried and it made Aegon very nervous, he found himself running through every bad thing that could possibly have happened.

"We've received a letter from Ned Stark." Tyrion said, holding the paper up for him to see. "And It informs us that he's had a secret correspondence with Littlefinger who was giving him information on Roose Bolton who he had befriended."

Aegon felt his anger flare up. "Why was Littlefinger giving him information without informing me first?" He asked. Aegon couldn't believe a member of his own small council would withhold information from him.

Tyrion shook his head. "That's not the bad part, Littlefinger a couple of days ago sent Ned to meet a supposed spy in the rebellion but when he got there he was greeted by Viserys."

Aegon felt a chill sickness run through him, his own Master of Coin had betrayed him and sent Ned the father of the Queen to his death. "How did he make it out?" He asked, remembering that Ned was the one who sent the letter so he was alive.

"Northerners pride themselves on honor, Bolton wants to face him on the battlefield." Tyrion said, going onto explain more about what was said in the meeting with Viserys and how they were now officially at war.

"Aegon both my father and brother Robb were there, Littlefinger sent them to their deaths." Arya said with teary eyes, prompting him to move to her and take her in his arms. Dany also moving over to them to comfort her.

"He will pay with his life." Aegon said with assurance before turning his eyes back to his uncle. "I don't understand, why would Viserys betray Littlefinger, someone who is close to the crown and could have been very useful to him?"

"Ned says Viserys and Roose didn't trust him, that he's out for the throne himself." Tyrion explained.

"Has he been seized?" Aegon asked.

Tyrion nodded his head. "Already done."

"Is there anyway we could be getting played here?" Aegon asked, the whole thing seeming a tad suspicious to him.

"I know, I've tried to think of anyway killing Littlefinger could hurt us but I can't think of a thing. I guess they could call Ned a liar and say the killing was unjust but that would pretty much be useless since they're already claiming you killed Rhaegar." Tyrion replied, a frustrated look upon his face.

"Regardless the man must die, he's a traitor and deserves a painful death." Dany said as she caressed Arya's shoulder.

"True but you do bring up the question, what kind of execution should we do? Public beheading?" Tyrion asked.

Aegon hadn't really thought what kind of execution policies he wanted for traitors. His grandfather just had the King's Justice Ser Ilyn Payne do beheadings but his father Rhaegar believed in the northern way, a King if able should carry out the sentence themselves. Aegon respected the northern way but these were different times though and the people needed to know what happens to traitors, a message needed to be sent in a time where there was a rebellion. "Nope, we need to send a message to anyone who might be thinking of betraying us. I say he suffer a death by quartering." Aegon said to the surprise of the three others in the room.

"Don't you think that may be a bit too cruel?" Tyrion asked with concern.

"If it weren't war time than maybe but I think Aegon's right, we need to send a message." Dany chimed in.

"So what you cut off his limbs and let him bleed out?" Arya asked, showing she was unfamiliar with the execution.

"No, you tie the persons limbs to four horses and you whip them to run from the body thus ripping the criminals limbs from their body. It's an old dornish custom." Tyrion explained, Arya's eyes going wide with disgust. "They used to have a lot of trouble with it though, sometimes the horses would fail to rip the limbs so they would have to make pre cuts to the criminal before, sometimes it would take hours before the execution to complete. It's a horrible way to die."

"Do you truly think it too much Tyrion?" Aegon asked, now second guessing himself.

"It is cruel but I think you have a point about sending a message, if we do it you should definitely make a speech before." Tyrion answered, confirming Aegon's decision.

"I would really rather it not be done this way but you three know much more about politics than me, I don't think I'll be able to watch though." Arya said, the look of disgust still present.

Tyrion shook his head. "Nope if we do this all three of you need to be there and watch, you can't let the people think the three of you aren't united."

Arya's eyes got wider. "No I can't, I've never seen a regular execution much less a dismemberment!" Aegon was surprised she had never seen an execution before, he and Dany had seen more beheadings then they could count. It was tradition that the royal family be in attendance for such events.

"Arya he sent your father and brother to their deaths, don't you think Littlefinger deserves a painful death?" Dany asked soothingly.

"I do it's just I don't think I can watch it." Arya responded.

"Yes you can, you are strong Arya and you have to show it, you're a Queen." Aegon said staring into her grey eyes, knowing she had the strength to do it. Arya gave him a quick nod and rested her hear against him, Dany and Aegon glancing to each other in relief before Dany looked at Arya sympathetically and continued to comfort her with him. Aegon was worried that Arya may not be with them on the execution and Dany looked worried as well but thankfully Arya had agreed and would stand with them. He had noticed Dany over the past months become even more caring of Arya, he didn't know if it was from her being with child or what but Dany and Arya's relationship now more resembled one of sisters. But it seemed like there were more times than not that involved him and Dany both coming to console Arya, it made them both realize that as strong mentally Arya was she was also naive to the world, she didn't know of the truly bad men who roamed it or the things they must do to stop them. It scared him that she was like this but also wanted to join him on the battlefield at the same time, maybe she was also too naive to the prospects of war.

#####

**Arya**

Later in the evening they sat in the great hall for a late trial, Aegon had wanted it done with so the execution could be done quickly the next day. Arya sat on one side of Aegon and Dany the other as they watched the guards escort a tired and wounded looking Littlefinger to the stand, Aegon had already ordered him to be tortured for any information he had which lead to them now having a list of every house in the north that was with the rebellion. Down on the floor to the right sat four unfamiliar judges who the small council appointed and a crowd of noble men and women to witness the trial.

After going through the formalities and Tyrion showing the court the evidence Littlefinger was given the floor to speak. "Your grace I know the evidence is damning but you must understand it is not as it seems, Ned Stark is the real traitor to the crown. He is planning with Viserys and Bolton to take you down and turn the Stark army against you when you least expect it!" Littlefinger said in a begging tone, it made Arya's blood boil that this man would not only try to kill her father but accuse him of going against her husband.

Aegon chuckled. "You really are desperate aren't you?"

"Your grace you have to believe me, I've served two Kings before you. Why would I go against the crown now?" He asked, the man visibly scared.

"You saw an opportunity and you took it." Aegon answered coldly.

"Petyr Baelish you have been charged with treason against the crown and conspiracy to commit multiple murders. How do you plea?" Tryion asked formally, cutting off the man from anymore useless begging.

Littlefinger looked angrily at the three members of royalty before an evil smirk formed upon his face. "I demand a trial by combat!" He yelled, causing the crowd to gasp. "And I name Sandor Clegane as my champion." His words causing a tall man with a scarred face to step forward. Arya wasn't surprised, Aegon and Tryion said he may do this but she did wonder how the people would take Aegon's reaction.

"I will be your champion your grace." Ser Barristan offered with a noble tone.

"Nope not happening, we don't do it that way anymore." Aegon said, the crowd gasping at the denial.

"You can't deny me this!" Littlefinger screamed.

Aegon scoffed. "Yes I can, I'm King and I'm not going to let you weasel out of this one." He said, the smirk leaving Littlefinger's face. "I've always thought trail by combat was ridiculous and not fair to the law so under my reign there will be no more of it."

Soon all four judges ruled Littlefinger guilty, Aegon sentenced him to death and Littlefinger was being taken back to his cell when suddenly he screamed out with a smirk. "I known who killed King Rhaegar, you'll never find out without me!"

"Stop!" Aegon yelled to the guards who stopped and obeyed. "If you know something speak it now and I may show you mercy." He said with wide eyes. Arya knew Aegon wanted to know who killed his father but he had to know Littlefinger was just spewing lies and at that point would say anything to save himself.

"Aegon don't listen to his lies." Dany said as she put a hand on his arm.

"No I want a pardon and far away from this place and then I'll send you a letter detailing what I know." Littlefinger responded.

Aegon's face turned to disappointment. "Take him away." He ordered, the guards dragging Littlefinger away.

#####

**Daenerys**

Later that night after the trial Dany sat with Aegon and Arya in the royal bedchamber, the three discussing the possible information that Littlefinger had about Rhaegar's death. Aegon just wouldn't let go of the possibility that he could find out who killed Rhaegar and she didn't blame him, Littlefinger could very well know something but how could they trust him or get true information from a known liar.

"What if he knows something, I can't just let it die with him." Aegon said as he started to pace the room, deep in thought.

"Well you certainly can't pardon him?" Arya asked with a worried expression.

"Of course not, I just need to find a way." He said in frustration.

"You could have him tortured, get it out that way." Dany suggested, thinking of how he spilled info on the rebellion earlier.

Aegon nodded. "Im having him tortured tomorrow morning but it doesn't mean he'll tell the truth, how would we know either way?"

"You can't know. This changes everything, Littlefinger grew up with my mother. How do we know he's the only traitor amongst us, who can we trust?" Arya asked them worriedly.

Dany felt sorry for Arya, she did not seem to be adjusting well to the ever increasing pressure of being royalty. Aegon and herself were born to deal with it, Arya wasn't and Dany felt like it was her duty along with Aegon's to help her adjust. "We can only truly trust each other, You, I and Aegon." She said as she moved over to Arya and embraced her, Aegon moving to the bed and embracing Arya from the other side.

"We have people we can trust, Tyrion, mother, grandfather, Uncle Jamie." Aegon added before placing a kiss on Arya's head. "We will get through this."

#####

**Aegon**

The next morning Aegon woke to heavy knocks on the door to the royal bedchamber, looking to the window he could see it was very early morning as the sun was just starting to peak out. "What's going on?" Arya asked groggily as she moved her body against him.

"I don't know." Aegon answered, his vision still blurry as he gently moved out from under Arya and put his robe on to answer the door that was still being knocked on. "What?" He said with frustration as he answered the door to find Tyrion on the other side.

"Something has happened to our prisoner." Tyrion answered.

Aegon felt himself suddenly wide awake. "Tell me he did not escape?"

Tyrion shook his head. "Nope not that but it is something very serious that I think you're going to want to see." He answered, his eyes showing the seriousness of the situation.

"This better be important at this hour." Aegon said before closing the door to get dressed.

After a lengthy walk Aegon and Tyrion made it to Littlefinger's cell in the Black Cells, It was the second time in his life that Aegon had visited the Black Cells, last time he was ten and his father was with him as it was one of several other levels of the dungeons he was showing him that day. The Black Cells had scared the shit out of him when he was little and he never came back, had no reason to. He still remembered how angry his mother was at his father for taking him down there.

Once the guard opened the door to the cell the foul smell of shit hit Aegon's nostrils, the cell it self was pitch dark with the only light being from Tyrion and the guard's torches. As they walked inside soon a body was illuminated by Tyrion's torch to reveal Littlefinger who started to make sounds as if he was trying to form words, it was then Aegon saw the man had no tongue. "What the fuck." He said in shock as his eyes soon found the mans hands which were badly broken, looking as if someone had taken a hammer to them.

"Tongue cut out and both his hands and toes broken beyond repair." Tyrion said moving the torch to the man's feet which looked as bad as his hands.

Aegon could feel his anger start to rise as he realized someone did this, someone who had access to the Black Cells and wanted to keep Littlefinger's mouth shut. "Who could've done this? How many traitors are among us?" Aegon asked himself with an anger to his voice.

"Somebody made sure he wasn't going to talk, that's for sure. Or write." Tyrion added.

"Who has access to the Black Cells?" Aegon asked, wanting to tack the traitor down who obviously had something to do with his father's death.

"You, the Queens, me and all the guards. I suspect someone paid one of the less than honorable guards off." Tyrion answered.

"Fuck!" Aegon said in anger, not only did he have a war to deal with but he also had a traitor amongst him. He now had to start keeping things more private than they already were because for all he knew it could be another member of the small council who was responsible for this and probably his father's death.

It was later that day Aegon sat on a platform outside of the Red Keep with his Queens as they watched the traitor be brought out for his execution, a big clearing that was roped off had four horses fitted with rope contraptions to carry out the execution. The large crowed booed Littlefinger as the guards dragged him out to the middle of the horses, a terrified look came upon the man's face as he realized how he was going to die.

Aegon stood from his seat and the crowd silenced as they knew he was about to speak. "We are here today for the execution of this man Petyr Baelish." He said pointing to the man in question as the crowd started boo at the man. "This man is a traitor to the crown, he has not only conspired with enemies of the crown he also sent Queen Arya's father Lord Stark along with her brother to said enemies to have them killed in a most dishonorable way." Aegon added which caused the crowd to scream even louder at the man. "He along with my uncle Viserys, Roose Bolton and all other houses who side with them mean to stop all the progress that we have made. They want to take the food from your babies mouths and give it back to the rich nobles and corrupt faith. That's why we need to show them what happens when they betray us, show them that we will not let their corrupt ways hurt Westeros again!" He finished causing the crowd to roar, giving Aegon a rush of adrenaline. "Ser Ilyn Payne begin this execution!" Aegon ordered, Ilyn giving a nod before he and some guards started to tie the ropes to Littlefinger's limbs.

Aegon sat back in his chair as he watched Littlefinger flailing about and moan and groan as he tried to speak. Looking over the nobles in attendance most of them seemed genuinely curious of the show with Joffrey Lannister looking as if he was having the best time of his life as laughed and held up a goblet of wine in a mock toast to Littlefinger. Uncle Jamie, mother and Tyrion all seemed to have a formal stoic expression on their faces while Arya looked to be quite nervous.

"Nice speech, they really do love you" Dany said with a smile as she took his hand.

"They love all three of us, hopefully this sends the right message." Aegon said as he looked over the crowd of commoners that looked anxious to see the show.

"I think it will, If anything this is going to be quite interesting." Dany responded as the last rope was fastened to Littlefinger's right leg.

The four horses, the strongest they had now each tied to a limb of Littlefinger's with rope started to be whipped and prodded to make them start to move away from the man's body. Soon Littlefinger's body was off the ground, being pulled on from four directions. The man then started to scream in a weird way which was probably from the missing tongue, the guards started to hit the horses harder and then suddenly Littlefinger let out an ear drum piercing scream as the bones in his limbs seem to shift.

"I can't watch this." Arya said with a sickly look on her face, grabbing Aegon's hand.

Aegon leaned over to her so he could speak quietly. "Yes you can, you father and brother would have been dead because of this man. You are Queen you need to be tough Arya, you can't let the people know you have any doubts about the sentence." He said as he held her hand to give her strength. Arya looked to him and gave him a nod, a new found courage in her eyes.

After a while the horses seemed to not be making anymore progress on dismembering the man, Littlefinger's screams never stopped but the limbs wouldn't come off. Aegon waved Ilyn over to his side. "What's going on?" Aegon asked in frustration.

"Your Grace the limbs aren't tearing away, we're whipping the horses as hard as we can." Ilyn explained in a tired voice.

Aegon looked over Littlefinger's suspended body and remembered what Tyrion said about there sometimes being difficulty. "Give his limbs a good cut at the base and see if that helps."

Ilyn nodded with a smile. "Yes your Grace I think that would work." He said before stopping the horses and started to happily make the cuts on each limb causing Littlefinger to scream. Aegon couldn't help but find some hilarity in how sick in the head Ilyn Payne was, he'd never seen the man not crack smile before swinging the sword for a beheading.

Soon Littlefinger's body was in the air once more as the horses pulled on him, his screams somehow even louder than before as people started to cover their ears. A minute later as the horse were whipped and prodded with a fury the limbs suddenly yanked off the man's body as he screamed and his torso dropped back to the ground like a sack of potato while blood oozed and sprayed from where his limbs used to be. Some in the crowed started to puke as they took in the extremely gory sight, Arya watched with strength showing no signs of breaking which made Aegon proud.

"Finally." Dany muttered with relief.

"You think he would be passed out at this point." Aegon commented as Littlefinger's screams kept going.

"Are we really going to have to sit here and listen to his whines until he bleeds out?" Dany asked with a displeased tone.

"No, it's time to end this." Aegon said as he got up and his man handed him his sword.

Aegon walked over to Littlefinger's body and looked over the limbless torso as it screamed and made eye contact with him before Aegon ordered a guard to rest the man's head against a stump, the sight was a disgusting horror but Aegon did not feel one ounce of sympathy for the man who put not only his wife's birth family at risk but his own. "You did this to yourself, you could have been a great man and had a great life but you chose not to. You chose to be the lying back stabbing traitor piece of shit that you are and this day has brought me great pleasure and taking your head myself is going to bring me even more." Aegon spat with venom before raising his sword high and then bring it down with as much force as he could, removing Littlefinger's head from his shoulders as the crowd roared in applause.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know It's been a while since I've updated but It's here now and I hope you guys enjoy, please leave a review and tell me what you think of this one, I really do appreciate them.

**Aegon**

It was the night before they were to ride out to the battlefield in the north as he and his wives sat at a feast he decided to throw for the nearby houses and men who were about to go to war, Aegon had made specific deals with loyal houses of north and south that they would get a portion of the spoils of war and that had definitely sealed their allegiances so the mood was a good one that night. Early that day he had given Arya some light armor that he had custom made by a blacksmith and clothing designer specifically to her measurements and a sword that was forged to be light in weight and efficient for the Water Dance fighting style, all made with the finest quality. She was so happy she nearly knocked him over when she jumped into his arms out of sheer joy, her happiness had washed away his trepidation over whether it was the right thing letting her go with him which had grown everyday their leave got closer. He really hoped this battle would be quick, Dany was just now starting to show and he wanted to be there with her when she delivered their child but you never know how long a war's going to last or a battle for that matter.

Looking out over the Great Hall he spotted his mother and uncle Jamie to the left near the wall standing very closely to each other as they conversed with smiles. Aegon still remembered when Tyrion in a deep drunken state had told him of when he accidentally walked in on his mother and uncle Jamie fucking when they were teenagers, at first Aegon thought it was a joke until Tyrion started to chastise himself with a slur and pleaded for him to say nothing of it to his parents. Aegon honestly didn't know how to feel about it because it was the past and being a Targaryen the relation thing didn't bother him and he knew his mother loved his father but it did raise the question as to will his mother and Jamie resume their relationship now that father was gone even though Jamie still very much had a wife? With his father gone Aegon didn't really care if his mother laid with her brother as long as it didn't cause him any trouble.

"I don't want you to go." Dany said in a sad tone quietly as she grabbed his hand.

Aegon took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I have to, the men need to see I'm willing to risk my life along with them."

"There's no reason for Arya to go, maybe you can convince her to stay? I'm going to be all alone." She asked in a plea.

"I need to go and you won't be alone, Tyrion will be here." Arya offered trying to help him ease Dany's worry.

"Look we'll be back before you know it and you'll be so busy being Queen the time will fly by." Aegon assured her. He had made the decision that Dany would sit on the throne in his absence and Tyrion would advise her which was going against the conventional way of having the Hand sit on the throne but he didn't agree with convention. He trusted Dany and knew she would rule very much in the same way he would and he would trust Arya on the throne the same, he wanted the people to know the Queens had power and the royal family was above everyone.

"I doubt it." Dany replied with a sigh.

"Oh no don't be sad." Aegon said with smile as started kissing on Dany's cheek. "You don't want to spoil our night together now do you?" He said teasingly which caused her to smile and place her lips to his as they started kissing. He was sure a few people were staring but he didn't care, he had been much more public with his affection to his wives than his father or grandfather had but most people at this point were used to it while a few still couldn't help but gawk at them. "We'll be fine and hopefully be back before you have the baby." He said after ending the kiss with a smile.

Dany looked at him worriedly before forcing a light smile. "I hope."

He knew Dany was scared of giving birth, scared that she'd end up losing her life in the process as her mother had. Aegon really hoped they'd be back so he could be there to help her get through it. Looking down the table he spotted Tyrion reading a letter which was odd for the time of day it was, he saw an uneasy look come over him as he read. He eventually got up and came over to Aegon. "I've gotten some news that I think need be discussed in private." Tyrion said in a quiet voice which gained Dany and Arya's attention. He could tell it was important from Tyrion's face so Aegon dismissed himself from the table and followed Tyrion to the King's study.

"Ok what is it?" Aegon asked with dread once they were alone in the room, he was starting to expect the worst, a house's betrayal, the news of a death?

Tyrion let a huge breath of air escape his lungs before speaking. "I just received a letter from Lord Stark who as you know is on their way to the battlefield north of Winterfell along with several northern houses." He said as he unfolded the paper in his hands. "Lord Stark says in the letter that not long after he and his sons left for the battlefield that he received word from Lady Stark that their daughter Sansa has apparently fled Winterfell during the night and is now missing."

Aegon didn't respond for a minute as he let the words sink in. "She left on her own accord? Are they sure no one kidnapped her?"

Tyrion nodded his head in confirmation. "There are reports from the locals that they saw a young woman with red hair riding on her own late at night."

He felt a sick feeling emerge in his stomach, everything just felt bad about it. Even with their complicated past Aegon still cared for Sansa in the same way he cared for all the Starks, he wondered what reason she would have to leave and why would she risk it especially during war time. "Do they know of any reason why she would leave?" He asked.

"No, she may be just trying to get attention, acting out?" Tyrion said with a shrug. "But I don't think we should rule out that her reason may be treasonous." He ended with a serious tone.

Aegon scoffed at the idea of it. "She wouldn't betray her own family, what reason would she have?"

Tyrion looked as if he had some words to say but were hesitant to say them, rarely had he seen his uncle struggle to speak his mind to him. "Aegon if this is treason it's not against her family, it's against you. She was your betrothed for a month, whether you see it this way or not you were in a relationship with her and then on the last day you kicked her to the side for her sister."

Aegon felt an anger rise in him at the accusation he was making. "You're not seriously blaming me for her running away are you?"

"Im just saying that we can't rule treason out, who knows Viserys or the Boltons could have contacted her we just don't know." Tyrion explained, Aegon noticing his maneuver around the question. He remember the talk he had with Tyrion after the reveal of the betrothal change, he was mad Aegon didn't tell him and he was disappointed with the way he treated Sansa. Aegon realized maybe he shouldn't be so shocked at Tyrion's words. He did feel bad for the way he treated Sansa, before he confessed his love to Arya he used every advantage of being Sansa's soon to be husband that he could and that had let it seem everything was perfectly fine with them when in truth it wasn't.

Aegon let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes in frustration. "I'm going to go get Arya and Dany." He said as he started to make his way out of the room, his mind now trying to figure how Viserys or the Bolton's could have anything to do with Sansa. He was sure Viserys wasn't going to marry Sansa, the man cared too much about blood purity, Aegon knew Viserys planned to take Dany as his Queen if he won the war so he could have his pure blood heir which wasn't going to happen even if he won as Dany had said adamantly that she would take her own life if it had come to that which Aegon knew she was serious about. 'What are you playing at Viserys?' He asked himself as he made his way back to the Great Hall.

#####

**Arya**

It was the day they were to leave as Arya and Aegon along with Jamie, Ser Barristan and the men stood by the exit of the Red Keep saying their goodbye's. The news of Sansa's disappearance had really affected her mood, she would've been excited to see her father and brothers again but the worry for Sansa clouded everything, she was even starting feel like it was her fault as maybe her 'stealing' Aegon had drove Sansa to a depression so severe it would cause her to abandoned the family. But then her mind would switch to not feeling sorry at all for Sansa, Arya didn't feel bad for marrying Aegon and she'd do it again if she had the choice. Sansa had always been a spoiled brat who felt like she deserved the world and she's probably just throwing some fit for attention, her sister was acting like a child no doubt but that didn't mean Arya wasn't going to worry for her, especially with it being war time.

Cersei embraced Aegon with a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek. "I know we've been fighting but you're still my baby boy and I love you so much." She said with that loving motherly tone that Arya was very familiar with from her own mother which made her miss her even more than she had.

"Love you too." He said placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving the embrace. "We'll be back before you know it." He said with a warm smile before Cersei left him and went over to Arya.

"As for you, I think you've gone mad." Cersei said with a teasing smile. "But I do like the outfit, very womanly but also intimidating." She added as she looked over the custom made armor that Aegon had given her.

"Well I've always been a bit mad but the outfit is all your son's doing, they look and fit much better than those boys clothes I used to wear." She said as she looked down at her body, admiring the way it hugged her curves and the better space it gave her chest.

"Hey she was very visually appealing in those boys clothes, don't let her tell you different." Aegon piped in from the conversation he was having with Tyrion. Arya couldn't help but smile with a roll of her eyes and shake of her head at the somewhat sexual comment he didn't mind making in front of his mother, 'He's been spending way too much time around Tyrion.' She thought to herself.

"A beautiful woman is still beautiful no matter the clothing she wears." Cersei complemented with a warm smile before she hugged her. "Take care of each other ok?" She asked with a worried voice. The words touched Arya, it made her realize how far the two of them had come since their nasty back and forth when she first arrived at King's Landing, these days Cersei was more motherly to her than anything which she was grateful to her for.

"We will." Arya answered simply as she removed herself from the hug.

Soon after Dany walked up to her with a smile and embraced her in a hug. Arya could feel the love through the hug, a love that came from a sisterly bond that had formed through their love for the same man, It served as a reminder of who her family was now. "Are you sure you can't stay, who am I going to talk to now?" Dany asked with a last minute plea, knowing the answer.

"I can't, I need to be there." Arya answered continuing the hug.

Dany nodded as she pulled away from her. "Promise me you'll watch over him and yourself, I need both of you to come back." She asked with sadness.

"I promise." Arya answered, eliciting another quick hug and a peck on the cheek from Dany before she turned her attention to Aegon.

Dany hugged Aegon tightly. "We'll make it back." He said in a whisper which caused Dany to start and tear up.

"I love you." Dany said in a strained and saddened voice before giving him several pecks on the lips before it finally turned into a passionate kiss.

"Love you too." He said pulling away from the kiss before going back and giving her one last peck. Arya could see how hard it was for Aegon to leave her, the two had been together since birth and she knew it was hard for them when he left for Winterfell, she could imagine it was even worse now that he was leaving for war and this may be the last time they see each other.

"It's time your Grace." Ser Barristan said, signaling that it was time for them to depart.

Minutes later her and Aegon were riding down through King's Landing with Ser Barristan and Jamie leading the way as the Kingsguard surrounded them to keep the people that were flooded the streets away from the royal couple. The streets were filled with young and old alike screaming their adoration and wishing them luck, some of the people even seemed to wear a worried look as their lives had been ten times better under the Aegon's reign. Arya was starting to feel a sense of duty to the people, she saw that not only was her family under threat but all the commoners of King's Landing's were also.

#####

**Robb**

The cold wind blew hard as Robb, his brother Bran and father stood as they watched the King and Queen along with their men march towards the camp. Robb's father had told him awhile back that Arya would be fighting and was furious with the King at first, it wasn't till his father had reminded him Arya probably didn't give the King a choice on the matter that his anger subsided. He was just as mad when he found out about the polygamous marriage that Arya would participate in, his first reaction was shock and anger towards Aegon, he thought he was an honorable man but then his father informed him it was completely Arya's idea which sent his head for an even bigger shock. It really had taken sometime to overcome his grudge against Aegon and if he was being honest it was also jealousy, Daenerys Targaryen was one of the most beautiful women Robb had seen, the kind of beauty that would make a man forget his honor and the fact that Aegon had her to warm his bed at night made it much easier to be angry with him.

All the stuff with Sansa also made him angry at the King but over time he started to realize that some of the blame had to go to Arya, she was the one who decided to hide her and Aegon's relationship from Sansa which resulted into an embarrassing farewell feast. Sansa was never the same after Aegon, she sulked around depressed and did nothing but talk nasty about Arya with Jeyne Poole. That part he didn't quite get, he thought Sansa would've shown at least some anger towards Aegon but she didn't, she directed it all to Arya at least not until she found out about the polygamous marriage, then she got extremely hateful towards Aegon and Daenerys as well. Robb remembered the words Sansa had said quietly at the wedding feast. 'I don't understand, I'm just as pretty as her, is he trying to disrespect me even more now?' Robb thought she was talking about Arya but then followed her eye and saw it was Daenerys she was speaking of, Robb first reactionary thought was how ridiculous it was she thought she was as pretty as Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa was a pretty girl but not on the level of Daenerys but then again Sansa was his sister so how could he judge that. His second thought was what Sansa meant by the comment, it was almost like she thought she should've been in Daenerys place along side Aegon and Arya, that thought sent a chill through his bones and if his interpretation was right than his sister had gone mad which was something he was not going to accept. He really didn't understand why Sansa had this obsession with Aegon, sure he could tell the guy was handsome but there had to be more to it, he thought maybe it was the glamour of being royal or the sweet songs that are sung about the heroic Prince sweeping the Princess off her feet. The closes he got to understanding was a month ago when he asked Alys Karstark about what she thought of the King as she had been in King's Landing a few years back, she said that Aegon was very handsome and it was a big part of it but he had something extra to him, that when he looked at a girl he always looked into her eyes upon meeting them as if he was peering into their soul. She said he also didn't leer over every woman in the room and that she could tell he respected and did not look at her as some piece of meat as most men do which made Robb reflect on his own view of women. Alys's words made Robb realize that ultimately Aegon was the male equivalent to Daenerys, they both held power over the opposite sex but neither used it except on each other until the betrothal happened. Alys's words also gave insight to why Aegon chose Arya and why she said yes. His mind going back to his other sister, Robb really did worry for Sansa, he just hoped that she was just blowing off some steam and that she was ok, but with it being three weeks since she had been missing Robb feared the worst.

"You must remember she is Queen now, understood?" His father Ned asked with authority.

"Yes sir, understood." Robb answered, feeling a bit insulted that his father would think him to forget his place and say or do something inappropriate.

Arya and the King rode up with Ser Barristan and Jamie Lannister at their sides along with the Kingsguard and swarms of men behind them. Arya again looked completely different then the last time he saw her, she wore what looked to be custom made light armor that went perfectly with the golden crown on her head, he remembered how shocked he was at her style change the last time he saw her in King's Landing, her hair and gowns were all very similar in style to Daenerys and it made him think for the first time that Arya just could be the more prettier of his sisters. Robb thought Arya had molded herself very well into the role of Queen, she looked powerful and intelligent and made herself seem something more than just human which was pretty amazing since Robb remembered the little troublemaker, never sit still, Arya. He still had trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that Arya was the most powerful woman in Westeros, the most powerful 'person' if he were to believe his father when he said Arya had a stronger influence on the King than many Queens had in hundreds of years. He had no idea how his father knew this but he chocked it up to his father's experience from being married.

Everyone bowed as their horses came forward, he heard his father say a simple 'Your Grace.' after the King and Queen dismounted their horses. "Father get up." Arya said, he could hear the smile on her face. Arya quickly closed the distance and wrapped her arms around their father with a laugh, she hugged him just the same as before she were Queen. "I've missed you so much." She said with a happy tone.

"I've missed you too, we all have." Ned answered warmly before the hug ended.

"I'm sorry to hear about Sansa." Arya said, her voice suddenly sad.

Ned nodded his head somberly. "She'll find her way home." Robb looked to Aegon who seemed to have a sympathetic expression, it gave him the impression that Aegon maybe felt somewhat guilty.

"Robb." She said with a smile before hugging him.

"It's good to see you again Arya or do you you prefer Queen Arya now?" He asked teasingly as she pulled away.

"Arya will do just fine." She said with a roll of the eyes and a playful smile. "Bran." She said in a happy tone as she embraced their younger brother just as Aegon greeted their father with a hand shake and exchange of pleasantries.

"Ah my old trainer Robb Stark." Aegon said with a friendly smile laced with memories, Robb could immediately tell this greeting was much less awkward than it was in King's Landing, whether it was because of the lack of Sansa or because they'd moved on he didn't no but he did like it. In Winterfell Robb and had gotten very close to Aegon as they trained together and he missed the bonding that they partook in.

"Your Grace." Robb greeted with a smile.

"Now I thought we had gotten over that." Aegon said playfully as he pulled him into a manly hug. "It's Aegon, remember?"

"Yes I remember, the crown seemed to have temporarily stunted my memory." Robb teased as he pulled back from the hug.

"Yes I am aware of that and it's many other magical powers." Aegon said, playing along. Suddenly the image of Littlefinger getting torn apart entered Robb's mind, word of the brutal execution traveled far and wide and stuck fear into the hearts of men. Robb hadn't thought Aegon capable of carrying out such a sentence and but he was glade he did, his father disagreed with the way Aegon had went about it but Robb thought it perfectly just. People needed to be remember that the King and the Starks couldn't be walked on and betrayed, they couldn't let their kindness be mistaken for ignorance which Aegon understood. "Uncle Jamie, This man knocked me on my ass more times than I could count." He said as he pointed to Robb and looked back to his uncle.

Jamie smirked. "Im sure that would be much harder to accomplish now." The man said with a hint of arrogance. Looking at the blond haired man reminded Robb of Jamie's daughter Myrcella, now that was a girl who in his opinion was on the same level as Daenerys. Robb not only found Myrcella an amazing and sweet girl but he also found himself very lustful for her which made him feel horrible because Myrcella was nine years younger than he was, he'd heard of men much older marrying girls who were younger than Myrcella but it didn't make him feel any better about it.

Aegon scoffed with a smile. "I don't know about that but it would be nice to spar with you and and see where I'm at before I step on the battlefield." He ended in a more serious tone.

"Im sure we can arrange something." Robb offered, also worried about Aegon's skill level matching the other soldiers even though he shouldn't be since Jamie Lannister is one the best swordsmen in Westeros and wouldn't let Aegon go into battle nor sugar coat how high the King's skill level was.

"I could go for a spar too if you don't mind?" Arya piped in with a smirk. Robb had heard of her training in the Water Dance and knew of the very quick movements and agility it required but that didn't stop him from raising an eyebrow at the thought of sparring with his sister.

"Now that would be interesting, she's very quick. Knocked me on my ass within twenty seconds the first day we sparred but I quickly figured out her little tricks and evened it out." Aegon said shooting her a look.

"It wasn't just the first day, what about the last time we sparred." Arya challenge with a smile and look of superiority.

Aegon's cheeks seem to redden from her words. "That doesn't count, you cheated that day." He said as he gave her a knowing look.

"All I know is we sparred and you ended up on your back." She said with a smirk.

Aegon looked over the Stark family and his cheeks seemed to get even redder. "Still doesn't count." He said quickly before continuing onto greet Bran. Robb suddenly realized what Aegon meant by cheating and what Arya meant by on his back, he felt an uneasy feeling run through him at the thought. He could see the men nearby who weren't Stark try to suppress a grin from what the couple were talking about, Robb knew he'd probably have been one of them if his sister hadn't been part of the couple.

Soon after the greetings they made their way into the tent to inform the King and Queen of the battle plans, it wasn't long until as his father had predicted Ser Barristan was giving advice and changing some things. His father had said nobody came close to Ser Barristan when it came to the aspects war as Robb could now see as the older man pointed at various things on the map out and discussed strategy with the room. Seeing Ser Barristan in action actually eased some of the pre-battle fear that was in him, he had no doubt the man was saving lives with every change, maybe even his own.

#####

**Daenerys**

It had been over three weeks since Aegon and Arya had left and Dany was definitely missing them, she had Tyrion to keep her company but it didn't keep her from missing them. She especially felt it at nights, she missed falling asleep in Aegon's embrace, she missed his comforting scent. In Aegon's absence Dany had found herself in particularly craving that sexual release that he usually provided, now she had to touch herself to find the release which she hadn't done in a long time. The bright side to all of it though was being able to sit on the iron throne, the first day she had taken the seat she felt a powerful feeling run through her, it was godlike. The day to day of ruling turned out to be quite boring as she knew it would be but every now and then someone would come in with a dispute over land or a fight over inheritance that was entertaining to view then judge.

Dany's day was just about over as she watched an old man who had been her last appointment of the day walk out of the Great Hall, as the doors opened a guard walked through with hurried steps until he got to the edge of the steps that led to the throne. "Your Grace there is a woman outside the gates that says she must see you." He said with quickened breath.

"Tell her to make an appointment, the Queen is done for the day." Tyrion answered.

"I did my Lord but she said it can't wait, that a member of the royal family's life is in grave danger." The man said with a serious look.

Dany's body stiffened at his words, her first thought was Aegon and Arya, the woman must know something of the battle that is to come. "Send her in." Dany ordered, watching the man hurry away.

"Could be a lie just to get in." Tyrion remarked.

"If it is I'll have her tongue." Dany answered coldly.

Soon the man was back along with a beautiful middle-aged woman with long red hair dressed in a gown that matched it, she seemed to hold herself with a rigid gracefulness and her eyes looked to hold years of knowledge. "Your Grace." She curtsied. "My name is Melisandre." She said, her face somewhat expressionless.

Dany thought it odd that a woman of such fine clothing not have a title. "So, Melisandre, you say my family is in grave danger, do you speak of the King and Queen? Explain." Dany ordered with a regal tone cutting right to the chase.

The red haired lady shook her head slightly. "No your grace, I speak of the King's child that you carry." She answered as her eyes rested upon Dany's stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long break I'm finally back with the next chapter, other than life and mood causing the delay I had some internal struggle with how I wanted to continue the story. My plan for the story is going to take it to some dark places and for a minute I hesitated with going down that path, questioning whether I wanted to write a story I truly enjoy or something I think the mass would enjoy. My character choices for Sansa being a big one that I thought a lot about and eventually decided to just do it the way I wanted which you will see take root this chapter.
> 
> I basically decided I would continue to write what I wanted meaning the evil characters would be truly evil, the protagonists would do somewhat questionable things and the smut would continue to be present and increase along with our main characters relationship development.
> 
> With all of that out of the way I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review, as I've said before I enjoy them and they encourage me to get these updates out faster.
> 
> Also I see other stories put warnings for rape in chapters so I guess this is your warning even though it's not a full on rape scene.

**Daenerys**

"What do you mean 'my child'?" Dany asked with accusation, instinctively holding a right arm to her stomach.

"The Lord of Light sent me a vision, I've seen it in the flames. Your child will be sacrificed to raise the dragons." Melisandre said with a panic in her eyes.

"Guards take her away." Tyrion ordered as they went to grab at the woman. "We have no use for false prophets or old niche religions."

Dany watched as the guards started to drag the woman away. "You must listen to me, the child mustn't have to die, it can be saved!" Melisandre yelled.

The woman's plea struck something in Dany, she could see the woman was genuine in her concern and Dany could never forgive herself if something were to happen to her child and she had ignored the woman. "Wait!" Dany ordered, the guards stopping in an instant. "Let her go." She instructed, the woman being released of the men's grip before making her way back to her previous spot.

"You can't be serious?" Tyrion asked quietly.

"Let's hear her out." Dany replied looking back to the redheaded woman. "Go ahead."

The woman cleared her throat before continuing. "The dragons, they will soon rise but before they do they will take a life as a sacrifice. I've seen in the flames that your child will be the one sacrificed but it doesn't have to be, another can be sacrificed." She ended, Tyrion shaking his head with a scoff.

Dany quickly thought to the dragon eggs that sit in the royal bedchamber, her and Aegon had spent a good deal of time staring at them in awe, not a day would past without her getting a glance of them. "Dragons have long been dead and the eggs we have are fossilized but here you say they will hatch by some kind of magic?" Dany asked, to which the redhead nodded in confirmation.

"That's quite the claim, do you even have anybody else to back up this claim, a maester, a lord, anyone?" Tyrion asked, looking as if he already knew the answer.

"No but I assure you what I am saying is very much real." She answered, letting her frustration with Tyrion show.

"So when shall we expect the eggs to hatch, when will the dragons require the sacrifice?" Dany asked figuring that she rather be safe than sorry even if it turned out to be lies.

"The flames have shown me that the dragons will take the sacrifice the night before the King and Queen return and raise the day they arrive, the three of you will be present when they grace the world." She explained with a faraway look in her eyes.

"How do I save my child from the sacrifice, you said it can be another?" Dany questioned, she could practically feel Tyrion's frustration with her for indulging the woman.

The redheaded woman nodded. "Yes, another child can be used for the sacrifice, a child in it's mother's womb." Her words eliciting a gasp from the Queen.

Tyrion seemed none to shocked by the woman's suggestion. "Why am I not surprised, a god of an ancient religion demanding a grossly evil act." He said, giving the woman a hard glare.

"The Lord of Light has sent me to help you, your child is not supposed to die your Grace. One way or another a child will die and I'm telling you it doesn't have to be yours." The woman pleaded, the sincerity of her body language and tone impossible to dismiss.

Dany couldn't just ignore the woman, if what she was saying was true then Dany would without question kill another child to save her own, hells she'd kill more than one if she had to. She hated the thought of having to put a child to death but if it meant protecting her child then she'd have to soldier through it, but also if the woman was right that meant Aegon and Arya would return home safely and there was also a part of her that was excited at the prospect of dragons coming back, her and Aegon's dreams of flying a dragon becoming a reality. Clearing her mind of that image she realized for now she just needed some time to get her thoughts in order. "You have given me a lot to think about, where are you currently staying?" Dany asked.

"I plan to stay at the local Inn, I just got here today." Melisandre answered.

Dany shook her head. "No you will stay here, I'll have a room made up for you. Unless you object?" Tyrion leaned over to quietly give his disapproval but Dany stopped him short, raising her hand. "Nope." She voiced quietly but sternly.

"No I do not, Im here for you your Grace. Thank you for your hospitality." Melisandre giving her appreciation.

Dany gave a slight nod. "The servants will help you to your room, we will continue this discussion tomorrow. You're dismissed." She said in a formal voice. The redheaded woman gave a curtsies before following one of the servants out of the Great Hall.

"You don't really believe anything she's saying do you?" Tyrion asked her worriedly.

Dany looked thoughtfully at the large doors that the woman had just exited from. "I don't know but I'm surly not dismissing it." She answered, earning a frustrated sigh from Tyrion.

#####

**Viserys**

Plopping down in a chair tiredly Viserys looked down at the naked eleven year old girl curled up in the fetal position on the ground crying silently as his seed and blood flowed from her ass. He had spotted the little blonde girl back in Dreadfort with her father the local blacksmith, the blacksmith did protest having his daughter taken away but that ended quickly once Viserys's guards started roughing him up. He had been particularly hard on the girl, taking both of her tight little then virgin holes and smacking her around as he did so, it was the day before the battle so he needed something to relieve the stress. She screamed and cried begging him to stop but that only turned him on even more, he dreaded the day his new toy would become a lifeless shell that all little girls become once they had been used up enough.

His guard came strolling through the tent not even glancing at the girl on the ground. "Your Grace, King Bolton is here to see you." He announced.

Viserys couldn't help the sour look on his face as he heard those words 'King Bolton', only for now he thought to himself. "Send him in." Viserys ordered, he was curious as to how Bolton would react to actually seeing his used and abused toy rather than just knowing of it. When Manderly found out about the girl he had supposedly made a big fuss but Bolton calmed him down and gave him a whole spiel about the greater good and the eternal souls of many verses a mortal one which in the end shut the fat man up and got him back on his side. At the end of the day Manderly was like most Lords, cut their taxes substantially, let them take advantage of the lower class, give them their fake gods and they would look away and excuse almost anything. If Aegon had knew any of this then Viserys wouldn't have been able to start a rebellion in the first place, but then again maybe Aegon did know but didn't care. In the end it offered Viserys a chance to manipulate the hypocritical lords and take a shot at the crown and that's all that mattered to him.

Roose Bolton stepped through the tent and stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the nude girl on the ground, Viserys couldn't help but smirk at this. Roose's eyes stayed on the girl for a split second before turning his gaze to Viserys with a blank almost bored expression on his face and taking a couple of steps towards his chair stopping right before the girl's body.

"Do you bring good news?" Viserys asked him hopefully, knowing that if the answer was yes it could change everything.

Roose nodded with a smile. "I do, our friend seems to have convinced him."

A bright smile graced Viserys face. "Very good, so he agreed, tomorrow?" He asked making sure the plan was in place.

"Yes, tomorrow." Roose confirmed

#####

**Aegon**

Walking through the camp in the battlegrounds Aegon looked over the men seeing some nervous of the battle that would take place and some acting as if it were any other day, Aegon himself was more on the nervous side if not downright scared. Knowing that tomorrow could be the end of his life had his stomach in knots, knowing he could lose Arya made it nearly unbearable. He fought the urge to send her back to King's Landing multiple times but he never was able to calm his fear and worry over his wife's participation in the battle.

"Your Grace." He heard Ned's voice call out as he walked over to him.

"Lord Stark." He answered simply as the two of them walked side by side through the camp.

After a long silence Ned spoke. "The young ones don't know what's to come but the older one's... they know." He said quietly, prompting Aegon to focus on the older soldiers who seemed much more serious and quiet with a certain look in their eyes. "I was sixteen, same age as Bran when we went to war with the Iron Islands. Lost my father and brother in that war, I can't help but ask myself who I'll lose in this one." Ned ended somberly.

Aegon felt an extreme sense of guilt wash over him, he realized at that moment Ned had a lot to lose. Not only we're his son's fighting but his daughter as well. "I'm sorry, maybe I could've prevented this, maybe I should put my foot down with Arya." The words flooded from his mouth as if a dam were bursting.

Ned stopped them by placing a hand on Aegon shoulder. "May we speak in private your Grace?" Ned asked to which Aegon nodded and followed him into the now empty tent they had been using for planning and strategy, leaving his guards outside.

Once they were alone Ned looked to him sternly. "May I give you some unfiltered advice?"

"Of course." He answered.

Ned let out a huff of air before beginning. "You can not let people hear you talk that way, especially the soldiers who are about to die for you tomorrow. You are King you can't let people know that you doubt yourself because the minute they know you doubt yourself they will start to doubt you, do you understand what I am saying?" He ended, his tone more of a fatherly one.

Aegon nodded taking his words in. "I understand, it's just all of this... seeing the soldiers preparing, being here..." He tried to explain.

"It's all real now." Ned answered knowingly.

"Yes." Aegon answered running a hand through his hair, casting his gaze downward.

He heard a heavy sigh from Ned before he spoke. "I know this is difficult and scary but you need to keep it together." He said as he approached Aegon and put hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eye with sincerity. "I also know my daughter and that she would find a way onto that battlefield even if you put your foot down and tired to stop her. Arya is not the typical lady and you knew this when you married her, I can only imagine how difficult it is for you to not just keep her locked away safely in the Red Keep. Believe me if I had it my way my boys would be back in Winterfell away from all of this but I can't have it my way, not only would my boys be angered but my fellow northmen would find it highly disrespectful that I would sacrifice their sons lives but not my own."

Aegon took his words with a couple of nods, for the first time since his fathers death Aegon felt not like a King but a son getting fatherly advice, it struck deep with him as he could feel the sad emotions wash over him as he thought of the few good memories of his father but before he could tear up Aegon steeled himself as he did not want to breakdown in front of the man, even with how kind he was being he couldn't let the emotions show, he had to keep control. "It's different, she's my wife." He responded swiftly moving away from Ned, crossing over to the other end of the room for space. "She should be back home carrying my heir right now but instead I have her out here risking her life. And for what? So she could live out her dreams of being some warrior?" Aegon asked with an anger tinged plea. All of the things he had buried inside of him flowed out, things he had not spoken to Arya in fear of upsetting her and making her beautiful smile fade into one of sadness.

Ned stayed silent, looking at him sympathetically.

Aegon continued. "And what does your northern men say about all of this? What if Arya dies, then they have no Stark Queen!" He spat, all of his frustrations from the past months pouring out, almost as if his body were in a purge.

Shaking his head at the words Ned finally spoke up. "It's very unlikely that Arya will die, you said she would be in the back as an archer so I'm sure she will be fine but if gods forbid something were to happen to Arya than you would have to marry Sansa to follow through with the decree, if we could find her." He ended with a frown.

Digging his nails into the palm of his hands Aegon tried to hold his anger back, the mere idea of such situation making his stomach churn. "No that will not ever happen, the decree says that the heir has to be of mine and 'Arya's' blood." He stated with narrowed eyes, holding the anger back.

Ned shook his head in protest. "Nope the decree says the heir will be of Stark and Aegon Targaryen the Sixth's blood, nowhere does it specify which Stark."

Aegon didn't believe it, couldn't believe it. He had Tyrion draw the decree up while he stated the words and he remembered without a doubt stating Arya's name in the decree, the only way the decree could say different was if Tyrion purposefully wrote it to just say Stark and leave out Arya's name. Aegon was seething with anger inside, he wanted to scream at Ned and tell him he didn't give a fuck about the north without Arya but he held himself back, keeping his anger in check, knowing that he needed Ned and his men and couldn't say anything to risk loosing support last minute.

"You're upset, I understand but Arya will be fine, Im sure of it but you have to think of the good of the people. If she does fall on the battlefield then you will need to step up and follow the decree, if you care about the people at all then you will do it and I'm sure Arya would tell you the same." He ended with a calm voice.

The image of Arya's lifeless body lying on the dirt among others wormed its way to his mind, just the thought of it sent a sadness through him that was unbearable. Aegon knew that if Arya were to die then he would lose his mind, he couldn't see a life worth living without her and that's why no matter what Arya couldn't die, he wouldn't let it happen. "You're right, Arya will be fine and that's why in the end the wording of the decree will not matter." He stated sternly before storming out of the tent, not leaving Ned a second to respond.

#####

**Arya**

"So I take it you'll watch our backs then?" Robb asked with a smile before taking a swig from his wineskin.

Arya chuckled. "Oh is the great swordsman Robb Stark asking for his little sister's protection?" She shot back teasingly, sending Bran into a laugh.

Robb shook his head with a grin. "No Im asking for the Queen's protection, much more honor in that." He answered playfully.

Arya was enjoying the moment with her brothers, just the three of them sitting and drinking in front of a small fire much like most of the other soldiers in the camp. She was glad that nothing had changed between them after the long time apart and everything that had happened between that time.

After a short silence came over them Bran spoke up. "So what's it like sharing a husband?" He asked innocently. The question had made Arya choke on the wine that she was in the middle drinking.

"Bran!" Robb scolded him.

Bran just laughed in response, the wine obviously having affected him. "What it's a legitimate question?"

"No it's not, you're out of line!" Robb said, his tone harsher.

Feeling like Robb was overreacting along with seeing how she would be just as curious if she were in Bran's position she decided to defuse the situation. "No he's not, he's just curious. Aren't you?" Arya asked with a hint of accusation, knowing anybody would be.

"Whether we're curious or not doesn't matter, the question was disrespectful." Robb answered sternly, imitating their father. She really did love Robb but sometimes she thought he took the whole honor and respect thing way too far, he had always been the responsible one who never disobeyed, even when they were children.

"I am the Queen and I say it wasn't disrespectful." Arya responded with a smirk, using her authority to shut him down which caused Bran to give a victorious smirk of his own.

Robb shot a smile back at them. "If you do not find it disrespectful then by all means your Grace give us the details." He challenged.

With that Arya started on answering Bran's question. "It's honestly not much different than If he were just married to me, though I do much prefer sharing a bed with him every night as we've been doing recently rather then having to take turns with Dany."

Bran face went red from her words, most likely thinking of the sexual notion of the bedchamber. "So you don't get jealous or anything?" He asked with disbelief.

Arya couldn't help but chuckle, she and Dany were so close that jealousy of that kind was so far fetched that it seemed a joke. "No, I love Dany and want her to be happy along with Aegon. I'm the one who suggested he marry the both of us, remember?" She asked with a playful tone.

"Yeah." Bran answered while staring at her in confusion. "It's just such an unusual thing."

"I've got a question." Robb said, gaining her attention. "What if at some point he starts spending more of his nights with Daenerys than you, what do you do then?" He asked with a smug grin, thinking he somehow got her.

Arya narrowed her eyes at her older brother before a devilish smile graced her face. "If you heard the way he says my name in bed then you definitely wouldn't be asking that question." She answered with her own smug smile, Robb's face now looking shocked and uncomfortable at her brazen words. Looking over at Bran she caught the hilarious sight of him wide eyed and slack jawed before he quickly took a big gulp from his wineskin.

"So anymore questions about my marriage?" Arya asked them with a smirk.

"Nope!" The brothers answered quickly sending her into a laugh.

#####

**Sansa**

Sitting in her bedchamber at the Eryie writing a letter to her sister, Sansa couldn't help but feel like things were starting to look up. She had started a correspondence with her aunt Lysa several months back pouring her heart out onto the letters holding nothing back and her aunt Lysa had nothing but comforting words for her. Sansa thought maybe it was because her aunt related to her feelings in someway, if what her mother said was true about aunt Lysa's infatuation with her father when they were younger. So with how close they were becoming in the letters Sansa eventually stopped moping and started getting determined and soon began planning with aunt Lysa which eventually led to her helping Sansa hideout in the Eyrie after Jon Arryn had left for the war. She had sent men to meet up with her outside of Winterfell to escort her on her long trip to the Eyrie.

Her mood change really began when she found out Aegon would be marrying Daenerys as well as Arya, at first she was angry, she felt like it was a slap in the face. The fact that Arya would encourage him to take on a second wife was a shocker of course but to not even come to her and give her the option to be one of his wives to right the wrongs they did to her really infuriated her. She was sure Arya was the reason, Sansa knew Aegon cared for her and would marry her if Arya gave her blessing. Sansa really didn't like the idea of sharing a husband but when the husbands the King and is Aegon it was something she could find herself getting over and eventually it wouldn't matter because she would become his favorite as she'd show him she was willing to do anything he wanted, whether it be backing the decisions he made or the things they did in the bedchamber. She had decided she wasn't going to settle for some boring life with some lord and be forgotten, she was going to fight tooth and nail to get her King and the life she deserved. So she continued back to writing the letter that would not only show if her sister really loved her but would also determine her future.

#####

**Aegon**

Finishing reading Tyrion's letter giving him updates on the happenings in King's Landing, Aegon for a minute was going to write back asking about the wording of the decree but decided against it. Thinking it was something best discussed in person and to him the wording didn't matter, if Arya died none of it mattered to him anyways, he'd either go to war or just let them have the north.

Arya stepped inside the tent, jarring him from his thoughts, a smile forming on her face as she noticed him, her smile infecting him to form his own. Arya's smile turned seductive as she started to walk with a bit more sway in her hips over to the chair he was occupying. "Tonights the night, are you going to keep to your word?" She asked as she slipped in the small space between the chair and desk, placing both of her hands on the armrests as she leaned over putting their faces closer to each other.

He and Arya hadn't had sex for almost a week, the reason being the intense training along with the traveling on the road left them both dead tired at nights and then once they arrived at the camp he didn't want her father and brothers hearing the very vocal and loud Arya being fucked, as they would no doubt hear it considering how close the Stark's tent was to theirs. He had convinced her saying that along with being heard they should wait until the night before the battle that way it'd be a bit more special and relieve the pre battle nerves to which she reluctantly agreed but it didn't stop her from teasing and tempting him since they had arrived. "I don't know, can you promise to try and keep quiet? He asked.

Arya gave him a pout before her seductive smile quickly replaced it as she leaned up and placed each knee in the small spaces of the chair before lowering herself down so she was straddling him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her mouth to his ear. "Im not sure I can, also I'm not so sure you could either." She whispered into his ear, the sound of her voice and the way her breath hit his ear sending a pleasurable shudder through him, all of it combined with the feeling of her body pressed into his caused his cock to harden. "Mmmmm…. Seems like part of you doesn't seem to care at all." She said in a teasing lustful way as she ground herself into him and eliciting a quiet groan from him. "I honestly don't care if they hear, It's been far too long." She said seductively while grinding against him. Even though it had only been nearly a week it felt like an eternity and her words and movement made it strongly apparent, he felt something in him snap, he couldn't wait any longer. He couldn't talk and tease or take it slow, he needed her now.

Grabbing her ass he lifted them off of the chair and sat her on the desk in front of them in one swift motion, crashing his lips onto hers before she could react. As their tongues swirled against each other Aegon quickly with some struggle yanked her boots off and then started to work on her trousers before finally he broke the kiss so he could undress her faster, as he worked on her bottom half she worked on removing her top before they finally resumed the kiss once she was nude. Leaving her lips Aegon's mouth quickly found her breast, kissing, licking and sucking as he massaged the other, Arya's hand gripping the back of his head further encouraging him. Feeling the need for more he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the desk, her legs instinctively wrapping around him.

Walking over to the bed he quickly laid her down on it, taking a step back he was going to try and quickly undress himself but the beautiful and erotic image of a nude Arya made him freeze for a couple of seconds. The way she gazed at him with hazed lust filled eyes as she bit her bottom lip and furiously rubbed at her sex whilst rubbing her thighs together, her fingers glistening with the sign of her arousal and need. The image made him completely forget what he was doing as he quickly dropped to his knees and pulled her towards the end of the bed and spread her leg before diving into her sex, licking her with ferocity as he took in the primal smell of her arousal that always heightened his own. Arya's hand gripped the back of his head and started to massage his scalp as she started to elicit low moans, surprising him that she was actually trying to somewhat keep quiet but Aegon knew if he kept what he was doing up a couple of more minutes then she would end up loosing the control she had.

Removing himself from her Aegon removed his clothes as fast as he could before returning back to her on the bed with a passionate kiss as he lustfully ran a hand down her body, taking in her womanly form. Not being able to wait any longer Aegon grabbed his cock and rubbed it up against her entrance, hissing at the feeling of her juices teasingly coat the very tip of the head, eliciting little moans from her. Kissing on her neck he started to push into her, both gasping at the sensation. "Fucking hells, did you get tighter?" He asked through gritted teeth as he pushed through her tight walls, it reminding him of their first time together.

"Gods I've missed this." She said with a groan, tightening her legs around him which caused him to sink further into her.

Finally bottoming out in her Aegon brought her into a kiss before he started his movements cause he knew that once he started he wasn't going to be stopping, not this time. Breaking the kiss he drew his cock out till just the head remained inside, feeling her tight walls gripping as he drew out. Plunging back into her with full force she yelped loudly which he knew didn't go unheard from nearby tents. Drawing out again the same way Aegon slapped his left hand over her mouth just as he plunged his way back into her, making her yelp again but this time now muffled and much quieter. He knew there was no way he was going to stop this now so he just hoped his hand was enough to cover for some of the noise, he could feel her walls clench at him, her tight warm sex calling to be fucked with total abandon.

No longer being able to hold back Aegon started hammering into her as hard as he could while still having a grip on Arya's mouth, her moans and yelps flowing out continuously into his hand. He started out at a somewhat faster than normal pace but the speed would soon pick up to the point that he couldn't go any faster, it wasn't long till Arya screwed her eyes shut and started to squeal under his hand as her sex convulsed around his cock. The way she sounded and the erotic sight almost pushed himself into a climax but he held off not wanting it to end just yet, slowing his moments as he felt her heavy hot breaths coming from her nose and hitting his hand which he found to be a turn on. "You almost made me lose it you know." He said with a heavy breath, knowing she'd get a kick out of it, he could feel her tired grin under his hand in response.

Building back up to the previous force and pace he started to massage her breast while still never breaking the pace causing her to move closer to her second orgasm of the night. Feeling himself edging near that cliff and knowing that this time he was most likely going to fall off Aegon started to pound into her as fast and as hard as he could while moving his hand down south to trap his thumb between their bodies and started to play with her nub which caused Arya to start practically screaming into his hand, her tongue licking at the skin, painting it with her hot wet saliva. The sight, sound and feeling sent him into a fury as he just kept hammering into her to reach his release, right when he was at his peak and started to fall into ecstasy his hand slipped and the side of it fell into her mouth, her teeth clinching down on it as her second orgasm took her. Aegon groaned loudly as he felt the sharp pain shoot through him and hit the pleasure that coursed through him, the effecting giving him the strongest orgasm he had experienced yet as his cock spasmed shooting his heavy amount of seed into her. The experience was so powerful he thought he was going to pass out until he finally felt himself start to ease down from the high, opening his eyes he found his head buried into a pillow beside Arya, he could feel his cock still twitching inside her.

Finding the strength he tiredly rolled away from her and felt the cool air hit his skin and help him with the recovery of his high, his breathing trying to calm. Feeling a pain on his left hand Aegon lifted his hand up and inspected it, finding a deep bite mark along with blood slowly flowing out of it. Aegon couldn't help but chuckle. "We now know the wolf has bite." He said with a smile as he held up his hand to show her.

Arya turned her tired eyes to his hand and they widen when she noticed, darting her tongue over her teeth, bringing notice to the blood that was on her mouth to the both of them. Her shocked expression then turned to a prideful one as she smirked and grabbed it for closer inspection. He couldn't help the big smile that grew on his face, this was why he loved Arya so much. No other lady would draw blood from their husband during sex from a bite that could very well scar them and look at it as some sort of achievement.

"This is really deep, I didn't even realize I bit you." She said as she gazed at his hand,

"Really?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I was too far gone at that point."

Aegon nodded as a second of silence fell between them. "You're not turning into a cannibal are you?" He asked teasingly.

Arya gave a laugh as she pulled his hand closer to her face, faking like she was going to bite at it again, now sending him into a laugh. "No, but I will say when I started licking your hand it was entirely a decisions of my own consciousness and I thought it tasted quiet good." She ended giving him her teasing smile.

He looked at her in awe wondering how he had gotten lucky enough to be her husband, this beautiful, smart and witty woman. He thought of all the men who had been too intimidated by her and turned a blind eye to the goddess of a woman that was Arya which thankfully gave him the opportunity to be with her, he honestly now couldn't imagine a life in which he didn't have her which seemed crazy considering he was so mad way back when he learned of the betrothal but he knew now it was a blessing in disguise, it definitely made him think there may be some higher power that exists. "You're absolutely extraordinary, you know that?" He said, the sincerity evident in his voice.

Her eyes connected with his and she gave him a warm smile and leaned her head against his shoulder which prompted him to place a kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you, I love you." She replied.

"Love you too." He responded.

After grabbing a nearby cloth for his hand to slow the bleeding a silence fell upon them until Arya spoke up. "Tonight was intense." She said as if it just clicked with her.

"You think?" He said, showing his wounded hand to her which sent her into a laugh.

"It must've been from us going without it, it all just built up. Maybe we should try it again in the future, see if it would be the same way." She said thoughtfully.

Aegon couldn't help but chuckle, another thing he loved about Arya. His seed was still dripping from her and she was already planning for future fuck sessions. "I don't know about that, I might lose a finger the next time." He teased. Arya shot him a playful glare before giving him a shove sending him into a laugh before eventually deciding he'd have to fetch the maester for his hand as it kept bleeding.

Fifteen minutes later he found himself dressed and in the maester's tent as the man eyed the wound on his hand telling him he just needed it wrapped up and some medicine for the pain. As he watched the man bandage his hand he couldn't help the reality of the battle tomorrow slamming back into his mind, he could forget about it and make it disappear when he was with Arya but now that he was in a maester's tent getting a wound tended to the dread washed over him once again.

#####

**Arya**

The next day Arya woke to the feeling of soft kisses on her cheek, a smile crossing her face at the very familiar way he woke her and the incredible night that they'd had. "Arya it's time to wake up, we need to get ready." He said in a sad tone as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

Arya opened her eyes and looked to him, seeing the sadness all over his face. "What's wrong?" She said as she brought a hand to his face and caressed his cheek.

"Come on, we have to get ready." He said abruptly lifting himself from the bed before fetching his trousers and putting them on. Arya suddenly remembered it was the day of the battle, she felt an excitement mixed with worry well up within her.

Getting up herself Arya walked over to Aegon who had his back to her while rummaging through his luggage. "Aegon…" She voiced before lying a hand softly on his bare back causing him to freeze for a second before turning to meet her gaze, his eyes still full of sadness. "We will be fine, we'll make it through this." She said bringing her hands up to cup his face before resting them on the bottom sides of his neck.

He shook his head. "You don't know that, you can't tell me for sure that both of us will make it out….."

"No I can't." She interrupted him. "But I believe we will make it out, we've been training hard everyday for this so I have faith that by the end of the day we'll be back in this tent safely in each others arms." She said with conviction as she believed every word true.

Aegon gave her a weak smile before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her nude body into his. Arya enjoying the warmth, the feeling of his bare skin against hers, his unique scent, her mind trying to take in every bit of him and sear it in her memory for the doubtful part of her mind kept the possibility of losing him a reality for her. "Arya…" he said pulling away to look her in the eyes. "I've been writing Tyrion about plans for the crown if I were to die."

"You're….." Arya was about to launch into a stream of words to reassure him again that he would be fine but he cut her short.

"No. let me finish." He said sternly to which she nodded in reply. "In the case of if I die on the battlefield or any other time I've made you and Dany both my successors, you will both rule until my child is of age and then he or she will inherit. My death will not mean the end of this war, Viserys will not stop until the three of us and the child are dead and I will not have that so you and Dany no matter what have to keep fighting. Do you understand?" He asked adamantly, a look in his eyes showing her how serious he was.

Arya never thought of the state of the crown if Aegon died, the thought of Aegon dying was too much to handle so it never crossed her mind how Westeros would be effected. She honestly didn't know if she'd care about the people of Westeros if Aegon died, she couldn't see herself living without him. "Yeah I do but I have faith that we won't need to worry about any of that, I can feel it, we're going to be fine." She rattled off.

"I need you to promise me that if I die you'll do what I'm asking, win this war, rule with Dany and help her raise the child." He pleaded, cupping her face with his hands.

At that moment she didn't feel like she could keep that promise as she didn't know if she'd have the strength after losing Aegon but she knew she ultimately would because she loved Dany and already cared for the unborn child of the man she loved and her best friend. "I will, I promise. You know I would do what I could to protect them." She answered him, seeing him relax with a small smile before he took her into his arms again.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much I love you." He said, placing a kiss on her head.

Arya just basked in the moment, again trying to remember every detail of her husband. Hoping her gut feeling was right when it said everything was going to be alright.

An hour later after a final goodbye and wishing's of luck with Aegon and her family Arya found herself in formation with her fellow archers. She was with the Targaryen archers which had been right next to the Stark archers and down the line it went with each loyal houses archers in formation waiting for the order.

Looking over the field she saw thousands of men lined up on the enemy side much like theirs, soldiers on their horses in front with archers in the back. Scanning her eyes through the crowd of ally soldiers aways away in front of her she finally spotted Aegon in the middle towards the back, his helmet helping cover his identity but the unique markings on his armor helped her spot him. It made her feel better that the enemy wouldn't be able to tell which was Aegon, way back when Aegon had told her he'd be fighting she thought (to her horror) he'd be in the forefront which caused him to laugh saying that if they did that every sword and arrow would find its way to him in minutes. She herself was disguised fairly well as her hair was tied up into her helmet so for all the enemy knew she was a younger boy or shorter man.

Before she knew it she heard Sir Barristan yell "Charge!" All of the men galloping off with their horses in a flash.

"Ready your bows!" She heard the commander of the archers yell. Arya following the command bringing up her bow, anticipating his next order.

"Nock!"

Arya bringing the arrow to the bow.

"Mark!"

Pointing her bow to the sky, she estimated the hight she'd need and judged the wind so her arrow would travel and land on the incoming enemy soldiers. Gritting her teeth for the next order.

"Draw!"

Pulling the string back the muscles in her arms and back strained with pain as she pulled on the much larger warbow, she knew she'd have to use one for the battle but she didn't think it'd be this painful. She had started practicing with it over a month ago but she still wasn't used to it and her aim was not as good nor as fast than with her custom bow, luckily she had also brought said custom bow just in case she had to pick off a couple of men for Aegon or her family.

Glancing to her left down the line she noticed a group that had their bows pointed much higher than everyone else, craning her neck she caught a glimpse of the uniform that told her it was Baratheon soldiers. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening and as soon as she was about to scream to inform the commander and fellow archers he yelled his order.

"Loose!"

Even with all that was going on Arya still followed the order and let the arrow fly along with the others, the Baratheon arrows staying in the air longer and starting to head down towards the Targaryen and Stark men. "The Baratheon men! Traitors! They're traitors!" She yelled dropping the warbow and grabbing her custom bow strapped to her back.

The men looked at her in confusion and worry, just standing doing nothing until a long arrow struck one of the Targaryen soldiers in the neck. The single shot bringing the whole thing into chaos, arrows started to fly at them, several soldiers falling, screams filling the air.

"The Baratheon soldiers are traitors, kill them!" The commander orders which was useless for the soldiers were already starting to shoot back at them.

Arya quickly ran to the large boulder that was a short distance in front of her and took cover, luckily not getting shot in the process. Looking to her left down the battlefield she saw Baratheon men attacking the allies from the side and the rebels attacking from the front, it looked like more of a chaotic mess than the archers. Arya tried to spot either Aegon or her family but it was hopeless from her point of view, knowing that if she wanted to get an eye on them she'd have to find some higher ground for a vantage point. Scanning the field in front of her she found nothing but flat land, turning around Arya peeked over the boulder and found a hill that would be perfect. Turning her eyes to the archers she realized the hill of course sat on the Baratheon side of the field, peeking a little more she saw that the Baratheon archers were definitely outnumbered even after the surprise attack so maybe she'd have a chance at getting to the hill without taking an arrow. As soon as she finished that thought an arrow swished above her head, Arya taking cover back behind the boulder.

Knowing she had to move and get to the hill as soon as possible Arya looked to her right and saw her fellow archers shooting back, some of them had pulled their swords and were charging the Baratheon archers. Seeing her only option Arya pulled arrow from her quiver and readied it, remembering her own practice exercises with moving and shooting.

With a short countdown for herself Arya leapt from cover and took off back towards the ally archers, remembering the direction of the enemy arrow she quickly spotted the man trying to steady his aim for a second shot. Stopping abruptly and facing toward him Arya took aim, the man quickly taking his shot. Expecting the man's quick reaction Arya leaned far to the right just as the man's arrow left his bow, the shot whizzing beside her, completely missing. Leaning back up she let her own arrow loose, it flying quickly through the distance before landing between to man's eyes.

Arya didn't even wait to see the body drop before she took off, not even being able to process that she had just killed a man. The only thing in her mind was survival, her survival, Aegon's survival, her family's survival.


	18. Chapter 18

**Arya**

Sprinting up the hill Arya let all the deaths rear their ugly heads into her mind, the images of her arrows piercing skulls and hearts. She had lost count how many she had taken down, how many father's, son's, brother's she had killed. She realized she couldn't think that way nor should she, they would have killed her if they had gotten the chance.

Reaching the top of the hill Arya stuffed all those thoughts away and looked the area over before finding a position near the edge so she'd have a good view of the battle. Judging the distance she found that her accuracy wouldn't be nearly as good from the length away she was, just a gust of wind could completely throw her shot off. Checking her quiver she found only two arrows left, cursing herself that she hadn't grabbed more from a dead archer.

Scanning the crowd Arya easily found her father and Bran slashing away at the enemy soldiers near the front, breathing a sigh of relief her eyes scanned the nearby area for Robb but couldn't find him, it worried her that he wasn't with their father and brother but she knew Robb was an excellent swordsman and could take care of himself. Shifting her eyes to the other side of the field she began scanning the crowd for her husband, looking for the unique pauldrons that he was wearing which used to belong to his father. A sick feeling started to brew in her stomach as her eyes ran over the crowd with no Aegon in sight, the sick feeling got worse as she subconsciously glanced at the dead bodies towards the back. Just before she was going to start panicking she spotted Aegon swinging his sword towards a man's neck, cutting it wide open and causing it to spurt blood, Aegon moving on to the next man without hesitation in his step.

Arya breathed a big sigh of relief as she watched Aegon slice away at the enemy with precision, the sight was unusually comforting. Watching her husband she couldn't help but feel proud at how good of a swordsman he had become, he had skill, style and determination, there was also something else about the way he fought but she couldn't quite define it.

As Aegon hacked away she spotted a big soldier making his way towards Aegon's back. "Turn around Aegon, please turn around!" She muttered in panic as she grabbed an arrow and brought it to her bow, aiming it at the man stalking towards Aegon.

Seeing time was running out and Aegon was oblivious to the attacker Arya took a deep breath and let the arrow loose, by the time it reached the halfway distance she knew it missed, the wind pushing the arrow to ground in front of Aegon. Arya quickly scrambled for her last arrow, hoping she'd have enough time for a second chance.

#####

**Aegon**

The battle had turned to utter chaos, the sounds of steel clanking and screams of pain the only thing filling Aegon's ears. His own sword had found the bellies and necks of a few men already and it was all on instinct, relying on the countless hours of training he had. When the Baratheon soldiers turned on them it really angered him but it soon washed away as the first attacker came his way knocking him off his horse and having to deal with him, his body and mind from that point on kicked into survival mode. He barely noticed Renly Baratheon turn against his own family's soldiers when one of the solders tried striking him, surprising Aegon that Robert would kill his own brother even if he did supposedly hate him.

Aegon moved forward through the thick crowd of fighting men, stabbing and slashing at attackers as he kept moving. He thought he'd be able to maybe see his uncle Jamie or the Stark's during the battle but now he knew how foolish that thought was, he wouldn't be able to look for anybody to rally with, not until more bodies dropped. He could do nothing else but charge forward find his cowardly uncle hiding in his tent and take his head, ending the war with a single swing.

Moments later just as the crowd seemed to get lighter as more death littered the ground suddenly an arrow landed a couple of feet in front of Aegon just before a foot kicked him hard in the back, sending him to the ground. Even with the wind knocked out of him Aegon found himself turned around just in time to find the older and bigger man bringing a sword down on him. Aegon never losing grip on his own sword he quickly deflected the man's attack before kicking back at him which did nothing to move the bigger man.

The man recovered instantly and moved atop Aegon, bringing his sword to his throat just in time for Aegon the bring up his own and block it, sending the two into a battle of strength as the swords strained against each other.

The man laughed with a strain to his voice. "Looks like I'm gonna gut me the pretty boy King himself today, yes I can see that Targaryen hair now." He said as he eyed the thin gaps of his helmet that seemed to not cover his hair completely from every angle. "Im going to enjoy tearing your insides out." He finished with a grin, his sword moving closer towards him. Aegon knew his strength was within seconds of giving and his throat would be slit, he tried moving his legs but the man had them pinned to the ground, he realized there was no way out.

Suddenly an arrow popped out of the man's shoulder causing him to scream and let up from his attack giving Aegon the opportunity to punch the man in the nose with the hilt of his sword, causing the man to lose his sword and roll off to the side landing on his back, pushing the arrow further into the man causing him to groan in pain. Reacting quickly Aegon moved upon the man and brought his sword towards his chest before the man grabbed the blade with both hands just as it was inches away from puncture.

Aegon pushed down against the man's strength, causing the blade to cut and slide through his gloves and skin, the sight giving Aegon a chuckle at how easily the sharp blade cut through his grip. As the tip of the blade came down and penetrated the man's chest his eyes went wide with shock, the man seeming to not believe his life was coming to an end. Aegon looked into the man's eyes, seeing the pain, the horror, the surprise and absorbed all of it for the precious moment it was. Watching the light go out in the man's eyes sent a euphoric rush through Aegon, even though he'd be dead without the help of the arrow it didn't stop him from feeling somewhat powerful taking the man's life. In a split second Aegon realized how much he enjoyed all of it, ever since the battle started he had been having the most exhilarating time of his life, he had been riding on a massive adrenaline rush the whole time but didn't realize it till he was killing this man up close and personal which made his death much more pleasurable than the others.

"Aegon?" The soft familiar feminine voice called quietly in a heavy breath as a hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to snap his gaze to the figure who he now realized was Arya.

"Wha…, How did you find me?" He questioned with a stammer in his voice.

A soldier rushed Arya before she could respond but expertly spun out from the attack and drove her sword into the man's back, bringing the blade out coated with blood. The move was so graceful and expertly executed that the man didn't even see it coming as no other soldier was fighting in a similar style, Aegon had seen Arya perform the move many times but to see it bring a death was something different, it was artful.

"We need to get moving." She said as her eyes darted around the battlefield, taking in the chaos of it all.

Snapping out of his daze Aegon nodded and pulled his sword from the bloody corpse's chest, looking over the field he quickly gauged how the men were doing and was presently surprised to see that the men were still pushing forward against the rebels, even after the Baratheon betrayal.

"The men are pushing forth, we can still win this." He said with surprise in his voice, seeing how strong and tactical the men were.

Arya looked over the field with skepticism. "Maybe, let's go." She stated before they moved forward to join the men ahead.

#####

**Cersei**

Sitting and nudging her lunch around with a fork Cersei spared a look towards Dany who formally pecked at her food while reading a book she had lying next to her plate. Looking over the girl she had raised like a daughter she couldn't help but be reminded of what she used to have, reminded of her loyal husband, reminded of her short time as Queen that should've lasted much longer. Now all of it was gone, now in the hands of only her son and Dany since Arya didn't care for politics she left all the ruling to the two of them. Cersei still didn't understand how her son got himself into the position he was in, having two wives who not only got along but initiated the polyamorous marriage. She never saw Dany as the type who would be willing to share Aegon, the girl treated him like he was her possession since childhood. But Arya was an unusual girl so maybe there was more to the relationship then she saw.

Thinking more about her son Cersei couldn't really blame the girls for agreeing to share him, he very much resembled and was as handsome as his father, if not more so with some of the Lannister features that graced his facial structure that reminded her of Jamie. She had often joked with Rhaegar that it looked more like he had a child with Jamie rather than her which often put an amusing sour look on his face. The memories of Rhaegar brought a sadness and longing within her, Rhaegar was a sweet, kind and deep man, being married to him changed her as a person, he made her want to be a good person. He respected her and made her feel loved, the only man besides her brother to ever make her feel that way. Cersei never showed the dark side of herself to Rhaegar, never told him of how she used to sleep with her brother or how truly hateful she could be. She kept all those things away from him because she was terrified that if he knew she'd lose him and now that she has finally lost him all the darkness started creeping it's way back. Her brother whispered sweet calming words into her ear and she found herself back into their old ways.

Turning her mind back to Dany she remembered how bitter Rhaegar was to her, Cersei understood where he was coming from because she used to feel the same way about Tyrion until ironically Rhaegar's liking for her little brother made her see him in a new light, but no matter what she did Rhaegar never changed his feeling towards Dany. Cersei herself loved Dany like she was her own daughter, nursed her and raised her like she was her own. The reason was not only because she was family but also because Cersei felt sorry for her, she knew how it felt to be a girl growing up without a mother and she wasn't going to let it happen to Dany. She loved the girl so much that once she saw how well she was getting along with her son she kept taking the moon tea behind Rhaegar's back, afraid that she'd have a child that would get in between Aegon and Dany. She felt horrible for doing it and lying to Rhaegar about her fertility but she really thought it'd be best for everyone and the fear of losing her life birthing another child played a part in her decision also.

Wanting to break the silent tension that was filling the room Cersei reeled from her thoughts and spoke. "Tyrion back at the brothels?"

Dany's eyes left her book and caught her's with a look of aggravation. "He's in a meeting with Lord Tyrell trying to get him to talk the Highgarden farmers down on their prices, but I probably shouldn't know that since myself along with Aegon are so politically ignorant." She responded sarcastically.

"I didn't say you were politically ignorant, I said what you two were doing was politically ignorant." Cersei spat back, unable to hold in her bitterness towards her.

"I really don't see what else could've been done after we announced the marriage, we won the people over and kept the city in check and here we are, the Targaryens still in power as it has been and will be." Dany responded before taking another small bite of her meal.

"He shouldn't have married you in the first place, the two of you could've been together without the marriage. And now we are at war and thousands of men will die just so you can have your title as Queen." Cersei countered with an even tone, receiving a glare from Dany.

"A title that is rightfully mine, father made sure of that. It was your husband who was out of line and politically stupid, disrespecting my father by ripping up his decree! The people loved my father unlike your husband and I wouldn't be surprised if him ripping that decree among other things was the reason he was killed." She spat back with anger.

The words cut Cersei deep, a hatred as strong as the love she felt for the girl flowing through her. "You think this is what your father wanted? His daughter a Queen who will never birth an heir to the throne. Did Aegon even talk with you before signing the decree which made you the lesser unimportant Queen?" Cersei responded with a fury, wanting to emotionally hurt her as bad as she could but still regretting it as the words left her mouth.

For a second the hurt was evident on Dany's face, the onslaught catching her off guard. But the hurt was quickly replaced with anger as Dany narrowed her eyes at her. "You have no idea what you're talking about, my relationship with Aegon and Arya is beyond what you nor anyone else could understand. The three of us are united in the way we rule and we will leave our mark on this world and never be forgotten." She ended with conviction, rising from her seat and picking up her book. "And you may be fooling Aegon and Arya with the whole 'I'm angry caused I'm scared' routine but I know the real reason. The reason being that since the coronation you've realized that your story is over, now just a bitter old woman who's envious of the Queen that succeeded her." Dany stated before making her way to the exit.

Cersei snorted and asked. "And which Queen would that be?"

Dany stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her with a smirk. "Both, because we have something you never did in your short time as Queen…." She let the words hang in the air before continuing. "Power."

Cersei watched in silence as Dany made her way out of the room, the words temporarily stunning her as it was the last thing she expected to come from the girl's mouth. She hated to admit it but she was impressed by how much power Dany and Arya had come to gain, it was one thing Cersei couldn't deny. Aegon let Dany dictate policy like they were equal rulers, even going as far to let her sit on the throne in his absence. She had no doubt Arya had the same power if she showed any interest in ruling as Dany did, it really was something she envied and admired. It was also the one thing she couldn't achieve with Rhaegar, even though he respected her and was aware of her intelligence he never let her dictate policy nor even discussed politics in depth with her. After Rhaegar's death she did often wonder if he had discussed with her everything that was going on and showed her all the pieces then maybe they could've worked it out and avoided his death and war all together

Minutes later Tyrion came strolling in, sending her from her inner thoughts. "Thank the gods, haven't had a bite to eat all day." Tyrion said with a relieved sigh as he hopped upon a chair and started filling his plate.

After a couple of minutes of letting Tyrion eat his food Cersei broke the silence. "How are you handling all of this?"

Tyrion gave her a curious look, put his silverware down and took a big gulp of wine before speaking. "I take everyday one at a time, counsel the King and Queens to the best of my ability. It's all I can do really."

"Did none of this bother you, Aegon taking on two Queens, sending us into war, taxing the nobles….?" Cersei asked in disbelief, realizing how much of what she considered bad ideas happened while her little brother who she considered smart was hand.

"Of course it did, but I love them. Aegon's taking a lot of risks and I try to minimize the chance of it blowing up in his face, he let the power go to his head at first but I think he's coming back down to reality. He and Dany have always talked of making Westeros a better place, feeding the poor is one they actually accomplished and have gained unanimous support from the common folk for it. As much as you may disagree with them you can't ignore how they have expertly maneuvered through all of this, the fact that we didn't have any lasting protest at the coronation is nothing short of amazing." Tyrion explained.

"Notice you didn't mention Arya?" Cersei asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tyrion shrugged his shoulders. "Arya doesn't care for politics, which is ironic considering her idea is the reason we're in this mess."

"She's a unique one that girl, why do you think she went along with it. Why even suggest it, do you think maybe it was her way of validating the inevitable infidelity of their marriage?" Cersei asked, the question being one that frequently made it's way to the forefront of her mind.

"I don't know about inevitable, his love for Arya is undoubtable in my opinion." Tyrion responded, taking another gulp of wine.

Cersei scoffed. "I'm sure he loves the girl but do you really think he wouldn't be sneaking off to Dany's bedchamber regardless of Arya's approval?"

"Im not sure." He answered, a silence taking over the room.

"I am." She said simply as she debated with herself whether she should tell Tyrion of what she knew or not.

"What is it?" Tyrion asked her, picking up on the signs of her struggle.

"You remember the day Aegon recovered from his grief and had his first small council meeting?" She asked to which he nodded with a curious look. "The night before Aegon bed Dany."

Tyrion's eyes went wide with surprise. "How do you know this?"

"I have eyes and ears all over this place, you should know that by now. But even if I didn't know about it I raised those two and I know without a doubt no one could keep them apart for long." She explained.

"So what are you saying, he's more loyal to Dany? For all you know Arya could know all about this and approved of it, the three of them are very close." Tyrion countered.

Cersei shook her head. "Stop playing stupid, of course he is and Arya may be unique but she wouldn't have given Dany permission to bed her husband before her wedding night."

Tyrion glared at her. "I'm not playing stupid, I'm just saying that we don't have the facts. Their in a polyamorous relationship, I don't think you can assume anything when it comes to how they deal with their relationship."

"When it comes to them two I can." She stated, Tyrion making a sound that said he wasn't convinced. A silence taking the room before she spoke again. "You know when I found out that morning they had made love I was happy, but after finding out about the marriage and everything else….. She walks around here doing and saying whatever she wants, like she's entitled and Aegon's just the same." She rattled off angrily.

"They are the King and Queen, it's their right to do that. And Dany was supposed to be Queen, her father signed the decree and Rhaegar ripped it up, Aegon marrying her was righting your husband's wrong. But even if you don't agree with what their doing why can't you be happy for them, why are you spending so much time arguing with Dany when you should be supporting her? If you haven't notice she's got a lot on her plate, Aegon and Arya off at war, sitting on the Iron Throne, carrying your grandchild. We're a family and we need to be there for each other, especially now." Tyrion ended sincerely.

His words brought a feeling of guilt to Cersei, she hadn't even really talked to Dany about the pregnancy since the rift that had grown between them. The guilt however was not strong enough to wash away the anger she had for the girl, thinking about the disrespect and ungratefulness Dany showed her never failed to leave Cersei seething. "If she would show some appreciation for all that I've done for her then maybe I would." She responded, leaving a disappointed Tyrion to his meal.

#####

**Viserys**

Watching from afar Viserys could see he was losing the battle, he knew there was a good chance of them losing even with the Baratheon betrayal but he didn't think it'd be that quick. Even though they were close in numbers on both sides the soldiers on Aegon's side were just stronger and now he was losing men rapidly.

"Manderly tell the other lords to pull their men, Baratheon's help was not enough, this is over." Viserys ordered.

The fat man's eyes went wide. "Retreat? You expect us to run away like fools?" Wyman stammered.

"No I expect you to be smart, now tell the other lords we're leaving." Viserys said, his patience wearing thin.

"Leave where?" Wyman questioned with a confused outrage.

Viserys glared at the man, not believing the man to be so dull. "Obviously we're leaving Westeros." He answered.

"Leave Westeros? This is our home, our families are here. You expect all of us to take our men and leave?!" Wyman asked with anger.

Viserys turned to the man, trying to hold in the rage he had for the fat man. "Yes I do and your family will be fine, Aegon's soft like my brother was, he wouldn't do them harm."

"Even if that's true you're still asking us to leave our homes that we are sworn to protect." Wyman stated, still not grasping Viserys plans.

"If you stay I promise you will lose your home and your head will leave your shoulders. Do you really think my nephew is going to let your family keep their castle and lordship, he is going to kill every man who participated and drive your families from their homes and give them to his allies. If you take your men and come with me we can build an army, gather our strength and come back and reclaim your home and defeat our enemies. If you stay it's over, your name is extinct." Viserys ended sternly, seeing the stupid man was finally starting to realize why they had to retreat.

Wyman nodded his head and commanded his guard to tell his soldiers to retreat before walking over to the few lords who stayed at camp to tell them of the news. Viserys expected some of the lords to stay out of honor and honestly felt it was probably better to get rid of the stupid allies now rather than later. He didn't understand why anyone would sit and wait for an inevitable death instead of fighting it, he was almost certain Bolton would stay as he was as stubborn and stuck in old ways as his enemy Lord Stark.

Watching the northern Lords argue with each other as Wyman pleaded with them caused Viserys to groan in frustration. "Fucking idiots." He muttered to himself before making his way back to his tent to gather his things as he would be leaving soon with or without them.

#####

**Aegon**

Drawing his sword from a man's belly Aegon glanced over to his wife for the thousandth time that day to see her sword catch a man's neck, taking his his head half off, the man's lifeless body dropping to its knees and falling to the ground. Looking around Aegon noticed most of the enemy were dead, bodies littered the ground as the ally soldiers slaughtered the remaining men who still fought while others while others laid down their swords in surrender. "I think we won." Aegon said with an exhausted smile.

"Looks that way." Arya said as she tried to catch her breath, pulling her helmet off and letting it fall to the ground. Revealing her face that was specked with dirt and others blood, some dry some fresh. "We need to find our family." She said as she looked around the field.

Scanning further down the field Aegon saw what appeared to be a sizable group of men moving away from the battlefield. "What in the hells?" He muttered in surprise.

Arya snapped her gaze to the area he was looking at and squinted. "I think they're soldiers, are they running away?" She asked in disbelief.

He felt the anger rise within him as he realized what was happening. "That fucking coward is running, I should've know he'd pull some shit like this." He said as he cliched his fist, knowing that the war would not end until Viserys was dead. Now they would have to try and track him down before he built another army up, Aegon knew just from the dead bodies that Viserys lost most of his men and that the first thing he would be doing is going to get more.

Minutes later Aegon and Arya started walking the field directionless, looking for any sign of their family members dead or alive. "I think that's Jamie." Arya said as she pointed out the blonde haired man walking with a group of Lannister soldiers.

Aegon took his helmet off and called out to his uncle, waving him over to them. Happy to see at least one family member breathing.

"Good to see you alive your Grace, I would've tried to stay with you but I'm sure you know how impossible that would've been." Jamie said with a smile.

Aegon nodded in understanding. "Yes I do but your training helped me a great deal today, I will be forever grateful to you."

"Glad to hear it, your mother would've had my head if anything happened to you." He responded, earning a light chuckle from Aegon.

"Have you seen my father or brothers? Last I saw father and Bran they were near the front with some Stark soldiers." Arya asked, clutching impatiently at the grip of her sword.

Jamie shook his head. "No your Grace I haven't, they were much further upfront than us." He answered, Arya letting out a nervous sigh in response.

"You saw those Baratheon men betrayed us, have you spotted that fat fuck Robert?" Aegon asked, hoping he was either dead or captured.

"No, last I saw him was the night before the battle. I saw several lords retreat with some soldiers, maybe he was with them." Jamie answered.

"Yes I spotted that as well, fucking cowards." Aegon said in displeasure. "But we'll deal with them later, right now we need to find the Starks." He stated before Jamie joined them in walking further down the field, passing a few allies finishing off stray enemy soldiers and a few tending to their fellow brothers wounds.

#####

**Robb**

He had found his father and brother just as they found Roose and Ramsey Bolton guarded by two soldiers, Robb had seen the other lords and soldiers retreat but finding Roose still on the battlefield was no surprise as the man had as much northern honor as his father did.

"The battle is over, lay down your swords and surrender. No more blood must be spilt." Ned announced to them to which Roose stayed silent as his two soldier charged forth towards them.

Robb immediately took the soldier to the left as his father took the one on the right, swords clashing in unison. As he attacked the soldier with a quick and forceful pace he could hear the sound of a sword burying into a body, signaling one battle had ended, spurring Robb to finish his. Swinging at the man's neck Robb's attack was parried just as he predicted which gave him the open to quickly come down and slice the man's leg, causing him to drop his guard and allow Robb to bury his sword into the man's belly, pushing his dying body off his sword and to the ground. Looking over to his family he saw his father staring at Roose while Bran's eyes shot back and forth between Roose and Ramsey.

"Lay down those swords, I'll convince the King to send the both of you to the wall to take the black." Ned called out, shocking Robb that he would still give them the chance to surrender after their soldiers attacked them.

Roose shook his head with a blank expression. "No this feud between our houses will end with me and you." He said as he drew his sword, his son drawing his own with a wicked smile. Robb thought the young Bolton delusional, not only were they outnumbered but also under skilled compared to Robb and his father. Roose was a competent swordsmen and had somewhat of a chance but Ramsey would be dead within seconds if the rumors of his horrible swordsmanship were true.

"Lay your sword down Ramsey." Roose ordered his son.

"What?" Ramsey asked with shock.

"This is between Ned and I, lay down your sword." Roose ordered again before looking back to Ned. "My son will surrender and take the black but not me, this is my end."

Robb realized what Roose wanted, he wanted to settle the feud with his father in one on one combat and die fighting. Roose knew he was dead either way as Robb himself would kill him if his father were to lose but at least he'd die knowing it was once and for all settled.

Ned looked between the two Boltons and nodded his head. "If your son surrenders you have my word that he will take the black." He said, prompting Ramsey to reluctantly put down his sword while sending them glares.

Glancing to Robb and then Bran, Ned gave them both looks that told them not to interfere and stepped forward causing Roose to do the same and give a respectful nod to signal that he was ready.

#####

**Aegon**

They had located the Stark men just as Ned Stark and Roose Bolton started to battle, the son's of both men spectating the duel with wide eyes. In that moment there was no room for a happy Stark reunion, the tension was thick in the air as they watched the two older men battle. Not a word being spoken between the spectators for no one wanted to disturb the battle.

Aegon took in the skillful swings that Ned sent to his opponents, swings and maneuvers that came second nature from years of training. Ned laid a fury blows that was mostly parried by Roose until the last blow came to which he missed, Ned's sword slicing at the man's arm, causing Roose to drop his blade and groan in pain.

At that moment everyone knew it was over, the battle ending with Ned's sword buried to the hilt in his opponents chest. Roose's body tensing in pain and then slouching against Ned before the sword was withdrawn and the body fell back.

Only a second passed before Aegon noticed a blur of movement out the corner of his eyes that couldn't move from the dying Roose. A figuring moving in quick with a sword and swinging it at Ned, taking the head of Ned Stark messily from his shoulders. His body dropping to the ground, leaving an angered Ramsey Bolton glaring at the body.

There wasn't a sound from anyone as the shock overtook them, the shock of someone killing another so dishonorably and doing it to someone who was as honorable as Ned Stark. Aegon didn't even react when he saw Arya sprint towards Ramsey, throwing her body into him and knocking him down and his sword from his hand.

Arya was on top of the man slamming her fist into him with a rage as hard as she could before she quickly grabbed a dagger from her belt and started to drive it down into Ramsey's face, the blood gushing and the cracking of a skull sounding out with every blow.

"Fuck you!" Arya cried out several times in a rage of pain as she drove the dagger over and over into the face of a now dead body.

The sound caused Aegon to snap out of it as he rushed over to Arya, pulling her off the dead man with a fight, her arms and legs flailing so she could get loose of Aegon's hold but he held tight. Wrapping his arms tightly around and siting them on the ground. Glancing up he saw Robb on his knees by his father's remains, silent tears flowing from his eyes.

"He's dead." Aegon repeated several times before she slowly ceased her fighting, her body sinking down into his as she started to cry, the bloody dagger dropping from her grip.


	19. Chapter 19

**Daenerys**

Sitting in the King's Study Dany couldn't help but feel joyous, they had gotten word that the battle had been won and Aegon and Arya were fine and were on their way back. She missed Aegon so much and it had felt like ages since she had seen him, she liked sitting on the throne but she honestly would be happy when she didn't have to worry about all that came with sitting in the chair. It was all very tiring and getting worse the farther along in the pregnancy she got, Dany looked forward to being able to just worry about the baby and not have to deal with bickering lords.

Looking to the desk Dany spotted the letter that was addressed to Arya, the letter had no House sigil but Tyrion said it wasn't a simple commoners letter for it had been hand delivered by a special anonymous and untraceable courier service. Dany was suspicious of the letter and had stared at it for days deciding whether she should open it or not, if she did she knew she could never tell Arya about it for it would break the trust she had gained with her.

Everything in her bones were telling her that the letter was no good and to open it. "This is ridiculous." She said to herself, grabbing the letter from the table, thinking she'd make up some excuse later if she had to. Tearing the seal and opening the letter Dany's eyes quickly scanned the page, midway through she stopped not believing what she was reading and started over from the beginning, her eyes wide with disbelief as she read the contents.

She read it a couple of times over, trying to process the absurd sentences and bring it into reality when suddenly Tyrion walked through the door. "There you are, I was….." He paused noticing the letter she was reading.

Knowing she could never risk Arya seeing it Dany did the first thing she could think of. She quickly brought the letter to the flame of a nearby candle, moving it around the make sure it caught before bringing it over to the fireplace and throwing it in. Looking back to Tyrion she noticed the worrying look he was giving her.

"What did you just burn?" He asked, glancing to the burning paper.

Dany was going to lie but then thought better of it, she felt like Tyrion deserved to know of these things as he was the Hand. "It was the letter that was addressed to Arya, it was from Sansa."

Tyrion spoke apprehensively. "What did it say?" He asked, connecting the dots and getting straight to the point.

Dany let out a heavy breath of frustration from her nose. "Sansa want's Aegon to make a royal decree stating that he will make her his third wife and Queen, says she want's what is owed to her and if she doesn't get it she will seek out my brother to make her queen." She answered in an even tone, feeling better that the letter was now gone.

Tyrion stared wide eyed into nothing for a couple of seconds before walking over to the nearby table and pouring himself a glass of wine. "Surly she is just throwing a fit to get attention, she wouldn't side against her own family in a war. Besides everyone knows of how quickly Viserys wives seem to perish, she has to know seeking him out would be a death wish." Tyrion voiced out.

"I don't know what she would do, all I know is that girl will never wed Aegon as long as I breath." She answered with hostility, the mental picture of Aegon with Sansa brewing anger within her.

Tyrion turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. "You burnt the letter because you think Arya could possibly give into her request."

"She just lost her father, I can't count on her thinking rationally about this." She answered.

"What about Aegon, you don't think he would put his foot down?" He questioned.

"You know him, I think he would with some struggle and a push from me, he doesn't care for Sansa in that way and he wouldn't find the idea of marrying her appealing, especially after this so no he wouldn't give into this even if Arya told him to." She explained, earring a nod from Tyrion. "But don't you understand why its better to keep it away from her? The mess that this could possibly create… Arya is unpredictable and irrational, she could threaten to leave if he didn't do it." She continued, growing more emotional as she ended.

"I understand why you burnt it, It's the smart thing to do but opening the letter in the first place does show how little trust you have in Arya on handling matters of any importance." He said with a curious look.

"Im looking out for her, Aegon and myself. By burning that letter I did us all a favor." She responded with conviction, knowing what she did was right. She had to think about the family, especially now that she was carrying a child.

Tyrion nodded. "I agree, knowing what was in the letter I'm glad you opened it. We're dealing with too much as it is." He finished with a look of relief.

"Aegon's going to be so angry when he hears of this, he actually knows Sansa and cares for the whole Stark family." She said with a shake of her head, sitting back down at the desk.

"Some things never change do they." He muttered taking a sip of wine.

Dany snapped her gaze to him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You and Aegon, never has been a secret kept from each other. Even now that he has a second wife." Tyrion said, walking over towards the fireplace, staring at the ashes of the letter.

"This is different, political things like this we have to keep from her." She stated, wondering what Tyrion was getting at.

"So the only secrets you two keep from her are political?" He asked, looking to her studiously.

She now understood he was digging for something, carefully placing words and trying to gauge her reaction. She found it offensive that he would use such tactics with her. "You've know me since I was a baby, I'm not one of your lords that you have to tip toe around. So go ahead, spit it out. What do you really want to ask?" She snapped at him.

Tyrion frowned and nodded. "Did you lay with Aegon before the wedding?"

Dany felt a sinking feeling in her stomach from the question that caught her completely off guard, she thought they had been careful. She remembered specifically hiding from the maid that came to fill the bath that morning, the only people who could've know she was in Aegon's chambers the whole night was the Kingsguard and that didn't prove they had sex. Suddenly it hit her, they didn't take care of the sheets. She like most girls tore their hymen early riding horses so there was no blood, they didn't think they'd have to change the sheets but now she remembered the bed being damp afterwords that night from their fluids. One of the maids must've changed the sheets, spotted the stain and then whispered to Cersei.

"Yes, you heard from Cersei correct?" She said, keeping a calm demeanor, earning a nod from Tyrion. "So what concern is it of yours?" She asked.

"Well it isn't a concern of mine if Arya is aware of your premarital coupling but if she isn't and she finds out it's going to make my job much harder." He answered.

"Then I can trust you to keep quiet on this as well as the letter?" She answered with a question, cutting straight to it.

Tyrion lowered and shook his head before letting out a scoff. "Yep, not much else I can do." He said with displeasure, sitting his glass of wine on the table. "And just so you know, you might want to write back to Sansa. More letters will likely come if her's is not replied to." He voiced out before exiting the room.

The longer time went on the more she realized how wrong she was for lying with Aegon behind Arya's back. Half of her did not regret the moment as it was something special her and Aegon promised to each other and it felt like the right moment, but the other half of her felt horrible for letting it happen and she couldn't bare the thought of Arya finding out that she had betrayed her trust after Arya had been so understanding and accepting of her and Aegon's relationship from the beginning. Dany knew she had to be careful from now on, she had to make sure not to anger Cersei so much she would tell Arya of what happened and she also had to keep Sansa's letter a secret. For if Arya learned of either two things coupled with her father's death it could very well ruin their family and therefore weaken their hold on the Iron Throne.

#####

**Arya**

Arriving at Dreadfort Arya felt a deep hatred burn within her for every person that were friendly or served the Boltons, ever since that horrible day her father died she felt an incredible sadness and bitterness cover her and stick, threatening to never leave her. Her and her brothers comforted one another those first few days after but it did nothing to heal her, not even Aegon's warm embrace or smile could cure her. Arya felt especially bad for her mother who would find out her husband had died by raven, a couple of days after her father's death Aegon had told Robb and Bran to head back to Winterfell with the body and be with their mother. He insisted Arya go with them as well but she refused, she knew for her it would do no good sulking around Winterfell. What she knew would do her good would be making sure the Bolton name was destroyed, she remembered that night after her fathers death, lying in bed crying silently as Aegon held her.

" _I want them dead, all of them." She said coldly, her eyes never leaving the flickering flame that lay beside the bed._

" _Well see what of the family's left when we get to the Dreadfort." Aegon answered, gently caressing her._

" _Not just the family, I want the castle destroyed, I want them wiped from existence." She said with venom, she could hear Aegon sigh from the request as it was something he probably planned on giving to a loyal house as a spoil of war but Arya didn't care, she needed retribution. "Promise me Aegon." She demanded, turning around to look him in the eyes. Hoping he would see every ounce of pain and grant her request._

_Aegon looked at her sadly, caressing her cheek, his eyes starting to mist. "I promise." He said placing a kiss on her forehead._

Galloping on their horses through the Dreadfort gates a hate burned deep within her, if they knew of what was coming they'd be less eager to open their doors. The house had been nothing but trouble for years, 'the savages of the north' Robb had said playfully one time years ago when telling Bran stories of how they used to flay their enemies. "Ser Barristan, tell the men I want every Bolton flag and banner torn down and I want every family member with Bolton blood brought to the courtyard if they are not already there." Arya ordered, startling the knight as she usually never gave orders.

"Yes your Grace." Ser Barristan responded before shouting the orders to his men as their horses started to fill the courtyard of the Dreadfort.

After dismounting their horses Arya saw a middle aged woman standing with a boy who looked to be in his maybe early teens. Both persons wore displeased frowns that showed they were not happy with their current predicament.

"Your grace." The woman curtsied and the boy bowed.

"Lady Bolton." Aegon responded formally.

The woman closed her eyes and let out a breath air as if she were trying to swallow her pride before getting on her knees, Arya did not like the woman and could see the resemblance she bore of her father's killer. "Your grace as Lady of House Bolton I beg for your mercy, we surrender and swear fealty to you, Aegon Targaryen the sixth of his name." The woman finished, her words making Arya scoff and shake her head. She noticed the woman pointed out which Targaryen she was swearing to in hopes of Aegon letting her keep her lordship and house.

"Your lord husband took up arms against my Queen's birth family and your son dishonorably murdered her father, for those crimes your house will not be forgiven." Aegon said, the lady Bolton dropping her head down in disappointment. "You and your house are herby stripped of all titles and lands, henceforth House Bolton will be extinct." He finished formally, the words bringing Arya some small satisfaction.

"NO!" The boy screamed out angrily before being forcefully quieted by his mother.

"Im sorry your Grace, he's just a boy of twelve and knows not what he does." She said in a panic, glaring down at her son. "May we have adequate time to pack our belongings before we leave." She asked, clutching at her son who was glaring daggers at Aegon and herself.

"Whether you get to live much less leave is entirely up to your Queen." Aegon stated, the lady Bolton eyes widening as she looked to Arya.

"Your Grace…." Ser Barristan started in a low tone.

Aegon sending a glare towards the man to shut him down. "This is not a usual circumstance, Ramsay doing what he did and the fact that this house has been a cruel one for many years and still sporting that disgusting sigil." He stated more to his men than to just Ser Barristan.

"And let's not ignore the little lord who will in a few years try and avenge his horrid family by trying to kill mine." Arya spoke up. "Also do I need to remind everyone here the rumors of what goes on inside these castle walls."

"There's no truth to any of them!" Lady Bolton called out.

"There is no truth to the rumors of how you let your sons rape and abuse their servants?" Arya asked, wanting to hear the excuse to what all of the north knew to be true.

"My husband was an honorable man, any northern lord would attest to that." She responded looking to the few lords that stood behind them.

Lord Mormont stepped up and spoke. "Your husband was honorable on the battlefield yes and he died an honorable way but that was where his honor ended, it is know Roose had no honor when it came to taking a woman he wanted and even killing one when she were pregnant with his bastard."

"Lies, you were never friendly with my husband Jorah!" The woman said with an angered panic.

"No I wasn't, nor were most lords. Even the lords who sided with him did for personal and religious reasons." Jorah spoke making the woman go red.

Seeing a servant girl watching the exchange from the balcony Arya got an idea. "Tell you what, since you say all of the rumors are false we'll gather your servants and they will vote whether the both of you live or die." Arya looked over her back to the guards. "Fetch every servant of this castle and bring them here." She ordered and waited as one by one the servants joined them in the courtyard, enjoying the sickening look that graced the former Lady Bolton's face.

Arya looked over the line of servants that had gathered and could see several of the girls had bruises upon their faces and necks, it was all she needed to see to determine the lady and young lord's outcome. "I give you my word that no matter how you vote each and every one of you will leave this castle unharmed." She announced, letting the words sink in. "Now a show of hands in support of the execution of the former lady and lord Bolton." Hands raised unanimously as soon as she ended her sentence, the lady and lord's faces turning sickly.

"Ser Barristan, see that they're hanged." Arya ordered, the older knight following through sending men to grasp the woman and boy and drag them to the gallows.

"No! Please your Grace, we will live to serve you I swear it!" The woman screamed loudly as the tears came pouring out, the boy just glared at them angrily. Part of Arya thought of sparing the mother as she looked truly frightened but the son had to die, the boy was too far gone and too much of a Bolton to live, even at age twelve.

Arya watched as the platform dropped from below their feet and the two bodies dropped, the noose tightening it's grip. The mother and son's legs flailed about as their faces turned blue, struggling for air until finally their bodies went limp, the mother being the last to go. It felt good in that moment for a minute but she found that it wasn't a cure to her ill, her father was gone and no matter how many Boltons she killed he would never come back.

"Burn the bodies." Aegon ordered, his voice snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked to him for a brief moment and found a sadness in his eyes, she wondered how much of her father's death affected him. Arya knew he had come to know him better at camp before the battle but she questioned how much of his sadness was attributed to Eddard Stark's death or the fact that he had to hold her while she sobbed, it was mostly likely both she thought.

#####

**Aegon**

The trip back to King's landing was proving to be a depressing one, Arya hadn't cried for a while but she still sulked and didn't speak much. Aegon through himself into training, he had even started training harder and working to build upper body strength. He never wanted to be in a situation like he was on the battlefield again, an inch within losing his life. So everyday when they stopped for camp Aegon trained hard for hours, bathed, had a bite to eat, then fell asleep with a few comforting words to Arya thrown in.

Slipping into bed alone after reading some letters Aegon was not surprised by his wife's absence, several nights Arya had gone on late night walks because of her having trouble sleeping. Closing his eyes Aegon pictured Dany, the wife he hadn't seen in months, he did so every night for the past few weeks. He missed her so much and thanked the gods they were only a week's travel away from King's Landing, he and Arya sent ravens back and forth to Dany while they were away but it did nothing to squash his increasing desire to hold her in his arms again. Aegon's mind drifted to how good her body felt against his, how her skin tasted, his mind replaying past sexual encounters with her. He could feel himself start to harden, his instinct was to take care of his need and relieve himself but he didn't in fear of Arya walking in on him and he very well wasn't going to ask her for sex as he knew she was no way in the mood for it and it just didn't feel like the right time to resume such things.

Sitting up Aegon took a sip of water he had nearby, clearing his mind of sexual thoughts and letting his desires temporarily disappear. Just as he put his water down Arya appeared through the tent, a determined look on her face as she quickly started to undress. "Wasn't expecting you this early." He voiced out, recalling the several past nights.

Arya didn't respond, all she did was speed up her process of unclothing.

Worry and confusion washed over him as he watched her strip her clothing off as if it was on fire. "Is something wrong?" He asked in worry, standing up from the bed and moving towards her.

Again she didn't respond and before he could speak she had removed her bottom undergarment and was completely nude, closing the distance between them and pushing him back on to the bed. Yanking the thin sleep trousers off of him in a swift motion before he could react, leaving him nude as she jumped on the bed and straddled him. Arya's hand grabbed at his soft member and started rubbing on it as she pressed her breast to his chest and grind against him, sucking and licking on his ear lobe. "Come on, come on, there it is." She whispered as he felt his cock start to grow hard, his body responding before his mind could.

He knew something was not right, the mood was very different then it had ever been with them. Aegon thought it strange that just before he was having sexual thoughts that she attack him like this, he questioned that maybe he sent her some look that was unintended or maybe he leered at her without knowing. What he did know was he wasn't going to let her fuck him out of some sort of duty, he wanted her to want it as much as he did. "Arya, stop this…" He said weakly, trying to fight his arousal. Ignoring his plea Arya placed his cock against her sex and started to rub herself against him, her warm juices lathering the underside of his cock, causing him to groan in pleasure, his body screaming for him to fuck her. Just as she was about to lower herself onto his cock Aegon grabbed her by the hips and brought her to a stop. "No." He voiced through gritted teeth and made eye contact with her for the first time that night.

"Please?" She said with a longing in her voice and eyes. It was then Aegon realized what was going on, he saw the desperation of her wanting to escape her thoughts. It reminded him in someway of his first time with Dany, the emotional need he felt to connect with her.

Keeping her atop him Aegon sat up and wrapped his arm around her and caressed her cheek with his free hand, looking deep into her eyes that were filled with a sadness. Kissing her softly he helped her lift herself up and guide his cock into her, then sensation eliciting vocal sounds from them both. Arya started moving up and down on top of him, her pace starting to quicken before he stopped her. "Slow." He said quietly, looking into her eyes and receiving a nod in understanding.

Arya continued to move slowly onto him as he placed soft kisses on her neck and lips, basking in the connection he was having with her, the pure love that was pouring out between them. It hit him suddenly that they were making love for the first time, that one thing he had longed to experience with Arya was happening. The animalistic need for release was toned down and substituted with a desire to give her everything he could emotionally, a desire to take all her pain onto himself. Soon he could feel his climax near and could tell her's was as well when her movement picked up and her eyes snapped shut. "No, look at me." He breathed out, causing their eyes to make contact as their climaxes ripped through them, Arya's grip tightening around him as her body shuddered.

Coming down from their high he saw Arya start to tear up, her eyes full of sadness as she broke down and started to cry. Aegon pulled her closer to him and caressed the back of her head as she rested against him. She hadn't cried for weeks before then but Aegon knew she hadn't moved on yet and probably wouldn't for much longer, Arya had a close relationship with her father unlike Aegon. It didn't surprise him at all that her father's death hit her harder than his own did but he hoped that she would get better, he missed seeing that exited happy look in her eyes, he longed for the playful and witty Arya that he fell in love with. Aegon was glad they were headed home not just for himself but for Arya as he thought it'd be much better once she was away from the war and in a more peaceful setting with family, but in the end he knew she'd have to make the conscious decision to pull herself out of that hole, all they could do was give her reasons to do so.

#####

**Daenerys**

This was the day, Aegon and Arya were said to be a day's travel away from King's Landing and if she were to do what the red woman suggested then she had to act today. Dany had decided to take her breakfast that very morning with Melisandre to give an answer as the woman had said she already found a knocked up whore from the brothel that could be used. The fact that she was a whore made it easier even though it shouldn't, in the end taking a life low or highborn was not a pleasant thing to do.

"Have you made a decision your Grace? The sooner it gets done the safer you're child and you will be." Melisandre said, sitting across from her at the small table in the Kings Study. Dany had arranged that they have breakfast in the room for it offered the privacy they needed to discuss such matters.

Dany looked down to her now much larger belly and a fear rose through her, a fear of losing her baby that she could now feel move inside her, a fear that she could lose her own life as well if her baby died. "I have. I will send a couple of my most trusted guards with you to fetch the girl and they will lead the both of you back blindfolded through one of the secret entrances and to the cellars where it will be done."

Melisandre gave her a look of relief. "Very well your Grace, your making the right decision." She assured her.

A couple of hours later Dany found herself in the cellars watching the red woman lighting a fire to logs of wood that sat in a large black pot placed by a table. The table had a very pregnant and naked young woman confined to it, she had to be at least 7 months along if Dany had to guess. Melisandre had said she didn't have to be there for the ceremony but Dany was curious to see if anything supernatural would happen and she had seen more executions then she could count so she didn't think it would affect her but this was a pregnant woman so she was a little apprehensive about spectating.

"Did the King get held up?" The young woman asked the red woman, unknowing of Dany's presence as she stood in the shadows.

"The King will be here soon." Melisandre answered, continuing her work.

"He's such an unconventional King isn't he? Taking two brides, wanting to arrive back from war in secret." The young woman rattled off in a giddy way. Dany couldn't help but frown and shake her head at how gullible the girl was, no good King would rob the people or himself of a glorious victory trek through King's Landing amongst his people.

"You know I knew the King when he was Prince, he came in often to fetch his imp uncle Tyrion. The first time I met him I was rendered speechless, he was asking me where said uncle was and all I could do was stare at him like an imbecile. One of the older women had to step in and apologize for me it was so bad." The young woman said with a laugh before continuing. "Anyhow like I said I've always had it really bad for him so when you told me he wanted to see me I just had to end the short leave I was taking for the pregnancy."

Dany hated it when Aegon went to that brothel, she knew he didn't touch any of the woman but she just didn't like the idea of him being in one. The young woman though was giving her a different perspective of what kind of people worked there, the whore sounded like an innocent little girl talking about a boy she fancies, it was very jarring and didn't make any of this any easier.

"Lord we ask upon you….." Melisandre began speaking loudly to her god, every word striking more fear into the young woman lying on the table. "…..Receive this sacrifice….."

"Where is the King?" The woman asked fearfully before Melisandre pulled a dagger from within the coat she was wearing. "What are you doing? What's going on? Where's the King?!" The young woman voiced fanatically.

Melisandre held the dagger with both hand above the woman's belly and closed her eyes, the woman's screaming and crying for her to stop. Dany was just about to breakdown and tell the red woman to stop when the dagger was brought down, piercing the top of the woman's belly, causing her to scream out in pain. Melisandre then started to cut downwards, opening the woman's belly, her screams now ear piercing and as messy as the blood that poured from her. Dany felt a sickness brew inside her stomach as she realized where the scene was heading, clutching her stomach she held strong, still not daring to leave.

The young woman passed out as Melisandre put her hand's inside her, the red woman rummaging around for a second before bringing a babe from the woman's stomach, cutting the cord that attached the babe to its mother with the dagger. Melisandre quickly moved to the pot filled with flames and threw the baby in, the fire roaring loud in acceptance before going completely out and then impossibly roaring back to life. The flames did this over and over several times as the air grew thick and sounds of heavy winds that could not be felt filled the cellars. All of it had Dany in a stunned silence, not being able to move a muscle as she unexplainable prescience move pass her and leave a chill wind before heading straight to the flame were it hit and roared the biggest and loudest it had up to that point. The flames touching the ceiling and the roar of the flame reaching deafening heights before it finally extinguished to nothing, the cellar going silent and back to it's normal state.

Melisandre walked over to the pot and looked in it and then looked to the dead woman on the table before setting her eyes on Dany who was standing a distance away. "It is done your Grace." She confirmed in a shaken tone, showing that the experience had not only Dany in a shocked state but the red woman herself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, It's been a long long long time since the last update but hopefully this big chapter makes up for it a bit.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Sansa**

She had done nothing but cry the day she was informed her father had died, everything she thought was important was washed away and replaced with grief. It was only till the next day that Sansa decided to come out of hiding and head back to Winterfell, she realized her place at that time should be with her family and to hells with anything else. It was early that next morning Sansa made her way to the dining room for breakfast to tell her aunt she planned to leave for home, on her way down the halls Sansa heard several voices emit from the great hall. Tip toeing to the doorless entry she peeked into the room and spotted someone who could only be Viserys Targaryen along with several northern lords talking to her aunt, Manderly being the one mainly talking at the moment. A fear spread through as she realized these were her father's enemy's, him being dead now making that all the more apparent.

Viserys turned his head and spotted her, a chill going up her spine as she stilled. "I see your niece has joined us." Viserys announced with a smirk, causing every head in the room to snap her way.

"Sansa dear come greet our guest." Lysa voiced warmly.

Not knowing what else to do she slowly made her way over to her aunt wondering if she had truly gone insane. She tossed around theories in her head as to why the rebellion would be in what was enemy territory, a part of her wanted to believe it to be some sort of surrender but she knew that was far fetched.

"Sansa this is Viserys Targaryen." Lysa said motioning to the man as she interlocked her arm into Sansa's as if she were scared she'd run away.

"Pleased to meet you Lady Sansa." He greeted, giving a handsome smile, Sansa saying nothing in return.

Viserys was a good looking man but the rumors about his personality outweighed his handsomeness and charm in her eyes, she had sent a raven to Arya threatening to wed the man but she had no intention to follow through with the threat, even less so now standing but a couple a feet away from him.

"Lady Sansa I'm sorry to hear of what happened to your father, he was a good man." Lord Manderly offered sincerely.

Viserys scoffed. "The man's honor got him killed just like that fool Roose." Sansa could feel her blood start to boil from the remark.

"You will not speak of Eddard that way in front of me nor his daughter, not in my lands." Lysa snapped, glaring at the man.

Viserys nodded. "My apologies, now if Lady Sansa could gather her things we'll be on our way, can't stay here too long."

"What?" Sansa questioned wide eyed, a feeling of nausea overcoming her.

"Sansa dear I did not plan for it to happen this way but circumstance forces me." Lysa said as she turned Sansa to look her in the eye. "If you want to be Queen this is the only way, Aegon will never love you, he picked your sister and discarded you."

"I don't care about any of that anymore." She said as she swatted her aunt's hands away. "I just want to go home, I need my family!" Sansa exclaimed as she tried to pull away from her aunt's tightening grip.

Lysa shook her head. "There are more important things you need to focus on, you will go with Viserys and you will be his Queen. You're a Stark and very essential because of it, later you will thank me for this." She rattled off in a soothing voice.

"No I need to go home, I won't do this!" She screamed struggling with her aunt to get from her grip when suddenly she felt someone wrap an arm around her from behind and bring a toxic smelling rag over her mouth. Her body weakening and her moments slowing as she fell into unconsciousness.

#####

**Daenerys**

Standing out by the gates of the Red Keep with Tyrion, Cersei and the small council, Dany watched impatiently as men gallop through the gates. She desperately needed to see him in the flesh, to have proof that Aegon was still here. Dany had been so lonely ever since they had left, sure she had Tyrion but she wasn't anywhere near as close to him as she was to Aegon and Arya.

When she finally saw the two of them galloping through the gates she felt her heart swell when her eyes landed on Aegon's, it felt like a blur watching Aegon hurriedly dismount his horse and close the distance between them, coming to a stop once he was an inch away from her. He gently cupped her face with his hands and made eye contact with her, his beautiful indigo eyes giving her proof he was safe and home. He brought his lips to hers softly, setting the pace for a slow kiss, a kiss that she had longed for many nights. Putting her arms around him Dany noticed his body was harder then she remembered. "Gods, I've missed you so much." He said with a warm smile after the kiss broke, caressing her cheek with is thumb.

"Ive missed you too." She said as they embraced each other, Dany noticing his body was definitely harder than before. Pulling slightly out of the embrace she ran her hands up and down his arms feeling the muscles underneath the fabric of his shirt. Aegon had built some muscle from training before he left but she could feel they were much more defined now. "You've gotten bigger." She said with surprise feeling more of his arms.

He chuckled and brought his hands to her belly. "I see the little one has too."

Glancing at his hands she noticed a small scar on the side of his left hand. "War wound?" She asked rubbing the scar.

Aegon gave a small chuckle. "I guess you could say that." He answered with a mischievous glint in his eye, Dany noting that she would ask more about it later.

After another hug Dany pulled from the embrace and turned her attention to Arya, seeing the grief in her eyes and the sadness hidden behind a small smile. Witnessing Arya in such a state broke Dany's heart, gone was the innocence in Arya, replaced with the realities of war and the cost of waging it.

Stepping over to Arya, Dany pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, Arya tightening the hug in response.

"Its good to see you." Arya responded in a shaky voice before pulling away to greet Tyrion, him giving his condolences as well.

Turning her attention back to Aegon she saw him embracing his mother, the woman that raised the both of them. Cersei had been like a mother to her and still even with them fighting looked at Cersei as her mother, she remembered that day years ago when she was a little girl, Cersei pleaded with Rhaegar to show some affection for Dany.

_A ten year old Dany hurried through the halls of the Red Keep, eagerly trying to find Aegon and win their game of hide and seek. She did not want Aegon to win again and have to bear his insufferable gloating. Turning a corner she reached Rhaegar's chambers and was about to enter to look under the bed when suddenly she heard voices and came to a stop at the ajar door, recognizing Cersei and Rhaegar's voices._

" _This is ridiculous, she's your little sister. Are you just going to continue to ignore her like she doesn't exist?" Cersei asked._

" _If anybody could understand it should be you. At least I don't treat her like shit." Rhaegar spat back, Dany flinching from the words._

_There was a long pause before Cersei replied. "Tyrion and I have come a long way and you're the reason we're better for it, why can't you do the same? She's just a little girl, what happened to your mother is not her fault." Dany was finally getting the answers to why Rhaegar didn't love her, she would ask Cersei and Aegon that question many times and they would always assure her that her brother did indeed love her but it didn't explain why Rhaegar never spoke to her nor showed her any affection._

" _It's just….she….. I'm not talking about this any longer." He said, footsteps coming closer to the ajar door, sending Dany into a full sprint down the hallway as to not get caught._

_Moments later she lay in her bedchambers silently crying into a pillow, she thought of her mother, the image of her in the painting. Dany wished that her mother were alive, if not for her brother than for her father. She had seen the sad smile her father would wear while talking of her and Dany always felt a twinge of guilt when it happened._

" _See you finally gave up, just like I said would happen." Aegon voiced out teasingly as he entered her bedchambers, Dany not even bothering to acknowledge his presence. "Oh come on, don't be a sore loser." He complained, still getting no reaction from her. "Dany?" He said worriedly walking over to the bed and lying a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head from the pillow she showed him her red tear filled eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes frantically scanning her for injuries._

" _Rhaegar blames me for mother's death and why shouldn't he? I took her away from him and father, they probably wish I had died instead of her." She spat out quickly, letting all her fears spill from her._

" _That's not true, grandfather loves you, and father…." He started_

" _What about my brother? He doesn't even speak to me. I know father loves me but Rhaegar does not." She responded in a strained saddened voice, realizing now how stupid it was to think her father might wish her dead in any circumstance._

_Aegon shook his head. "I don't believe that."_

_Dany wasn't surprised he thought that way, Aegon had been doted on by Rhaegar since she could remember. She had always been jealous of him when Cersei and Rhaegar would dote on him together, she often wished she had both her mother and father in her life like Aegon had. "He hates me, you may not want to believe it now but its true and he will eventually convince you to hate me too." She said with a frustrated cry as she got up from the bed and started to make her way out of the room before Aegon shot towards her and grabbed her arm, causing her to turn to him._

_Throwing his arms around her, he held her tightly. "I could never hate you, I will always be here for you no matter what. I love you." He said in a concerned tone._

_Wrapping her arms around him Dany took in every word and hung on them, feeling the pain ease away from her slowly as she came to the conclusion that she didn't need Rhaegar's love. She had Father, Aegon and Cersei, and it was enough for her. If her brother hated her then it was his problem not her's as she had more people that loved her than hated her._

Dany couldn't help a small smile as she recalled the old days and how different things were now, her and Aegon had always been so close, even back then. She dreaded telling him about the red woman and the pregnant girl she killed, Aegon didn't believe in superstition, he remembered Rhaegar spouting off about prophecy and calling him the prince that was promised only to see his father realize with age that it was all just stories and none of it would come to fruition. Aegon despised his father for exposing him to tall tales and he was right to do so, Rhaegar should've kept that stuff to himself and not try to brainwash a child into believing what he did. She knew it would be tough but she had to tell him what happened, ever since that day she hadn't gone an hour without thinking of what she saw and she needed to share that with him, warn him of a force that exist beyond common knowledge or science.

#####

**Aegon**

After greeting Dany and the rest of the family Aegon had called a small council meeting immediately after, he needed to know if there had been any spotting of the rebellion and discuss what to do of the traitorous houses, in particular House Baratheon as Stannis had been dead for years and Renly had died on the battlefield so the Stormlands was left to Robert and Lyanna's son Steffon. If Steffon were not Arya's cousin he would have order the boy's death, no question, but that wasn't the case and made the situation much more difficult.

"Now what of the rebellion, do we have any leads?" Aegon asked his small council.

Varys scooted in his chair a bit before answering. "My little birds chirp of seeing Viserys with a small group arrive and leave the Vale before finally disappearing from Westeros."

"The Vale? What business would he have there? House Arryn fought against him." Aegon said with confusion.

"That I do not know your Grace but Lady Lysa Arryn replied to our inquiry assuring us of House Arryn's loyalty and said they have not seen nor heard of Viserys being anywhere near the Eyrie." Varys answered.

"Why is Lady Arryn responding instead of Lord Jon Arryn?" Aegon questioned.

"She said he was under the weather." Varys answered with an uneasy look, letting him know he was not taking it all for face value which Aegon expected, anybody who did take it at face value was a fool. There were too many questions and not enough answers which made him think plays were being made without his knowledge.

"We'll send some men to see what's happening in the Vale ourselves and to check on the Lord and Lady Arryn." Aegon ordered nodding to Ser Barristan who took his leave to enact the order.

"I've finally accounted for land and properties we've gained from the war and have made a list of what should go to who….." Tyrion stated handing a piece of paper to Aegon. "If there are any changes that need to be made I'll see to it."

Aegon scanned the list and saw the Dreadfort listed to be determined by the Starks. "I agree with the list although the Starks will only be getting the land that the Dreadfort stood on."

"I don't understand?" Tyrion asked.

"It's being demolished, the castle, all of it." Aegon answered.

"Have you spoken with Lord Stark? The Dreadfort is very old and a part of northern history, are you sure he'll be okay with this?" Tyrion asked with a look that said he wasn't pleased.

"Im sure Robb will be fine with it and if he's not then tough luck. Queen Arya demands it to be destroyed." Aegon stated, the information taking Tyrion aback.

Tyrion cleared his throat before continuing. "Speaking of the Queen what shall we do of her Aunt's home? Steffon may be young but he is now Lord of House Baratheon and son of a traitor. Lyanna Baratheon has written an apology on behalf of her husband and has swore fealty, she is on her way here with Steffon to also swear fealty and speak to you in person."

Aegon nodded, expecting nothing less as Lyanna was a smart woman and knew what had to be done to keep her son alive. She'd come to King's landing and label her husband a traitor and separate herself and her son from him as much as possible. "Good, see that she's treated as a guest when she arrives." Aegon responded earning a nod from Tyrion as he wrote on a piece of parchment.

After the meeting Aegon brought Tyrion into the King's study to have a much needed private conversation as the decree that he had Tyrion write still weighed heavy on his mind.

"I see we're destroying ancient castles now?" Tyrion spat sarcastically as he poured them some wine.

"Believe me It's not something I wanted to do but Arya asked it of me and I promised I'd make it happen." Aegon explained taking the glass that Tyrion offered.

"Are you going to do everything she ask of you even though you know it's a bad idea?" Tyrion questioned.

"Of course not, she was grieving and with what had happened, I couldn't deny her vengeance." He answered taking a sip of his wine.

Tyrion nodded. "Mmm yes I've heard of Queen Arya's vengeance, hanging a mother and her boy together with no trial. Not even offering them the black, yes that little incident has some people believing the Queen has gone mad."

Aegon scoffed. "That boy had to die, he would have come after me if I left him alive no matter if he took the black."

"And what of the young Baratheon boy?" Tyrion asked taking a gulp of wine.

"Im hoping he's more Stark than Baratheon but there are other things that need to be discussed." Aegon answered moving the conversation to the original topic he wanted to get to, getting a nod from Tyrion to continue. "The royal decree that I had you write regarding the heir, its come to my attention that you seem to have worded it to be vague on which Stark the child's blood had to be from." Aegon stated, shooting Tyrion a glare with accusing eyes.

Tyrion sighed before taking a gulp of wine. "This is politics Aegon, everything I do is to protect you and this family. You know why I worded it that way so I won't go into explaining and if you were in my position you would have done the same thing."

"If I were in your position I would've conversed with my King first before doing things without his approval." Aegon spat raising his tone as anger rose with it.

"Oh and what you would've agreed? You've been completely blind ever since Arya, unable to see reason when it comes to things regarding her. For gods sake you just destroyed a castle thousands of years old just because she asked you to!" Tyrion spat back, letting his own anger show.

"Damn you, you knew I wouldn't be a conventional ruler and you accepted the position of Hand anyways and I've given so much slack to you, hells the fact that I'm letting you talk the way you are to me without taking you're tongue shows how much respect I have for you. And now you pay me with nothing but disrespect, you're supposed to be one of the few I can really trust and now I cant even trust you to copy my words down on a piece of parchment!" Aegon yelled at him, turning the hurt into more anger.

Tyrion glared at him and Aegon could tell he wanted to continue and had more to say but Tyrion swallowed his words and took a breath. "I've got things to attend to can we continue this conversation later?"

Aegon knew he was really asking for a cool down as both of them were prone to saying things they would regret and knew it'd be better if they resolved their issues when both of them were in a more rational state of mind. "We'll talk later." Aegon answered before Tyrion took his leave, letting a huge breath of air escape his lungs once the door shut, the mental exhaustion just now hitting him.

#####

**Arya**

Sitting at the feast that was being held just hours after their arrival Arya felt more at ease than when on the road, seeing Dany lifted her spirts quite a bit and Tyrion as well. It felt like home sitting beside Aegon and Dany, the familiarness of it giving her a warmth. She was still grieving over her father's death but over all she felt better, the main thing that kept her mind off her father was her relationship with Aegon. She thought she knew what kind of relationship she had with Aegon but since the last time they made love she was constantly questioning what love was, how something she thought was so simple was somewhat more complex. She didn't think she could get closer to Aegon than she already was but somehow it happened, a single moment of complete vulnerability on her part during love making had changed something, it had made the sex more about emotion than lust and the need of release. Part of her was angry at the thought that Aegon maybe could have been with Dany that way the whole time and had just not spoken up about it, she hated the thought that things were not equal between her and Dany and now she questioned if love went even deeper than what she had already experienced.

Dany leaned over across where Aegon sat and spoke low. "Arya why aren't you eating anything?"

"Just feeling a bit sick is all." She answered simply, taking a sip of water to try and subdue the nauseous feeling.

"She's been this way for a couple of days, I tell her she should go see the maester but you know, she's stubborn." Aegon chimed in, takin her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Dany gave her a sympathetic frown and patted upon where Aegon and her hands rested before retuning to her own meal.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He leaned over and asked quietly.

He had asked that question so many times since her father's death, he'd always been there trying desperately to help her through the grief and she was grateful he was. She didn't know what she'd have done without him there to console her. If there was one negative to coming back to King's Landing it was that she'd have to sleep alone, she wouldn't have his warm embrace help her drift into unconsciousness. Arya hoped somehow that Aegon would come to her bedchamber that night after his time with Dany, she hadn't said anything to Aegon to make him do so but she held out hope that he would think of her come bed time. "No I'm fine." She answered with a small smile.

"Your grace." A redheaded woman approached the table out of nowhere and curtsied.

"And who might you be?" Aegon asked suspiciously.

"This is the lady Melisandre, She's been a great aid to the crown during your absence." Dany answered.

"You seem to favor the color red, are you a priestess?" Aegon asked, surprising Arya and the red woman with his question.

"Yes your Grace, I serve the lord of light." The red woman answered.

Aegon nodded. "My father told me of your religion when I was little, for a time he was quite fascinated with theology."

"I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to meet him your Grace." Melisandre stated.

"Yes well it was nice to meet your acquaintance and thank you for your contributions to the crown." He said with an even tone, letting the woman know the conversation was over.

"You're welcome your Grace." Melisandre stated before taking her leave.

"Why is she here?" Aegon asked Dany in a sharp low angry voice.

Dany turned to him and looked him in the eyes, almost as if she was communicating through them. "It's very complicated, I will tell you later." Dany answered quietly, Aegon let out a frustrated sigh before taking a gulp of wine.

Moments later Jamie Lannister walked over to them with Joffrey in tow, a smile and a sway to his step from the drink. "Your Grace I hope you're enjoying the feast." He said jovially.

"I very much am but not as much as you it seems, also just because we're back in King's Landing doesn't mean you have to get all formal on me." Aegon shot back with a smile.

"Well old habits do die hard Aegon" Jamie said with emphasis on the name. Ever since Jamie started training Aegon the two had gotten closer, even more so after the battle once Aegon upped his training.

Aegon chuckled. "That they do."

"My father was telling me of how bravely the both of you fought on the battlefield, Ive already heard at least dozen stories from our soldiers about how fierce our Queen was." Joffrey complemented. The Arya from before would've beamed with pride hearing those words but the Arya of now who knew the cost of war was only reminded of the needless death that hunted her dreams, the countless men young and old that she had shot and cut down. She didn't understand why people glorified war, her father never did and always said he hated going into battle and she never understood why until she experienced it herself and now she hated it as well which is where her and Aegon differed.

"She is something, my Queen." Aegon said giving her a pride filled smile.

"I try to tell the boy how exciting a battle can be and the honor that comes with fighting but none of it will ever convince the boy to pick up a sword." Jamie said, giving his son a light shove.

"I used to be the same way, father tried over and over to get me into swordplay but I loved books too much. The only person that got me to finally pick up sword and start training was our Queen here." Aegon said giving her one of his handsome smirks, giving her a flashback to that first day she met him in Winterfell, the memory of their awkward encounter making her smile.

Jamie gave a big hearty laugh. "Seems about right, most men wouldn't lift a finger without the motivation of a woman."

"Speaking of women how are Lady Myrcella and Lady Alyce doing?" Dany asked in a sincere voice.

"They're doing fine, made it back from Casterly Rock right before the feast." Jamie answered. Arya was confused for a moment but then remembered Jamie sent his family back to the Rock for the war just in case the worst happened and they lost.

After a bit more chatting and various people coming to speak with them the three royals dismissed themselves and headed back to their chambers, Dany giving her a hug and promising they would talk in the morning before bidding her a goodnight and slipping into the King's bedchamber, leaving Arya and Aegon alone in the hallway.

"Goodnight." She said as she embraced him, struggling with herself not to beg him to sleep with her tonight. She knew it was selfish of her and Dany had been without him for so long but Arya couldn't rid her need to be in his arms where she could sleep somewhat peacefully, she hadn't slept without him since the battle and she was scared to do so now.

Pulling back he held her face in his hands, looking deeply into her eyes. "If you need anything we'll be right in there." He said nodding his head to his chambers. "Ok?"

Arya only nodded before hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss goodnight, hoping the sweetsleep she got from the maester would be enough to get her through the night.

#####

**Daenerys**

Sitting in a chair in the King's bedchambers Dany let her maid finish undoing the last of her braid before dismissing her and looking over to Aegon who was untying his boots and kicking them off. She could feel the arousal stir within her already, she had been waiting for this so long that she felt like pouncing on him like an animal in heat but she knew she had to talk with him first, tell him of all this things that had happened while he was gone.

"Finally." Aegon voiced out once the maid exited.

Getting up from her seat Dany made her way over to Aegon with a dreadful feeling inside, fearing what his reaction would be to her doings. "Some things happened while you were gone..." she started

"You can tell me about the red priestess tomorrow, right now all I want is you." He cut her off, standing up and bringing her into his arms, pulling her lips into a searing hot kiss. A pleasurable feeling shooting through her body and down to her core, her body screaming for him to take her.

In between breaths Dany tried to speak up again. "You don't understand, some very serious things occurred while you were gone and you need to know..." Her voice faltered as he kissed on her neck and kneaded her ass cheeks, his touch setting her body on fire.

Stopping his kisses he looked her in the eyes, his own filled with desire. "Is the information life threatening?" He asked her seriously.

Dany realized that it was entirely the wrong time to try and talk to him about such things, he'd just got back home and he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She decided for the both of them that she would wait to tell him and hope he'd understand why she chose to do so later. "No, its not." She answered with a smile.

"Then it can wait till tomorrow." He said before resuming his kisses.

Kissing him back with urgency Dany ran her hands over the sides of his chest, feeling the muscles she had noticed earlier, her need for release making her ever more aggressive. Pushing them towards the bed Dany bit at his bottom lip before pulling his shirt off, earning a look of surprise from her aggressiveness.

A wild mischievous glint appeared in his eyes before he grabbed at her gown and ripped it apart in one motion, leaving her nude as he began to lay hot kisses on her neck while massaging her breast. The act made left her burning with desire and impatient with need for release. Hurriedly moving onto the bed Aegon hovered atop her and traveled down her body with his kisses, giving her breast some attention before moving to her baby bump. His kisses softer on the area where their child rested until finally lading upon where she really ached to be touched, his kisses soft and slow on the lips of her sex, his tongue slipping inside her causing a moan to escape her mouth.

His tongue and mouth worked on her until she was near climax and she felt the overwhelming need to have him inside her, the months without him kicking her desire to new heights. "Aegon." she called out in strained voice, causing him to stop his work, raise up and look to her with lust filled eyes, his mouth glistening with her juices. The sight never ceasing to increase her arousal. "I need you inside me." She said, sitting up and pulling him into a deep kiss, tasting her own juices that she had come accustomed to and enjoyed tasting it on his mouth.

Gently pushing him onto his back Dany straddled him and took hold of his cock, rubbing it against her entrance in anticipation before slowly impaling herself onto it, the pleasurable feeling of him stretching her coursing through her again after many months without it. Once she had all of him inside her she stared into his eyes, taking in all the lust and love that swirled within them. Resting her hands on his defined chest Dany slowly started to ride him, her speed increasing ever so slightly as Aegon gripped her by the hips and helped her with her movements.

Dany felt her climax near as she bounced up and down on him, it heighten with every downward movement. Her body was on fire from the pleasure as it reached the tipping point, the orgasm ripping through her with a force that left her in a mindless bliss. As she came down from her high she could feel her sex contracting around Aegon, her body more sensitive than it had been in the past. Sitting still atop him as she recovered Dany looked into Aegon's eyes and could see the arousal in them as he caressed her thigh.

Suddenly he lifted her off of him and sat up himself, turning her around so her back was to him. Knowing what he wanted Dany propped herself up on her hands and knees and waited in anticipation. "I dreamed of you every night..." He said in almost a whisper against her neck, the topside of his cock rubbing against her sex, reigniting her arousal. "Your taste, your smell, your skin..." He continued his hot breath hitting her neck and sending pleasurable shivers down her spine.

"What about Arya? Did she not put you into dreamless sleeps every night?" Dany questioned playfully within her daze of arousal. She felt Aegon freeze and tense up behind her, Dany realizing she may have went too far as she had never mentioned Arya while they were fucking before.

"I need both of my Queens for me to be well rested." He said with a hunger to his voice and his body more relaxed.

Without another word she felt Aegon slide his cock into her, the action eliciting sounds of pleasure from the both of them. Holding them still he began kissing on her shoulder and neck before slowly starting to move in and out of her, the two of them building a rhythm as their arousals rose. Moments later Dany could feel herself on the edge of climax as Aegon slammed into her with a speed and force that told her he was close as well, suddenly she felt Aegon take a handful of her hair twirl it around his hand and start to pull on it. She yelped at the slight stinging of pain and the way it merged and collided with the pleasure coursing through her body. "Fuck!" She yelped as her orgasm blindsided her and hit her hard, her world going dark as she rode the high. Just as she started to come to she heard Aegon sigh as his thrust slowed before eventually pulling out of her, taking her into his arms and laying them back down.

"Sorry, I kind of lost control..." He stated with heavy breaths, placing soft kisses on her head.

Dany shook her head and grabbed his hand. "No it's fine, it was different..." She rattled off breathlessly as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I think I actually kind of liked it and I was more surprised by it than hurt." She added, earning a soft chuckle from Aegon. As they lie silently her mind wondered to Arya, curiously conjuring up how Aegon was with her and if it were any different. "Do you do that to Arya?" She asked in a way that she herself didn't believe the question, she could feel Aegon's body tense up as he held her, the same way he had earlier.

Aegon moved away from her to the edge of the bed, leaving her immediately regretting her words. "Why would you even ask me something like that, you expect me to divulge details of how Arya and I fuck now?" He asked in disbelief as he poured himself some wine.

Dany tried to hold in her temper as she didn't want to get into a fight the first night he was back but it was difficult for her to do with Aegon as she always told him her opinion no matter what and it had gotten them into some fights over the years but the fights never lasted long, she especially didn't want to tonight because she knew they were going to most likely get into it tomorrow. "No but don't you think the question perfectly reasonable considering you're the one who pulled my hair while we we're fucking, something you hadn't done before but now are suddenly doing after being off with Arya for months?" She said in the calmest tone she could, knowing the words probably betrayed her feelings.

After taking a big gulp of wine he sat the goblet down and turned to look at her, his eyes telling her he knew she was mad and that her mask was not going to work on him as it never had before. Letting out a heavy sigh his face softened as he returned to her, wrapping his arms around her. "It is a reasonable question I just don't know if It's right to answer it." He answered, laying kisses on her shoulder to ease the tension.

"Perhaps I should've kept my mouth shut and asked her myself, I'm used to us being able to talk about anything but maybe that's not the case any longer?" She voiced to him and herself, wondering if something had change in time without her knowing.

Aegon tightened his hold on and snuggled into her. "No you can talk to me about anything, nothing has changed. Nothing will ever change between us, you should know that?" He assured her. She wanted to believe the words and she thought they could even be true but in that moment she didn't feel like they were and Dany didn't respond, letting his words hang in the air unknowing of what to do with them. It was such a little thing that represented a much bigger thing, it wasn't just about knowing what he did with Arya, it was about loyalty, trust and honesty, things that had not been questioned in their relationship until Arya entered it. He sighed again, cutting the silence before speaking. "I haven't done that with Arya, you were the first ok?" He stated teasingly moving above her placing playful kisses on her, removing the tension and worry from the room and replacing it with laughter.

The evening resumed it's celebratory mood and soon Aegon was filling her in on all the details of the battle, the earlier subject forgotten. His eyes lit up with joy as he detailed the kinds of deaths he brought to various enemies, mentioning the many that died under Arya's sword as well. Dany was not surprised at all with how much he loved battle, she knew him better than he knew his self, he had a fire burning inside him that only she could see and now was out for the world to see. Seeing him so excited infected her with happiness and a warm feeling inside, a feeling only he'd been capable of infecting her with since they first started courting each other. "No book, no words can describe the high you get from it all. It's one of the most intense and amazing things I've felt in my life." He finished with wide eyes and a smile.

"You make it sound so fun, but I think a lot of people would disagree with your feelings." Dany voiced, thinking of how often people described war as a horrible thing.

"I think some people just take it differently, Robb and Uncle Jamie love it like I do while someone like Bran doesn't. I mean take Ned Stark for example, didn't like war at all..." Aegon started.

"But was excellent at it." She finished for him, earning a nod in agreement. "Guess it does depend on the person. What about Arya did she enjoy it as much as you, you know before her father died?" She asked curious if it had all lived up to her expectations.

Aegon frowned from the question. "I don't know, if she did Ned's death ended any enjoy that could come from it."

Dany thought about how Arya had looked earlier that day, the sadness behind her eyes. She has been meaning to ask Aegon earlier how she was doing but with the feast and everything they didn't have the time. "I need to talk to her tomorrow, I could tell she's in a bad place just from her eyes." She said both to herself and Aegon.

"The happiness is gone." Aegon added simply in a sad tone.

#####

**Arya**

Tossing and turning Arya couldn't get herself to sleep, she had been trying for hours with no luck and the sweetsleep not helping a bit. The memories of the battle kept replaying in her mind not giving her a minutes rest, it was too much and felt like she was about to go mad. Not being able to bear it any longer Arya got up from the bed and slipped a robe on over her nightgown before heading out the room and down the hall to Aegon's bedchamber. Stepping up to the door Arya glanced at the Kingsguard who stood by the door, the man not speaking a word but just giving her a nod of acknowledgement. Realizing the guard wouldn't stop her Arya open the door to the bedchamber and stepped inside the dark room, hoping that Aegon and Dany were dressed, If they weren't she decided she would just turn around and forget about even trying to wake Aegon up. Tip toeing over to the bed Arya let out a sigh of relief when she spotted both clothed and sleeping soundly in the bed, at least she figured Aegon was clothed in his sleep trousers as he always slept shirtless.

Kneeling down next to the bed Arya poked at Aegon to try and wake him, hoping she could somehow avoid waking Dany who slept halfway on top of him. "Aegon." She whispered out, her eyes darting over to Dany who was starting to stir.

"Aegon!" Arya called in a whisper again, her husband unresponsive as he was dead asleep.

"Arya?" She heard a feminine whisper call out, her eyes snapping to Dany in acknowledgment and embarrassment.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Arya said in a quiet voice, averting her eyes and trying to shrink away, cursing herself for even being there.

Just as she was about to hurry away she felt a hand latch around her wrist, halting her movement before she could make one. Snapping her eyes back to the couple in bed she saw the hand that held her in place belonged to a half asleep Dany. "Come, sleep. There's enough room." Dany voiced out, tugging on her arm.

At first Arya was going to reject the offer but she was dead tired and knew that having Aegon nearby was the only cure for her ill so with a nod of acceptance Arya moved onto the bed, Dany moving away from Aegon so Arya could lie in between them. Once she settled under the covers Aegon snuggled up against her, wrapping his arms around her all the while still asleep. Nuzzling up against him Arya got comfortable and let a sigh of relief out, taking in a whiff of his soothing scent. Just as she was closing her eyes she felt Dany move in towards her back, creating a nice warmth between the three of them, the comfort sending Arya into a peaceful and much needed sleep.

#####

**Aegon**

Aegon woke to a head of brown hair resting atop his chest. "The hells?" He questioned groggily as he felt something pinning in his left arm. Looking to his left he saw Dany snuggled into the back of Arya, lying on his arm. Craning his neck he looked back to Arya who was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face, causing him to form his own. He wished he could see her smile when she was awake for he had missed it dearly.

"She came in the middle of the night." He heard Dany whisper, confirming his assumption. He had told her last night that they should go to bed dressed just in case Arya might come and fetch him, he'd even told the guard to give her no trouble. What he didn't expect was that she'd just crawl into bed with them.

"Did she try to wake me?" He asked.

"She did but you were dead asleep." Dany answered, causing him to frown as he didn't like the fact that drinking made him a deep sleeper.

Arya stirred atop him groggily, lifting her head and looking around before her tired eyes connected with his. "Good morning." He greeted her with a smile.

She gave a smile before her eyes went big and moved to look at Dany, as if she forgot where she was. "I um couldn't sleep..." She started with a guilty look, her eyes connecting back with his.

"I heard, and you came to me just like I told you." He stated, reminding her of the conversation they had.

"I know but its been so long and this was your night." Arya countered looking back to Dany with apologetic eyes.

"Yes but you've been through a lot and I care about you, besides I had my alone time with him hours before you came to us." Dany assured her, tucking a lock of Arya's hair behind her ear.

Letting a huff of air out Arya rested her head back on his chest. "I still feel guilty though." She voiced out.

"Well you shouldn't, we love you and if we didn't want you here you wouldn't be here. Did you get a good nights sleep?" He asked tilting her face up to look her in the eye.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Then that's all that matters." He stated, placing a quick kiss on her lips, eliciting a small smile from her. "Now ladies if you will excuse me..." He started giving Dany an equal kiss. "I have to take a mean piss." He finished sending them into a small laugh as he moved out from under Arya and headed to the bathroom, a big smile on his face from the much better change of mood that Arya was showing. It wasn't until Aegon emptied his bladder and cleared himself of his grogginess that his mind began to wonder what exactly it meant that both his wives were sleeping with him in the same bed, maybe it was a one time thing, but maybe it wasn't? His eyes widened at the thought, stopping himself short of picturing lying with both of them at the same time.

Rinsing his hands and washing his face Aegon took a deep breath and expelled the speculation and dirty thoughts of pure fantasy from his head, he had too much to deal with as it was and adding another factor onto his marital life would most likely drive him insane. Drying himself up with a cloth Aegon's mind shifted successfully to politics as he thought of what his next move should be, what pieces were moving that he might be at the moment unaware of.

#####

**Daenerys**

As the day moved on Dany grew more and more anxious of what was to come, not only was she supposed to inform Aegon of what had happened but the dragons were supposed to hatch according to the red lady. Dany was of course skeptical but she wanted to believe, she had dreamed of riding a dragon since she was a little girl and the possibility of it being a reality was intoxicating.

"It's feels nice being back in a gown, younger me would've never thought those words would come from my mouth." Arya stated with a smile as she took in her form in the mirror, bringing Dany from her thoughts.

Aegon had left them earlier for some meeting, leaving her and Arya to get dressed and have breakfast without him which irritated her but she figured it worked as it give her a chance to talk one on one with Arya. "The blue suits you well, Aegon will love it." She complimented, taking in the northern beauty that she shared a husband with.

Arya caught her eye in the mirror and gave an appreciative smile. "I'm glade we're back home." She stated moving towards and joining her on the bed where she had been sitting. "War is not what they make it out to be in the songs, they don't tell you of the faces you see every night you close your eyes." She said seriously, a sad look in her eye as she seemed to visit a memory.

Dany was stumped, she didn't know what to say, she had no idea what it was like and knew there was nothing she could say to make it better or erase what she had experienced. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I can say." Dany offered honestly, hoping the tone of her voice conveyed the sincerity.

"There's nothing to say, it's something I will be dealing with the rest of my life." Arya answered, her eyes downcast.

Not wanting to offend her Dany changed the subject to another important matter that needed to be discussed. "Arya some things happened while the two of you were gone and when Aegon finds out about it I'd be grateful if you had my back?" She asked, clasping her hand.

"What happened while we were gone?" Arya asked, her eyes worrying.

She knew Aegon would be angry but in the end understand but what she didn't need was Arya piling up on the anger, so she figured it best to tell her first and earn some good grace. "Do you remember the woman dressed in red last night?" Dany started, detailing every little thing that happened in regards to the ritual, the way the pregnant woman died to where the baby was tossed and the spiritual force she felt. Arya listened wide eyed, pale, unmoving as she took in every word. "You need to understand I had to do it, it's real they would've taken my baby. The dragons are going to rise and they needed life as payment, I wasn't going to let it be my baby!" Dany stated with a fury, feeling her eyes watering.

Arya closed her eyes as if she were struggling to hold something in then suddenly Arya shot off the bed and into the bathroom, the slight echoing sound of puking answering the question of why Arya ran off.

Walking into the bathroom she found Arya on her knees with her head over chamber pot still puking, without thinking much about it Dany went over to the bathroom cabinet and fetched a wash cloth and a mint leaf, knowing it always helped when she was sick. Walking back and bending down beside Arya she caressed her back and offered her the wash cloth as it seemed she was done. Arya quickly took the wash cloth, cleaning up and then taking the mint to freshen her mouth. "Thank you." Arya voiced sincerely.

Moving back into the bedroom Dany began getting nervous, feeling guilty and shameful for causing Arya to illicit such an action. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to..." she started.

Arya shook her. "It wasn't you, I've been sick on and off for the past week."

Dany's eyes went wide at that, she knew what it most likely meant. "Are you off the moontea?"

"No, I think I've just come down with something bad." She answered in a matter of fact way.

Dany wanted to make her go get looked at by the maester but she held her tongue, knowing she needed to tread lightly and that it'd do no good since Arya never went to a maester or took medicine. "Arya... The things I told you, you have to understand why I let those things happen." She asked in a plea, hoping she would see reason and relate to her situation on some level.

Without a word Arya snaked her arms around her and embraced her, it took a second for Dany to embrace her in return as it was not something she expected from someone that had just heard of the awful things she had done. "I understand, more than you know." Arya responded with a shaky voice, filling Dany with a sense that the two shared something dark that was different but also alike.

#####

**Aegon**

Having just left a meeting Aegon was heading to the gardens where he agreed to meet his wives when he was done, walking down the sunlit halls and enjoying the atmosphere he felt his mind start to drift into a day dream until suddenly he heard someone calling from behind.

"Your Grace?" The feminine voice called.

Turning around he saw the red woman hurrying to catch up with him. Sighing, he stood still and waited for the woman to approach him. "Yes what is it?" He asked in annoyed voice, having no patience for religious people.

"May we speak privately your Grace." She asked with a worried voice, her eyes big and frightful.

Aegon wanted to tell her to fuck off but her current state stopped him as he was curious of what the woman was so worried about. "Follow me." He said, not before letting out a dissatisfied groan.

Once in the Kings Study the woman took no time launching into voicing her concerns. "I had a dream last night, the three of you are very important, the lord has plans for you but..." she paused, as if to reflect on something. "There's so much death coming, more than this world has seen before and things even the lord cannot control. There are strong forces that will come, forces that lay within you that you must fight. I can pray for you, put together some rituals but in the end it will be you who will drive the sword into this unknown being." She finished with a deathly serious look.

"Was that all?" Aegon asked her, the woman nodding with a confused look. "Alright then, say those prayers for me and I'll take it from there." He said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster, patting her on the shoulder to top it off before he headed to the door.

"Your Grace you must listen!" She stated in frustration.

"I did and now I must continue my day as planned." He said playfully, exiting the room and shutting the door behind him, leaving no chance for response. Enjoying toying with the religious in this new way as pre-war Aegon would've insulted and humiliated the woman, he found this way much batter as he could prolong the entertainment.

#####

**Arya**

Have you gone mad?! How could you even do something like that, a woman carrying a child?!" Aegon bellowed at Dany, the sound making Arya jump as she never heard him speak to her that way but Dany just stood and took it stoically. A half hour ago the three of them had enjoyed a nice dinner together but it all fell apart the minute they stepped into the King's bedchamber, as Dany had something she needed to tell him.

"You don't understand, our baby would've died if I hadn't done what I did. These spirits, forces whatever they are they're real, I felt it." Dany shot back with conviction.

"It's all horse shit, that woman has brainwashed you and Im going to have her head for all the shit she made you do!" He yelled, his face reddening.

"I know what I felt, it was real and I was not going to let it take my baby from me." Dany said with an anger of her own, taking a step towards Aegon in a challenging way.

"I believe her, she wouldn't have done something like that without feeling she had to." Arya finally spoke up, hoping to ease the tension between them.

"I'm not saying she's lying, I believe that she believed she had no other choice." He explained, the frustration in his voice apparent. Suddenly his eyes rounded on her. "I've notice you seem pretty calm taking all this in, did you know about this before she told me?"

Arya felt guilt hit her as she realized she had purposefully withheld information from him, she didn't think she was doing anything too bad until this moment. "She told me earlier today." She answered, thinking it better he knew she hadn't been withholding from him for long.

Aegon scoffed and shook his head in disappointment, the room silent for a second before the storm of words began again. "You're unbelievable you know that, you hated my father and even mocked him for believing in shit like this and now here you are, going further with this than he ever did." He said with a nasty tone, a tone she never heard nor thought he would use with Dany.

"Don't you dare compare me to him, I am nothing like him!" Dany yelled at him.

"Then stop acting like him! All of the things we have to deal with and you just go and pile on more shit, is it not enough that I put a fucking crown on your head when everyone was telling me not to?!" He rattled off, obviously saying things he didn't mean as people tended to do when in a fight, she herself had done so many time with her siblings.

"Fuck you, the crown is mine by right. My father made it so, we were betrothed by royal decree. And don't pretend you didn't want it as much as I did, you would've made me Queen even without the decree because you need me. You'd have grown up to be a terrible King like your father if it wasn't for me, You'd have never picked up a book without me nor listened to my father more than your own." Dany countered venomously, trying to hurt him as much as he did her.

"Bullshit, what about how you would've turned out without me? Firstly you would've been shipped off to some disrespectful ass of a Lord..." He started again but Arya started to tune them out, all the words that was starting to be too much and grating. Closing her eyes Arya further tuned them out, focusing her mind on nice things instead of the quarrel that was on display. Just as she was starting to relax she heard a crack from a distance behind her than another a second after. Opening her eyes Arya look towards the sound and saw the three dragon eggs that always sat on the dresser in a bundle of hay, only this time she saw something sticking out of one of the eggs.

Stepping closer she noticed all three eggs were lightly cracked, thinking she was hallucinating she blinked her eyes a couple of time and stepped even closer. Suddenly with a crack the middle black egg opened up to reveal a black reptilian looking creature, its head peering about causing Arya to gasp in disbelief.

With a screech from the creature the other two eggs opened up to reveal two more creatures, one a pale cream color, the other dark green. It was then Arya noticed the arguing had stopped, before she could turn her head to check on the two both of them passed by her. Both moving gracefully as if they were floating by, Aegon immediately held his hands out for the black dragon, allowing the creature to crawl up his arm and sit on his shoulder, the dragon nuzzling it nose against Aegon's jaw. Looking over to Dany she saw the pale colored one had already done the same to her, all Arya could do was watch in awe as she and the other two were speechless. Not only had dragons been long gone it was said that dragons could only hatch with extreme heat, and here it was happening with no heat what so ever.

Stepping up closer to Aegon, Arya looked over the black dragon closer, taking in the scales and the horns, the texture. Suddenly she felt something latch at her arm and start moving up, snapping her eyes to her arm she saw the green creature hurrying up her arm. She felt her heart stop from fear, cursing herself for being as stupid to get close to dragons as if she were a Targaryen.

The green dragon crawled up on her shoulder and rubbed its head against her cheek, she could feel it sniffing her with determination. She didn't know whether to try and fight it off or wait for it to bite, she was still and indecisive from the fear.

"It's not going to hurt you, It's taken with you." Aegon said in a soothing voice, calming her in an instant as she trusted him to have some knowledge of these creatures.

"This is impossible." Arya breathed out in relief and shock, not know if she were talking of the dragon taking to her or of the dragons in general.

"It smells the blood within you." Dany voiced out as the dragon made it's way back down Arya's arm. "The valyrian blood that runs through the child you carry." Dany added as the dragon craned its neck to sniff at Arya's stomach and rubbing it's head against her affectionately.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had Arya making a conscious decision to have a child last chapter after the sex scene but reviewers suggestion of Arya accidentally getting knocked up infected me and in the end I think it turned out much more interesting this way. So keep leaving those suggestions on where you think the story should go because they will sometimes get through and actually change what I have planned.


	21. Chapter 21

**Aegon**

It had been not more than ten minutes since the dragon eggs hatched and Aegon was still trying to process it all in his mind. He, Dany and Arya laid in bed with the three dragons, petting them and observing them with shocked curiosity. Looking over to Arya he saw her staring at the dragon with wide eyes, like her mind was trying to accept what she was seeing. It was only just now that Dany's words from earlier hit him.

"Are you really with child?" He asked her, a joyous feeling rising in him as he thought of having a little girl or boy with her.

Arya blinked and looked to him, her eyes wide with curiosity and confusion. "I don't know, I've been taking the moon tea." She answered. Aegon felt a bit of that joy die inside him, he knew she never stopped taking the moon tea but he wanted a child from her so bad that he hoped maybe she had forgotten to take it or changed her mind.

"The moon tea doesn't always take, how do you think those whores are always getting knocked up?" Dany voiced out, bringing his excitement right back up. "Your with child, that dragon wouldn't be attached to you like it is if you weren't. Unless you have some unknown Targaryen blood in you that is." She added.

He felt thankful that Dany had a level head in that moment as he was not in the sate of mind to think any of it out, all the revelations were coming at him at once and his mind felt dizzy with happiness and excitement. "Arya, you're carrying our child." He said with grin, leaning is head closer to her and looking into her eyes, his own eyes watery beyond his control.

She stared at him for a moment, her face blank until she finally cracked a smile as if something clicked. Aegon immediately brought his lips to hers, trying to put all his love and appreciation for her into the physical act. "We're really having a baby." Arya said in excitement, to herself in between kisses. Aegon just nodded happily and gave her quick excited kisses.

Putting his forehead to her's he breathed out. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arya said before giving him another kiss. "If it's a boy I want to name him Eddard." She stated with hopeful eyes.

Aegon gave her a warm smile. "Eddard Targaryen." He said, testing it out. "I like it." He added. Arya lit up into a smile, kissing him again.

"Eddard Targaryen the First of his Name, it does roll off the tongue doesn't it." Dany voiced out.

Hearing her voice reminded Aegon of something he had to do and a mistake he had made. Turning from Arya he faced Dany and brought a hand to her smiling face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I'm so sorry Dany, I should've believed you. You were right about everything, the dragons hatched just like you said they would and if you hadn't have done that ritual to protect our baby..." He started, his eyes watering thinking of how they could've lost their child.

She gave him a sympathetic smile and put her own hand to his face. "It's fine, if it were the other way around I wouldn't have believed it either."

He shook his head. "No, I should've believed you, I should've been there for you. I will never let that happen again, I promise no matter what I will always be there for you and I will take your word for truth."

Dany gave him a warm smile and gave him a soft kiss. "And I promise the same to you." She said, Aegon bringing her in for another kiss, trying to show how much he loved her through it.

Moments later the three found themselves staring at their dragons in silence, once again trying to process the beautiful creatures existence. "We need to name them." He said aloud as the task popped into his head.

"Suppose we do." Dany responded, scratching at the cream colored dragon's neck.

"Nymeria, what do you think of that?" Arya voiced out with a smile, making kissing noises while rubbing her nose against the green dragon's snout.

He knew Arya admired the woman but it still caught him off guard. "I'm surprised you didn't go with Visenya." Aegon said with curiosity.

"Oh no, I'm saving that one for our daughter." Arya responded nonchalantly, as if it were a known plan all along.

Knowing that Arya had already planned their children's names gave a him a warm feeling inside, he always avoided talking about children with her because she was so adamant on waiting to have them, if had talked with her more about it instead of being afraid of upsetting her maybe he would've know of her plan for the names.

"Similar situation for me, saving Rhaella and Aerys for the children." Dany stated, something which he had known for a while, Arya learning that fact when her and Dany became friends. "I think I'm going to name you Jaehaerion, after grandfather Jaehaerys. Father said he was one of the smartest men he ever knew, and he stopped at nothing to be with his love." She said in fondness.

Aegon remembered the story well, great grandfather Jaehaerys and his sister Shaera wedded and consummated their marriage in secret even though their father had betrothed the both of them to others. Pretty gutsy thing to do and Aegon thought of it several times when he himself was betrothed to Sansa but his situation was completely different, for one Jaehaerys had an older brother who did it first which made it easier for him and it wasn't a betrothal to keep a war from breaking out.

"So what were you thinking for the big one?" Arya asked, nodding her head to the black dragon that rest atop of him, the biggest of the three creatures.

Petting the creature and imagining how big it would become Aegon couldn't help but be reminded of his father, he remembered looking at his father when he was a boy and thinking he was invincible. For Aegon his father was always the toughest and strongest man he knew, even though people would probably say his uncle Jamie or Ser Barristan could best him in combat Aegon for some reason always thought his father could take them both, right up until his death. Maybe it was just because he was his father but it didn't make those feeling any less real and looking at the black dragon it made him feel a similar but different way, he knew once that dragon was grown nothing could stop it. "His name will be Rhaegal, after my father." He said, getting a small smile from Arya while Dany slid her hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Dany's relationship with Rhaegar was love and hate, she hated him for how he treated her and what he did but at the same time she cared for him because he was her brother and a good person over all. She always said the main reason she cared for Rhaegar was watching him be a father to Aegon, the other reasons being how he interacted with Cersei, their father Aerys and other people in general. Growing up it upset Aegon how his father would just ignore Dany, looking back on it all now it made him want to hate him but he couldn't, all those good times and childhood memories keeping him from doing so. He was glad Dany didn't outright hate his father because it would be difficult to try and live with her having feeling likes those while he had his own.

"Should we go fetch Tyrion and Cersei?" Dany asked, kicking him out of his thoughts.

"It's kind of late..." Aegon answered, knowing his mother was most likely already in bed.

"I don't think they'll mind waking up for this." Arya stated, bringing them back to the reality that they had three dragons laying with them.

"Yep, I'll go get them." Aegon said quickly, knowing how mad Tyrion and his mother would be if he had kept it from them till morning.

#####

**Cersei**

Cersei watched in disbelief as the black dragon crawled on top of Aegon as he laid back on the bed, it was the last thing her or Tyrion were expecting to see. She felt shock, fear and relief all in the same moment, relief that no matter what Aegon did no one would oppose him because of the dragons but also fear as to what he would do because he had the dragons.

"Unbelievable." Tyrion breathed out.

"Aren't they amazing?" Dany voiced out, petting the cream colored dragon.

Her brother than made eye contact with her, his eyes asking if what he was seeing was real, something herself wasn't quite sure of in that moment. "How did this happen?" Cersei asked them, the main question that lingered in her mind.

"They just hatched." Aegon answered, his eyes happily staring at the dragon that laid on him. "And Arya's with child." He added, piling onto the shock and explain why one of the dragons seem to be taken to Arya.

"We need to be carful about this." Tyrion voiced out.

"What?" The three royals all said unison.

"Some people will not take kindly to this news, we have to figure out a way to spin this in a positive way." Tyrion explained.

Dany looked to Tyrion as if her eyes would pop out from her head. "It's dragons, what is there to spin?!" She asked.

"He thinks some will feel threatened, especially considering the things I've done as King. If I did what I wanted before what will they think I'll do now that I have dragons?" Aegon laid the question out, his face surprisingly somber.

Arya shook her head in confusion. "Why would the dragons change anything? All they'll help us do is defend our place on the throne."

Aegon and Dany both had taken aback reactions to Arya's words which did not surprise Cersei, Arya was too naive to that part of the two Targaryens. Cersei knew as soon as she saw those dragons that Aegon and Dany's plans were now automatically bigger, everything was going to change from here on out.

"Some people will assume the worse, the best thing we can do is assure them that won't be the case. Convince them that the dragons might even benefit them maybe?" Tyrion proposed.

"We'll figure something out." Aegon said with a yawn, reminding her how tired she was a she had been woken right before she fell asleep.

"It late, we can talk about this tomorrow." Cersei said to the room, knowing nothing good would come from unclear minds.

Aegon nodded in agreement. "We'll talk at breakfast tomorrow morning."

With that being said Tyrion and herself bid them a goodnight and exited the bedchamber, Tyrion walking her back to her chambers.

"Im going to sleep like a baby tonight." Tyrion said with a sigh of relief.

"Maybe tonight but I'm not so sure about the future, those dragons change everything, surly you know that?" Cersei questioned him.

Tyrion nodded. "I know but this family is now safer, no matter what decisions Aegon and Dany make those dragons give them protection and that makes my job much easier."

Cersei nodded her head in agreement and bid Tyrion a goodnight once she reached her chambers. Opening the door slightly so she could slip she found her brother Jamie waiting right where she left him, lying in her bed naked.

"What did they want?" Jamie asked with curiosity.

Cersei didn't know where to begin, it was more something you had to see, she herself was still trying to process what she just saw. She took a deep breath as she removed her nightgown and joined him on the bed turning her eyes to his. "Well... do you remember the three dragon eggs Aegon and the girls received at their wedding?" She asked.

"Yeah what about them?" He asked back.

"They hatched." She answered simply.

Jamie's eyes widened before giving her a slight smile. "You're joking right?"

Cersei scoffed in offense. "Yes because I would joke about something like this." She said sarcastically.

His eyes widened again. "How? They were fossilized, how could they've just hatched."

"I don't know how but they did, I saw them with my own eyes. Aegon says they just hatched, no fire, nothing." She said.

Jamie shook his head and ran a hand through his hair before getting up and starting to put his clothes on. "I've got to see them." He said with an excitement in his voice.

"No, what are you, an idiot? It will look suspicious if you just went to them right after I left at this time of night!" She scolded him.

Jamie paused, a look of frustration evident on his face before he started to undress himself. "A short walk away there's a live fucking dragon and I can't see it." He muttered, returning to bed.

"Three dragons." She corrected him, snuggling into him. "And you can see them tomorrow morning."

"Fucking unbelievable, three dragons." He said with amazement, before his face turned worried. "Aegon is panning to keep them from the public right?" He asked.

"Yes, he's waiting till they come up with a good way to deliver the news. Tyrion is worried some may not take to kindly to it at face value." She answered.

Jamie nodded, his body relaxing. "Good, unless I'm assuming wrong those dragons still need to grow. If the people decided to storm this castle and get rid of those dragons there would be nothing to stop them, those dragons aren't big enough to protect us yet."

Cersei felt a chill go up her spine as she took in his words, she knew he was right. If all the people got together, especially nearby noble houses, they could all storm this place and get rid of the problem before it became a real threat.

#####

**Sansa**

It had been what she thought to be a week since she'd been kidnapped, days were spent in the back of a carriage and nights were spent either in a small tent 'thankfully alone' or in a room at an inn. They had treated her fairly well so far, especially now that she stopped trying to escape. They had even gave her a maid which was helpful considering she had no one to talk to, Viserys hadn't even spoken a word to her since taking her which she thought odd but was grateful she didn't have to talk to him considering she was supposed to be his Queen and the rumors of how he treated his past wives terrified her.

It wasn't till this particular night at an inn that Viserys had ordered her to join him for supper in his room, she felt a chill of fear run through her when they told her. She hoped that it was just supper and nothing more but she knew that with a man like Viserys it probably wasn't the case, through the hours leading up to the supper the sick feeling in her stomach got worse and worse, her appetite non existent.

When the time came a guard escorted her to his room, the fear worsening as she stepped into his room and saw the arrogant smile grace his face, the sight of him making her want to bolt from the room.

"Please come sit." He said in a somewhat joyful tone as he went to the chair and pulled it out for her, the tone in his voice doing nothing to ease her worry. Slowly taking her seat Sansa laid her eyes on her plate, fearful of looking into his eyes.

"You must be terrified." He voiced out teasingly as he took his seat, Sansa still not daring to make eye contact. "You have no reason to be really, I'm not going to rape you or anything." He said with a chuckle. Sansa instinctively let out a sigh of relief, her body visibly relaxing.

"Think you can look at me now?" Viserys asked.

Sansa slowly titled her head up and made eye contact with him, his face holding a look of deep thought other than the arrogant smirk she was used to seeing, a long string of silence forming between them. "Why are you doing this to me?" Sansa asked in a sad voice, the words out before she could think to say them.

"I need a Queen who will give me support from the north... now lets eat" He answered simply before digging into his meal. They both ate in silence from then on, Sansa spending most of her time picking at her food as her appetite was still absent.

Once Viserys finished his meal, he refilled his cup with wine and leaned back in his chair before taking a sip, his eyes she could feel on her. "You know, you should be thanking me." He said in a bitter tone.

His words and tone made her angry, all the days of being his prisoner and living in fear boiling to the surface. "Thanking you for what?!" She spat back in a venomous tone.

Viserys grinned widely at her. "A fiery redhead aren't we?" He said in evil delight. "Anyhow, I think you should thank me for making you Queen, especially after you were so close to being one until your sister stepped in."

"I don't want to be your Queen." She said in almost a pleading way, convincing herself that maybe she could get him to let her go.

Viserys scoffed. "And why not? I'm handsome, I respect you. Im not beating you or raping you, I've been nothing but nice to you."

"Respect me? You've taken me against my will and your side killed my father!" She said, shocked as to how delusional he was being.

"You know very well you wouldn't have come on your own and your fathers blood is not on my hands, he chose a side and was killed by a soldier just like many others that day." He explained flatly.

Sansa temper rose to new heights hearing him lump her father with a group of some soldiers like he was nothing. "In a war you started, and for what? Because you want to be King?!" She snapped at him.

"This war was coming with or without me, the north was divided but I don't expect a girl to know any of that." He shot back in a condescending tone. She knew he was right, she didn't know anything of politics nor did most women, that was a man's place.

"I may not know much about politics but have heard the rumors of how you 'respected' your previous wives." She said, the only she could think to hit him back with.

A slight smile graced Viserys face. "Ah now we get to the real problem, you think I'm going to kill you after we get married, thats it right?" He asked, Sansa only nodding. "Well I didn't kill them, they killed themselves." He said with a shrug.

"Excuse me?" She said, not quite understanding what he was getting at.

"I swear on the old gods and the new, they killed themselves." He said throwing his hands up briefly. "You see I have a certain taste when it comes to sexual pleasures and none of my wives could handle it, all of them despised me for making them participate with me and after awhile they just couldn't take it anymore. It's a shame really, after wife number six I had decided to call it quits on marriages all together until all of this happened." He ended motioning around the room with his hands.

"What did you make them do?" Sansa asked, her skin visibly paler.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that but I will say I didn't hurt them if that's what you're thinking and besides our marriage will be different, it's more important politically for me." He answered.

Her whole body relaxed from his answer. "What do you mean, different?"

Readjusting himself in his chair he took a drink of wine before speaking. "Well for one your son will not inherit the throne, that will be reserved for the son I have with Dany."

"I don't understand, isn't the reason you have supporters is because you reject polygamy?" She asked, confused as to how he intended to keep his power if he was going to do the exact same things that Aegon was.

Viserys shook his head as he refilled his cup. "Oh no, she's not going to be a Queen, she's going to be my personal toy that I do whatever I please with. When she pops out a baby boy I'll legitimize him and so on for the other children if they come."

Sansa shuddered at the thought of what it meant to be Viserys's 'Toy'. "Um what are your plans for my sister and Aegon?" She asked, regretting she did so as soon as the words left her mouth.

"You still care about them? Even after everything they did to you?" He asked with a look of disbelief.

"Of course I do, she's my sister... and Aegon's a good man." She said, deciding it better to keep her love for Aegon hidden from him.

Viserys gave her a dissatisfied look before speaking. "Your sister I can let live, if she bends the knee, I'll have to figure something out regarding her children if she has any. Aegon though, has to die." He answered her, a long silence developing between them before he spoke up again. "You know you should want both of them dead, doing what they did to you with no regard for your feelings, but maybe the reason you don't blame them is because you know in the end it was your fault you lost Aegon. Just from this short time being around you I can tell your just like all the other highborn girls, no backbone, no true ambition. See I'm willing to bet your sister is the type of woman who doesn't take shit from anyone, and she's not going to let anyone get in the way of her getting what she wants, even if it's a sister and a betrothal. If you had similar backbone and ambition there's no doubt in my mind you could've had him eating out the palm of your hands, but you didn't and alas you have this." He said motioning around the room.

Sansa felt tears falling down her cheeks, every single thing he had voiced she had thought about every night since Aegon left Winterfell. She had racked her brain trying to figure out where she went wrong, she knew it wasn't her looks nor was she a rude person. The only thing she came to was she didn't do enough, whether that be sexually, attitude or something else all together she didn't know but whatever it was Arya out did her and got him, her King.

"Things have changed, I may not be the King you wanted but life is giving you another chance, to be somebody special, above all others. All you have to do is reach out and grab it, get some backbone, ambition and take that crown." He said with conviction.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she stood from her chair. "I'm tired, may I be excused?" She asked hoping he would just let her go after the emotional hurricane she was just put through. He looked at her with a frown before nodding his head and giving her leave.

Just as she had opened the door and was about to exit he voiced out. "Think about what I said, it's all there for the taking, if you want it." Without replying Sansa exited the room, fresh tears falling from her eyes as she thought of her current predicament and how there was likely no escape from it.

#####

**Aegon**

A nibbling on his earlobe stirred him from his slumber. "Wake up Aegon." A sweet feminine voice whispered into his ear. Opening his eyes he his consciousness slowly came back to him, remembering he, Arya and Dany all fell asleep in his bedchambers. Looking to his right slightly he saw Arya snuggled up against him and to his left was an already awake Dany who had been the one chewing on his ear, the three dragons laying spread across their bodies.

"When your awake meet me in my bedchambers." Dany whispered into his ear before easing off the bed slowly and exiting the room, leaving her dragon Jaehaerion on the bed to curl up into the pillow she just left absent.

Scanning the room with his eyes Aegon realized it was so early that it was slightly dark outside, he knew why Dany wanted to talk as soon as possible, she wanted to discuss what new plans they were going to have now that dragons have returned. Looking down at the black dragon resting on top of him he couldn't grinning, thinking of how much power and joy the creature was giving him. Feeling fully awake he gave Arya a light peck on her head and slowly removed himself from the bed, leaving Rhaegal in the spot he previously occupied.

A minute later he was stepping inside Dany's bedchamber, finding her in her bed, the covers over her up to the neck. "Take off your clothes." She ordered with a mischievous smile.

He was taken aback at first, he was sure she wanted to discuss future plans. "I thought you wanted to talk." He voiced out as he removed his clothes.

"I do." She said, keeping that same smile.

After removing all his clothes he joined her in the bed, getting under the covers. Moving closer to her he felt her naked body brush up against him, his cock responding in turn. Dany turned to face him and ran her hand down his body, grasping his hardening member. "We're going to have a hard time talking doing this." He said as she began to stroke him, his own hand beginning to make It's way down her body.

"If we put our minds to it we can do it, you've been gone too long and one night is not enough." She replied lightheartedly, moving in her hips towards him as his hand smoothed over her mound.

"Fuck, I forgot how good you were at this." He groaned. The pleasure building quick inside him, her soft hand stroking up and down in a perfect motion that years of practice taught her. For some reason Dany's hand jobs always brought him to the edge quick, he figured it had to be more of a mental thing due to Dany's hand jobs being a key stage in his sexual development when he was young.

Taking his mind off the pleasure Aegon moved his hands over her sex and started to massage her. "Mmm just like old time." She cooed as he worked on her.

Not being able to help himself Aegon started to kiss and suck at her neck as he dipped a finger inside her, using his thumb to tease her clit. "Remember when we were around thirteen, we'd do this then after talk about our futures as King and Queen?" He asked, getting a quick nod and moan from her. "Now the future is here, brighter than we could've ever imagined." He finished bringing her lips to his with a need of hunger, probing his tongue into her mouth and sliding his tongue against hers for minute before returning to her neck.

"Now that we have the dragons no one will be able to oppose us, we'll have true control over all of Westeros." She said in heavy breaths as he worked his finger into her, adding a second one while increasing in speed.

Moving to where he was hovering atop her he started to rub her clit with his thumb while curling his fingers inside inside her, hitting her sweet spot and causing her to groan in pleasure. "We won't just have control over Westeros, we'll have control over the world." He voiced out, his tone mixed with pleasure as she increased her stroking with a moan, both of them trying their hardest to get the other off, both thrusting into each other's hands, their climaxes hitting them in unison.

#####

**Arya**

Lying in bed Arya stared at the three dragons who lay in a bundle beside her, she had woken a minute ago and was surprised to find Dany and Aegon missing, she figured they probably just woke up before her and didn't want to wake her since it was so early.

Hearing the door open she turned to see Aegon and Dany steeping inside the room hand in hand, both wearing warm relaxed smiles. "It's a bit early, did we wake you?" Aegon asked he and Dany rejoined her on the bed to their previous spots.

"Nope, I woke a minute ago." Arya replied snuggling into him as Dany took his other side, the feeling of his warm body against her's stirring up a familiar feeling inside her. It had been a while since the last time they had sex and she was now starting to feel it, before she had still been grieving her fathers death so she had no sexual appetite aside from that one night she forced herself on Aegon, trying to feel something other than the pain. Now she felt like she was more back to normal, she had come to terms with her fathers death and realized no amount of tears would change it and her father certainly wouldn't want her to keep crying over it, he'd want her to move on and enjoy her life while she had it.

"We wanted to talk about the future now that we have the dragons and considering how early it was we didn't want to wake you." He explained, each hand running his fingers through her and Dany's hair respectively.

"What do you mean 'future'?" She asked, not really understanding what he meant.

"Well since we have dragons now our plans are different now, instead of just changing things in Westeros we can change things all over the world. We could feed even more starving people, we could end slavery all together, there are so many things we can fix now." He rattled in a somewhat joyful tone.

This worried Arya, part of her understood Aegon had good intentions but all she thought of was more war, more innocence dying. "You can't fix everything Aegon, you do understand what you're saying right? You talking conquest." She sat up to look at him seriously.

Dany raised herself to look at Arya. "Yes we know what we're talking about and it's what needs to be done. Do you have any Idea what atrocities are being done on the other side of the Narrow Sea?"

"Yes but you can't save everyone, you can't mold the world to your liking." Arya countered, ruling Westeros was one thing but what they were talking about was ridiculous in her mind.

"Arya listen." Aegon said softly, caressing her shoulder and looking in her eyes. "The dragons are here for a reason, after being gone for so long. I can't waste them I've got to build on what Aegon the First started, id be insulting him and his name if I didn't."

Arya just stared at him, before the battle she would've been completely on board with what he was saying, hells she used to imagine herself a Targaryen conquering lands but seeing what war was really like changed her outlook on it completely.

"The war, I can't take it. We haven't even fully got out of the last one and now you're trying to get us into another one." She said, trying to make him see her side of it.

"First, nothings happening right now the dragons aren't big enough yet. Second, when we do start our conquest it'll be for the greater good and it will be completely different than the battle. The dragons will be such a force that most will surrender quickly, the bloodshed will be minimal." He explained.

His words helped and they made sense, she still didn't like the idea of it but she understood where he was coming from and she knew there was nothing that was going to change his mind. He had talked about conquering before they even switched the betrothal so she knew who she married and even agree with him, it was her who had changed and was expecting him to change with her. "I know you need to do this and I hope all that you say is true but I can't fight this one with you, I'm done fighting in wars, I cant have anymore deaths on my conscience." She said seriously, Aegon frowning at her words.

"What about the dragon, its taken with you? You may even be able to ride it once it's grown." He said with a slight smile.

"Nymeria's taken to our child not me, beside if these dragons are like the old one's in the books then they can fight without a rider." She replied, seeing the disappointment in his eyes. She knew he wanted her to be his Visenya, his warrior Queen but she couldn't. She used to think she could but not anymore and it broke her heart seeing the disappointment in his eyes, knowing that she would never be the fantasy he and herself hoped for.

"I understand." He said, giving her an assuring smile before wrapping her into his arms. Arya immediately feeling much better, knowing he'd accept her no matter how she's changed. "I love you." He added laying kiss on her head, further comforting her.

#####

**Aegon**

It was later that day when Aegon, his wives and Tyrion called for a meeting in the King's Study with his mother and uncle, having decided how they were going to deal with informing the public of the dragons they now had to inform the family of the plan. Together his mother and uncle walked in, Jamie having seen the dragons earlier that day.

"Now that you're both here I will say that with much discussion we've decided we will be unveiling the dragons to the small council tomorrow and the public the day after." He declared, seeing his mother's face turn to worry and his uncle's eyes go wide.

"What if the people revolt, they could storm the castle. Those dragons aren't big enough to protect us." Jamie offered, giving the same advice he did earlier when he visited him and the dragons.

"If they storm the castle we'll leave, there are hidden passages out of the castle that only me, Dany, Arya and the Kingsguard know about. Hopefully we won't have to use them, I want the people to know I'm being honest with them, if I hold back on telling them about the dragons they will take offense and I cant risk that, I need them on my side." He replied, Jamie and his mother both seeming to relax at the thought of a safety net.

After answering a few more questions he ended the meeting, his mother, Jamie and Tyrion all leaving the room, now only occupied by him and his wives. "I really hope we don't have to flee the castle." Dany said with a frown.

"I don't think we'll have to, we've been good to the people, they'll be good to us." He assured her.

A minute of silence took over the room before Arya broke it. "Aegon can we talk?"

"Of course what is it?" He asked, Arya staying silent as her eyes flicked between him and Dany. He was just about to tell Dany to give them some privacy when suddenly she spoke up.

"When you two are done I'll be out in the garden." Dany voiced out, giving Arya a knowing grin that made Arya's cheeks go red.

As soon as Dany exited and closed the door Arya turned to him and give him a seductive smile, a smile he knew all to well. "So it's been a while..." She said as she stepped forward and closed the little distance between them.

"A while since what?" He asked hesitantly as her hand reached out and ran up his chest.

"You know." She replied, giving him those 'fuck me' eyes he hadn't in a while.

His cock was hardening, his breathing was getting heavier he was so excited that his brain went blank for a second. It'd been so long since he really fucked Arya, the last he was with her they made love, it was a completely different thing.

She shook her head with a smile. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

He wasn't as his lips crashed against hers, her shock fading away as she opened her mouth and let his tongue explore. Pulling her body tight against him his hands ran down her body, taking in every inch with need, his mind foggy with desire.

"Lets take this to the bedchamber." She voiced out after breaking the kiss.

The need was too strong for him at that moment and he wasn't going to stop. Spinning her around in his arms he pulled her back into him, her ass pressing into his cock. "I don't think I can make that walk." He breathed on her neck as kissed on it.

"I'm sure you can." She said with a heavy breath.

"No i can't." He answered, grabbing the material of her dress and started to pull up on it.

"Aegon stop messing around and take me to your bedchamber." She said with a slight worried but still aroused voice.

If she had swatted his hand away or done anything to stop him then he would've but she didn't and it just felt like it was the right thing to keep going so he did. Further pulling the dress up her body revealed the white bottom undergarment she was wearing, the sight stirring his arousal even more.

"We can't do this here, someone will catch us." She pleaded, her voice worried but her ass still grinding against him.

"No they won't, there's no reason for anyone to come to this room right now." He said, both of them knowing that wasn't entirely true as Tyrion would often come to place letters or scrolls on the desk for him to read later and his mother would occasionally visit to borrow a book from the small shelf in the room.

"Aegon..." She voiced in a helpless tone as he turned them towards the desk, their backs now facing the door. He really hoped they didn't get caught but he was too horny to care much and if he was being honest with himself the idea that they could be caught aroused him a bit.

Pinning her against the desk he gently pushed her down on it to where she was bent over it, her ass perfectly lined up for him. Pushing her dress up and past her waist he got on his knees behind her and peeled undergarment down her legs, the smell of her arousal hitting his nostrils instantly. Not being able to keep himself away he started to kiss on her cheeks as he fondled them with his hands. "Gods Arya... beautiful." He said in a daze, his kisses getting closer and closer to her sex.

"We're going to get caught." She voiced out in arousal as she swayed her ass, enticing him.

Ignoring her words he kept on with his kisses and touched her sex with his hand, finding she was already sopping wet. Not being able to withhold himself longer he removed his hand and placed his mouth on her sex, eliciting a moan from her as his face was buried in her ass cheeks. He started somewhat slowly kissing on her but then started to lose all control as he licked at her with a hunger in moments, her sounds and body movements encouraging him to give in completely. He could tell she was about to come and he was so aroused that he was starting to run his tongue up and down between her cheeks, brushing his tongue against a hole he's never explored before, the taste different than what he was used to but not at all bad. He expected Arya would at some point say something but she didn't.

With how she was responding Aegon decided to take it a step further, moving his tongue to her ass he started to lick her exclusively while rubbing at her nub. "Oh gods, fuck!" She yelped as she came, her ass pushing back into his tongue.

Hearing her come sent him over the edge, his need to be inside her was at a peak. Rising to his feet Aegon pulled his cock from his trousers and rubbed the tip against her sex before slowly sinking into her, feeling the tight heat surrounding his member. "That was so dirty." She voiced out in an aroused tone.

Aegon lifter her body off the desk and closer to his. "And you loved it." He whispered in her ear, giving the side of her ass a slap, making her yelp with surprise. Caressing the spot he had just slapped he thrusted in and out of her slightly, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to fuck you now, is that ok?" He said trying to play the question as serious as possible.

"Mmhmm" she voiced out with a chuckle, pushing her ass back into him.

Gently laying her back face down on the table Aegon gripped her shoulder with one hand and her thigh with the other before starting to thrust into her. In moments his rhythm was soon quickening as his body yearned for release, Arya now thrusting back into him as her orgasm was starting to build. Her yelp signaling an orgasm sent him into overdrive, thrusting into her as fast as he could, the pleasure building pressure until finally exploding, hitting him in a giant wave.

"Fuck." He groaned, pulling out of her and putting a hand on the desk, trying to regain control of his weak knees.

"It's been awhile since..." Arya voiced out in a weak heavy breath.

"I know." He nodded, trying to catch his own breath. Remembering it had been months since the last time they fucked like that, the night before the battle, a night he'd never forget.

Pulling his trousers back up and fixing himself Aegon knelt down behind Arya. "We should be going." He said with a frown as he watched his seed seep from her sex before pulling up her bottom undergarment back over her ass.

"What are you dressing me now?" She asked with amusement, leaning up off the desk.

Taking the hem of her dress Aegon began to smooth it back down her legs. "Yes, I can dress you every morning from now on?" He offered, giving her a wicked grin.

"No, something tells me it'd take me much longer to get out the door and I'd be a sweaty mess each day." She replied with a smile.

"You think you'd make it to the door?" He asked, faking a look of deep thought and sending her into a chuckle.

"You're ridiculous." She said with a laugh.

Standing up he snaked his arms around her. "And you're beautiful." He stated, placing his lips on hers.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening alerted them, their heads turning immediately to the intruder. "Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting you, just grabbing a book." Cersei said normally, crossing them from to the bookshelf.

"Nope, you're just fine." Aegon replied in a uneven voice, shaken from how close they could've been caught.

A couple of silent seconds later Cersei was heading back towards the door. "See you both at supper." She said as she made her exit.

They both let out a sigh of relief right as the door shut. "We're never doing this again." Arya said with an aggravated tone.

Aegon couldn't but laugh at the situation and how bad it could've been if his mother had walked in a minute earlier. "I'm sorry." He said with a laugh as Arya placed her angry eyes on him.

"It's not funny." She scolded him, punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" He winced in exaggeration. "What are you trying to leave another post mating mark?" He said with a motion to the small scar she left on his hand months ago.

Arya smiled struggling to keep it in but after a second she started chuckling. "Shut up." She voiced with a laugh, linking her arm around his and leading them out of the room.

#####

**Daenerys**

Dany hurriedly walked back into the castle with her dragon in her arms along side Aegon, Arya and the rest of the immediate family, the Kingsguard at the ready escorting them.

"Do we need to leave?" Arya asked in a worried voice.

Aegon shook his head. "Not yet, we'll wait and see how it plays out."

The unveiling of the dragons had gotten a much more mixed reaction than Dany had imagined, most were stunned, others began shouting. She had heard one man scream that the dragons were here to curse Kingslanding for turning on the gods. The rational side of her said the majority that was silent was just shocked and would welcome the dragons in time but her other side was worried that the dragons may just stir up enough fear for the religious rise in numbers and protest. She had started to think they had made a big mistake, they could've hid the dragons for the time being, kept them in the pit and shrugged it off as rumor once word got out about them. They were now stuck with giving the people this knowledge and could be forced from their home, the only home she had ever knew.

"I knew that wouldn't go well." Jamie said with displeasure.

"I would've had to tell them eventually, better now than later. I need their trust." Aegon replied keeping a steady pace as they entered the Kings study. Danny letting her dragon down on the floor once the door was shut.

"No you don't need their trust, you have fucking dragons!" Jamie shot back with frustration.

"You don't know what you're talking about, I have to ease them into this so they can see I have their best interest at heart." Aegon answered, sitting his dragon on the ground.

"Do you think any of your ancestors let the people 'ease into things' when they had dragons?" Jamie countered.

"Jamie I think you should leave the political advising to me..." Tyrion suggested.

"He's right." Dany voice cut in, her inner thought pushing to the surface.

"What?" Aegon asked, his eyes filled with confusion.

"This was a mistake, we cant do things like this." Dany said with an even tone, for the first time opposing Aegon politically and in front of others as she was just now realizing with the wide eyes of the family glued to her.

"We need to talk." Aegon said quickly, hurriedly grabbing her hand and leading her out the room and down the hall into his bedchamber. "What are you on about?" He asked her as soon as the door shut, his anger showing.

Dany took a breath and steadied her nerves as she did not want to argue with him, if she wanted him to see her side than needed to keep it calm and rational. "We can't do what we planned before, the dragons change everything. The people need to be led differently now."

"What do you mean, lie to them? Hide the dragons until they're big and strong and then say 'surprise!'." Aegon flailed his arms up in aggravation.

"Yes, and we'd tell them to like it or face the consequences." She said, keeping her tone calm.

"You mean kill them, right? Have them live in fear every day of their life, afraid that we'll burn them alive if they spoke out of tune." He rattled off shaking his head. "They'd hate us, maybe not to our faces but behind our backs. That's not what we want, what we dreamed!" He finished.

"Maybe not but it's what's necessary. They already know about the dragons so all we can do is wait now but if they do end up storming this castle and we have to flee we're eventually going to have to come back and take our home back and I can assure you there won't be any love for us as we burn through the forces of what ever King they anoint." She said taking a step closer to him.

His eyes locked with hers and she could see him starting to reason with her words, she knew he would have to come around at some point, Aegon was too smart not to but his kindness and the need to be loved by the people was fighting against it. "I don't want us to be know as the King and Queen who just brought death and destruction, I want the people to flourish, I want to leave the world a better place than it was when I entered it." He said, saying the things both of them had talked about for years, the dreams of their future.

"And we will." She assured him, stepping up to him and cupping his face with her hands. "But at some point we're going to have to use force to achieve that dream, we will have to do things that may not look good in the present but help secure the future."

He nodded with a look of understanding and wrapped his arms around her. "I hope I didn't make a mistake." Aegon said with worry, reminding her of the half a million people that stood outside the castle and could storm it at any moment.

#####

**Robb**

In Winterfell Robb sat in his bedchamber on a chair by the fireplace, staring at the flames flickering, his head trying to wrap around the reality that he was Lord of Winterfell, even though months had passed he still wasn't used to it. No direction or guidance, he had to follow what he felt right, search within as his father used to say. His mother had tried to guide him at first but he immediately shut that down, knowing that was not her place nor should she expect it to be anytime it the future but it never did stop her from trying.

"Robb?" His mothers voice rung out with a nock on the door, almost as if his mind had summoned her.

"Yes come in." He answered, standing up to face his Mother as she entered the room.

"I've received news of a Sansa spotting." Catelyn said with a bit of urgency, a look of fear in her eyes.

"And who did this news come from?" Robb asked calmly, used to all the false claims that they had heard for months.

"A fisherman that frequents the White Harbor said he spotted a redhead girl and a silver haired man board a ship, both wearing hooded capes to disguise themselves. The fisherman says he was docking just as they were boarding, so he was able to see them up close. Robb we have to send someone for her..." Catelyn rattled off impatiently.

"They're long gone, Viserys is taking her across the Narrow Sea." He said in an even tone as the information settled in.

"We can send men, on ships if we have to. That man has your sister!" Catelyn voiced out, raising her tone.

Robb shook his head. "If it's true there's nothing we can do but wait. A raven will come I'm sure, she's too valuable for him to kill her."

"We can write to Arya, she can get her back..." Catelyn countered.

"If they're across the Narrow Sea then there is nothing Arya can do, the King and Queens have no power over there." He reminded her.

"Robb we have to do something at least send of few men!" She pleaded.

"You want me to send men away from their families and across the Narrow Sea so you can feel better? You know they'd have no chance in finding her and for all we know she's with Viserys willingly!" He proclaimed, his voiced raised in anger something he had never done to his mother before. His father's death, Sansa missing, it was all getting to his head.

His mother stared at him silently with watery eyes, an anger behind them. "You know your sister better than that, she would not betray her family. How dare you say those things..."

"I say them because they could be true!" He snapped at her. "Sansa's never been the same since Aegon, she went mental and you did nothing to help the matter. When Aegon picked Arya you were pissed, your favorite daughter wasn't going to marry the prince but instead wed the daughter who never gave a damn for what you said and didn't conform to who you wanted her to be. Instead of doing the right thing and telling Sansa to toughen up and move on you coddled her and made the situation even worse." He rattled off, his anger flowing from him, his frustration of not wanting to be here or Lord of Winterfell, his worry for his sister, he was taking it all out on his mother.

Catelyn's tears were flowing but her face was fierce as she took a step towards him. "You have no idea whats it's like to raise children, the struggle it is to bear a child. Being Lord of this House may grant you the permission to say anything you wish to me but I can assure you that until you have children of your own any negative words on my parental abilities will fall on deaf ears." She finished, an anger in her eyes he rarely ever saw, if ever.

Being to angry himself to speak he turned his back to her and went to the chair he was previously sitting in, not sparing a glance at her as she stared at him for a couple of seconds before leaving the room.

#####

**Arya**

Standing in the Great Hall next the throne that Aegon occupied Arya watched as her aunt and nephew formally bow to them, this was her first time seeing Steffon in years, he had been a baby last time she'd seen him. Arya noted the boy had those grey Stark eyes instead of his father's blue, that had to be a plus she though.

"Your Grace." The mother and son echoed, rising as Aegon gestured to them.

"Lady Baratheon and the young Lord Baratheon." Aegon nodded to the boy, showing no emotion.

"Your Grace we acknowledge my husband is a traitor to the crown and denounce him as head of our House and family." Lyanna stated, getting straight to the point. A bit of relief washing over Arya.

"And you young Baratheon?" Aegon asked the boy, the relief leaving Arya. Aegon had promised her Lyanna would be fine as long as she denounced Robert but he said the boy he would have to see and figure it out, worst that could happen is he'd be sent to the Wall if Aegon suspected the boy vengeful.

The boy shifted around nervously before answering. "My father is a traitor so I denounce him as such and head of our House."

Aegon nodded his head in acceptance before asking. "How old are you boy?"

"Thirteen, my name day was yesterday." He answered again nervously, his eyes down cast.

"Tall for your age, you're growing into a strong one." Aegon answered, she could see the fear in her Aunts eyes as they caught her's. "I'm going to need some time to make my decision on your affairs, we'll reconvene in an hour." He declared, standing from his seat.

"Your Grace?" Lyanna called out before any of them took a step to leave.

"Yes?" Aegon answered.

Lyanna gave Arya a look, an almost apologetic one before speaking up. "May I have a word with you in private?"

There was a silence that took over the room, looking to the others around the throne everyone seemed surprised, Tyrion was wide eyed and looked at Lyanna with suspicion. It was an usual request for sure as the King never took private meetings with the person who he was deciding their fate of midsession.

"I'll have the guards clear the gardens for privacy and escort you there, I will talk with you there in a moment." He stated glancing to Ser Barristan to get it done, a satisfied look of relief gracing Lyanna's face

As they dispersed before she knew it Dany was grabbing Aegon's hand and hurrying away with him, trying to decide whether to follow them or not Tyrion's voice cut through. "Your aunt is certainly not afraid of making unusual requests." He said.

"I told her I would do everything I could for them, does she really think talking to him herself will change anything?" She asked him, wondering if there was a political side to this that she didn't see.

Tyrion raised his eyebrows as he tilted his head slightly to the side. "Well, Aegon is willing to let her try."

"Of course he is, she's my family." She answered, watching the guards escort her aunt from the room.

#####

**Aegon**

"What?" Aegon asked her as soon as the door to Dany's bedchamber closed.

Dany looked at him, seemingly irritated, like she was having difficulty with the words she wanted to say. "That woman, I don't trust her and you need to know you're mine and Arya's." She said with a sudden courage and a fierce eye.

"What are you on about?" He dismissed her.

"I remember that little infatuation you had for her, the only one you had besides me until Arya who resembles her, don't you dare insult my intelligence and tell me I'm not acting reasonably." Dany answered, warning him with her eyes along with the words.

"That was a long time ago and you really think I married Arya just because she resembles that woman?" Aegon asked, himself starting to get upset.

"Of course not but I'm not an idiot, she called a private meeting for a reason and she's going to do what she can to save her son from the Wall and I want you to know that if you do anything with her I will never forgive you and Arya? Hells she'd probably leave." She answered.

It then hit him that Dany really thought Lyanna was going to try bribe him sexually to keep her son away from the Wall. It seemed such a ridiculous notion that it hadn't entered his mind until now, Lyanna just wasn't the sort of woman to do that. He didn't know her well but he knew the Starks well enough that he couldn't see her degrading herself to that level. "Lyanna is not that type of woman, she wouldn't do that and besides since when do you not trust me, do you really think i'd be unfaithful to you or Arya?" He asked, hurt now realizing she actually thought he do anything with the woman.

"If it were any other woman no but with her it's different and don't tell me it isn't? You've fancied three women in your life, two of them you married, the other one waiting on you for a private meeting to convince you to show her son mercy." She offered, challenging him to disagree.

He had to admit she was right to be concerned and even he would've been concerned if he had found himself similar situation where Lyanna was offering herself to him years ago. But as of today things were different, even looking at her now was different that months ago. He didn't feel anything, there was no stomach flipping or anything. He still found her beautiful but that was where it ended.

Stepping closer to her he cupped her face with his hands. "Dany, you and Arya are carrying my children. Do you really think I feel a sliver of what I feel for the both of you for her?"

"No but..." she started.

"I understand you're worried that I will lose control, that I would give in even though I had no intention of doing so but I can tell you to worry about those things is ridiculous. Especially when I have two gorgeous wives who please me beyond imagine." He said giving her a peck on the lips to which Dany playfully rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

"Your charm won't be enough to ease my mind." She said, giving him a serious look.

"Well all I can do is give you my word, I will not let anything of that nature happen with Lyanna. And the reason I won't is because I know what it would do to you, Arya and our family." He replied, not knowing much more to say.

"I know you mean every word you say just like when you used to say I was the only woman for you..." Dany began, a sadness in her eyes.

Aegon shook his head in disbelief. "No... don't do this, she's not Arya. You know that, Arya's special."

"You have no idea what it was like for me at first, in time I grew to love her but it tore me apart when I leaned of your feelings for her." She said, starting to tear up.

"Arya has nothing to do with this, the situation isn't even similar." He responded, frustrated with what she was doing.

"You're right, she doesn't have anything to do with this but the fact remains you felt one way before you left for Winterfell and felt another way when you returned home. I won't put up with it a second time, I just want you to know that." Dany stated.

Aegon turned away from her, trying to keep himself under control. He couldn't believe she thought this way and actually saw it as a possibility, the more he thought about it the angrier he got. "I don't know what to tell you." He said, turning to face her and throwing his hands in the air. "I really don't, you're blowing this out of proportion. The fact that you actually think I would do this to you, to Arya, It's her aunt for crying out loud!" He yelled the last part in frustration. A knock ringing at the door as soon as he finished his words. "What is it?" He yelled with anger.

"We need to get a move on, she's waiting on you." Tyrion's voice sounded out.

"I'll be right there." Aegon answered back, waiting a few seconds before continuing with Dany. "Why now, you never said anything before. We never talked about Lyanna, you never mentioned her resemblance to Arya, why now, was it all just brewing inside you?"

Dany's eye's shifted away for a second before landing on his. "I never paid Lyanna much mind because she's older, married, had a child and I honestly didn't think she saw you that way. Now it's different, she's not married, you're grown and King. You have her son's life in your hands, she knows how you feel about her obviously so she will use. All of this kind of just hit me when she asked for that private meeting and I just had this sense of dread, I needed to let you know how I feel and tell you what's going to happen because I believe you really think she wouldn't do that but I know she will. I'm a woman and I've grown to have an eye for these things."

"And there's no way you can be wrong, you're eyes are just that good?" He questioned. If it were any other woman Aegon would've trusted Dany to be right but the was Lyanna, a Stark. She was not that type of woman, she would find another way to convince him to keep her son off the Wall, words, bartering information, anything but that.

"Aegon, she's not Arya." She stated calmly, her eyes and voice soft, all hostility sucked from the room.

Staring at her, he adjusted to the sudden shift in tone their discussion had took. It rarely happened but it was a special power Dany had that he only experienced when they were in a heated argument which was odd because he wouldn't call their current one 'heated'. "I know." Was all he could say.

Dany shook her head slightly with a frown before speaking. "You should be going." She said in a matter of fact way, turning her back to him and making her way to the chair that sat in front of a vanity.

Knowing she was right and not having much more to say he turned and made his exit, making his way to the gardens where Lyanna waited for him.

Stepping out into the gardens Aegon immediately spotted her leaning on the railing of the balcony looking out at the water. Without a word he walked over to the balcony and took the spot next to her, placing his hands on the stone railing.

"It's pretty, this time of day." She commented, the sun just starting to set.

"Yes it is." He replied, reflecting on how much he'd changed. A year ago he'd been a nervous mess being this close and alone with her.

"It's funny how quickly your life can change, a few months ago I had a husband, my son was safe, my brother was alive. Now look at how things turned out, that quickly, gone. Nothings ever certain is it." She explained in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry." Aegon responded out of instinct.

"It's not your fault, Ned knew the risk, he knew it in every battle he ever fought. As for Robert he was never the best husband, everyone knew that. I always thought he was an adequate father but now with how he's left us I'm not even sure anymore." She said, readjusting her arms on the railing. "Now Steffon's all I have left, there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep him safe." She finished, the feeling of her fingers gliding upon his startling him a bit.

Aegon was waiting for her to pull her hand away, assuming it was a mistake but she didn't. His mind was racing to come up with an explanation for anything other than what Dany had predicted. "Lyanna..." He said with a sigh.

"I'd do anything." She said with determination, taking his hand and moving it from the railing so she could get closer to him, Aegon turning his body as she came up to him, taking one step back as she took one forward.

Lyanna tried taking another step towards him but Aegon placed his hands on her shoulder and stopped her, feeling nothing but disappointment in her. He now realized what Dany meant, she was not Arya, nothing like her, Arya was one of a kind. The woman that stood before him was just attractive, thats it, there was nothing special about her, nothing that would send a shock through him in the most enjoyable ways like Arya did.

"Your son will not be going to the Wall, instead he will be my ward, staying here with us, until he is of age and then he will return to Storm's End to be Lord of House Baratheon. Is this acceptable?" Aegon asked, removing his hands form her. He had come up with the idea on the way over here and planned to discuss it with her further but now he just wanted her to agree and let him be.

Her eyes lit up and a smile graced her face. "Yes, of course it is. Thank you your Grace." She said with happiness.

"Good, we shall return to the Great Hall and make it official." He said with a formal tone before turning and leaving her, not giving her enough time to say another word as he wanted out of there as quickly as possible.

#####

**Arya**

"...We will have a room set up for you and have anything from your home shipped here if need be." Aegon explained.

Arya was happy with the decision Aegon made, it made sense to keep Steffon close, get to know him and make a future ally of him. Arya could see though that Steffon wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving his mother at such a young age but he would adjust in time and Lyanna would visit often so it wouldn't be too bad for him.

Suddenly the sound of one of the big doors opening rang out, along with heavy quick footsteps, the sounds stirring her from her mind and silencing the room. Looking to the back of the room to the door a single guard was hurriedly making his way towards them. Closing the distance in no time and stopping in front of Ser Barristan, speaking quietly as he was the only one to hear. Ser Barristan nodded in under standing and then made his way over to Tyrion, crouching and whispering in his ear before quickly returning to his post.

"Well I think we've settled everything here today." Aegon said, dismissing Lyanna and Steffon. Obviously wanting to know what was going on.

Moments later found Arya, Aegon, Dany and Tyrion in the King's study, waiting for him to give them the news.

"So, what is it now?" Aegon asked him with a look of aggravation.

"It's nothing too bad." Tyrion tried easing his mood.

"Just spit it out." Aegon snapped, showing he had no patience as of that moment.

"Well..." Tyrion said walking over the the nearby table and pouring himself a glass of wine which elicited an audible sigh of annoyance from Aegon and Dany. "I've been informed there is a rather large group of citizens gathered outside the gates of the castle." He explained, taking a sip of wine. "And the guards say the group seems to be getting larger and angrier by the hour." He finished, taking a big gulp from the glass.

Worry crept through her as she watch Aegon shake his head and gaze at the floor, they were going to have to flee, to where she didn't know, maybe Winterfell. It was far enough up north. As her mind ran through the possibilities she watched Aegon walk over the the table and pour himself a drink, taking big gulps until the glass was empty. An anger in his eyes now replacing the unease of before.

"Fuck this." Aegon said, slamming the glass down on the table and hurriedly making his way out the room.

Arya and the others quickly started to follow him down the hall. "Aegon, where are you going?" Arya called out to him as she tried to catch up to him.

"I'm going to get them in line!" Aegon yelled with an anger, striding down the hallway.


End file.
